


Constellations

by Cervella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Criminal Investigation, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Humor, Love, MC has a name and is a detective, Mainly follows 707's Route but includes others as well, Memes, Murder, Mutual Pining, Mystery, POV Third Person, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Spoilers for most of the routes, Violence, brace yourself for terrible jokes, chatrooms and horrible cat puns included, cinnamonrolls everywhere, long chapters because I'm terrible at keeping things short urg, the story is told from Seven's and MC's POV, trouble follows the detective cliché
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 129,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervella/pseuds/Cervella
Summary: Mei was sure this wasn't what her boss had in mind when he sent her on vacation. She knew her sense of direction was terrible, but really. How did she get lost on her quest for ice cream and end up breaking into an abandoned apartment? Not to mention that she had somehow been roped into hosting a fundraiser by friends of the dead owner.Adding the cherry on top, a charming hacker was slowly turning her world upside-down and really, she didn't sign up for falling in love.





	1. Unexpected Staycation

It was a warm, summer evening and the sun send her last rays on the bustling streets of Seoul, enveloping the scenery in a stunning orange light. A soft breeze ruffled lush green treetops, bringing relief to the pedestrians who had been enduring an immovable wall of scorching heat during the day. Office workers rushed home to their families, students hurried to meet with friends and the elderly watched the younger generation from creaky park benches in amusement. Waiters were complaining about the crowd of customers competing for a table; stray cats were lurking in the corners, preying on leftovers, and Mei Cheon felt genuinely relaxed for the first time in years.

Ever since she became a detective, she had never really been on vacation.

The feeling of complete freedom was foreign to her since her occasional free weekend was usually compromised by some freak in a clown costume, who decided it was fun to murder people with an axe. Granted, that particular case was rather exotic, but not entirely uncommon in the homicide department. She was usually dealing with family feuds over inheritance money that took a _murder-y_ turn. 

After two years, Mei had come to terms with the fact that her free time solely depended on whether a frustrated wife decided to kill her cheating husband on a weekend, or had mercy on the young detective and picked a Wednesday instead. 

It was surprising that her boss suddenly gave her two weeks off, arguing that she needed it and that he wouldn't let her into the office even if she begged on her knees. Her chief was a kind, elderly man but Mei had the suspicion her vacation was more of a compulsory holiday than a reward for hard work. The agency was incredibly efficient and aided the police on a regular basis, yet they were severely understaffed and the recent series of kidnappings they were investigating didn't exactly lighten their work load.

As excited as she was, Mei didn't know what to do with her spare time. She had made a bucket list, so going with that was an option. Visiting the amusement park a few kilometers out of town was on said list. The last time she'd been there was to apprehend the rampaging clown mascot and the detective obviously didn't have the time for a roller coaster ride back then.

Brushing a strand of chocolate hair behind her ear, the cheerful woman walked towards the train station with a spring in her step. She had decided to spend the rest of her evening in a new Italian restaurant that had opened downtown. Humming a happy tune, her plump lips pulled into a smile as she scrolled through her Twitter feed. One of her more cheeky colleagues—Min-Jun Hak—had posted a picture from yesterday's case.

A business tycoon's family jewels had been stolen. Of course, their client had been frantic to find the missing crown he had inherited from his grandmother, thinking that the thief must've been a particular brand of nasty, but in the end, his six-year-old son had been the culprit. Refusing to hand it over, the kid decided to play an elaborate game of hide and seek with his dad— _Home Alone style._

The picture showed a severely pissed off business man scolding his grinning son and two detectives, who were doing their best to remain professional at the sight of their client. In a rare display of untidyness, his tailored suit was covered in feathers, burn marks and colourful sprinkles. He looked like an angry chicken. Of course, Min-Jun wasn't allowed to spread this on social media but her mischievous friend had privatized the picture.

Leaving a quick comment under 'the angry chicken disaster', Mei reluctantly closed the app and checked her emails. 

Much to her dismay, her inbox was flooded with spam since when creating new accounts, she had always been too lazy to turn notifications off. It was a dream come true for every social media website that had her email address and could sell it to advertisement companies. The amount of mails used to be manageable thanks to the agency's computer whiz—Haneul Pan. Everything was fine and well until—in a brilliant moment of total genius—the brunette woman had decided to make her email public on an online dating website.

A round of applause for Mei Cheon.

Well, in her defense she had been drunk and lonely. Min-Jun had sworn on the website's credibility and after seven glasses of white wine, Mei thought it couldn't hurt to try. _Wrong_. The hangover next morning wasn't the only painful annoyance as her inbox was buried beneath an avalanche of messages from interested bachelors with ambiguous profile pictures, trying to get in her pants. When she tried to delete her account, the detective found that she couldn't since the website enforced mafia style policies—once you're in, you're _in_. 

It was apparently run by the Al Capone of the online dating world.

No amount of begging could convince Haneul to get her out of this mess. The programmer found her situation hilarious and made it his personal mission to drop as many cheesy pickup-lines in her presence as he could. Mei swore, if she received one more message filled with hearts and a blatant invitation to have sex, she'd go find the owner of the website. After figuring out the best way to hide his body, of course.

On second thought, she'll just send him a sternly worded email. 

A quiet chime from her phone ripped her out of her thoughts, deep blue eyes searching for the reason of the noise. Popping up on her screen like an annoying neighbour who wanted her to turn the music down, was a new mail from an unknown sender. It didn't come from the dating site, which made her curious, so she pressed a delicate finger on the icon to open it.

> _Are you bored with your current life? Are you searching for fun and excitement? Then look no further our app is filled with pure entertainment, the ultimate combination of joy and fun. A paradise, a sweet fantasy for ladies. If you're interested, please click on the link below to download the app._
> 
> _(Click Link)_

Giggling at the over-enthusiastic text, she wondered which poor soul was forced to write this advertisement and whether their boss had held them at gunpoint. It sounded just as dead-inside as the workers in a fast food chain. Well, the young detective wasn't bored with her life but if she was being honest, she could go for some excitement and didn't have anything better to do.

Of course, Mei knew the risks that came from clicking links in suspicious emails. It was common knowledge that you're opening yourself up to trojans and other nasty viruses. She didn't have to be a detective to know that this method—it was called phishing—was used by hackers to gain access to your information. If shit hit the fan with her not-so-empty bank account and this was actually an illegal app, they'd have to investigate and remove it anyways. It was a sacrifice she was willing to make for the greater good. She was determined to save the gullable part of the online community.

There was no doubt in her mind, Mei would always choose risking her own life in exchange for an innocent person's safety.

No, she wasn't suicidal. In fact, her boundless optimism forbid it. This way of thinking didn't stem from being public servant either. It was more of a personal belief—a philosophy if you will. Mei realized long ago that it wasn't God or Buddha or whatever deity one prays to who saves lifes. People save people. You could worship the holy ketchup bottle for all she cared that didn't change the truth of the matter. So instead of praying to a figure floating on a cloud with a halo and an ethereal smile, she put her faith in people, her coworkers and herself ... which is why, the young woman tapped her finger on the link despite the alarm bells that rang insistantly in her head.

Much to her surprise, shit didn't hit the fan and instead an innocent looking messenger app appeared on her homescreen. 

_Well, this was anticlimactic._

It required a username and a password to login. Banking on her luck, Mei put in her initials and a random string of letters, hoping the app would let her in despite not having an account. It worked and soon after, rows of green coding—equations and numbers too fast for her to decipher—rushed across her screen. Frantically, the detective smashed the home button on her phone but to no avail. Oh, this way bad. _Really bad_.

> **Unknown:** … Hello …?

Almost magically, a chatroom appeared above the code and she wasn't the only one logged in. Was this a person or a computer? Well, there was only one way to find out.

> **MC:** ?  
> 
> 
> **Unknown:** Can you see this?  
> 
> 
> **MC:** Yes, I can.

Mei doubted a person or robot who called themselves 'Unknown' would give out their name willingly. She'd have to play her cards well and wait for an opportunity to find out what was going on.

> **Unknown:** … Finally connected. Thank god.  
> 
> 
> **Unknown:** It's not everyday you get to see a text from a stranger.  
> 
> 
> **MC:** Mysterious~ Are you a person or a robot?  
> 
> 
> **Unknown:** A person, I'm a person!  
> 
> 
> **MC:** Beep. Beep. That's what a robot would say (~￣▽￣)~

There was a slight pause, either they didn't appreciate her humor or were typing quite a long reply. She'd take screenshots of this convo just to be on the safe side.

> **Unknown:** Look, I'm a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app. I want to find the owner, but I don't see any contact info or call records … All I see is an address and important looking numbers saved in notes.  
> 
> 
> **MC:** You should hand it to the lost and found at the subway station or to the police, they'll find the owner for sure. No need to worry~  
> 
> 
> **Unknown:** I would, but I'm currently abroad. I've been sending messages with this app but no reply …  
> 
> 
> **Unknown:** I'd go to this address myself, but …  
> 
> 
> **MC:** An address?  
> 
> 
> **Unknown:** Yes, there is a Korean address and a long number. I think it's a password. That's all that is saved in this phone.  
> 
> 
> **Unknown:** Do you mind going to the address?  
> 
> 
> **Unknown:** I know you're surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you a favor like this. But still … I'd apprechiate it if you could help.

If Mei wasn't used to these things in her line of work, she'd have refused instantly. She wasn't naive enough to get herself kidnapped by strangers and into a human trafficking ring. The mysterious owner of the phone, if this person was to be trusted, sounded suspicious enough to alert her instincts. Mobs were too cautious to leave important information laying around, but this smartphone could still be her one time chance to uncover a secret criminal organization.

> **MC:** Why should I help you? Right now, you're still stranger danger in my books ╮(─▽─)╭  
> 
> 
> **Unknown:** Because you're the only clue I have. I've been trying to find the owner of this phone, but I didn't find any clues until now.  
> 
> 
> **Unknown:** I'd really like to find the owner.  
> 
> 
> **Unknown:** Then God will be happy.  
> 
> 
> **MC:** God? ・_・  
> 
> 
> **Unknown:** Oh! Sorry I didn't mention it before. I'm religious.  
> 
> 
> **Unknown:** Nevermind what I just said. I'm sorry if I weirded you out.  
> 
> 
> **MC:** Don't worry, I'm not judging~  
> 
> 
> **Unknown:** Can you please help me? I'll make it up to you if I get back to Korea.  
> 
> 
> **MC:** Oh~ you shouldn't have said that.  
> 
> 
> **MC:** I demand ten thousand buckets of chocolate chip ice cream as sacrifice for my good deeds (≖ᴗ≖)  
> 
> 
> **Unknown:** … I'll see what I can do? Though ten thousand is a bit much ;;  
> 
> 
> **Unknown:** Anyway … The address, it's a really safe place. If you feel unsafe you can turn around. I know the area. It's developed. Please? :)  
> 
> 
> **MC:** Everything for ice cream. It's way too hot outside. I'm dying. (つд｀)  
> 
> 
> **MC:** Fyi … I'm leaving right away, if it feels sketchy.  
> 
> 
> **Unknown:** You trust me …  
> 
> 
> **Unknown:** Thank you!  
> 
> 
> **MC:** Trust is kind of a strong word, buddy ;;  
> 
> 
> **Unknown:** Still, thank you! Just a sec. I'll send you the address.  
> 
> 
> **Unknown:** Found it.  
> 
> 
> **Unknown:** [Address] Click Link

The detective had to give it to them, they were fast. Their typing speed was off the charts, making her wonder whether they were actually using a phone.

Sighing in apprehension, Mei clicked on the link that would lead her towards a world of regret. The location was on the other side of town, not even close to the Italian restaurant she had planned to spend her evening in. Despite being on vacation, work always seemed to follow her wherever she went. She consoled herself with the thought that at least her life was an adventure and she'd prefer her job over working in a crammed office cubicle any day.

Rocking from side to side thanks to the train's movements, the young woman gazed out of the window and contemplated her poor life choices as buildings and streets passed by. Nervously, she fumbled with her smartphone and played with the plastic, white cat ears on its case. Deciding that she was too young to die and it was better to be safe than sorry, Mei pulled up a recent conversation she had with her partner. 

Kyung Hyeon was a brilliant detective and a determined woman, who didn't shy away from yelling at her on a daily basis. Granted, Mei deserved some of it. Especially when she was forced to spend the day cooped up in the office, writing reports instead of working a case. After a couple of hours, Min-Jun's and her boredom usually reached its max, which never boded well for the rest of the agency. Safe to say, pranks coming from a chemist and a private eye often ended in chaos and long lectures from Kyu, threatening them with more paper work.

Still, they trusted each other with their lives.

> **Mei:** Hey there, partner in crime … or not-crime (´ ▽ ` )ﾉ I know I'm on vacation and everything, but one thing led to another and if you don't hear from me until midnight please track my phone and save me~  
> 
> 
> **Kyu:** Leave it to you to find a way to annoy me even when you're supposed to be on vacation. What the hell did you get yourself into this time?!  
> 
> 
> **Mei:** Aw~ You sound worried, Sherlock. Don't get upset yet, it's nothing serious … I think.  
> 
> 
> **Kyu:** Of course, I'm worried. It's you we're talking about.  
> 
> 
> **Mei:** I'm not that bad ...  
> 
> 
> **Kyu:** Tell. Me. Now.  
> 
> 
> **Mei:** I got phished (︶ω︶)  
> 
> 
> **Kyu:** That's nothing to be proud of, Watson. Get your ass over here now, so Haneul can secure your bank account.  
> 
> 
> **Mei:** Thanks! You're the best partner ever! (ﾉOヮ O)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> 
> 
> **Kyu:** Tbh I'm kinda hesitant to help you, if you loose all your money you might actually learn a lesson from this.  
> 
> 
> **Mei:** So mean ;A;  
> 
> 
> **Kyu:** You deserve it. When will you be here?  
> 
> 
> **Kyu:** ...  
> 
> 
> **Kyu:** Answer, goddammit.  
> 
> 
> **Mei:** Tell my sister … that I love her. She can have my stuff, except for that neon blue fidget spinner. Min called dibs.  
> 
> 
> **Kyu:** You're not gonna arrive here in a coffin, so stop writing your will down in a text message of all things -_-  
> 
> 
> **Mei:** I want everyone to wear animal costumes at my funeral and play _Highway to Hell_. I'll haunt you for the rest of your life if you don't.  
> 
> 
> **Kyu:** Be serious for a minute and tell me what's going on.  
> 
> 
> **Mei:** I'm going on an adventure … that may or may not have a permanent ending.  
> 
> 
> **Kyu:** If you make me investigate your death, I'll bring you back to life just to kill you again.  
> 
> 
> **Mei:** Sry that's my stop. Gotta check this out. Talk to you later … hopefully.  
> 
> 
> **Kyu:** Hey, where are you going?!  
> 
> 
> **Kyu:** щ(ಠ益ಠщ)

Mei felt a pang of guilt in her stomach for making her partner worry, but for now there was no reason to assume the worst and she didn't feel like giving the agency false alarm. She'd talk to the owner of the phone, who would be delighted to hear that it was in relatively safe hands and ready to be returned. Still, the young detective felt better knowing that her friends were just a call a way should things go south.

Unknown's words held true so far, the neighbourhood was developed and rather luxurious. Gone were the loud traffic noises and masses of tourists who pushed themselves from one famous attraction to the other. Instead, Mei found rows of middle-class buildings lined with big birch tress. There wasn't even a speck of trash in sight—really not even _one_ empty can of soda—and the freshly painted apartment complex towered over her.

Mei had the feeling of being watched as soon as she entered the building, making her pull her favorite black leather jacked tighter around her body. Black ankle boots clacked on the polished marble floor as the detective headed towards the elevator. In her peripheral vision, she spotted security cameras in every corner of the room. Well, at least her death would be documented. _Nice._

> **Unknown:** Are you there? ^^ See. Nothing strange.

Hold on there buddy. They shouldn't be able to tell where she was unless they were tracking her movements. It was starting to give her the creeps, but she was determined to talk to the owner of the phone. Typing a quick response to Unknown that _yes, she was indeed at the location_ and _no, nothing strange yet but that doesn't mean it's not gonna be_ , Mei examined the door in front of her.

> **Unknown:** Is there a password lock on the door?  
> 
> 
> **MC:** Yes.  
> 
> 
> **Unknown:** I'll send you the digits. Try it.  
> 
> 
> **Unknown:** [Password] Click Link  
> 
> 
> **MC:** Hold on a sec! What happened to ringing the doorbell first like a normal person? I'm not down for a B &E right now.  
> 
> 
> **Unknown:** Of course, sorry I was just so excited to find the owner. Ring the doorbell.  
> 
> 
> **MC:** Yeah … I will.

Mei rang the doorbell a couple of times, not really sure whether she wanted someone to answer or not. She knew the basics in a few martial arts but if push came to shove and she was out-numbered, there wasn't much she could do on her own. Nobody answered the door and she was getting frustrated.

> **MC:** They're not home, nobody is answering the door. ヽ(ｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ  
> 
> 
> **Unknown:** Try the password.  
> 
> 
> **MC:** Urg, fine.

Quickly, the young detective entered the string of numbers into the small padlock next to the door. The little red light on the panel turned green and with a click, the door opened a fraction.

> **MC:** Open sesame~ the door has opened!  
> 
> 
> **Unknown:** Good. Why don't you go inside?  
> 
> 
> **MC:** We've been over this, my dear mysterious pal. I can't just enter a stanger's house.  
> 
> 
> **Unknown:** You can just leave a note, I'll give you my info. If something happens, you can just show my messages. That'll do.  
> 
> 
> **MC:** Tell that to the people who will throw me in jail :')  
> 
> 
> **Unknown:** …  
> 
> 
> **MC:** Sheesh, you're pushy.  
> 
> 
> **Unknown:** ...  
> 
> 
> **MC:** Fine, I'll go. ᕙ( >_<)ᕗ 

Mei carefully pushed the door open and set down her pastel blue backpack, fumbling for a scrap of paper and a pen. Cursing her lack of organization, the brunette jumped back on her feet to look for something to write on in the room. Surely, the owner had a block of office notes and a pen she could borrow.

While the detective was looking for the telephone (because people tended to keep sticky notes close to those), she noticed the layer of dust that covered every surface in the apartment. Whoever lived here either had awful cleaning habits or hasn't been home for quite a while. Judging by the amount of dust and the sparse decorations, which didn't give any hints about the owner whatsoever, a while might actually be a couple of years. 

Willing to share her observations with her mysterious partner in crime, Mei opened the messenger.

> **Unknown:** Th  
> 
> 
> **Unknown:** ank  
> 
> 
> **Unknown:** you.
> 
> **[Unknown has left the chatroom.]**

She only caught the glimmer of a response before her screen went blank. Okay, maybe this was enough adventure for one evening. It was time to get the hell out of here. Before the brunette could call her partner though, the screen came back to life again much like Frankenstein's monster, displaying rows of code. She didn't even have time to blink when it suddenly threw her into another conversation.

>   
>  **[MC has entered the chatroom.]**


	2. An Alien in the Spaceship

It was a cold summer evening, thanks to the army of air conditioners that prevented his equipment from overheating. The row of expensive computer screens displayed endless series of numbers and enveloped his bunker in dim artificial light. Empty soda cans were scattered across the floor and mountains of chip bags were gathering in the corners. Only the occasional notification of another successful breach of the enemy's security disturbed the deafening silence. 

Half-heartedly, the man watched as his algorithms tore the opposing system apart.

Seven didn't feel anything.

Getting lost in the infinite depths of his mind, he wondered whether this was what floating in space felt like. Seven imagined himself orbiting the planet, blanketed by the eternal darkness of the void, far removed from the rest of humanity. He was a spectator, simply watching as the daily events unfolded without him. If a shooting star were to pass by though, he'd close his tired eyes and wish for a day where he could live his life freely.

A familiar ache in his chest brought him back to reality. The secret agent couldn't allow himself to think this way. In truth shooting stars were just meteors entering the earth's atmosphere. Even if it was a star that moved across the galaxy with unusually high velocities, he'd be burned to a crisp in a matter of seconds, erased from existance and never to be remembered.

Banishing the void that existential crisis left in his heart, the redhead set up another line of code and was finished in a matter of minutes. Being a perfectionist at heart, her scanned his coding for possible mistakes and was pleased to find none. Of course, he didn't find any errors. He was a genius, unparalleled in skill. 

Still, the satisfaction didn't show in his features, emotions rarely ever did nowadays unless he was forcing them. 

After taking a large gulp from his favorite carbonated drink—Dr. Pepper, the Lord and Savior of every sleep-deprived workaholic—Seven leaned back in his comfortable black-leather chair. Long fingers drummed impatiently on the armrest, he had some time to kill until he could extract the information the agency needed.

The hacker pulled out his smartphone and opened the RFA messenger, which he so masterfully created. In the past, Seven had welcomed the distraction from his miserable existence that the RFA offered. The messenger had been his personal haven, his special sanctuary where he could temporarily forget that he wasn't merely a ghost living in the world of binary numbers. 

Ever since Rika committed suicide, everything had changed.

The RFA was slowly but surely crumbling like a spaceship that was navigating through a meteor field while already having crashed into several big boulders. The cracks in the ship's hull threatened to suck all of them into space, apart from each other. What used to be an avalanche of daily chats turned into a few weekly arguments between members, often leading to one of them leaving the chat for a good amount of time.

That was why Seven was surprised to find every member online, currently chatting about another one of Yoosung's failed exams. He was glad for the irregularity, happy almost, yet it didn't show on his face. _If there was no one to see him smile, why should he?_ Dropping a few comments here and there—just to tease the blond gamer and provoke a hopefully friendly fight between Zen and Jumin—the hacker scrolled through their previous conversation.

His eyes widened when he noticed an unfamiliar username. Clammy fingers of dread clutched his heart and send shivers down his spine, making him feel like someone dumped a bucket of ice water over his head. _The Ice Bucket Challenge_ was nothing in comparison. If this was one of his many enemies and they were targeting the RFA, he would never forgive himself.

> **707:** WAIT!
> 
> **707:** Think someone entered the chatroom ;;
> 
> **Jumin Han:** MC … ?
> 
> **ZEN:** Wtf. How did it get in here?

Seven wondered the same. This app was surrounded by walls of code that not even the most talented hackers could dream to break through, you'd have to be a genius. He was worried and intrigued in equal amounts.

> **707:** Hacker!
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Hacker!? Therde's is a hacker in ouer room?!! Sevnee do somethign!!
> 
> **ZEN:** Hey, typos. -_-;;
> 
> **707:** Wait a sec. I'm searching.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Who are you? Reveal yourself.

Slightly shaken by the thought of a hacker invasion, Seven needed approximately 3.78 seconds to come up with a counter plan. His fingers were flying across the regularly abused keyboard as he followed several leads at the same time. 

On the left screen was a window displaying the messenger's coding and he ran several of his detection programs on it, hoping to find irregularities and strings of code that hadn't been there previously. Meanwhile on his right screen, Seven traced the hacker's IP address, starting from the footprints they left on his server, in case it wasn't a robot but an actual person behind this. 

His main screen remained reserved for agency work. Data was still being decrypted and Vanderwood would tase him if he stopped now. Good thing he was a master at multitasking.

> **MC:** Erm … hello? I don't know what's going on either. (╥_╥)
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Gahhhhh it's talking!!! (゜Д゜;)

Interesting... they were a person after all. However, their reaction was odd for someone who hacked into his sacred ground, but they could simply be pretending to be innocent. Yoosung's reaction, on the other hand, was hilarious.

> **Jaehee Kang:** How did you find out about this place? Where did you download the application?
> 
> **MC:** Well … it's a long story ;;
> 
> **ZEN:** Long story?
> 
> **707:** Oh … ^^;
> 
> **707:** Wait. Just found something. This is weird.
> 
> **ZEN:** What is it? Hurry and tell me.
> 
> **707:** I traced the IP. It's from Rika's apartment.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Rika's apartment?

This wasn't good, far from it actually. That place was dangerous and not matter how much he wanted to send a colourful cocktail of viruses to the mysterious hacker, Seven worried for their safety. He had done a bunch of illegal things in his life but he didn't want to add murder to that list. V made him swear to never reveal the truth about the apartment and he never broke his promises.

Nibbling on his lower lip, he set aside his fear and covered it up with his cheerful persona.

> **707:** Anyway, someone must have broken into the apt. It talked normally, so it must be a person (σﾟ∀ﾟ)σ
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Gah~ so scared right now ... OTL
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I thought the apartment has a passworh lobk?
> 
> **ZEN:** Typo
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** MC, I recommend that you confess.

Of course, nobody in their right mind would confess at this point which made Jaehee's and Jumin's ridiculous demands pointless. Now that he had the IP-address, Seven could hack into the device MC used for their shenanigans. Numbers danced across the screen at an intense pace, blurring together and reflecting back on his glasses.

> **707:** My hands r shaking as I hack.

It was as much a challenge as it was a warning. He was confident in his skill and it was only a matter of time until he found out who they were. In case he needed to call V, he pulled up the computer version of the chatroom that only he had access to.

> **ZEN:** Maybe they're one of my fans?
> 
> **Jumin Han:** How arrogant can you get?ヽ(ｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ
> 
> **MC:** I'm Mei and who are you guys?
> 
> **MC:** … and pls don't. Anything but my browser history ;A;
> 
> **707:** lol so awkward~
> 
> **707:** You saying that only makes me more curious lol browser history here I come (ʃƪ¬‿¬)
> 
> **ZEN:** Seems more normal than I thought …
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Should we … introduce ourselves?
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Are you serious …?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I think it's a bit too early for that.

Despite their protests, Seven saw this as the perfect opportunity to stall for time and occupy the intruder while he hacked them. While Yoosung and Zen didn't shy away from introducing themselves right away, the redhead felt a bout of sadistic joy by forcefully introducing the other two. With the phone's data and aledged name in hand, he started working his magic. It was only a matter of seconds until he found them and all of their social media accounts. 

_Mei Cheon._

A pair of navy blue eyes stared back at him from behind long, black lashes. Plump lips were pulled into a cheeky smile as the woman in the picture played with a cute black cat that sat in front of her. The photo was taken in a park and rays of sunshine were lining her face, making it seem as though she was glowing. Silky looking strands of chocolate coloured hair shimmered in the sunlight and brushed lightly against her collarbones. There was something mesmerizing about the scene. It looked so full of life that it simply took his breath away.

Seven couldn't let himself get distracted by a pretty face. It could be a fake account for all he knew. So he went deeper into the rabbit hole, pulling up pictures and random conversations from her Twitter account. A large amount of pictures were privatized, but of course, this was no hurdle for the amazing 707.

Nothing could keep him out.

He actually had to suppress a chuckle when he found a recent picture that was dubbed 'the angry chicken disaster'; the incident narrated by an animated conversation in the comments below. After more pictures of her cat, a flood of memes, an impressive collection of food porn, the occasional selfie with a friend and videos of successful office pranks; the secret agent came to the conclusion that _yes, she was real and not a siren-like alien send from outerspace to ruin him._ Well, the latter was still to be determined.

Wait, what the hell was he thinking? Abort!

Arguing that he was doing this for the RFA's safety, he created folder and saved a couple of pictures. Maybe he'd need them in the future. This was evidence, nothing more.

> **707:** I looked into the owner of the device (＾∀＾)
> 
> **707:** She's cute lol

Clutching at his chest, Seven willed his heart beat to calm down and fought the blush that threatened to spread across his face. He hadn't met many people in the twenty-one years he'd spent on this planet, but the word 'cute' sounded like an understatement when he looked at her. Mei was beyond gorgeous, but the others didn't have to know that yet. 

Still, Seven felt like he was missing something and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Her name rang a bell, if only he knew where he heard it before. Better safe than sorry, he made quick work of the local police server. If she had a criminal record, he'd find it there. After adjusting his headphones slightly, he typed her name into the query that was usually reserved for suspects.

> Mei Cheon, 21 years old.  
>  Occupation: Detective at Seoul's Independent Detective Agency (SIDA).  
>  Affiliation: Seoul Police Department (SPD), Korea's Federal Bureau of Investigations (KFBI)  
>  Siblings: Hana Cheon, 17 years old. Parents: Lee & Nari Cheon (deceased). Degree of Education: Doctor of Medicine.  
>  Authorization: Level A. 

SIDA? They were a small group of talented, young individuals, who became rather famous for working primarily difficult cases and aiding police investigations in the last few years. The detective agency started as a project funded by the government before becoming its own independent organization. According to this entry, Mei graduated from Sky University in 2015 when she was just nineteen and with a degree in medicine no less. It wasn't entirely unthinkable, if you knew the right people and jumped a couple of years in highschool.

Still, he's never heard of such a case before. 

Seven wondered whether the death of her parents had anything to do with it. If she and her sister didn't have anyone to support them financially, it made sense for the woman to rush through her education in order to provide them. Of course, he could easily find the truth by digging deeper into her secrets but the thought made him feel dirty. The secret agent could emphatise with her situation and felt a strange connection forming between them the more he read. 

Spying on someone who seemed so bright depite having the weight of the world on their shoulders made his insides twist with guilt. Seven was disgusted with himself, yet he knew V would demand to know every detail, leaving him no choice.

Hackers were the cockroaches of cyber space after all.

In the end, Mei didn't become a practicing doctor thanks to the chief of SIDA inviting her to work with them after she graduated. Meaning, she had been working on solving crimes with her partner—Kyung Hyeon—for two years. While all of this didn't explain why she was in Rika's apartment of all places, Seven knew one thing for sure.

She wasn't dangerous.

> **Yoosung★:** You did a background check on her? So Mei is definitely a girl?
> 
> **MC:** But I'm not a girl (╯3╰)
> 
> **707:** Lmao nice try I saw all ur photos
> 
> **MC:** Nooooo~ my true form has been revealed (ι´Д｀)ﾉ
> 
> **707:** lololol

Her laid-back attitude despite the situation calmed his nerves. Seven vowed to protect the secrets he uncovered about her. It was the least he could do after violating her privacy.

> **ZEN:** Oh? A girl!
> 
> **Yoosung★:** A girl that makes anime references? Is this a dream?
> 
> **ZEN:** Show me a photo.
> 
> **707:** Nope~
> 
> **707:** How dare you try violate someone's privacy like that!
> 
> **MC:** My hero (≧◡≦)
> 
> **707:** Seven-Zero-Seven, Defender of Justice at your service, m'lady ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ
> 
> **Yoosung★:** You get to see her and we don't. That's unfair, Seven.

Of course, Yoosung had to get whiny about this. As the second perpetual single of the group—Zen being the first—it was no surprise he was excited about meeting a girl. Although, it wasn't like he had much room to talk. He was married to the world of binary numbers, just cheated on them and dedicated an entire folder to her. 

_Evidence_ , he kept reminding himself. _Evidence!_

> **MC:** Well, since you introduced yourselves it's only fair if I do too. I'm Mei Cheon, 21 y/o. I'm supposed to be on vacation right now but that didn't work out too well as you may have noticed :')
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Obviously.
> 
> **ZEN:** No need to be rude, Jerkmin.
> 
> **ZEN:** Mei … How did you get into the apartment?
> 
> **MC:** It's kinda embarrassing actually. I was chatting with a stranger on a messenger app and they sent me this address.╮(─▽─)╭
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Chatting with a stranger … how naïve.
> 
> **ZEN:** So cute lol
> 
> **ZEN:** Went to an address from a chatting app lolol
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Don't listen to strangers~ The world is dangerous.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** You need to be more careful.

Seven agreed 100%. It was reckless and stupid to go to an address a stranger gave to you. She may be a detective but that was still way too dangerous for a young woman like her to do on her own. Mei could've been kidnapped or worse, he didn't want to think about it.

> **707:** Do you have that person's username or chat record?
> 
> **MC:** The username was 'Unknown'. And lemme check …
> 
> **707:** Odd, I made it impossible to login without setting a username.
> 
> **MC:** I think 'Unknown' was their username. The chat record was deleted and the email is gone, but I took screenshots.
> 
> **MC:** If it's any help, I can send them to you.
> 
> **707:** Yup, pls send them to me later.
> 
> **707:** Nothing's in the log either…

This was getting more complicated by the minute. Pulling his headphones off, Seven reached for his phone and swiped a thumb over the glass. He took a few deep breaths before dialing V's number. The man would know what to do about this, he was their leader after all.

> **707:** Hey, Mei. So they told you the password for the doorlock?
> 
> **MC:** Ya. They said it was in the phone they found, but now I'm not so sure about that anymore.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I see … so that 'Unknown' person dragged you into this.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** But how did you end up chatting with that person?
> 
> **MC:** Oh~ you got the mindset of a detective already. I approve.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Mei, you are quite strange as well. Where did you download the app?
> 
> **ZEN:** Do you think she is a creep? No way.
> 
> **MC:** I got an invite via email  & thought it looked fun. I downloaded it @ appstore lol
> 
> **Jumin Han:** What a modern way of talking.
> 
> **ZEN:** So cute lol
> 
> **707:** Anyways. I should trace the person who distributed the app.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** If what she's saying is true, I'd be a good idea to contact V.
> 
> **707:** Alreddy on it lol
> 
> **ZEN:** Fast

V picked up after the fifth ring and before he could even get a word out, Seven launched into a hurried explanation of the events.

> **Jaehee Kang:** I am always ready to call the police.
> 
> **MC:** I'm glad.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Why are you glad? You're the one who broke into an apartment.
> 
> **MC:** They'd help clear this up.

If only Jaehee knew who she was talking to, maybe he should tell them Mei's occupation after all. Calling the police on a detective would make for a hilarious headline and awkward conversation with the defenders of the law.

_Hello, officers. Yes, a wild detective appeared in our dead friend's apartment. No, we don't know how she got there but we swear there is nothing illegal hidden in there. My job? Oh, I'm just the dude who hacks into your servers on a regular basis, nothing exciting really._

> **[V has entered the chatroom]**
> 
> **ZEN:** Finally, he's here.
> 
> **V:** Yeah, I guess I'm the last one to know about thsis. Luciel updated me on everything over the phone.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Who disclosed the password for Rika's apartment?
> 
> **V:** Well. No one knew the password. I don't even know.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Tell us the address. I'll go there … I want to check who Mei is myself.
> 
> **MC:** Idk how I feel about meeting one of you rn.

Seven's heart tightened in his chest. He didn't even consider how she must be feeling right now. Luckily, his promise prevented him from giving the location out anyway.

> **707:** Uhm. Sorry but I can't tell you the address.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I'm her surviving family!!!

If he felt guilty before, it was nothing compared to now. If he were Yoosung's position, he'd want to know what happened to his family too and nothing would stop him from finding out. It just wasn't fair.

> **V:** Rika usually worked there.
> 
> **V:** I can't tell you the address because all the classified information about this organization is stored there.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** You don't trust us enough to let us go, right?

Mei remained silent during their arguments and the hacker wondered what she made out of all of this. Trying to distract himself, he pulled up the security feed from the apartment complex. There might be a clue in the CCTV footage.

> **V:** Only Luciel and I know the location and I repeat, the information must be protected so please don't try to find the apartment.
> 
> **V:** Don't ask Mei about it and Mei, please do not reveal the address.
> 
> **MC:** I don't like keeping secrets for strangers  >_< I'm a seeker of truth after all.
> 
> **MC:** But fine it's your apt and your business.
> 
> **V:** I'm sorry. Thank you, Mei.
> 
> **V:** Also, it is best not to touch anything in the apartment. It won't be good if the alarm rings.
> 
> **MC:** Alarm o_O?!

Ah, she was a detective through and through. Seven prayed to God that her truth seeking mind didn't prompt her to open the drawers. If the failsafe got triggered, curiosity would _literally_ kill the cat.

> **Jumin Han:** It's a complete mystery how a stranger could end up in Rika's apartment.
> 
> **V:** If it's someone who knows the password, it might be someone that Rika trusted.
> 
> **ZEN:** o_O?
> 
> **707:** So then that 'Unknown' person knew Rika?! I can't believe she trusted someone more than V.
> 
> **V:** It's hard to believe myself, but we shouldn't assume we knew everything about Rika.

Rewinding the video footage until approximately fifteen minutes before Mei entered the chatroom, his breath caught in his throat when he spotted her. She had entered the building cautiously, much like a cat ready to flee at the first sight of danger. Her black leather jacket hugged her curves nicely as she glided towards the elevator, curious eyes never leaving her phone. She was frowning at the device as though it was possessed by the Devil, which was closer to the truth than she may have known at the time.

Seven continued watching the events unfold and came to the conclusion that her story checked out. That only left two mysteries; the identity of Unknown and the reason they led Mei to the RFA.

> **V:** If I'm right. Mei being in her apartment now, Rika must've wanted that.
> 
> **V:** Maybe … Rika wanted someone to do the work she did before. At the place she worked before.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** The work Rika did before … hosting parties?

That was a huge leap in reasoning and he wondered how V reached that conclusion. It's not like Rika's ghost could give them orders. Unless, V consulted a medium and performed a séance that is. He actually wouldn't put it past the photographer, the grief over his fiance's death only left a shell of the man behind. He didn't know much about the afterlife but maybe it was worth looking into. If ghosts really existed, Seven would have take precautions against them— _Ghost Buster style_. 

Great, now the theme song was stuck in his head.

> **Yoosung★:** Do you really think Rika planned this? If she made that decision when she was alive …
> 
> **V:** That's just my guess since she didn't leave a will.
> 
> **707:** If that's what V thinks, I'm not opposing it.
> 
> **707:** Mei must be going crazy with how things are going rn
> 
> **MC:** Still holding up ;;´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Seven was relieved to hear that, but couldn't help and check the CCTV in the apartment to make sure she was telling the truth. He found the woman sitting on Rika's rotating office chair, legs stretched out as she pushed herself from left to right. There were none of the typical signs of stress or fear visible on her face, Mei only appeared to be deep in thought. The hacker let out a breath he didn't know he held.

> **MC:** Tbh I just came here to find the owner of the phone. I'm not sure whats going on and I've never heard of a Rika.
> 
> **707:** Owner of the phone? You were phished lol
> 
> **MC:** Really? You don't say（・_・）
> 
> **707:** ;;

Mei did a full rotation on the chair while reading his reply, a smile playing on her lips. It was small but the magnetic force behind it glued his golden eyes to the screen. It was probably one of her alien powers.

> **Jaehee Kang:** I think before we decide anything, we must verify that what Mei said is true. For all we know, she could've simply made the entire story up.
> 
> **V:** Thank you for your opinion, Jaehee. But for now I'd appreciate it if you could trust me.
> 
> **MC:** She made a valid point though? Tbh I'd think the same, if it was the other way around.
> 
> **MC:** I'm not sure I can prove my innocence, but I'm willing to try? 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Thanks for your cooperation, Mei. I appreciate it.
> 
> **ZEN:** Mei sounds like a good person ^__^ I don't think she made the story up.
> 
> **707:** Seconded! Looked at the CCTV feed from the building earlier, she's telling the truth ∩(︶▽︶)∩

Seven wasn't sure whether she had noticed the cameras when she entered the complex, but she deserved to know. He already felt dirty enough for invading her privacy earlier, he didn't want to feel guilty for spying on her as well. Mei didn't seem surprised, so she must've known about them after all. Stopping the momentum of her most recent spin, deep blue eyes scanned the room attentively.

_Oh~ She was looking for him, wasn't she?_

The hacker couldn't help but let out a string of amused giggles when he saw an expression on her face that screamed _Suspicious Detective™_. She almost spotted the hidden camera a couple of times and everytime her eyes brushed over the lense his heart beat quickened in response. Maybe it was the sugar high from the can of Dr. Pepper he had earlier, but it's been a while since he had been this excited. 

Once she found it, the young detective raised one of her hands and waved tentatively. While he could suppress the urge to wave back, he couldn't suppress the heat that spread from his neck all the way up to his cheeks. Seven was almost disappointed when she turned her attention back to the chat.

> **707:** Now then~ Shouldn't we explain to Mei about Rika and the RFA?
> 
> **MC:** Waaaait!
> 
> **707:** ?!
> 
> **MC:** RFA? I think I've heard of you before, aren't you that fundraising organization?
> 
> **Jumin Han:** That is correct. Where did you get that information from?
> 
> **MC:** We've been invited to the last party. I couldn't attend because I was in the hospital at the time, but my boss went.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Well that makes things a lot easier, if you already know :)
> 
> **MC:** Yeah. At least I'm now 80% sure you're decent people.
> 
> **ZEN:** What's with the remaining 20%?!
> 
> **MC:** That's for me to know and you to find out v(￣∇￣)
> 
> **707:** Is that a challenge I hear? Lolol
> 
> **MC:** Shoo, shoo ~ My brain is hack-proof.

_Ohohoh, we'll see about that_. Reading people and uncovering their deepest, darkest secrets was part of his job description as secret agent. Seven could read people like the numbers on his screen, control their actions and predict their reactions. Once he figured out how the enemy's brain worked, it was game over for them.

> **ZEN:** Anyways, Rika is V's old girlfriend and the one who founded the RFA.
> 
> **707:** Ya. The RFA was born 4 years ago and we've held two parties so far (・∀・ )
> 
> **707:** The six of us joined the organization and helped her out.

It always helped when you could put a face to a person, so he send a picture of Rika for Mei to see. Looking at the picture still hurt. It reminded him of better times that they'd never be able to get back to.

> **Yoosung★:** She was an amazing person. She always sparkled.
> 
> **ZEN:** And since a year and a half ago, Rika is no longer with us …
> 
> **ZEN:** Anyways, we still haven't gotten over that yet. So please just keep it to yourself, Mei.
> 
> **MC:** The death of a loved one … I don't think you can ever get over that.
> 
> **MC:** I'm so sorry for your loss.
> 
> **ZEN:** Mei … thank you.

Of course, she knew how it felt like. Her parents died when she was just fifteen. Attentive golden eyes searched for her face but she had turned to the side, knees tucked up and curling into herself. It was a defensive reaction, an instinctual position to protect oneself from harm.

> **Jumin Han:** I still can't believe that Rika knew she'd pass away and planned all this.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** … I can't imagine … someone else taking over what Rika did.
> 
> **ZEN:** But if we continue on like this, there is no need for the party or our organization to continue.
> 
> **V:** Everyone, I know this is confusing but maybe Mei was chosen by Rika.
> 
> **V:** 707 will look into that person called 'Unknown'. So for now believe in me and wait.
> 
> **V:** Mei, everything you have to do will be linked with this app installed on your phone.
> 
> **MC:** Meaning?
> 
> **707:** This app program is not just a simple messenger (︶ω︶)
> 
> **707:** You can answer party related emails, review guest information and message other members privately. 
> 
> **MC:** Wow, that' so cool! You're a genius o(≧o≦)o
> 
> **707:** (｡♥‿♥｡)
> 
> **V:** Then there is no need for Mei to touch Rika's old things.

Seven wished V would shut up about the topic, the more he emphasized that point the more interested she would get. His hypothesis was that mystery and curiosity were two proportional variables that highly depended on each other. Confirming his theory, Mei cocked her head to the side and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. _The Suspicious Detective™_ face was back in business and as attention grabbing as ever.

> **V:** It might be best if Mei stays in the apartment for now and works from there.
> 
> **MC:** lol wut? No way, I got two cats and a little sister to take care off.
> 
> **MC:** I'm not staying in a stranger's apartment.
> 
> **MC:** Nope.
> 
> **V:** It might be dangerous, if the hacker is still after you.
> 
> **MC:** I can take care of myself, but thanks for worrying. 
> 
> **MC:** I'm gonna be fine ᕦ(^_^)ᕤ
> 
> **ZEN:** Idk Mei. V might be right, I don't want you to get hurt.
> 
> **707:** Ya, I agree. It's not safe (⊙﹏⊙)

Her stubbornness on the matter was aggravating. Just the thought of her wandering through the night without protection send a wave of dread over his entire being. The crime rate in Seoul was no laughing matter, she should know best of all people. The streets were crawling with villains, waiting to ambush poor innocent maidens.

> **MC:** They already know where I am.
> 
> **MC:** So if they wanted to hurt me, don't you think they'd have done so already?
> 
> **707:** They might track you back to your home. Do u want a mysterious hacker to know where u live?
> 
> **MC:** A valid point but tbh I'd feel safer in a place I know where I'm not alone …
> 
> **MC:** … than in an lonely apt on my own.
> 
> **MC:** So sry, but going home it is.
> 
> **V:** Mei, please consider staying. Even if it's only for the time you're doing Rika's work.
> 
> **707:** They mails need to stay protected, the apt wifi is secure. You can't use a public hotspot or ur own wifi.
> 
> **V:** I'm sorry but I have to leave.
> 
> **[V has left the chatroom]**

Frowning at the notification, Seven wondered what could be more important than a hacker intruding on their privacy right now. Ever since Rika died, it was difficult to get a hold on V but he thought the current situation would make him stay a little longer.

> **ZEN:** What's he so busy with?
> 
> **Jumin Han:** None of your business.
> 
> **707:** Anyways, let's do what V said. Mei, u have time to log into this chatroom from time to time, right?
> 
> **MC:** Ya, I'm on vacation rn so I got all the time in the world.
> 
> **707:** So jealous, I want a vacation too ╥﹏╥
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Seconded!

Her seemingly boundless optimism was infectious almost as though it was a physical force of nature. Going by their conversation, Seven apparently wasn't the only one who felt it. It was a mystery to him, how she could stay this positive after everything that happened. 

> **707:** Mei, do you mind answering Rika's emails? They'll be from party guests who want to attend.
> 
> **ZEN:** Yup and come and chat with us regularly ;)
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Stop talking and let Assistant Kang invite her to the organization.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Shouldn't we ask her opinion on the matter first? We can't force her into working for us.
> 
> **MC:** Thanks, Jaehee. Honestly, I'm not sure about this.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Mei … All we're trying to do is host parties, raise funds, gather people and things like that. Our organization has done a lot of good so far.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** You'll never regret joining.
> 
> **MC:** …

Seven could see the gears turning in her head and he drummed his restless fingers on the desk, waiting for her to flip the coin. The suspense almost killed him.

> **ZEN:** If you join the organization, we'll be able to talk more. Not everyday we get to meet a pretty girl.
> 
> **707:** Uhm. How do you know she's pretty? I didn't even send the photo.
> 
> **MC:** Yup, I could be a fat bearded man for all you know~
> 
> **707:** My eyes, I've been deceived. It was all a lie ⊂（゜Д゜⊂
> 
> **MC:** Not to say fat bearded men aren't pretty. There's lots more to cuddle. (≧◡≦)
> 
> **ZEN:** Send the photo!
> 
> **707:** Nope.
> 
> **ZEN:** Damn.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Men will be men.
> 
> **ZEN:** And you're not a man?
> 
> **707:** Heard somewhere Jumin's gay.
> 
> **MC:** Sexuality doen't change ur gender ;;

The hacker knew she was stalling for time, yet it was too easy to play along with her light-hearted jokes. Clicking his tongue at Zen's insistence, Seven couldn't pinpoint why exactly he felt so defensive over her photos.

> **Juming Han:** Everyone stop messing around!
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I was talking?
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Mei, will you join RFA?

It felt as though time stopped in that moment, the entire universe coming to a stand-still.

> **MC:** Alright. It looks fun. I'll give it a shot.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** That's a fast decision..
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Ha. I like it.
> 
> **Jahee Kang:** I wonder if you have thought this through.
> 
> **MC:** Not really nope, but I'm a sucker for charity work and I'm free right now.
> 
> **707:** Could it be? Le gasp
> 
> **707:** Another defender of justice?
> 
> **MC:** Yes! 
> 
> **MC:** Much defender.
> 
> **MC:** Very justice.
> 
> **707:** lolol

All hail the power of old memes, they were balm to his restless soul. Seven saw her giggle behind her hand. It just wasn't fair that a person could be this adorable. He wondered what her voice sounded like, not knowing bordered on torture. He ran a hand over his face, muttering curses beneath his breath. _Control yourself, this is unlike you._

> **ZEN:** Welcome Mei. Oi, Seven. Register her info asap.
> 
> **707:** Ya. I have to register her before she changes her mind.

_More work. Always more work._

> **Yoosung★:** Mei must be a positive person, seeing as she made the decision so fast.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** She may not be a careful person.
> 
> **MC:** True, but my job requires quick thinking so that's kinda how I roll. It must seem weird.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Assistant Kang, is there something you do not like about her?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** It is not that.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** … I'm glad we have a girl now. It was a hopeless sausage fest until now lol.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Mei! If you have any questions, I can answer them.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Ask anything you need. No need to worry~

Yoosung was making his non-existent dating experience glaringly obvious, and Seven flinched internally. The blonde boy meant well and he hoped Mei would see that.

Earlier, he saw the flood of flirty messages she received from a notorious online dating website. From the few replies she send and the threat towards the owner of the website that throned on her profile, the hacker gathered she was quite fed up with the male population of the planet at the moment.

> **MC:** Jaehee is a girl though, right?;;
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** You are correct ...
> 
> **707:** Good. I've registered her as a member now. Oh. We don't really need your signature.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** You're going to collect all the info so she can't run away, right?
> 
> **707:** ^^ … Since it's a verbal contract.
> 
> **MC:** The regret is starting to settle in (¬_¬)

Despite her unamused comment, she turned towards the camera with a challenging look in her eyes that promised adventure. Seven rested his head in his hand and leaned to one side as he studied her reaction. Mei was quick enough to realize he had already collected everything on her and he was glad for the lack of resentment on her face. Meaning the young detective was challenging him to find the secrets he couldn't find in the world of binary numbers.

_Challenge accepted, Miss Detective._

> **ZEN:** Don't collect anything without her permission!
> 
> **707:** Ya.
> 
> **MC:** Thanks, Zen.
> 
> **ZEN:** Anything for you, princess ~

Okay, Seven had more important things to do right now than watch his forever alone friends flirt with their new party coordinator. She had already consumed too much of his attention and he needed to focus.

> **707:** I'm gonna peace out.
> 
> **707:** Anyways, welcome Mei.

The hacker ignored the following storm of messages and logged off. He had a lot of things on his plate; catching the mysterious hacker, finishing the assignment for his agency and make sure Mei was all set up to start working. Despite his stress levels that had climbed towards the peak of Mt. Crisis, Seven was grinning from ear to ear.

An alien had arrived inside their crumbling spaceship, and maybe they had some alien technology that would fix the cracks in their hull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I want to apologize for any mistakes. I have no clue how hacking actually works. Also, this chapter is super long compared to first chapter, simply because I wanted to wrap up the prologue. Hope you enjoyed Seven's POV. I'll be sticking to his alias until he reveals his true name, I think.
> 
> Thank you so much for leaving kudo's and comments on the last chap. Have a nice day ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


	3. Schroedinger's Cat

Mei Cheon was sure this was not what her boss had in mind when he sent her on vacation. Maybe the saying about detectives was true and trouble really did follow them around wherever they went. It always seemed as though there was a magnetic force surrounding her that attracted danger. Superstitious thoughts aside, maybe it was just that her self-preservation really needed an update _or several._

Scratching her chin in thought, Mei twirled around on the uncomfortable office chair. Her mind was racing at top speed, desperately trying to fit all the pieces of the puzzle together. Every time she thought she solved it, the pieces fell apart again. It reminded her of a Rubix Cube; whenever she finished one side she had to destroy the colour again to get the others.

The reason for the state of the apartment was clear now, the owner had been dead for one and a half years. There were no personal items that hinted at Rika's personality, it was a strict business environment. One would expect at least a photo of her family sitting on the desk, like most office workers had nowadays, but the dead woman didn't seem to agree with the sentiment. 

Odd, considering how beloved she was by her friends.

Then again, Rika did commit suicide so there must've been some psychological issues brewing beneath the surface. On one hand, Mei's inner detective was excited to analyze the situation but on the other, the thought of being in a dead woman's apartment in the middle of the night send a round of shivers down her spine. 

This was exactly how horror movies started.

A woman follows a stranger to a secluded area, gets trapped and then chased by the monster inhabiting the place. The only missing piece to complete the terrifying scenario was the appearance of Rika's ghost. It might be a weird statement coming from a private eye with a medical background (and people regularly rolled their eyes at this silly belief of hers), but there was no proof that ghost's weren't real, okay? 

If there was some form of afterlife, this one was the most plausible.

The young detective leaned back in the chair, bending its back and contemplated whether she should continue investigating or call it a day. V had insisted that she shouldn't touch the drawers containing the classified information. Of course, that only made her more desperate to see its contents. He was hiding something but without being hired to investigate or the suspicion of illegal activities, her hands were tied.

Apart from her doubts about their leader, the RFA seemed like a group of genuinely kind people. It has only been an hour since she knew them and yet she already found them endearing in their own way. No wonder Mei didn't have the heart to turn them down after they seemed so excited to hold another charity event.

Once they had left the chatroom, she quickly sent Seven the screenshots. It was a miracle that Unknown didn't get to them. One of Haneul's failsafes must've been triggered and protected some of her data. She'd pay for dinner next time. In all honesty, the detective doubted the screenshots would provide Seven with anything useful, only solid evidence of her stupidity.

_707._

A smile pulled at her lips when she thought about the notorious hacker. Mei didn't know what kind of cyber space villain he was, but he could be lucky she was on vacation. God knows how hard it was to catch hackers these days, especially when they were involved in underground activities. Despite her initial wariness, Seven seemed like a kind person who cared deeply for his friends. His happy-go-lucky attitude combined with the calm genius that was hidden beneath intrigued her. Not only did he seem to have a similar sense of humor, Seven also had an air of mystery surrounding him that tickled her curiosity. 

Squinting her blue eyes at his small profile picture on the main interface of the app, the brunette could make out messy red hair and a pair of striped glasses. Big orange headphones hung around his neck paired with a black and yellow hoodie. Mei figured he was a fan of vibrant colours and they suited him. His fair complexion and the dark circles beneath his eyes made her worry for his health, he probably didn't leave the house often. Despite the sleep-deprivation, he was still incredibly attractive which made her wonder what he looked like in person. 

Mei shook her head. This was not the time and place to stare at cute guys who were probably spying on her through a security cam. Still, she was flustered and hoped that the surveillance system was outdated enough, making him unable to spot the slight redness on her cheeks.

The simple black and white clock on the wall ticked on. It was already half past twelve and her back was getting stiff. Midnight was her deadline and Kyu wasn't known to be patient, if the nineteen missed calls were any indication. She'd have to call her back soon. Mei was sure the RFA wouldn't appreciate an angry swarm of cops knocking their dead friend's door down.

The sudden ring of her phone startled her. 

“Rrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Rrrrrrrrrrrr. Your bank account has been used for a fun prank. Were you aware of this? First, I must confirm your phone number to verify your identity, so please calmly follow the instructions.”

Okay, that definitely wasn't Kyung Hyeon. Instead of the expected angry rant from the woman, a voice with a heavy accent rang in her ears. She recognized it from one of the animated emojis in the chatroom. With a wide grin on her lips, the detective turned towards the security camera.

“Oh my god. What ever should I do?” Mei decided to play along with his scheme, curious where he would lead the conversation. Pretending to be in a panic, she frantically waved her free arm around. “Do you want me to press my number or tell you? What prank was it?”

“Gullible customer, please calm down and take a deep breath. Breathe in— Breathe out—!” Seven's voice was melodic and smooth and she felt as though she could listen to it for hours. She took a few exaggerated breaths. “You must be collected at a time like this. Now, if you've taken a deep breath, please go ahead and say: _Honey, I love you~_ You know, like the teddy bear says it.”

Okay, that was unexpected.

“Honey, I love you~” Mei cooed, voice shaky, and felt her cheeks flush with the words.

“Hahahaha, good job. God … so cute.” She thought she couldn't become any redder, but she must've turned into a tomato by now. Although, judging by his nervous, high-pitched laughter, Seven wasn't faring any better. “Now, please tell me your phone number.”

“Okay, honey.” Mei grinned triumphantly, it was only fair that he got a taste of his own medicine. “It's 1011000011.”

“A-ah, s-stop! Hahahah … oh my god. That was a critical hit!” A few shaky breaths later, the hacker pulled regained his composure. “You can't do that. There are so many scams like this right now! If you receive a call like that from now on just hang up. And if you're unsure, just call me. Okay? I'll make sure you're safe, even if I'm busy.”

“Really?” Mei asked, surprise colouring her voice. It didn't happen everyday that a stranger was this kind. “Thanks, Seven.” 

“But … with Rika's apartment and all, you're so gullible!! Just because you're a detective doesn't mean you're safe,” Seven scolded, sounding very much as though he wanted to rip his fiery hair out. “You can't fall for stupid things like this!”

“Yeah, that wasn't one of my brightest moments to be honest. But It turned out better than I thought it would, so there's that.” Mei shrugged and let out a sigh. “Why did you call?”

“I wanted to check whether this is the right number and teach you a little lesson,” the hacker sing-songed, obviously pleased with his plans. “If this was a real scam, a scary hacker could've taken all your money. The moment you receive that call, you loose all your money, okay?”

“Beep beep.” Mei didn't want the conversation to turn serious, neither did she want to think about losing all her money. “We have detected criminal activity on your account, surrender yourself to the mighty Detective Mei immediately.”

She stood up and narrowed her eyes at the camera, waggling her index finger from left to right like a mother reprimanding her child. The startled snort coming from the other end of the line made her lips twitch. She decided that she liked his laughter, it made her feel warm.

“What?! You managed to get into a hacker's account? Amazing!!!” Seven exclaimed dramatically, pretending to be shocked. “But, I don't really have a bank account. Anyways, I checked your phone number so I'll let the other members know. Don't be surprised when you get a call from one of them.”

“Okay, thanks for your hard work.” Mei fell back on the office chair and relaxed, a rueful smile playing on her lips. “Actually, I wanted to apologize for causing you trouble. I really didn't mean to intrude.”

“Don't worry, it's not your fault! It all turned out well,” he reassured her quickly but she still felt bad. “Besides, I'm buried beneath work anyways.”

The momentary silence was stretching out between them, neither wanting to hang up just yet. 

“Are you ... really going home now?” Seven asked softly, and the hesitance in his voice almost made her consider staying. “It's dark outside and that hacker might still be after you.”

“Yeah ... I can't leave my sister on her own. She's probably freaking out right now.” While Hana was used to Mei's wacky work schedules, it didn't prevent her from worrying. “I'll come by the apartment tomorrow though. I still remember the passcode so I should be able to enter, right?”

“The system recognizes you as a guest, so it should be fine.” Seven sounded unconvinced. “Are you sure about this?”

“156% sure. If you're that worried, I'll send you a text when I'm home.” Mei was an independent adult, she was perfectly capable to make her own decisions. Standing up from the chair with renewed energy, she put her free hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow at the camera. “I'll even allow you to track me or we could just keep talking until I'm at my place.”

“Hohoho~ You shouldn't give me permission to do these things," he warned mischievously, his filtered voice promising pranks. It was the perfect mixture of molten honey and a spoon full of raspy, making her heartbeat quicken in her chest. “Once I'm in your phone there's no getting rid of me, Miss Detective.”

“Is that a promise?” Waggling her eyebrows at the lens, the woman twirled a strand of hair around her finger and winked. She wasn't usually this flirty with strangers, but she couldn't resist the temptation. 

“You can bet your secret stack of cat videos on that.” He snickered and Mei was relieved her flirty behavior didn't weird him out. Picking up her pastel backpack from the wooden floor, she mentally prepared for the long journey ahead of her. “How are you gonna get home?”

“Don't worry. I won't call a cab or do anything that could reveal the apartment's location.” The detective sandwiched her phone between her ear and shoulder in order to strap her backpack on, almost losing her balance in the process. A heavy sigh escaped her lips, making her audience on the other end of the line perk up. “Man, I wish I didn't leave my car at work though.”

“Public transport at night? You like living on the edge, huh?” Seven seemed to get a kick out of teasing her, but the concern underneath his words was evident. “To think you're gonna be alone in the dark among thugs for an hour, urg.”

If he knew how long it would take her to get home, then he knew where she lived. Mei knew she should be bothered by that fact, yet she couldn't bring herself to care. As silly as it sounded, her only concern was whether he saw that one embarrassing cooking video. It was a guilty pleasure of hers to narrate her culinary adventures, pretending to be the host of a TV show. Usually, she only did it when she was alone but her sneaky sister caught her insanity on tape, keeping it as blackmail material. It might still be privatized somewhere on her Twitter account though.

“Wow, okay … how much do you know about me?”

“Hm~ the basics pretty much. I went through your social media accounts and your phone. Kinky stuff—those police officer outfits,” Seven sounded upbeat yet the nervous laughter that followed sounded forced, almost robotic. Bitterness and regret were tangible yet she could only guess the reasons behind his subtle change in demeanor. Maybe he felt guilty for hacking her? “I haven't gotten to your browser history yet, if that makes you feel better.”

“Don't kink-shame me! I like that outfit and I was only wearing it because of a motto party.” Mei huffed, cheeks flaming, and pouted. “You didn't happen to see ... a weird video?”

“What video?”

“What?” She feigned ignorance and performed a victory dance in her head. If he didn't see it, he wouldn't think she was a lunatic. “What were we talking about?”

“Hehe, I see what you're doing. You can't hide anything from God Seven!” Seven had regained some of his usual self, but he still sounded strained. “There are some things you can't find out by hacking though; for example the reason a certain drink is someone's favorite.”

Closing the door behind her, Mei walked towards the luxurious elevator.

“Fresh lemon ice tea—only 1.850 won. An unbeatable two-for-the-price-of-one deal, available at the falafel stand across from SIDA HQ. Makes your taste buds explode in pure freshness,” Mei imitated the voice of the vendor who advertised this on a daily basis, in an attempt to cheer Seven up. “Reminds a certain detective of laying in the grass on a sunny day with her sister.”

“Oh, that sounds nice. I wanna try it someday.” Seven laughed happily in response and she felt pride swell in her chest. “My favorite is Dr. Pepper, the Lord and Savior of sleep-deprived hacker Gods. It is made of sweet, carbonated goodness—"

“That will surely bless you with a 26% chance of type two diabetes and 23% chance of heart failure.” Mei rolled her eyes. A cup of coffee in the morning was one thing, but drinking what was basically just liquid sugar made her toes curl in her boots.

“Hehehe, I see. The doctor is coming out to play~” A pleasant hum from him was all it took for another round of heat to crawl up her neck. _Get yourself together, you don't even know the guy._ “But no matter your diagnosis, I just can't resist the sweet lure of the caffeinated Godess. I'm like Odysseus sailing in a see of coke; fated to crash into the pointy rocks of heart failure that the advertisements led me to.”

Absorbed in his words, Mei almost didn't notice the automatic doors slide open in front of her. A light evening breeze caressed her skin, the cooling touch on her flushed cheeks made her close her eyes in bliss. The stars were peeking out from behind voluminous clouds, which were lazily drifting across the sky. She could make out a few constellations and marveled at her own insignificance. On a clear night like this, she used to go stargazing with her parents.

“I'm not gonna let you die on my watch,” she promised, making her way to the subway station in hurried steps. “So be prepared to be nursed back to health. After all who's gonna hack into my social media accounts when you've crashed onto the island of heart failure?”

“Gah, dammit. You're so cute. It's not fair.” He sounded genuinely upset by the discovery. “If you continue saying these things, I might get a heart failure just by talking to you.” 

They continued their light-hearted conversation while she walked through the night. Seven must've taken her suggestion to keep talking until she was home serious and she wasn't complaining. In the last one and a half years, there had been a series of kidnappings in Seaul that have increased in number over the last couple of months. They were working on it together with the police, but so far without results. 

The tall stack of files on her desk had an ominous presence to it, and it wasn't just her instinctual fear of paperwork that caused it. The missing people reports were piling up, spilling over and gaining a new addition every few weeks. While the more recent cases were hot topics in the media, the older files were slowly but surely growing cold, pages sticking together as though they didn't want to be solved.

The police department insisted that SIDA should lay them to rest, arguing that false hopes would only hurt the victims' families. It was a reasonable argument, yet they refused.

Insisting that the cases had to be connected to each other, Kyu ordered her to collect everything and kept the investigation going. She wasn't wrong either. There were certain patterns some of the disappearances followed: always during nighttime, time skips in security feeds, mysterious exchanges of emails and traces of illegal substances at the crime scenes. Even the victims showed similarities in behavior prior to their vanishing act; most suffered from severe depression or had other major issues with their lives. Despair had coloured their world black and white, making them easy targets for manipulation.

It was an underground organization that targeted people who were at the lowest point in their lives. At least, that's the conclusion Mei and Kyu came to, but they didn't have concrete proof just circumstantial evidence. In the end, they didn't even know whether the victims were still alive after all this time. Schroedinger's cat came to mind; they were stuck in limbo where both conditions held true. They were alive and dead at the same time. 

Once again, Mei realized just how lucky she had been today.

“Mission report. Detective Mei's current location is the subway station.” A few passerby stared at her strangely, but she ignored them. “No suspicious activities detected. Request to continue with the mission.”

“Permission granted. Continue your journey, brave soldier.” 

Seven's melodic voice calmed the nervous tides in her mind. Mei wished he knew how grateful she was for the distraction. Thinking about the kidnappings made her anxious … 

… and reminded her that she had neglected to call her fierce colleague. She groaned and ran a hand across her face, it was five minutes to twelve.

“Oh Lord have mercy on me. She's gonna kill me.”

“What?! What's happening?” Seven yelled alarmed, the volume taxing the speakers. “Are you alright?”

“My partner is happening. Sorry, I need to hang up now.” Mei really didn't want to. “I'll text you when I'm home, okay?“

“Okay but don't forget!” His concern warmed her heart, bringing a smile to her face. “Be safe. Bye, bye~”

As soon as he ended the call, the detective jumped through closing doors of a train. Making long jogs through local parks a habit did pay off after all. Picking an empty seat next to one of the windows, she read through the shitstorm that was Kyu's very one-sided conversation with her. She was actually afraid of answering, there was a lot of swearing involved.

> **Mei:** I'm so, so, so sorry. I'm still alive and ready for a good ol' scolding.
> 
> **Mei:** Lots of stuff happened. I'm gonna fill you in tomorrow.
> 
> **Kyu:** Idiot, I was about to send a search party for you.
> 
> **Kyu:** You know how many kidnappings there have been recently.
> 
> **Mei:** I'm sorry （ >﹏<）
> 
> **Kyu:** Screw you, I'm gonna go to bed now.
> 
> **Mei:** Sleep well (☆´3｀)

Huh. That went over quicker than she thought, though Mei knew once she showed her face at the precinct she'd be in for a long lecture. Putting on a pair of white headphones—because train rides without music are super boring—she opened the RFA messenger. Studying the features of the app, she finally found a way to set a profile picture. 

Swiping her thumb over the glass, Mei dismissed most of her photos with a frown on her face. 

There wasn't a single picture she was happy with. In most of them she was making a duckface because her camera smile was usually pretty awkward. However, duckfaces were annoying and she wanted to make a good first impression on the RFA. Why does life have to be so hard? Mei glared at the inanimate object in her hands, it was the source of all evil despite pretending to be innocent.

In the end, she decided to go with a picture that her sister had taken when she was unaware. They had been in a park a couple of days ago, simply watching the clouds and guessing their shapes. Hana had stolen her phone and taken a couple of pictures of her while she smiled over a cat-shaped cloud. Unaware shots were always the best, unless you're eating a burger then they really weren't. The ketchup smears, bread crumbs and stuffed cheeks were super attractive without a doubt. 

A couple of text messages popped up on her screen, waiting to be answered. Mei narrowed her eyes once she spotted a familiar username.

> **Unknown:** It'll be really fun from now on. Enjoy your time with everyone. I'll go get you soon.
> 
> **MC:** That doesn't sound ominous at all …
> 
> **MC:** Mind telling me who you are or are you just gonna keep being cryptic?

The detective gave him a couple of minutes but the reply never came. Figures. Instead of getting worked up about it, she busied herself with the remaining texts.

> **Yoosung★:** Hey, Mei. I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Yoosung. I can't wait to get to know you and have another party. Seven just gave me ur number, so lets talk sometimes, okay? o(^▽^)o
> 
> **MC:** Of course I remember you, almighty guildmaster. Sure, I'd love to talk. Feel free to call me~
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Oh? Are you a fan of LOLOL?! If yes, we should play together sometime. And yay, can I call you in my break tomorrow?
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I just wanna know what your voice sounds like.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Omg, I didn't meant to sound creepy. Please believe me ⊂（゜Д゜⊂
> 
> **MC:** Hahaha don't worry. I think you're cute.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** ( >///<)

Yoosung's frantic messages made her giggle. They chatted for a while. He was mainly talking about the video games he played in order to avoid his responsibilities. Ah sweet procrastination—the curse of every college student. Granted, Mei wasn't a fan of LOLOL since she was more into indie and strategy games, but she could see where he was coming from. There was nothing better than spending a rainy day indoors with a bowl of chips and a good game.

> **ZEN:** Mei, it's me. Zen. I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad you joined. Can't wait to talk to you some more~
> 
> **MC:** Aw, that's sweet. I'm excited to talk to you too (▰˘◡˘▰)
> 
> **ZEN:** Heh. Saw your profile pic, you're a cutie ♥ 
> 
> **MC:** I'm not cute. Detectives need to be scary. Fear me. Rawr.
> 
> **ZEN:** I'm shaking in fear. I'm sweating so much that it'll ruin my perfect face.
> 
> **ZEN:** What are you gonna do about that? You need to repay me~
> 
> **MC:** I'm gonna cheer for you at your next performance? ┐(´∀｀)┌
> 
> **ZEN:** Yes, please come! I'd love to have a cute girl cheering me on!

Zen was an upcoming musical actor with an unhealthy but not unfounded amount of confidence in his looks. If you looked past his conceited nature, he was awfully nice and easy to get along with. Hana constantly bugged her to watch his movies, yet Mei never really had time to join the binge-watching. After talking to him, the detective vowed to give into her sister's demands.

> **MC:** Actually, I've heard of you before. Can't say I ever watched your performances though.
> 
> **MC:** But my sister is a huge fan of yours. She swears your acting skills are through the roof.
> 
> **ZEN:** Really? What else did she say? 

It felt counter-productive to inflate his ego, but Mei had the suspicion that there were more reviews on his good looks than his performance on stage. It must be frustrating when you want people to recognize your skill and look beyond the surface.

> **MC:** She didn't say much more tbh.
> 
> **MC:** I found her crying in front of the TV once, watching ur revamp of Romeo  & Juliet.
> 
> **MC:** Got worried, but she was crying because she was happy lmao
> 
> **ZEN:** Omg, I'm glad she liked it!!! ٩(^ᴗ^)۶
> 
> **ZEN:** I remember shooting the death scene. It was dramatic yet beautiful.
> 
> **ZEN:** Just like me (☆´3｀)
> 
> **MC:** I have heard tales of your beauty and grace … how could I ever live without it?! 
> 
> **ZEN:** You can't! But don't worry, princess, your knight in shining armor got you covered.

She wasn't a fan of knights in shining armor—their attire was heavy and probably hard to move around in. The detective didn't like the protagonists in those fairy tales either, finding they were too dependent on their prince. Mulan on the other hand, that's someone she could get behind. Nevertheless, it was kinda sweet coming from Zen.

> **[ZEN send a picture.]**

Mei didn't expect him to send a selfie, either he didn't detect her sarcasm or chose to ignore it. Zen was winking at the camera, white hair dripping wet as though he just got out of the shower. Wow, he really was unnaturally good looking.

> **MC:** I was just quoting a series … but hey look, I got a selfie out of it. Not complaining ╮(─▽─)╭
> 
> **ZEN:** Rude. I'll get you back for that ~

A robotical, female voice announced her stop and Mei got up from her seat. She felt the exhaustion from the day settle in her sore limbs, weights pulling on her eyelids. They didn't live far from the subway station, so she only needed five minutes to reach the tall building made up of fire bricks.

Keys jingling against each other in her right hand, Mei pushed the glowing elevator button. The rickety machine sprung to live, moving down the shaft towards her like an elderly man on his last legs. Clattering, it arrived and squeaked when the doors opened. She pushed herself into the tiny space and whispered a little prayer to the elevator deities, hoping this old grandpa could still carry her weight to the top floor.

It went back to sleep once the detective exited the metal box and headed towards their apartment. 

They had painted their front door light gray, the colour was flaking in some places and some parts were covered with funny stickers. The inside wasn't much different; one of the few perks of living without parents. Once she entered, Mei noticed that Hana had added a couple new art projects to the white walls of their open kitchen. 

Kicking her boots off while being circled by a black cat, she made her way across the polished floorboards with Loki on her heels. He had always been an attention seeker—that sneaky feline.

It didn't take long to find her sister. Mei just had to follow the trail of chips, which had suffered a few nibbles from the cats, towards the still running television. Hana was sprawled across the comfy sofa, legs and arms spread apart as though she was trying to become a starfish. Messy brown hair stuck up in every direction and her gray cat Siri lay comfortably on her stomach, rising up and down with every breath.

“What's with you and sleeping in strange positions …”

Fondness softened her features as Mei hid her laughter behind a hand and snapped a photo. Tiptoeing across the room, she got a blanket and covered her sister. It wasn't cold by any means, but she knew Hana preferred having something to cuddle. Picking her cat up before his insistant meows woke her sibling, Mei hurried into her room and collapsed on a cozy double bed.

Loki curled into a ball next to her stomach and purred. Pulling out her phone for the last time that day, she upheld her promise to Seven and send him a message.

> **MC:** Calling the mothership … Beep. Beep.
> 
> **MC:** Space Cadet Mei has completed her mission and arrived at home safely.
> 
> **707:** Mothership to Space Cadet Mei. 
> 
> **707:** Keep up the good work and maybe you'll get a reward.
> 
> **MC:** Sweet! A promotion! (≧▽≦)

Mei laughed lightly. He was such a dork. Whenever she talked to him, she felt slightly drunk from the happiness he elicited from her.

> **707:** Ahh, what is this? The mothership has detected an anomaly.
> 
> **707:** Can this be true? How could you lie to me about your identity?! (つд⊂)
> 
> **MC:** What?
> 
> **707:** You never were one of our soldiers. Mayday, maday we need backup. A space alien has infiltrated us lolol
> 
> **MC:** An alien? Me? How did you know? џ(ºДºџ)
> 
> **707:** Nothing goes unnoticed by the amazing God Seven hehehe
> 
> **MC:** Now all of my plans have been ruined （ >﹏<）
> 
> **707:** Seven-Zero-Seven has saved the universe once again!
> 
> **MC:** Hurray. ٩(^ᴗ^)۶
> 
> **707:** How do you intend to defend your crimes against the mothership?
> 
> **MC:** I have important information that might be useful. In all seriousness now though.

Mei sobered quickly when she remembered her other reason for messaging Seven. Right, the hacker. She'd have to tell him about the weird text she got from them.

> **MC:** Earlier, I got a text from Unknown on the RFA app.
> 
> **707:** The hacker?! What did they say?
> 
> **MC:** They told me to enjoy my time and that they're gonna get me soon …
> 
> **MC:** So I was like “uuhm no?!” and tried to find out who they are but they didn't reply. I didn't expect one, but at least I tried.
> 
> **707:** There are no traces of the message on my servers. I'm worried.
> 
> **MC:** I believe in you, Seven, but maybe we should take this to the police after all? I mean there have been lots of kidappings lately and this might be connected.
> 
> **707:** For now, I don't think that's wise. It might agitate the hacker and force them into action.
> 
> **MC:** Hmmm, I don't like this.
> 
> **707:** Me neither, but I promise to find them as fast as possible! So that you're safe!

While the detective was alarmed about the hacker and their intentions, she was also touched. Caring about someone he just met a couple of hours ago, Seven really was a kind person through and through. She smiled gently at the tiny profile pic next to his name, petting her purring cat absentmindedly.

> **MC:** Okay, I trust you. Don't overwork yourself though and get some rest.
> 
> **707:** Thanks for trusting me, Mei.
> 
> **MC:** Good night, Seven. Sleep well~
> 
> **707:** Sweet dreams ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Blue eyes finally gave into the weights that were pulling on them and Mei fell into a deep sleep. She had a smile on her face as she dreamed of mysterious aliens and gigantic spaceships. Of floating in space and visiting stars. Of constellations twinkling in the night-sky ... and of an astronaut with red hair who took her hand and showed her the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops, so this became longer than I intended it to be but I hope you don't mind. Mei needs to get her heart checked lmao those palpitations can't be healthy. Oh and keep an eye on the kidnappings, they're important to the overall plot and soon-to-be further investigated. In case you were curious; 1011000011 = 707.
> 
> Thank you for reading, leaving kudos and comments! Don't hesitate to call me out on mistakes or anything you find I didn't capture well. May God Seven bless you for the rest of the week (▰˘◡˘▰)


	4. Fellowship of the Pizza

The first ray of sunshine peeked through thin cotton curtains, illuminating the dust particles that were dancing in the air like energetic fireflies. Outside, one could hear the city slowly waking from its slumber. Birds were chirping, children begrudgingly went to school and cars were flowing through the streets, starting the universally dreaded rush hour.

Mei cracked one eye open and yawned. When she stretched her arms above her head, she noticed that she forgot to change her clothes—shoes included. Well, she had been exhausted after getting lost on her quest for ice cream and breaking into an abandoned apartment. No wonder the brunette just passed out after sending her goodnight wishes to Seven.

Her cheeks turned rosy when she remembered last night's dream.

The young detective had been traveling through space with the cheeky redhead, gazing at the endless universe and marveling at colorful nebulae. It was a nice dream, probably induced by the space scenario they had come up with just before she fell asleep. Despite only knowing him for a day, she felt drawn towards him as though they were the two opposite parts of a magnetic pole. It was an unreasonable and inexplicable phenomenon.

Psychiatrists would have a field day with her, she was sure.

Groaning, Mei dragged herself out of bed and immidiately missed its comforting warmth. After a long shower and lots of lemon-mint shampoo, she pulled on her favorite oversized shirt and headed towards the kitchen. The icy air from the fridge felt nice against her warm skin when she rummaged through its contents for anything edible.

“What's for breakfast?” Hana asked sleepily and rubbed her brown eyes, head poking out from behind the sofa. “Can you make pancakes?”

“Good morning to you, too.” Mei grinned from ear to ear, all too eager to annoy her little sister. There were two kinds of people in this world; morning people and people who want to shoot morning people. Hana was famous for belonging to the latter, perhaps she was the leader of the group.

“Hmpf.” Plopping down on one of the bar stools next to the kitchen counter, Hana started to mumble curses beneath her breath. “Good morning is an oxymoron unless there are pancakes involved.”

“Sorry to disappoint, but no pancakes!” Mei chuckled when she heard an exasperated huff from behind her. “Instead you'll get Mei's super deluxe bacon and egg special. Warning: if you experience side effects read the prescription label and consult a doctor or pharmacist."

“I'm just gonna sit here and pretend you're funny.” Her little sister regarded her with a death glare that would've stung, if it wasn't for the ghost of a smile playing on her lips. 

“Ouch~” Mei pressed a hand to her heart in mock hurt. Hana just rolled her eyes and made breakfast for the cats, they had been eyeing the bacon slices a little too closely.

Chopping a pair of fresh spring onions, she cracked a couple of eggs on a plastic bowl and added seasoning. For the sake of her sister's sanity, the detecive suppressed the urge to turn this into an early morning breakfast show and simply poured the mix into a pan. She put a couple of bacon strips in the boiling oil and slid a mug of coffee towards Hana. The teenager took a couple of grateful sips, soon looking a lot less like a zombie and more like an actual person.

“Coffee is magical,” Mei chirped excitedly and winked at her sister. “You'll still hate people but you'll be happy about it.”

“I don't hate people, I just don't like mornings.” The teenager sighed exhaustedly and raised her mug for another sip. “ … and Harry Potter quotes in the morning.”

They sat at the mahogany table and ate their breakfast in relative silence. Mei had given up on holding a normal conversation over breakfast—that went beyond a few words—years ago. Instead, she pulled her phone out and noticed the abundance of chatrooms she missed while she had been sleeping. Wow, the RFA sure were a busy bunch. Yoosung had been up all night for a raid, Zen had taken a 5am jog and Jaehee had been working afterhours ... if you could even call them that.

Just as she was about to set the phone aside, a notification popped up on her screen.

> **[A new chatroom has opened: What needs to be done; Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang]**
> 
> **[MC has entered the chatroom.]**
> 
> **MC:** Ominous headline is ominous. What's up? :) 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Hello, Mei.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Good morning.
> 
> **MC:** Hiya, Jumin and Jaehee. Hope you slept well (｡^‿^｡)
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Not very. Mr. Han needed me to take care of things ... (・＿・|||)
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Have you eaten yet?

Looking at her half-eaten plate, she noticed Loki lurking close by. Even after his own breakfast, the smell of bacon must've lured him in. His tail was brushing against her leg when she nudged him away before he could jump on the table.

> **MC:** I'm having bacon and eggs rn, although my cat is trying to make it difficult. How 'bout you?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** A cup of coffee. I'll eat in my break.
> 
> **MC:** That's no good, breakfast is important! (゜Д゜;)
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I agree. Studies show that it's the most important meal of the day.
> 
> **[ZEN has entered the chatroom.]**
> 
> **ZEN:** Then give Jaehee a break, Mr. Trustfund. It's your fault she hasn't eaten yet.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** It's not my fault she neglected to eat breakfast before she came to work. 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Organization is key with these things.
> 
> **Jahee Kang:** (눈_눈)
> 
> **ZEN:** You can't treat your employees this way. Especially when they worked afterhours for you the day before (╬ಠ益ಠ)
> 
> **MC:** Who knows … one day there might be a rebellion at C &R headquaters.
> 
> **ZEN:** I wouldn't be surprised lolol
> 
> **Jumin Han:** They have no reason to rebel since I'm the one giving out the paychecks.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** If they feel treated unjustly, they can just leave.

According to the chat history, Jaehee had been working for him until 3am and had to get back to work at 8am. There was barely time for a good night's sleep in between, not to mention breakfast. Mei doubted Jumin was an intentionally cruel person, but it seemed he lacked some common sense.

> **MC:** I worry for Jaehee (ノ﹏ヽ)
> 
> **ZEN:** Seconded!
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Why? I'm sure if Assistant Kang had any complains she'd have voiced them.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Thank you, Mei and Zen. Don't worry about me, I'm used to it.
> 
> **MC:** Anyhow, what's with the headline? 
> 
> **ZEN:** Yeah, I was wondering that as well.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Assistant Kang and I decided that it'd be best if we met with Mei in order to make plans for the party.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** It's easier to talk in person and I would also like to find out what kind of person Mei is.
> 
> **ZEN:** Isn't that kind of scary for her though? She doesn't even know you guys. (¬_¬)
> 
> **ZEN:** Why don't we let her pick who she's most comfortable with?

Taking a sip of her luke warm coffee, Mei tapped a finger against her cheek as she weighted her options. While she really didn't mind meeting those two—in fact she was looking forward to it—there was a tingle of disappointment in her heart. 

If she could pick someone she really wanted to meet, it was Seven. Mei couldn't wait to find out more about the mysterious jokester who had managed to put a perpetual smile on her face and even invaded her dreams. Puzzled over her own mind, she noticed that without any reason to believe so, she had thought she'd meet him before anyone else.

Hana shot her a curious look and raised an eyebrow, mentally willing her to explain whatever was on her mind. The young detective simply shook her head and stuffed some scrambled egg in her mouth, chewing on it a little more aggressively than usual.

> **MC:** I don't mind. I think it's a great idea. o(≧o≦)o
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Assistant Kang cleared my schedule for noon. That's during her break, so she has time as well.
> 
> **ZEN:** Jerkmin, when is she supposed to eat then?
> 
> **MC:** Why don't we meet in a restaurant? Jaehee can eat and we can talk. 
> 
> **MC:** There is this new Italian place downtown that's supposed to be amazing. I'll send you the address.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Thanks for thinking of me, Mei. So we'll meet there at 13am? (ᴖ◡ᴖ)~ ✿ 
> 
> **MC:** Sure, I'll be there.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I'll look forward to meeting you then. 
> 
> **ZEN:** I can't believe Jumin gets to meet Mei before me OTL
> 
> **MC:** You can come too if you want? It's not like this is a strict business meeting or anything … right?;;
> 
> **ZEN:** I would but I got rehearsals all day and after that I gotta go workout.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Good luck with rehearsals ~

Zen send a selfie of him winking at the camera, a towel was draped around his neck. Apparently, the actor was determined to fill his one-selfie-per-chat quota no matter what. 

While she had been busy chatting, Hana had tiptoed around the table and was now looking over her shoulder. The high-pitched squeal that followed echoed through the room and made Mei covered her ears, praying that the sudden deafness would soon subside. Hana gripped her arm tightly and started shaking her as though it would make an explanation fall out. Mei wasn't a pinata, thank you very much.

> **Jaehee Kang:** I have been blessed ~
> 
> **MC:** \+ 10 Beauty Points
> 
> **MC:** My sister is screaming behind me lolol
> 
> **ZEN:** If I can't meet Mei, at least my face is pure perfection.
> 
> **[Jumin Han has left the chatroom.]**
> 
> **ZEN:** He didn't even say goodbye that jerk.
> 
> **MC:** Gotta go now, a demon is attacking me.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Are you alright? ఠ_ఠ
> 
> **ZEN** Say "hi" to your sister from me^^
> 
> **MC:** Ya. Have a nice day. See you later, Jaehee~
> 
> **[MC has left the chatroom.]**

Expectant brown eyes met hers and the young detective summarized how she ended up in a chatroom with her sister's idol. After a stern scolding for her carelessness, Hana made her promise to get an autograph from Zen. Mei agreed under the condition that she'd have to finish her art project first. The brunette hated to play the big bad mom, but Hana had been showing signs of procrastination lately.

“So the RFA … ” Hana pondered and scratched her chin. “Honestly, you don't strike me as a party planner but a change of pace might be good for you.”

“You think so too, huh?” Chuckling, Mei picked up the empty plates and put them in the dishwasher. “I've been so busy with work, sometimes I just forget what it feels like to have a normal day.”

“You just need some friends,” the art student concluded wisely. “The RFA seems normal enough, just do your best and don't mess up. If you make a bad impression, Zen won't ever want to talk to me.”

“Yeah, no pressure. Thanks.”

Mei couldn't deny that she was looking forward to working with them. Outside of the agency, she didn't have any friends. Ever since her parents had died in a terrible car crash, she had been focused on her education. It was as much a way to cope with their deaths as it was a necessity. Graduating from highschool early, she started to study medicine under the premise that it would earn her enough money to stay afloat.

Naturally, that didn't have the best effect on her social life. _Friends, what are friends?_

The two siblings didn't have any relatives that could've taken care of them and their parents' savings would've only lasted so long. Going into foster care had been out of the question since neither of them could bare the thought of leaving their family home. Luckily, Inspector Kim—who was a friend of their dad—had taken over legal guardianship until Mei turned eighteen. Reluctantly, he had allowed them to live on their own under the condition that they won't miss therapy sessions and he'd check on them weekly.

Living on your own as teenagers obviously wasn't easy. There were days when she just wanted to crawl under the thick sheets of her parents' bed, curl into a ball and never get up again. She had cried herself to sleep more times than she could count. 

Back then, the only thing that kept her going was Hana, who always reminded her that their parents would've wanted them to keep living. So she put on a smile and faced the next days, months and years. With time, the weight on her shoulders became lighter, the cracks in her heart healed and her smile became genuine again.

###### 

☆

###### 

It was brewing hot outside. Even in the shade under the tall umbrella of _Compagnia della Pizza_ , she still felt like throwing herself into a large pool. Her Italian was broken at best, but the name of the restaurant made her laugh internally—the fellowship of the pizza. Lord of the Rings would've been a lot funnier if they had to carry a raw pizza to Mordor and throw it into a volcano to cook. That's a lot of effort for a pizza.

Mei knew she was early but barely contained excitement made her check her wristwatch every few minutes. She buried her nose in an advanced medical book to pass the time, trying her best to keep calm. Self-doubt was piling up as she fumbled with the worn-out pages. 

Looking down at her pale pink dress, she concluded that maybe she was underdressed for a semi-business meeting. Not to mention, it was hard for her to keep her bubbly nature in check. 

_Would they even like her?_

Being kicked out of the RFA fifteen hours after joining because she behaved weirdly would probably be the worst case scenario.

“Are you … Mei Cheon?”

In front of her table stood a beautiful woman with short caramel hair, eyes looking a little dead inside. Sunglasses sat proudly on top of her long nose and she was dressed in an expensive looking business suit that seemed way too warm for this weather. Yet, there wasn't a sign of agony or even a little drop of sweat on her face.

“Oh … uhm, yes that's me.” Awkwardly, Mei stood up from her chair and extended a hand. “Then you're Jaehee Kang? It's so nice to meet you.”

When they shook hands, the young detective noticed the presence behind Jaehee. Tall, dark and handsome. Jumin looked like everything she had imagined—maybe a hint more imposing. She felt slightly intimidated, but who wouldn't be when they were faced with the business heir of one of the most influential companies of the country.

“Mei, I'm glad you found the time to meet with us. I hope it didn't inconvenience you.” His voice was deep and gravely, but his considerate words took away some of her initial fear. “I'm Jumin Han.”

“Ah, don't worry about silly things.” Mei grinned and waved his concerns away. “I told you I was on vacation, so I really have all the time in the world.”

They sat down on the comfortable wicker chairs. In their strict business suits, Jumin and Jaehee stuck out like sore thumbs among the crowd of loud families and jolly tourists. The young waiter looked nervous when he took their order and hurried to bring them their drinks. Jumin's presence had that effect on people, his aura demanded respect and work getting done efficiently.

“If I may ask, what is your job?” Jaehee asked politely after she took a sip from her latte. “I feel like I've seen you before.”

“You might have. I work for SIDA as a detective. Perhaps you've seen me on the news or mentioned in an article,” Mei explained and laughed lightly. “Although, we usually try to keep out of the media.”

“No offense, but isn't that dangerous for a young woman like you?” Setting down her glass, Jaehee gazed at her in a mix of wonder and concern. “Seoul's criminal rate is pretty bad, especially with all those kidnappings lately.”

“The insane working hours are more dangerous as you probably know.” They shared a conspiratory look that had the assistant hide a smile behind her hand. “But if that's what it takes to protect people, I don't mind.”

“An admirable way of thinking,“ Jumin commented, nodding in approval. “I wish the employees at my company would feel the same way about their jobs. I've heard of your agency before, you've done a lot of good in recent years. It might be worth investing in SIDA.”

Food arrived at their table and Jaehee had a gleam in her eyes that could only come from working on an empty stomach for hours. Her tagliatelle di mare smelled heavenly and if her boss weren't present, Mei swore the woman would've have inhaled the pasta in world record time. The detective saw the assistant physically restraining herself to slow down while Jumin calmly poured himself a glass of Pinot Grigio.

“Thank you, we've been working really hard.” Mei smiled, grateful for the honest compliment from the stoic man. “We're a semi-government organization so while we accept funds, it's really not necessary. You money is better spend on luxurious slides for cats.”

“That's a good idea. Assistant Kang, make a note to look into slide factories and whether they could potentially produce smaller sizes.”

The detective had meant for this to be a joke to break the ice, but the business heir seemed to have other ideas. She send an apologetic look towards Jaehee who's eyebrow was twitching in mild annoyance. _Whoops._

“Why don't we start discussing what we came here for?” Jaehee clicked her tongue. “The party organization, Mr. Han.”

“Yes, you're right Assistant Kang.” Correcting his black tie, Jumin cleared his throat before he continued. “My apologies, I got side-tracked.”

“To be honest, the only experience I have with parties are the agency's motto parties on holidays.” Mei could almost imagine questions marks floating above their heads. It was time to let the cat out of the bag. “Like I know how to make a realistic Rudolf the Rednosed Reindeer costume and how to spike the punch without anyone noticing, but that's about it.”

“That's …” Jaehee opened her mouth and closed it again, much like a fish out of water. “ ... please don't show up in a costume during the RFA party.”

“I can't? Oh, that's no fun.” Mei laughed at Jaehee's appalled expression. Slowly but surely, the detective was starting to feel more at ease around them.

They both took turns explaining the fundraising event, although she tried to keep the conversation between herself and Jumin, so that Jaehee could grab a few bites of her noodles. A weight lifted off her chest once she realized that she simply had to invite guests and reply to their emails, the rest of the planning would be done by C&R International. 

“Do you understand what you have to do? It's really not much. Mr. Han and I will take care of the location and everything else.”

“Yes, thanks for explaining.” Mei hummed and shoved a spoonful of chocolate chip ice cream in her mouth. It melted on her tongue and she sighed in bliss. “Do you mind if I invite guests as well? Over the years, we've had lots of clients from different organizations. A cat shelter, the police department, the local hospital and of course, my own agency.”

“I don't think this will be a problem since the aim is to raise money for charity,” Jumin replied. “Feel free to invite whoever you like.”

Now that everything had been settled, they relaxed and enjoyed a round of pleasant small talk. Even Jaehee loosened up a little, especially when they discussed Zen's upcoming role in a famous musical. Taking a big gulp from her lemon ice tea, Mei pulled out her phone to tell the others how their meeting went. She was excited when she saw that her favorite hacker was online.

> **[An new chatroom has opened: Who hates to work?; 707, MC]**
> 
> **MC:** I spy someone in the distance! Whaaat? Who could that be? (σﾟ∀ﾟ)σ 
> 
> **707:** Drumroll plz! It's SEVEN-ZERO-SEVEN!ヾ(´▽｀*)ﾉ☆
> 
> **707:** clap everyone!
> 
> **MC:** clap clap clap ƪƪ’▿’)
> 
> **MC:** The title ... How's work coming along?
> 
> **707:** Tbh I came here to procrastinate. For some reason, I just can't focus.
> 
> **MC:** It's probably … because you don't have a cat??!
> 
> **707:** I guess I really need Elly. Maybe I should kidnap her?
> 
> **MC:** catnap lmao
> 
> **MC:** I'm gonna go sit in the corner of shame bye~
> 
> **[MC has left the chatroom.]**
> 
> **707:** lololol nooo come back! ⊃゜Д゜）⊃

When Jumin asked what she was doing, Mei quickly apologized. Dropping out of the conversation and starting to text must've seemed impolite. Once she explained that she was on the RFA app, he was pacified and even seemed amused by her antics. Maybe he wasn't as stern as he appeared to be, she made a mental note to test that theory later.

> **[MC has entered the chatroom.]**
> 
> **MC:** Shhhh ~ The others are coming. You saw nothing. 
> 
> **707:** lololol
> 
> **[Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.]**
> 
> **[Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.]**
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Luciel, you will do no such thing.
> 
> **707:** Watching Jumin's angry face will be so much …
> 
> **707:** FUN!!! (￣▽￣)ゞ
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Assistant Kang, alert my guards and tell them to tighten security.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** … will do, sir.
> 
> **MC:** Catnapping aside, maybe a picture will help?

She send a picture that showed two fluffy cats who were curled into each other while they slept. It was Mei's favorite apart from their baby pictures. Scientists claim that looking at cute animal pictures at work can make you more productive, so she hoped that this would actually help Seven focus.

> **707:** Soooo jealous! ~
> 
> **Jumin Han:** They are very majestic yet they pale in comparison to Elisabeth 3rd.
> 
> **707:** I'm gonna catnap those too and build my own cat army ...
> 
> **707:** … and then I'm gonna invade Seoul and conquer the world.(ʃƪ¬‿¬)
> 
> **MC:** Cat invasion!!
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** More like the apocalypse.
> 
> **MC:** Cat-pocalypse. 
> 
> **707:** Your corner of shame needs some work lolol
> 
> **Jumin Han:** If the world had to end, I'd prefer it to be a cat-pocalypse.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Mr. Han joined in as well …
> 
> **707:** A world where the cats rule over humans. This should be a movie!
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** You just described hell.
> 
> **MC:** Zen could play the antagonist with his cat allergy and everything. Elisabeth the 3rd could be the queen and supreme ruler of the cats.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** More like the protagonist. If we're fighting against a horde of hairy beasts, Zen should be the hero.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I approve of Mei's scenario. Elisabeth the 3rd makes a good queen (=ↀωↀ=)✧
> 
> **Jumin Han:** She'd be a wonderful main character. I'm sure we can make this a reality.

Mei could see the gears turning in Jumin's head, he was seriously considering the idea. While she wasn't opposed and would probably beg him for a ticket, this would cause afterhours for his already overworked assistant _again_.

> **707:** Gasp! Zen the Destroyer of Cats and Jaehee, his evil henchwoman.
> 
> **707:** Seven the Defender of Felines and his loyal side-kick Mei the Protector of Cat Law. Meow. 
> 
> **MC:** What are we doing with out lives? We should be movie directors!!
> 
> **707:** right? lolol
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Evil henchwoman? ( ¬ _ ¬ ;)
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I'm sure Zen would play the role wonderfully, yet I wouldn't subject him to this kind of torture.
> 
> **707:** Something is still missing though … hmmm
> 
> **MC:** The romantic subplot between the heroes. Every demographic needs to be covered.
> 
> **707:** Ohoho you're right my dear discipline. I—resident heartthrob Seven and hero of the story—need to find a romantic interest.
> 
> **MC:** Pick me! I offer myself as tribute! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

Mei honestly didn't know what compelled her to type that, it was as though her fingers had a life of their own. A light blush snuck its way onto her cheeks and she prayed it would go unnoticed by her two companions. She should've just made a joke instead of making herself look like a desperate old catlady.

> **707:** As so it shall be~ The rest of you can be the gay supporting cast lolol
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Why does everyone think I'm gay?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Because you're always rejecting women.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** That's because these women are of no interest to me.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Particularly, _that_ woman.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I have to leave now. Goodbye.
> 
> **[Jumin Han has left the chatroom.]**

Befuddled by his sudden curtness, Mei simply watched as the business heir downed his white wine in one gulp. Jaehee was equally stunned when Jumin typed a quick message on his sleek, back phone and then abruptly stood up, taking out a few bills and dropping them on the table. He excused himself, saying he had urgent business to take care of and left in a hurry.

The two women shared a confused glance though Jaehee looked like she had an inkling of what just happened.

> **MC:** [Jumin Han has left the table.]
> 
> **707:** [707 is worried.]
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I'm sure there is an explanation for his behavior. We just need to be patient.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Anyways, we informed Mei about the logistics. I feel a lot better now.
> 
> **MC:** Yup, my party planning skills leveled up today. I'm at Level 2 now.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** That remains to be seen. If you show up in a weird cat costume, I'll never forgive you.
> 
> **MC:** Aye, aye ma'am! (￣^￣)ゞ
> 
> **707:** Mei in a cat costume … (｡♥‿♥｡)
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** It's not a motto party ;;
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** And stay away from the punch, we'll implement security guards if necessary.
> 
> **707:** lol wut?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Don't ask … 눈_눈 
> 
> **MC:** (・ε・｀)
> 
> **MC:** Jaehee, do you want another coffee? You look kinda stressed.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I see. You're avoiding the topic.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** But yes, I still have some time until I have to go back to work.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Talking to you has been unexpectedly fun so far. I feel refreshed.
> 
> **MC:** Omg, same. I was so worried you wouldn't like me!
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** You've got nothing to worry about. You are a pleasant person (◕ᴗ◕✿)
> 
> **707:** To think you are relaxing in the sun with Mei while I'm stuck here with work ...
> 
> **707:** Gah. Where did I go wrong? Why doths thee hate me so, universe?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** My coffee arrived. Goodbye, Luciel.
> 
> **[Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.]**

The pretty woman across from her smiled in relief when she raised her fresh latte macchiato to her lips. Mei realized that maybe she wasn't the only one who wanted to make a good first impression. She wondered whether Jaehee was really a serious and up-tight person or if the facade was part of her job. Despite her determination to follow the rule books, the woman seemed to have her own brand of humor.

She turned her attention back to the chatroom, wanting to make sure that Seven was okay. He didn't sound too good earlier. There was something bugging him and she determined to find out what.

> **707:** To be honest … I'm kind of sad.
> 
> **MC:** Oh no ... why?
> 
> **707:** I shouldn't say this ... but I really wanted to meet you first? It's kinda selfish.
> 
> **707:** And probably weird coming from a guy you just “met” yesterday … but … urg

Oh, so that's what it was. Warmth spread across her cheeks and made her heart flutter, blue eyes softening when she re-read his words. Before she could even think about it, her fingers flew across the screen.

> **MC:** No, uhm … it's not weird or selfish.
> 
> **MC:** Actually, I'm glad you said that because I feel the same way (๑ >ᴗ<๑)
> 
> **707:** Ah, really? Huh, I feel relieved for some reason. 
> 
> **707:** You saying that makes me happy.
> 
> **707:** But I shouldn't feel that way. If you can help it, you should never meet me.
> 
> **707:** I'm not … Everything around me always … I'm a dangerous person, Mei. 

The detective had an inkling that whatever he was involved in wasn't entirely legal. She had felt that way from the start. Yet, his kindness and happy-go-lucky personality blinded her to the truth. However, Seven didn't seem excited to be involved in the darkness of the world. Which means, he must've been forced into this line of work. Her heart reached out to him. Mei knew what being lonely felt like and recognized the signs of it between the lines.

> **707:** Nevermind lololol
> 
> **MC:** ??
> 
> **707:** I was just quoting a series I watched yesterday lolol
> 
> **707:** And you totally fell for it lololol
> 
> **MC:** Uh-huh, sure.

Mei knew he was hiding behind humor. It was a defensive mechanism the hacker had apparently perfected. Most people would've bought his act, but for someone who was guilty of this themselves it was glaringly obvious. Pointing this out to him would only make the situation worse, so she went with her instinct and ignored it for now, trying to find a roundabout way to cheer him up.

> **MC:** Look, I'm gonna head to the apt later.
> 
> **MC:** And if you're ever free, we can meet up and go for some fresh lemon ice tea ٩(●ᴗ●)۶
> 
> **707:** Really? (☉∀☉)
> 
> **MC:** Yup. I'm gonna wave to the cameras so be sure to watch. Meow.
> 
> **707:** Seven-Zero-Sevens energy levels have reached max! 100% feel better now!
> 
> **MC:** Yay, that's good to hear. See you later, meow! 
> 
> **707:** Thanks for listening to my rambles, Mei. See ya, meow ~

The detective wondered whether he was actually feeling better or just pretending for her sake. She shook her head and sighed heavily. What was it about this man that fascinated her so much?

“You and Luciel seem to get along well,” Jaehee observed once Mei put her phone down. “To be honest, I usually don't get most of what he says, so the way you two joke around is surprising to me. He's such a mysterious person. I've known him for years yet I barely know anything about him.”

“His job must prevent him from revealing too much about himself. It's the same for every agent.” Mei smiled sadly, prompting the other woman's eyes to soften. “It's unusual for me too, though. I don't have many friends outside of work, so joking around with him is ... nice.”

“You are a very honest person,” Jaehee commented and fumbled with the sleeve of her black blazer. “I've never really had time for friends either. I guess, I'm just not much fun to be around.”

“What? No way! Everyone is fun in their own way,” the detective exclaimed passionately, secretly happy about the heart-to-heart they were having. “If we're both friendless … then why don't we become friends? We could hang out in cafes or watch one of Zen's performances!”

“You want to be friends with me?” Jaehee looked perplexed at first when Mei nodded eagerly, but then a tentative smile broke out on her face. “I guess, I can't argue with your logic.”

It might've been brewing hot outside, but under the tall umbrella of _Compagnia della Pizza_ two brunette women couldn't care less. With the promise of friendship hanging in the air, the piles of self-doubt lay forgotten in the recesses of their minds. They just continued sipping their latte macchiati with smiles on their faces, enjoying the early afternoon breeze that cooled their skin from time to time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't seem to write short chapters, no matter how hard I try to cut them down urg. Hope you enjoyed how I portrayed Jaehee and Jumin in this one. I really want Mei to connect to other RFA members as well, so yeah ... Anyhow, next chapter is gonna be in Seven's POV again and there will be a little time skip as well (σﾟ∀ﾟ)σ
> 
> Thank you for leaving kudos, comments and of course, reading this story! Hopefully, the cat-pocalipse won't happen yet and you'll have a nice, relaxing day ~


	5. Exorcist Service Hotline

Fascination—the state of being intensely interested or attracted to something. Said something has the capability to elicit interest due to its attractive traits and qualities. While this definition perfectly described his current state, it failed to do the magnetic force the cheerful detective radiated justice. Seven was at a loss for the first time in years. 

Definitions, algebra, chemistry, biology, physics—nothing offered a plausible explanation for his odd fascination with her.

Shining brightly like a shooting star, she had crash landed on their spaceship and won them all over in a heartbeat. It had only been five days, twelve hours and nine minutes since Mei stumbled into Rika's apartment, yet she had turned their entire world upside down. Gone were the weekly arguments between members, the general absence of conversations and the coldness that Rika had left behind. 

Mei had revived the chatroom with her alien super powers and he hoped this wasn't just a temporary anomaly. 

Seven found himself waiting in front of the CCTV feed again, impatiently drumming his fingers next to the keyboard. It was quater past three—the time Mei usually arrived at the apartment complex. He wondered just _when_ it had become his favorite time of the day. It was pathetic that the sight of her waving at the cameras never failed to put him in high spirits. This odd attraction ... this magnetic pull he felt towards hear was difficult to explain.

The secret agent reasoned his fascination was caused by precisely two reasons. Firstly, his lack of human interaction. The only person who saw him on a semi-regular basis was Vanderwood and their interactions were as predictable as they were unkind. So of course, having a brand new unpredictable source of entertainment—that wasn't threatening him with a taster every two minutes—would excite the reclusive hacker.

Secondly, his scientific curiosity for the unknown. The desire to talk to her, hear her laugh at his jokes and test her reactions was simply a manifestation of said curiosity. The downside being that this proved to be an incredibly effective distraction from work. Seven consoled himself with the thought that once he found out everything about her, the desire would wear off. It was just a temporary phenomenon.

 _Poof._ It would be gone in an instant as though it never had been there in the first place.

> **[A new chatroom has opened; Stranger Things; MC]**
> 
> **MC:** Alien ship requests to communicate with Astronaut Seven. Meow.
> 
> **[707 has entered the chatroom]**
> 
> **707:** Oh~ our friend from the Planet of Cats has arrived ヾ(＾∇＾)
> 
> **707:** Welcome back. Meow.

Sunlight followed her through the double doors as Mei entered the building and smiled brightly at one of the security cameras. It was smile that was meant for him and he wished it wasn't contorted by the gamma of the feed's quality. Seven's heart beat loudly in his chest when she hesitated for a second and added a casual wave to her greeting.

> **MC:** Seven … I've been meaning to ask but ...
> 
> **707:** No need to be shy~ You can ask me anything.
> 
> **707:** Except for selfies and personal information (⊃д⊂)
> 
> **707:** Secret agents need to stay secret lolol
> 
> **MC** I really wanna see ur face though. I bet ur cute (☆▽☆)
> 
> **707:** Nice try, but nope. Not gonna happen.
> 
> **MC:** つ´Д`)つ

Involuntarily, he grinned at the messages. While having her as an accomplice was fun, there was nothing more satisfying than teasing a knowledge-hungry detective. Her obvious frustration on the matter was hilarious and pleasing at the same time.

> **707:** Greedy alien girl. Isn't my profile pic enough for you?! (¬‿¬)
> 
> **MC:** I can tell you're handsome but it's so small urg
> 
> **707:** I'm not as good-looking as Zen, but I'm actually okay without glasses^^
> 
> **MC:** The need to see ur face has increased by 156%. Curiosity levels reached max.
> 
> **707:** I need to maintain the mysterious type though.
> 
> **707:** Unless of course, you're willing to get on ur knees and beg (¬‿¬)
> 
> **MC:** You're enjoying this aren't you?
> 
> **707:** Yup. I can get a little sadistic when I tease people lolol

By now Mei was inside the apartment, a cunning grin pulling at her lips while she was cooking up a plan. It was ridiculously attractive and once again, his attention was consumed by the monitor. Golden eyes widened in surprise when she actually got on her knees, deep blue irises peeking up at him from behind long lashes. 

Seven gulped audibly. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. He didn't anticipate this reaction.

> **MC:** Please, God Seven. Pretty please with cats on top (ﾟ∀ﾟ人)
> 
> **707:** Aaaah! Unfair!
> 
> **707:** A critical hit to my heart. 707 is defeated.

True to his words, Seven's face resembled a ripe tomato. The lenses of his expensive, striped glasses were fogging up from heavy breaths. Did she know what she was doing to him? The kind of thoughts that sprung to his imaginative mind when he saw her kneeling in front of the camera with that fake innocent look on her face? He was starting to sweat, his clothes felt constricting.

Either it was getting hot inside his bunker or his imagination went on a ride with him. Probably the latter.

_Control yourself, idiot._

Seven was relieved and disappointed in equal measure when she got up with a laugh and threw herself of the couch. Maybe he should call her. After all, he enjoyed the frustrated noises she made when he teased her over the phone. Then again, it might make his current situation worse.

He scrapped the idea once he noticed the somber expression on her pretty face. It was a rarity to catch an honest look of concern in her features. Although she was generally a carefree person, the detective knew how to hide her emotions well. If he wasn't trained to watch out for minuscule differences in behavior, the secret agent wouldn't have caught it.

Right, she had meant to ask him something. Focus.

> **MC:** Seriously though … any new leads on the hacker?
> 
> **707:** I've been pulling all-nighters, but still nothing ;;
> 
> **707:** Why? Did something happen?
> 
> **MC:** After our chat with V yesterday, Unknown left some weird, butchered messages with lots of numbers and signs in the chatroom. 

Quickly, Seven browsed through yesterday's chat log and found absolutely nothing. Nada. Niente. La. Yet again, he had been infiltrated and the thought made his blood run cold in his veins. He had been dedicating hours to tracing the hacker, forgone sleep and even pushed his work for the agency on the sidelines with nothing to show for it. It was frustrating.

> **707:** I can't find it, they must've deleted it. Did it look like code?
> 
> **MC:** No, more like someone trying to type on a foreign keyboard. I could only read snippets of it.
> 
> **MC:** “I have waited so long. I am going to corrupt you.“
> 
> **MC:** Our dear hacker sure as hell isn't a poet, but it still doesn't make any sense.
> 
> **707:** I promise I will find them, it's only a matter of time.

Mei was right, Unknown's message was cryptic at best, offering no explanation for the intrusion whatsoever. It was only a theory, but since they had been waiting to hack into the RFA app _specifically_ , it eliminated the possibility of a rival agency being behind the attack. The question was; how did they know about the app in the first place? If V was right, then it was someone who knew Rika. 

He was disturbed, but he couldn't let Mei notice. She'd only worry more and he couldn't bare the thought of making her anxious because he didn't have control over his emotions. She needed the cheerful Seven, not the cold secret agent or the despicable man behind the mask. It was better this way.

> **707:** Seven-Zero-Seven is on the case!!
> 
> **707:** Don't worry, m'lady. (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و
> 
> **MC:** Yeah, thanks. Please don't overwork yourself. (´⌣`ʃƪ)

In contrast to her warm words, Mei's expression didn't change. If anything, she looked even more uneasy. Seven frowned confused, he had meant to achieve the exact opposite. Strange enough, his happy-go-lucky attitude had backfired. Maybe he didn't know her as well as he thought. Her inner workings were different to anyone he had met so far, resembling an insolvable puzzle.

> **MC:** It's just … why would they say these things if they were friends with Rika?
> 
> **MC:** If they were friendly, they wouldn't threaten the RFA, right?
> 
> **MC:** Maybe V was wrong about their reason for leading me to the apt after all. 
> 
> **707:** We can't say for sure yet. Trust V and me.

The words sounded empty, even to himself. Her doubts weren't unfounded by all means. V's conclusion lacked evidence and his decision was beyond comprehension. The only reason he didn't protest himself was because of his special relationship with their leader. Seven trusted him with his life— _his everything_ —and he owed him a lot.

Still, if only he knew how to comfort her. They didn't teach that in the secret agent handbook for beginners and it wasn't mentioned in the magazine for playboys his neighbourhood friend Tom had recommended. Seven felt helpless and he didn't like the feeling. Not at all.

> **[Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom.]**
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I agree with Mei. V has been acting shady, especially with pushing the party date so close.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Two weeks? How are we supposed to organize everything in two weeks?!
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Anyways … Did you guys hear that strange alarm just now?
> 
> **707:** ???
> 
> **MC:** Alarm? Nope. I didn't hear anything.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I was just about to complete a quest in LOLOL but my phone kept ringing.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** My guild members are gonna hate me for disappearing.
> 
> **MC:** An issue with the server ... possibly?
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Urg, I'm practically allergic to server maintenance. But I know it's the only way to prevent problems.
> 
> **707:** Hmmm perhaps your mom tried to call u? 
> 
> **707:** I'm gonna look into it after I'm done with work. I promise!
> 
> **MC:** Don't worry, Yoosung. Seven's working hard and I'm sure everything's gonna be alright (　´∀｀)b

A weight lifted off his chest once he saw her face light up on the security feed. He would do everything in his power to be worthy of her trust. Once he found the cockroach that crept into his system, he'd make sure they regret ever writing a line of code.

> **Yoosung★:** Yeah, you're right. Negative thinking won't help ∩(︶▽︶)∩
> 
> **Yoosung★:** About V though, I don't think he was entirely wrong because …
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Don't you think Mei is kind of like Rika? (σ`・∀・)σ
> 
> **707:** Uhm lol wut?
> 
> **MC:** Well, it's not like I have the comparison but from what I've heard we're pretty different ;;
> 
> **707:** Ya. Mei is her own person. Totally different. 100%.

Seven was worried for Yoosung. His friend's grief over Rika was clouding his view of the world again. The gamer had taken the term sister complex, turned it into cousin complex and went off into space. Categorizing his admiration for her under _obsessive love_ would be the understatement of the year.

> **Yoosung★:** Sure, but they're both optimistic, helpful and always cheer people up (*≧▽≦)

He wasn't entirely wrong, but Yoosung barely scratched the surface. While Rika always carried herself with grace, Mei was lovely in her own special way. Rika was ambitious, but the young detective leaned more towards a modest life. Rika was charming yet reserved while Mei's candidness was endearing. They couldn't be more different to the hacker.

Seven shook his head and ran a hand across his face. He didn't know why he was reacting so defensively. Comparing the two women just rubbed him the wrong way.

Risking a glance at the CCTV, he saw the brunette woman in question furrow her brows. Confusion was written all over her face and if he read her right, there was a hint of sadness in there as well. It didn't belong on her face, he wanted her to be happy.

> **Yoosung★:** Maybe she's her reincarnation or her spirit lives on in Mei.
> 
> **MC:** Call an exorcist omg (ʘᗩʘ’)
> 
> **MC:** Ghosts are scary! Urg! 
> 
> **707:** Keep calm, my dear possessed customer. Welcome to the emergency hotline for paranormal activity!
> 
> **707:** Exorcist Seven at your service (⌐▨_▨)
> 
> **MC:** Yes, hello. I'm so glad you picked up. A friend thinks a spirit lives inside of me and I don't know what to do ;;
> 
> **707:** Please tell me what religion you follow, so we can get rid of the ghost possessing you!
> 
> **707:** We offer 24-hour readings of bible verses, only 1,000 won per hour.
> 
> **707:** Oh Father in Heaven, Holy be thy name~

Everything was worth it when he saw her hold her stomach because she was laughing so hard. The sight warmed his heart and he wished he could hear the sound. Seven had heard it on the phone a couple of times. It was melodic like a bell chime and when she was in a laughing fit, Mei snorted in between giggles sometimes. She found it embarrassing, but he thought it was adorable.

> **Yoosung★:** Guys, I was being serious (´ヘ｀;)
> 
> **MC:** Lmao I'm a lost cause then. I'm an atheist. 
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Hmm ... Rika was a catholic, so you can't be her reincarnation.
> 
> **707:** Reincarnation doesn't exist in Catholicism anyways lolol
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Mei, what do you believe in then? How are you so sure there is no God?
> 
> **707:** Yoosung, that's kinda …
> 
> **MC:** I'm not sure if there is a God or not, but I don't believe in them. 
> 
> **MC:** Following things blindly isn't really my thing. I'm making a rare exception for Seven atm (○ﾟε＾○)v
> 
> **707:** ♥ 
> 
> **MC:** I believe in myself and that every person on this planet has the potential to do good.

That way of thinking was so utterly and entirely Mei that it brought a smile to his face. Leave it to her to make atheism sound amazing, even to the ears—or in this case eyes—of a devout catholic. Seven may not share her slightly naïve view on the world, but he was glad there were bright people like her around who could still think that way. 

He'd love to talk with her about their different beliefs, but this was about Yoosung.

> **707:** Whaaat? Even genius hackers like me?!
> 
> **MC:** Of course! Especially you! I believe in God Seven! o(≧o≦)o
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Rika really believed in God. She talked about it all the time …
> 
> **707:** Using Mei as a replacement for Rika is unfair to her, you know.
> 
> **707:** She's her own person with her own beliefs.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I guess you and Rika really are different. I'm sorry, Mei.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable or suggest that you are a replacement.
> 
> **MC:** No worries, I get that you miss her a lot.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I'm so sorry (ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
> **MC:** Oh no, you're way too cute (•ﾟдﾟ•)
> 
> **MC:** Everything is forgiven, okay? I was never even angry in the first place!
> 
> **707:** Puppy dog, Yoosung. Always ready to slay with adorableness.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I don't wanna be cute. How am I ever gonna get a girlfriend, if I'm always just the cute one? (ó﹏ò｡)
> 
> **MC:** +100 Cuteness Points
> 
> **707:** +52 Forever Alone Points
> 
> **Yoosung★:** You guys are mean. I'm leaving for LOLOL.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Don't forget to eat dinner, Mei.
> 
> **MC:** Ya. Good luck with the raid. 
> 
> **707:** Beat up all them chickens (￣ε￣〃)ｂ
> 
> **[Yoosung★ has left the chatroom.]**

Seven watched Mei shake her head while smiling. She had gotten over her gloomy mood and was back to being the bubbly, carefree woman he knew. It was getting late and he still had a mountain of work waiting for him, but he didn't feel like starting just yet. His mind was still scattered across space and his hands were cramping from endless hours of typing.

> **MC:** Thanks for the support. I'll rate your exorcism service five stars on yelp. d( >_< )
> 
> **707:** Thank you, kind customer~
> 
> **707:** You'll get a special discount next time, but only if you tell me what's on your mind right now?
> 
> **MC:** Hmmm still watching, huh? Can't keep ur eyes away? (¬‿¬)

Mei turned her head to the side, waggling her eyebrows at the camera. He grinned from ear to ear, talking to her was so easy. Despite his inner protests, he was looking forward to their friendly banter that bordered on flirty. He didn't notice how used he was to being ignored in the chat until she came along.

> **707:** God Seven is always watching (⌐▨‿▨)
> 
> **MC:** Orwell would be proud lmao
> 
> **707:** C'mon out with it. The suspense is killing me!
> 
> **MC:** It's payback for not letting me see ur face.
> 
> **707:** Hmm, I see. How about I get you off that dodgy online dating website?^^
> 
> **MC:** Unfair, there is no way I can say no to that!!! Can you really do that?
> 
> **MC:** That website is run by the Al Capone of the online dating world ;;
> 
> **707:** Easy peasy, lemon squeezy.

Seven had already removed every trace of her from the website yesterday, but she didn't have to know that. He had hacked into the server and planted a few pretty terrible viruses out of spite. The hacker was curious how she ended up on the website in the first place, but he wouldn't pry. It was obvious she regretted her choice.

> **MC:** I'm just thinking of ways to stall for time before I have to get to answering those emails (￣▽￣)ノ
> 
> **MC:** That pharmacist guy just keeps typing Tiaranol in all caps and I'm not sure what to reply?
> 
> **MC:** What even is Tiaranol? I only know Tylenol, the fever-reducing painkiller. 
> 
> **707:** He sounds passionate lolol
> 
> **707:** Hope you're still having fun, don't want our new party planner to collapse from stress ((((；ﾟДﾟ)))
> 
> **MC:** Seven, pls don't ...
> 
> **707:** Maybe you need some … TIARANOL!(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> **MC:** I'm leaving.
> 
> **707:** No you're not lolol
> 
> **MC:** ＿ﾉ乙(､ﾝ､)＿
> 
> **707:** ٩(^ᴗ^)۶
> 
> **707:** Gah! I don't wanna work but I really gotta go now.
> 
> **707:** Mary Vanderwood the 3rd will get angry ;;
> 
> **MC:** Ohh your maid sounds fierce. Good luck, Seven. 
> 
> **707:** Laterz!
> 
> **[707 has left the chatroom.]**

Reluctantly, Seven focused his attention on the pile of work in front of him. He had put the hacking job for the agency on the back burner and Vanderwood was going to check on him in an hour. If he wanted to avoid electricity burning away the fine hairs on his neck, he'd have to get going and fast.

Opening a package of Honey Buddha Chips—the snack of the Gods—Seven leaned back in his chair and stared at the three monitors in front of him. He was freaking tired, simply keeping his eyes open was a challenge. Even eating his favorite chips was draining his energy. Maybe he had time for a nap—just five minutes.

Mei always told him to take care of himself, so perhaps he should.

It was strange how his train of thoughts was always leading him back to think about the detective lately. Not only were her reactions puzzling him, but his own responses to them were as well. Particularly, how his body reacted. Of course, Seven wasn't an idiot. Mei was a kind, beautiful woman and he was just a man. Still, he considered himself to be quite emotionless and indifferent towards the world. It wasn't like him to get excited or laugh along with her. 

He didn't deserve to feel that happiness.

“What the hell are you doing? You're just sitting there like a bum,” Vanderwood's angry voice shook him out of his thoughts. “You can sleep when you're dead and you will be if you don't do your job. Now where is my taser … Oh, there it is. ”

“Huh? Aarrgh!! Ms. Vanderwood!” Seven didn't even hear the gate announcing his arrival. Did he actually fall asleep? “Madam! Please put that taser away! That's for torture.”

“Don't scream, you're hurting my ears.” Vanderwood rubbed his temples, fighting the oncoming headache. “And quit callin' me madam.”

“Then Sir Vanderwood!”

“Stop joking around … ” Glaring at him over the bridge of his nose, the older agent's gloved hand twitched towards the taster in the pocket of his black trenchcoat.

“No.” Request denied. Seven smiled, he was getting a kick out of annoying his coworker.

“Do you want me to hit you?” The man folded his arms across his chest and raised a challenging eyebrow.

“No!” 

Unperturbed, Vanderwood continued his interrogation. “Did you finish work?”

“No.” Seven bit back a laugh. Ruffling Vanderwood's feathers was way too easy, the guy really had a temper problem.

“Tch. Are you doing that on purpose?!”

“No. But when did you come in? The gate question changes at midnight ...” Seven was honestly curious. If he got inside that easily, he'd have to update his security system. “How did you manage to come in?!”

“I carry around an Arabic dictionary because of you, idiot.” Vanderwood lamented and threw him an accusing glare, making him snicker in response. Riling up the older agent was a guilty pleasure of his, one of his secret hobbies. “Don't change the subject!”

“No.”

“Oh? I guess you're not afraid of my taser gun then.” For demonstrative purposes, the brunette man pulled out a shiny, black taser and switched it on. Electricity sizzled dangerously between the two metal plates at 50,000 volts. Once it got triggered, it would loose some of its electric force in the air but still, 0.07 to 0.12 amp hurt like hell.

Cancel that. Prevent injury by taser mode has been activated.

“Alright, alright.” The smile vanished from his face as he admitted temporary defeat. Mindlessly, the hacker played with the wire from his orange headphones. “You're the boss and I'm the servant, right?”

“Why haven't you finished work?” Much to his dismay, Vanderwood ignored his comment and pressed on. “You better come up with a brilliant excuse, genius.”

“Because I didn't work.” Seven knew he was simply prolonging the inevitable, but there was still a slight chance he could successfully distract his coworker.

“My finger is having a _very_ hard time trying not to pull the trigger,” he threatened. “Is it because you got paid with those potato chips last time? Your performances have been really bad after that. The boss told me you haven't been doing very well lately in general.”

“The Honey Buddha Chips have nothing to do with my recent performances. But ...” The hacker paused dramatically, hoping to create suspense. “I do have a prediction report saying that I do really well, if I'm compensated with cars. Do you want to see it?”

“Cars? If you get anything from an intelligence agency, you're just going to be traced. I wouldn't take it for the world.” Seven knew that but he let him ramble on anyways, feeling accomplished that his distraction tactic worked. Once Vanderwood went off into _naggy old granma mode_ , there was no stopping him.

“Why don't you ask them to give you a maid instead? Why is your house like this all the time? Empty soda cans, potato chip bags … And why did you shred up all that paper? Do you have ADHD or something …? I can't believe you manage to get work done in here.”

Seven let his gaze wander over his bunker. Dust particles were floating through the air and he recently discovered that those mostly consist out of dead human skin. That wasn't a very comforting thought, but cleaning wasn't on his list of priorities. The shredded paper that lay scattered across the floor was actually the product of an experiment and not a scheme to anger his coworker.

Back then, he had a basket full of old bills standing around that was ready for the shredder. Watching the paper getting sliced to pieces was strangely comforting, so Seven was determined to find out why. Online, he had found a website that explained that the act of shredding can actually build confidence, teach accuracy and increase your attention to detail.

The fact that the mess the process left behind annoyed Vanderwood was simply a welcome byproduct. Shredding was awesome.

“I was just about to say; My house is so dirty that I'm always distracted.” He wasn't about to say that at all, but it was a decent excuse. “The boss will understand once we give him a picture of my house.”

“Yeah, yeah, what a great excuse. He'll totally understand,” Vanderwood muttered sarcastically and let himself fall on the couch. “Urg! Your sofa smells like soda.”

“That's the lovely smell of Dr. Pepper. I really get focused once I drink it, but once I'm finished, it just makes my house more dirty.” Seven rambled and twirled around in his office chair. Perhaps if he just said what went through his mind, Vanderwood would be freaked out enough to let his tardiness slide. 

“Since my house is like this, I can't help but imagine decoding all the dust particles that fly around here … Huh… ? Decoding it in my imagination is making me hallucinate all the palm oil particles from the Honey Buddha Chips multiplying exponentially! I want to eat them …! Oh God … I see corn starch and honey particles floating around over there …!”

“What the hell are you talking about, you weirdo?” His strategy worked, Vanderwood was eyeing him as though he was a lunatic. “Alright, I'll clean up the house so just get back to work, idiot.”

“An idiot? Aren't you being to harsh on a genius secret agent right now?”

“I barely stopped myself from calling you a cockroach since your house is always like this. I don't know if I come here to keep an eye on you or be your maid.”

“Alright. Vanderwood the 3rd. Sorry I treat you like a maid all the time.” Seven wasn't sorry at all. “But can you start sweeping the floor first?”

“Are you kidding me?” The older agent pinched the bridge of his nose.

“No.” Vanderwood's hand twitched towards the taser again but the hacker just grinned. Apparently, he made his colleague allergic to the word 'no'. Next on the agenda; blackmail. “If you're not going to clean, then I need to play a round of LOLOL.”

“What? God, seriously ...”

Despite the colourful curses he muttered beneath his breath, Vanderwood got up from the couch and made himself useful. Seven smirked as his coworker dragged himself towards a cupboard in search for cleaning supplies. Manipulation was one of the young agent's greatest abilities and it always worked like a charm. The older agent had been his guinea pig for most of his theories. Human minds were so fragile, it must suck to be Vanderwood.

Stretching his slender fingers, Seven turned his chair towards the monitors. His breath caught in his throat once he saw unfamiliar strings of green code on his desktop. A big, red warning label throned on top of the screen and it was accompanied by a glowing, ruby skull.

It wasn't Java, C-sharp, SQL, PHP or C++. It couldn't be Ruby either, that was for beginners and whoever wrote this couldn't be a beginner. Possibly Phyton? Phyton was a high level, server-side scripting language used for websites and mobile apps. He wasn't sure if this was it though. Further investigation was needed. 

“Huh? What? But why did my screen freeze …?” Seven had been trying to get into the code, but to no avail. “Vanderwood come see this.”

Heavy footsteps approached him from behind accompanied by an annoyed sigh from the man. Every trace of exasperation was erased though once he saw what the redhead was pointing at.

“... Hey, I think you got hacked.”

“Me? Hacked?” Seven shook his head. This couldn't be true. It only took a few clicks and he had his screen back to normal, unfrozen. “This is … this is the RFA messenger server ...”

Coldness enclosed around his heart, its fingers gripping tightly. Seven had assumed the mysterious hacker had just temporarily broken through his defenses. He didn't even consider that they'd be able to sneak into the deepest parts of the server. God, he should've been more cautious. 

No, he couldn't allow himself to panic. Seven needed to counter the attack and fast. His best bet was to move the messenger files to another server. A grab-and-run strategy that'd prevent further breaches. Their personal information would be safe until he could find the cockroach crawling through his sanctuary. His breathing calmed down once he pushed his terror aside.

It took him roughly an hour until he had moved the data over to another server. Hands flying across the keyboard, Seven was extra careful this time and surrounded it with impenetrable walls of code. It was a masterpiece created by _the Michelangelo_ of cyber space—God Seven. Satisfied with his work, he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his tired eyes.

The RFA would be safe. Mei would be safe. They would have an amazing party in two weeks. Seven wouldn't let a filthy hacker change that. He may not know anything about them, but he was certain of one fact. The bright detective's deduction had been right all along. The mysterious hacker was targeting the RFA _exclusively_ and that's what worried him the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ٩(^ᴗ^)۶ It's raining buckets over where I live, so I'm having a good excuse to say indoors and write haha. I really hope you enjoyed Seven's POV and this chapter in general. Time wise, we're at the beginning of the 5th day now. 
> 
> Quick Question: Would you like to read other RFA members POV as well? I wouldn't mind writing a chapter or two from their perspective, otherwise I'll just stick to Seven and Mei (☆´3｀)
> 
> Anyhow, if you have ghost problems call Seven's Exorcist Hotline. 100% Success Rate! Thanks for leaving kudos, reading this story and leaving comments. Have an amazing day (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)


	6. Vodkabulary and Whiskeypedia

The artificial light from the monitor burned her eyes and Mei rubbed them tiredly. She had been answering emails for two hours straight and while the responses were somewhat entertaining, it reminded her of the dreadful hours she spent cooped up in the agency's office. How Rika could've worked or even _lived_ in the apartment without going insane was beyond her.

Despite being modest and tasteful, the room was lacking something essential. It was much like a cup of bland coffee that turned cold because it was left forgotten next to a pile of paperwork, murky and monotone. Then again, maybe she was just prejudiced. Mei just didn't trust rooms that didn't have stacks of books laying around and pictures covering the walls.

Good literature, potted plants and photo collages were a must.

Shaking her head to get rid of the frustration, Mei opened the RFA messenger in hopes of encountering a wild Seven. He had been absent since yesterday evening, most likely because he was busy catching that mysterious hacker. Still, the brunette had missed him and his hilarious comments in the chatroom.

It had only been six days but Seven had already become one of her favorite people to talk to.

If Mei was being honest though, the new-found feeling of happiness and excitement also terrified her to some degree. No matter how she may appear to others, the woman wasn't a social butterfly. It wasn't normal for her to get attached to someone so quickly. While the detective was glad that she made some unexpected friends, she wasn't sure with how much of herself she trusted them yet. 

That didn't change the fact that she wanted to get to know Seven and in turn, have him learn about her. It was terrifyingly exciting, very much like riding a rollercoaster for the first time or standing at the edge of a tall building. She wasn't sure she trusted the feeling, but she didn't hate it either.

> **[A new chatroom has opened; Code Green; 707, Jaehee Kang]**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Luciel, it's good that you're here. I've been meaning to ask you something.
> 
> **707:** Tsk, tsk, tsk~ If you have a question please raise your hand first! 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Luciel, I'm serious.
> 
> **[MC has entered the chatroom.]**
> 
> **707:** Hiya Mei (￣▽￣)ノ
> 
> **MC:** God Seven
> 
> **707:** God Mei
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I wish I knew what language the two of you are speaking ;;
> 
> **[ZEN has entered the chatroom.]**
> 
> **ZEN:** Don't bother, it's their alien connection. Normal human beings like us won't understand.
> 
> **707:** Correctamundo!
> 
> **MC:** It's 1011000011  & 1001011110 language.
> 
> **707:** (｡♥‿♥｡)

Hearts. A light blush spread across her cheeks, warming her insides. Mei was sure that he only used the emoticon for comedic purposes, but it put a smile on her face nontheless.

> **Jaehee Kang:** Anyways, I've been meaning to tell you that I've heard that alarm yesterday as well.
> 
> **ZEN:** Same here. Is the messenger safe?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** What is going on?
> 
> **707:** Gah, calm down. I'll explain, okay?
> 
> **707:** So the RFA server had been hacked yesterday, most likely by the person who also led Mei to the apt.
> 
> **ZEN:** Omg, they could read all of our conversations? (ʘᗩʘ’)
> 
> **MC:** This is worse than I thought …

Truth to be told, Mei had expected this ever since she realized her phone had been hacked. If Unknown wasn't observing them, how would they make sure that their possibly evil masterplan would succeed? Or rather, why would someone hack into an app and then just leave it be? Since that wouldn't make sense, it only left the possibility of an ulterior motive.

Sure, there was a small part of her that had hoped Unknown wasn't reading their conversations, but delusions only get your so far in life.

> **707:** No need to worry. Seven-Zero-Seven Defender of Justice already took care of everything. d( >_< )
> 
> **707:** Code Red is back to Code Green.
> 
> **707:** I moved the information to one of my spare servers. 
> 
> **ZEN:** Holy crap, that's fast!
> 
> **707:** That one is better protected that a government server. 
> 
> **707:** Alcatraz Server lmao
> 
> **MC:** Wow, you really are a genius. Nice work (๑ >ᴗ<๑)
> 
> **707:** (⌐▨◡▨)

Despite his upbeat attitude, Mei was sure he was beyond exhausted. Judging by the speed in which he got the work done, he must've been slaving away the entire night. It made her worry for his health, but on the other hand she had always admired hard-working people who acted out of selflessness.

> **Jaehee Kang:** I'm relieved to hear that, but do you know who they are?
> 
> **707:** Still working on that, they're pretty good at covering their tracks.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Since they are obviously targeting us, we should be cautious from now on.
> 
> **[Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.]**
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I agree with Assistant Kang. I'll send body guards to protect all of you.
> 
> **ZEN:** For once I agree with this guy. Safety first.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** What about Mei though … the apartment's location is classified …
> 
> **ZEN:** Who cares? I don't want her to get hurt over some stupid documents. 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Exactly my thoughts. V will understand.
> 
> **707:** I can call him, but I don't think he's going to change his mind. I'm sorry.
> 
> **MC:** Thank you for worrying, but I'll be fine. (^ー^)ｖ
> 
> **707:** ...
> 
> **ZEN:** Seven, you can't be serious! 
> 
> **MC:** It's not Seven's fault. He's doing his best to protect everyone.
> 
> **707:** Mei …

The detective knew how agitated the RFA members were, felt it almost physically. Still, blaming Seven for this mess was unfair and didn't help the situation. It was Unknown's fault this was happening. He was the culprit.

> **MC:** Although, I'd be great if you could send bodyguards to protect my sister, Jumin.
> 
> **MC:** She may not be part of the RFA, but I don't want her to get hurt.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Of course, it's the least I can do.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I may not have a good feeling about this, but I'll respect your decision.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** If Mei is okay with it, then I guess I can't argue.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I need to leave for dinner with my father now.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Goodbye.
> 
> **[Jumin Han has left the chatroom.]**
> 
> **ZEN:** (╬ಠ益ಠ)
> 
> **[ZEN has left the chatroom.]**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I need to babysit the beast while he's gone.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Talk to you later, Mei (◡‿ ◡ ✿)
> 
> **MC:** Cuddle Elly for me (つ´∀｀)つ
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I won't but I'm sure she'll appreciate the sentiment.
> 
> **[Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom]**
> 
> **MC:** Seven! Sevy! Seveny! 707! God Seven! Sevmaster!
> 
> **707:** lololol

Seven hadn't contributed much to the conversation. She suspected that he still felt guilty about putting V's orders over her safety. Mei could see where he was coming from, but that didn't mean she couldn't try to take some weight off his shoulders.

> **MC:** I can feel the depressing thoughts all the way to my home planet.
> 
> **MC:** Please respond before I'm forced to shoot you with my nyan cat beam of happiness. Meow. ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡
> 
> **707:** Stop, stop~ Activate anti-happiness forcefield!
> 
> **MC:** Really tho, stop beating yourself up over nothing. Thanks to you the hacker problem is solved for now.
> 
> **MC:** And you'll find them for sure. If anyone can do it, it's you.
> 
> **707:** Your safety isn't nothing.

The red-haired man remained unexpectedly stubborn and it made her wonder once again what kind of person he truly was. Seven was a mystery through and through. Behind the safety of a chatroom, it was easy to hide your true feelings. Heck, there were people online who pretended to be an entirely different person. One moment he was happy-go-lucky and in the next he was dead serious, borderlining on depressed.

> **707:** But … thanks for defending me haha
> 
> **707:** I guess you're the real Defender of Justice.
> 
> **MC:** Why can there be only one real defender? Anyone can be one.
> 
> **707:** Then I'm gonna train hard to become worthy of the title! You can count on me!
> 
> **707:** Gotta go back to work now … urgh I need Honey Buddha Chips first though.
> 
> **MC:** I'm so jelly (ノ﹏ヽ)
> 
> **MC:** Of the chips lolol not work, you can keep that.
> 
> **707:** lololol
> 
> **707:** Gonna save a package just for u, if you behave well (¬‿¬)
> 
> **707:** Laterz 
> 
> **[707 has left the chatroom.]**

Leaning back in the metallic office chair, Mei mentally prepared herself to get back to answering emails. However, concentration didn't come easy to her since her thoughts always drifted back to Seven, wondering whether he was doing okay. She wanted to call him to make sure, but worried to get on his nerves.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed in her hands. For a millisecond the woman thought Seven saw her mope around through the CCTV and decided to call her, but it wasn't him. Mei swallowed the unwelcome disappointment that left a bitter aftertaste in her mouth.

> **ZEN:** Hey, are you free this evening? If yes we could go for a drink later, my rehearsals end early today.
> 
> **ZEN:** I just don't feel good about you working late and going home on your own at night. Especially after today.
> 
> **MC:** Sure, I could use a drink or two. Gotta make the best out of this vacation.
> 
> **ZEN:** Great, let's meet at _Crossroads_. Is 9pm alright?
> 
> **MC:** Yup. Can't wait to meet you, my sister is gonna be so jelly (ᗒᗨᗕ)
> 
> **ZEN:** See you later, princess~

And just like that, her mood did a one-eighty. She couldn't wait to meet the charming musical actor. Apart from Seven, she had been talking to him the most. At first, Zen had been constantly trying to flirt with her, but once he realized she wasn't interested, he had toned it down. From then on they fell into friendly banter and his protectiveness reminded her of a big brother defending his little sister from the evil beasts roaming the world.

###### 

☆

###### 

When the detective was finished for the day, she picked up her pastel bag and headed for the train station. Checking her bulky wristwatch on the way, Mei realized she would be more than a little early. It was only half past eight. 

The train rocked her from side to side as an announcement on one of the news monitors caught her attention. She frowned at the picture of a familiar man who was sitting at a table with two other fancily dressed people. They seemed unaware of the photo being taken. Paparazzo were like sharks these days, lurking in the shadows with a hunger for juicy scoops. Sighing, she opened the RFA app.

> **[A new chatroom has opened; Cats are better than people; Jumin Han, MC]**
> 
> **MC:** Hiya, Jumin. What's up? I thought you were having dinner with your father?
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Hello Mei. Yes, you are correct.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I didn't expect he'd bring that woman along though.
> 
> **MC:** Glam Choi, right? I saw the article in that trashy tabloid. They just showed it in the train news as well.
> 
> **MC:** Is he really going to marry her or is this just the rumour mill going crazy?
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Going crazy indeed and yes, it appears to be that way.
> 
> **MC:** Oh. You don't sound too happy about it. What kind of person is she?
> 
> **Jumin Han:** The gold-digging kind.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Glam Choi is a cunning person who would do anything to achieve her goals.
> 
> **MC:** Have you talked to your father about how you feel? If you're this concerned, I'm sure he'll listen to you.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I wish it was this easy. I already tried talking to him, but he refused to believe me.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I don't have any evidence either, but I'm sure that she has a couple of skeletons hidden in her closet.
> 
> **MC:** Well, then that only leaves one solution …
> 
> **MC:** A thorough background check. All sins will be revealed to the world.(๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و
> 
> **[Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom.]**
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Hey guys :) Just beat the new super-powered boss with my guild in LOLOL.
> 
> **MC:** Applause, applause! ƪƪ’▿’)
> 
> **Yoosung★:** o(≧o≦)o
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Wow, I thought they were joking about the engagement. It's real?!?!?
> 
> **Jumin Han:** : Indeed.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** But that's not the worst of it.
> 
> **MC:** It gets worse? ;;
> 
> **Yoosung★:** o_O
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Before dinner the Chairman told me that he would like to arrange a marriage between me and Glam Choi's student, Sarah.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Okay, wow. He just decided that for you? That's not how marriages work.
> 
> **MC:** Yeah, this isn't the 18th century;;
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Are you feeling okay, Jumin? Don't tell me you're going along with it?!
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Of course, I'm not going along with it. I refused him right away and it turned into an argument.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I don't know how I feel. I guess I'm disappointed in my father. But if anything, I'm worried about Elisabeth the 3rd. They might plan to do something to her to make me compliant.
> 
> **MC:** You really think they'd go that far?
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I need to increase security and make sure she stays safe from those women.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Thank you for listening to me. I feel a little better now. Good night.
> 
> **[Jumin Han has left the chatroom.]**
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I never thought Jumin's dad would force him to marry. They usually get along so well …
> 
> **MC:** It's super odd that those two women are ready to marry someone so fast.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Right? I mean, I believe in love at first sight but that's just rushed.

On her way to the bar, Mei continued to philosophize with Yoosung over the meaning of love. His insight on the matter was unexpectedly mature, considering he never attended university and played video games all day, every day. With a smile, she concluded there was more to the blonde cinnamonroll than what meets the eye and continued walking towards her destination in the slowly vanishing sunlight.

###### 

☆

###### 

_Crossroads_ —much like the name suggests—was place for those who were taking a welcome pitstop before driving down the winding paths of life. It was a quaint, run-down bar where lost souls stranded in search for a neat glass of cheap whiskey and a one-sided conversation. 

It was a place for everyone and anyone.

Attorneys, doctors and stressed business women mingled with rowdy street thugs and old men. Lala Escargot, the cross-dressing bar owner, didn't discriminate against her clienté and always lend an ear to their swashbuckling tales—as long as they paid for their drinks. Business was business after all.

“I can't believe there is a fool around who would ditch a lovely young woman like you.“ Lala grumbled over the noise of the jazz piano while she polished a whiskey glass. “If I swung the other way, I'd totally have a go at you. Then again, I'm prolly to old for you anyways.“

“Old? You don't give yourself enough credit, Lala.“ Mei winked and rested her cheek on her hand, playing idly with a stand of hair. “I'm a sucker for purple wigs and red lipstick, I'll have you know.“

“Cheeky thing.“

The deep, throaty laugh from the elderly bartender was as soothing as it was familiar. Not one to be distracted by pleasantries for too long, Lala got right back to the point. The woman was hungry for gossip and once she caught the scent of a juicy story, she was worse than a police dog. “So who's the guy, Miss Detective?“

“A friend, actually.“ Mei admitted with half a smile. “And he didn't ditch me, I'm just early.“

“Men these days …“ Lala left the words hanging in the air as though they explained every mystery in the world. She shook her head, purple wig bobbing up and down with the movement, and set down the now shining glass. “The usual then?“

“Yeah, thanks.“ 

While Lala busied herself with the shelves behind her that were filled colourful bottles, Mei let her gaze wander over the crowd. Snippets of animated conversations provided relaxing background noise in the dimly lit room. To pass the time, the detective listened in on a particularly interesting back-and-forth between two old men. While eavesdropping was frowned upon by many, it was a habit that was hard to kick once it became part of your job.

“'Ey, old fella. Have ya heard of that poor sap that disappeared last week?“ The rough voice of the first man was barely audible over the music. “They said 'e had a couple o' rough days behind him. Said the fella wanted to off himself but 'e ain't had it in 'im. Then 'e just disappeared into thin air and no soul ever saw 'im again.“

“Sounds to me like he finally done it.” The second man, who was roughly in his sixties, rolled his eyes disinterestedly. “May his soul rest in heaven or wherever they go these days.“

“That's what the cops thought too, buddy.” He stroked his grey beard and took a large gulp from his beer, the foam sticking to the unruly stubble. “It's another one of 'em kidnappings, I tell ya.”

“Damn, those kidnappings are givin' me the creeps. What are they doin' with all these fellas?“

Before Mei could hear the other man's speculations about the mysterious culprit, her vision was shadowed by a tall presence. She looked up to find out who dared to disturb her peace and was pleasantly surprised to find two familiar red eyes staring back at her.

“You're Mei, right?” Zen looked nervous, but breathed a sigh of relief once she nodded. “You're even more beautiful in person, I almost didn't recognize you.“

“Why aren't you a charmer,“ Mei teased and gestured for him to take a seat. “Right back at you, I can see why the girls freak out when they see you. I'm barely holding myself back from squealing.“

“Don't tease me, little lady. It wounds my heart.” Despite sounding mildly annoyed, a smile betrayed his lips when he sat down and threw a hand over his heart in an overly dramatic fashion. “My face is pure perfection. It's blessed by the Gods and you know it.“

“Yeah, yeah.“ Mei rolled her eyes and grabbed the Gin Tonic that had magically appeared in front of her. Sneaky Lala, she's gotten more stealthy. “So, how are rehearsals going? Are they still gonna make you take your shirt off in the third act or did they decide to have mercy on the hormonal teenage girls in the audience?“

“Ha. Ha. Very funny.“ He shot her a mock glare before ordering a beer for himself. “It's going well, I can't wait for the live performance. You'll come and watch, right?“

“I swear on my obsessed fangirl sister who's going to drag me there anyway.” Mei grinned. Once she noticed that he looked slightly miffed at her fake lack of enthusiasm, the brunette sobered. Contrary to her words, she was actually looking forward to see him on stage.

“Honestly though, your dedication and hard work is admirable. Acting is hard enough, but with singing and dancing on top of it? Damn, that's talent if I've ever heard of it.“

Zen smiled sagely, having caught onto the silent apology that ran beneath her words of praise. “It's not easy, but dealing with the industry is what actually makes it difficult. Especially when you start from nothing like me.”

He frowned at his glass of beer before taking a few large gulps.

”Jerkmin doesn't know how good he has it. Fame and money comes easy to him.” The actor paused in his rant once he saw her doubtful gaze. “... Although, after what I just read in the chatroom, I guess rich kids have their own issues.“

“Oh? Is that a spark of empathy for your mortal enemy I hear?” Mei waggled her eyebrows and prodded his arm with her elbow. “Are you not feeling well?“

“I'm fine, just trying to defend true love here.” Zen laughed heartily before composing himself again. “Really though, it must suck to be married off to some woman just like that. Free will apparently doesn't exist in the Han family.“

“Yeah, Jumin seems to be really worried about what those two are capable off.“ Her eyebrows pulled together as she mulled over the subject. The detective had encountered a few gold diggers in her career and to be frank, they weren't beyond pulling dubious stunts to get what they were after. So far, none of them had broken the cliché and Mei didn't want Jumin to suffer from people like that.

“Ah, jeez. I didn't want to talk about depressing things.” Frustrated, Zen rubbed the back of his head, the action reminding her of a boy on his first date. It was adorable and made her wonder why the remaining women in the bar weren't all over the guy already.

Instead of dwelling on the topic of forced marriage—which seriously was a mood killer if she ever heard one—they slipped into a pleasant round of small talk while sipping their drinks. Time passed by in a blur while they shared stories about their lives. One drink soon became two, then three and Mei started to feel the effects of the alcohol dull her senses. It was nice.

“Do you sing, Mei?“

She blinked a couple of times, her mind attempting to catch up with the out-of- the-blue question.

“God no. I don't have a musical bone in my body. My singing voice is a torture device.” Mei snickered when she saw his doubtful expression and shrugged. It was the truth. “Unless you want me to break every glass in this bar, including the windows, I better keep my mouth shut.“

“Now you just made me curious. It can't be that bad.“

“Well, you might get lucky tonight. I'm only a few glasses short of an improv performance on the tables.” The stink eye that Lala send her from behind the bar made her shrink back in her seat. “... or maybe another time.“

“Light-weight, huh?” Zen mused while he watched the ice cubes in his glass clink together as he swirled it around. “Don't worry, I'll make sure you get home safe.“

"My prince charming~“

“Really now?“ The mischievous look the actor sported on his handsome face spelled trouble for her. “I think that position is reserved for Seven.“

Surprised, Mei almost spat out her drink. Keyword being _almost_ since instead the woman swallowed the liquid too quickly and ended up having a coughing fit. Graceful, really. Zen patted her back, which didn't help at all. It was a myth that patting on the back helps—scientifically proven wrong even—but she appreciated the gesture.

“And were, my dear drinking buddy, did you get that from?“ Mei asked between coughs, voice still weak from her near-death experience.

“Come on, it's obvious that there is something going on between you two. You can't fool a romance expert. I have a sixth sense for love, so out with it. How do you feel about him?“

They had an intense staring competition, neither willing to back down. Maybe it was the alcohol that made her give in or maybe just her own desire to understand herself. It might have been because her life lacked normalcy and romance so far. Mei didn't know which one to pick, but hoped she wouldn't hate herself the next morning for what she was about to admit. Alcohol and regret went hand in hand after all.

“Fine, but promise me you won't tell anyone.“

“Yeah, yeah. Spill the beans.“

Prolonging the inevitable, she fumbled with the edges of her black skirt. She'd just have to get the words out in one go like ripping off a band-aid. “I kind of like him ... It's super weird since I never even met him, but he always makes me smile and it's been a while since I've been this happy.“

Zen was gloating like he just won a _Grammy_ and it made her mood darken in response. How he was able to glean anything from her rushed rant was a mystery to her.

“But?“

“I don't think he feels the same way.” Mei sighed in defeat. “I mean, we've only known each other for a few days and it's difficult to tell what he really thinks in a chatroom.“

“I wouldn't be so sure about that.“ Zen winked at her when she perked up. He must've had an idea because suddenly, he fumbled with his jean pocket. “Why don't we call him and find out?“

“No. Zen. Bad Zen. We're not drunk-dialing Seven.” Maybe the actor was tipsier than she thought. “He'll record it and use it as blackmail.“

“Excuses, excuses. I didn't think you were such a coward.“

“I'm not a coward.” Mei puffed her cheeks up angrily. “It's a universal rule that nothing good comes from drunk-dialing exes.“

“Seven is not your ex though, so it should be fine.“ Unperturbed by her protests, the white-haired man continued to tap away on his phone and squinted his eyes at the screen. It wasn't easy to read small letters on a smartphone when you're tipsy, she knew from experience.

“Put the phone down.” Mei tried to use her most intimidating detective voice, but apparently musical actors were immune to the bad cop act . “Zennnnn~ I'm begging you.“

“Nooope~“ 

Finally finished with dialing, he put his phone on the table in front of them. It was too far away from her to make a grab for it, so she simply waited for the inevitable to come to pass. Mei regretted telling Zen about her crush on the hacker, she should've kept her mouth shut. 

“Hiyaaa Seven, guess who~“

“A famous musical star is calling me?” Seven's melodic voice came from the speaker and a tiny part of her was happy to hear it, despite the circumstances. “Are you sure you have the right number kind sir?“

“Eyyy~ I'm not that famous yet but I'm gonna be.” Zen's words slurred together, the lovely blend of beer and rum in his stomach was probably to blame. “You sound tired, were you asleep?"

Seven groaned and she could imagine him rolling his eyes on the other end of the line. “No, it's 1 am. I was sky-diving, dude.”

“Man, I wanna go sky-diving one day.” Zen was pretty easy to distract when he was drunk. Fingers crossed, he'd forget why they called in the first place. She really didn't want to have a conversation about her love life with the person in question. _No, thanks._

“Are you drunk-dialing me?” Seven snickered. “Gosh, I'm flattered. I didn't know you felt that way about me~”

“We can still save ourselves if we just hang up now,” Mei whispered in a last attempt to preserve her dignity. “There is a red button with a phone icon on it. Go press that one, okay?”

“What's that lovely sound in the background?” How he picked up her stealth voice over the phone was a mystery to her. Unless, she didn't say that as quiet as she thought. “Tsk, tsk, tsk Mei. I didn't know you were this wild.”

”I'm sorry but you have the wrong person. Mei is currently not available, please leave your message after the beep tone. Beep.” Apparently, her brain-to-mouth filter was entirely broken. Mei suffered from an internal panic attack. Her _maybe_ crush was on the other end of the phone and here she was, making herself look like a drunk idiot. Maybe she was cursed.

Hearing Seven's happy laughter made her feel slightly better about herself, but of course it wasn't meant to be long-lived. A certain someone had to sling his arm over her shoulder and blow her perfect cover. 

“That's right, you're not Mei. You are Drunk-Mei. She's my favorite by the way,” Zen announced proudly, making her groan in response. The woman didn't have it in her to stay angry at him though. Honestly, she was having fun despite being embarrassed to the moon and back.

Admitting defeat, Mei buried her head in her arms. “God, I wish instead of 'airplane mode' phones came with 'drunk mode'.”

“Oi, Seven. You've been awfully quiet,” Zen observed quite _observantly_ for someone in his state. “Whatchu doin'?”

There was an ominous pause that seemed to last longer than it probably was. “What? Little old me? Don't worry about me. I'm just recording all of this.” 

Evil. Seven was pure evil hiding behind an adorable, cat-loving exterior. She threw Zen an accusing glare. “See? I told you he would do that!”

“Dude, I was putting my faith in you.” The actor actually looked surprised by his friend's betrayal. “Don't record people when they call you. Learn some decency!"

“Sorry, that word is not in my vodkabulary.”

Mei grinned cheekily. “Then look it up on whiskeypedia.”

“Damn, calm down, Mei. You're gonna make him cry.” Zen commented on their rather short pun match and patted her shoulder. Mei was sure that Seven took it easy on her though, he was the mighty king of puns and memes after all. She didn't know much about him yet, but she was certain that he was quite competitive.

“I got rekt by a drunk person,” he cried out in mock shock. “I really need to improve my pun game, but that's not important right now. Mei, it's okay because it's Zen but I hope you don't do this with random strangers. Gahh … that sounded patronizing ... what I mean is … there are really bad people outside who will take advantage of situation like that. I – I … please be more careful in the future.”

“Thanks for worrying, Seven.” Mei smiled at the phone fondly. “I'm a regular at this place. I'm sure Lala … uhm the bartender here … would kick any guy's butt who dared to look at me the wrong way. She's a fierce one.”

The voluminous bar owner grunted in approval while she poured herself a Martini. Seven hummed, but judging by his lack of reply he wasn't entirely convinced yet.

“She's safe with me, worrywart. We called to ask you something _veeery_ important though, didn't we?” Zen's red eyes focused on her, a smirk pulling at his lips that made her blood run cold. Oh, no. She needed to distract the self-proclaimed matchmaker and fast.

“Did we? I can't remember.” Her own laughter sounded fake to her ears. “But ... I remember that you promised me a song by yours truly.”

“Somehow, I doubt that,” Seven dead-panned.

“Seven did you hear that? The lady insists.” Despite trying to sound suave, Zen reminded her of an excited boy on his first day in school. Mei was glad her distraction technique worked. 

Without wasting a second, he began to sing his own version of _Wonder Wall_ by Oasis. Out of all the songs he could've picked, he picked that one. It was probably the most covered song of all time; abused by street musicians to the point where just the mention of the name made people's ears bleed.

Nevertheless, there was something about the song that just forced you to sing along no matter how much you've started to hate it. That was why Mei wasn't very surprised to find herself getting swept up in the melody. Zen's voice was beautiful and smooth like a graceful swan, hers more like the croaking of a dying frog. It didn't go well together, but he didn't seem to mind. 

At the very least, he wasn't trying to cover his ears yet.

Seven on the other hand had the time of his life, laughing his ass off at the other end of the line. Mei was sure he wouldn't let them live that one down. Once they got to the refrain a second time, Lala stomped over and slammed two glasses of water in front of them. The force of the impact made the clear liquid slosh over the edges and the look in her eyes effectively stopped what probably sounded like wails of agony—or two drunk people singing Oasis.

“You're annoying the other guests and you butchered one of my favorite songs,” Lala grumbled and crossed her arms. “That's it, I'm cutting you two off.”

“Getting cut off after my third glass? I feel like I'm sixteen again.” Mei giggled behind her hand, but took the glass of water gratefully. “Sorry, Lala. We're going to keep it down, promise.”

“Mom mode has been activated.” Seven's voice sounded robotic and she wouldn't be surprised if he had a couple of voice filters installed. “Mother hen Seven suggest you two go home before evil hackers come out to get you.”

“Ah, he's right.” Mei turned towards Zen, who still looked rather disgruntled that his performance was so rudely interrupted. “How are we going to get home?”

“I'll call a cab.” The actor smiled kindly and fumbled with his wallet to pay the bill. She insisted to pay for herself, but he would have none of that, muttering something about chivalry. Mei rolled her eyes, that was such a _Zen thing_ to do.

“Get home safely and sleep well.” Seven cooed which immediately made a smile break out on her face. “Bye bye~”

 _Crossroads_ —much like the name suggests—was a bar for lost souls searching for the comfort of cheap alcohol and one-sided conversations. It was a pitstop for the weary, an oasis is the desert that made it possible to bond with others over the hardships of life. For Zen and Mei, it was neither of those things.

It was simply a bar filled with mindless chatter, snazzy jazz music, interesting people and the place where they met for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there :) I'm so sorry for being gone for so long. I got my hands on Persona 5 and that totally cut me off from the rest of the world for a few weeks. Damn, that game was brilliant though. 10/10! By the way, Crossroads is actually a bar in P5. I just couldn't help myself and borrowed it (and Lala Escargot) for this story.
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and are excited for the next one. I don't wanna spoil too much but Mei will be doing some detective work and meet a certain crush of hers in real life (≧∇≦*)
> 
> Have a wonderful day and enjoy summer ٩(●ᴗ●)۶


	7. The Mysterious Disappearance of Elisabeth the 3rd

Trees, cars and the distant city rushed by the window of his red mustang in a colourful blur. He almost forgot what it felt to be on the road, sunlight burning his skin and a fresh breeze brushing through his fiery hair. On the empty highway, Seven didn't care if he broke the speedlimit. The feeling of freedom and adrenaline rushing through his veins was simply too addicting to care about his safety.

Vanderwood often scolded him, claiming he was always doing crazy things as if he had only one day to live. While the older agent was mainly looking out for himself—since he had been tasked with babysitting the hacker—there was truth in his colleague's words. Seven never expected to live a long life, not since he joined the agency. 

He'd die a dogs death, he was sure of that. Ever since he signed that contract, he was at the mercy of his keepers. In a way, he thought he deserved it.

There were so many ways he could go out and Seven knew all of them. Maybe in a dark alleyway, possibly shot in the head or stabbed in the back. If he played his cards right they'd make it clean and quick, merciful and painless. In case they suspect treason of any kind, he'd be tortured first before they killed him slowly. In both scenarios they'd dispose of his body as discreetly as possible and erase any trace that he ever existed on this planet.

That was the worst part. Nobody would even know he was dead. Nobody would _remember_.

His hands gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white. If he could die while doing something he loved—speeding on the Gyeongbu Expressway in one of his babies for example—he'd gladly take it above the alternatives. At least, he would in control of his death and nobody innocent would get tangled up in his mess … like the RFA and Mei.

And they would be able to remember him. Maybe _he_ would hear of it, too.

“Seven? Are you okay?” A familiar voice rang in his head and he would recognize the melodic sound anywhere. “Alienship to Seven!”

Narrowing his golden eyes at the road, the hacker tried to focus on driving while keeping his beige boot glued to the gaspedal. Mei and him had fallen into the routine of calling each other at least once a day. It started out as simple fun and games. Seven honestly didn't expect for her voice to be stuck in his head even when the calls ended. 

Endless loops of her laughter, frustrated huffs when she complained about party guests, hums when she agreed with something he said ... and of course, his favorite; the stutter when he managed to make her blush.

It was all saved on his harddrive and he was unable to erase it.

“Did you prank call me?” Mei's voice was persistent this time. “If yes then this has to be the most boring prank call in the history of prank calls. Even the evil lady from _The Ring_ was better at it. I mean, she just said 'Seven days!' and breathed a lot into the speaker, but at least she said _something_.”

Wait, that sounded way too real. Seven scanned his surroundings hurriedly and noticed two things. Firstly, he was suddenly a few miles further down the road that he thought. Secondly, he had his phone clutched in his right hand and the screen displayed Mei's number. When the hacker connected the dots, heart racing in his chest.

He had called her. Without his consent or knowledge, his fingers had automatically dialed her number. But _why_?

“ … Okay, I can talk now.” Seven hoped with all his heart that she wouldn't question his odd behavior. “What's up?”

“Pfft. I don't know?” Her quiet laughter soothed his fluttering nerves. “You're the one who called.“

“Hmm … Oh! Yeah! I called! Why did I call? Hmm … I don't remember … My finger just pressed the button.” Seven felt a familiar warmth creep into his cheeks. “Then what's the most natural thing to say right now?“

“The fact that you have to ask says a lot about you,” Mei teased. “I'm glad you called me anyways. So, how are you?“

A loaded yet simple question that he honestly had no answer to. Currently, the adrenaline rush from the drive and Mei's voice in his ears waged war against his dark thoughts and existential crisis. A tug of war between the person he wanted to be and the person he was. He wondered what Mei would think of him, if she knew what kind of person he really was. 

Luckily, she wouldn't find out anytime soon since the former was winning this fight. 

“Ahaha … My heart is racing so much, I feel like it's literally going to explode. What's wrong with me? I mean, I thought my heart stopped from the shock I received while repairing my car's engine … It's flopping around like a fish!” Seven laughed weakly as he rambled on, grateful that she hasn't hung up on him just yet. “I'm outside right now, took one of my babies for a ride to clear my head.“

“Are you really okay?” Mei asked after a moment of silence. “Car batteries pack quite a punch voltage-wise … anyway I can help?“

“Thanks doc, but it's fine.” Seven grinned, slipping more and more into his chatroom persona. “You must be the best lubricant for my heart's engine.“

“You must be the shining star for my heart then,“ Mei said, not wasting a second to throw a cheesy comeback at him. He was positive she was just playing along with him, flirting for the sake of making fun of clichéd chick flick lines, for the irony. 

Still, the feeling it left in his chest was no joke.

“You're joking, right? Don't get me wrong, but I'm just going to think it's a joke. If I don't, I'm going to get weirder than I am now … ” He kept his voice cheerful, but his words bordered on the edge of something more serious. “You know, I keep thinking about what you'd think of me. Do you think I'm a nice person?“

The agent heard her catch her breath on the other end of the line. “Of course you are. Why are you asking that?“

“Yeah, why am I thinking this? I can't.” Seven was relieved and agitated at the same time. “What the hell is wrong with me? Am I finally going crazy? But I thought I was already crazy? Arrrrgh!“

“It's because I stole your sanity.“ Mei snickered like the little devil she was. He knew she was trying to lighten the mood, maybe distract him, and he thanked her internally.

“What? Give it back. I mean it. I'm really weird right now,” he protested. “I'm seriously all over the place, aren't I? To think I'm wasting my first day off in months by acting like a loony. Maybe my brain can't handle the free time, I'm too used to work.“

“Well, if you're free right now why don't you help me out with something,” Mei started, suddenly sounding uneasy. “I'll even give you back your sanity as reward. Promise!“

Seven perked up. If there was something he learned over the last couple of days, it was that Mei didn't like to ask for help. Not in the sense that she rejected it in case someone offered. In fact, the detective appreciated help and was eternally grateful for the smallest of favours. It was more like the thought of asking someone for help never crossed her mind in the first place. 

Years of living alone with her sister made her grow independent to a fault. At least, that was his theory on this strange mannerism of hers. Still, it made the fact that she asked all the more worrying.

“You sound stressed … what's going on?“

“Ah, right. You haven't been online to see it.” Mei paused, more to gather her thoughts than to keep him in suspense. “Big news. Elly has been kidnapped from Jumin's penthouse last night. He thinks Glam Choi and that other woman, Sarah, are behind it. He asked me investigate, considering my job and all. The police hasn't found any leads yet, but Jumin is convinced they did it. I just thought that since you have experience breaking into Jumin's place, you might find something they missed.”

“Someone took Elly?!” Golden eyes widened in disbelief, thoughts speeding through his head. The fluffy, white cat meant absolutely everything to his friend and her disappearance would affect the usually calm and collected company heir deeply. “Damn, Jumin must be a mess.“

“Yeah. I can only echo what Jaehee told me, but he's acting 'unlike himself'.” Mei explained, tone growing sad. “Well, how about it? Wanna help search for Elly and escape your hacker dungeon for the rest of the day?“

It was tempting like an apple from the Garden of Eden dangling right in front of his mouth. He wanted to help Jumin. He wanted to find Elly, but he couldn't lie to himself. Deep down, he knew that what he wanted most was to meet Mei. Ever since most of the others had a chance to see her, the feeling had grown stronger. Talking to her over the phone and watching her make funny faces at him through the camera was great, but it wasn't the same as actually meeting someone.

However, he shouldn't— _couldn't_ allow himself to want that. Seven knew he should never forget his place. He needed to avoid her, if only for her own safety. Though, the thought of never meeting her made his chest ache painfully. Avoiding her made him upset. It was strange. Inexplicable.

 _Was it really so bad if they met once? They would meet for the party anyway, wouldn't they?_

Maybe, he was just overreacting. Seven had met with RFA members a couple of times and the agency hadn't found out or cared. Then again, it would be selfish to assume she'd be safe just because the agency didn't catch wind of his actions before. Damn, his head was such a mess.

“O-of course, you don't have to. I just thought you might wanna help because you love Elly so much,” Mei stuttered nervously. “But you always work so hard, you deserve a day off more than anyone. I'm sorry, I didn't meant to make you feel like you need to. I can handle it myself … and Jaehee is there too … umm … so yeah, don't worry about it.”

“No—I—ah … I would love to help.” The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. “Where are you right now? Want me to pick you up?“ 

“Really?! Thanks!” She sounded happy, very much like a child on Christmas that got every wish on their list granted. It was adorable. “No need to pick me up though, I'm already at C&R headquaters with Jaehee. We're just waiting for Jumin to finish his meeting.“

“M'kay see ya in a bit.“ 

Seven ended the call as fast as humanly possible before more nonsense left his lips. Nerves fluttering like the leaves in the trees that passed by his window, he took the next exit to get on the other side of the highway. The hacker knew Seoul in and out, memorized every street corner and back alley of the city, so he didn't even need to turn his navi on to find the fastest route to Jumin's place.

A part of him hated himself for being so selfish, for putting his own desires above the safety of his friends. Another part that lay buried beneath the doubt, knew that he couldn't regret his decision if it made her happy.

###### 

☆

###### 

The main complex of C&R International, made of tinted glass and steel, threw a shadow on the stony plaza. Seven never thought a building could be intimidating by itself, yet the Han family had found a way to do just that. 

He still remembered the first time he stepped through the automatic glass doors and onto the ridiculously expensive marble floor that paved the reception area. It was just a couple of weeks after Jumin got Elisabeth the 3rd. She had been such an adorable little baby kitten, he couldn't resist playing with her—even if that meant breaking into his friend's well-guarded home. 

Of course, Seven was no novice when it came to pulling a successful B&E, so it had only been a matter of time until he had Elly in his arms. Safe to say, Jumin hadn't been very happy when he found the intruder in his penthouse, softly biting into his cat's fur. ( _Cute aggression_ was the common term for the hypothetical desire to cuddle something to death because it was cute. He had done his research.)

As a result of his masterful security breach, Seven ended up on Jumin's—very unfair and totally stupid—blacklist. Unless invited, he wasn't allowed to set foot on the premises, which only motivated him to do the exact opposite. So far, the hacker had broken into the penthouse fourteen times and had only been caught eight times. He was still surprised that the business heir hadn't filed a restraining order against him yet.

This was why Seven felt oddly exposed, entering the familiar building through the front door. Usually, he crawled through a vent, disguised himself as the pizza delivery guy or scaled the building in the shadow of the night. Now, the only thing protecting his identity from the security cameras was a set of pilot sunglasses and the hood of his green pullover—his favorite one was still in the dryer thanks to Vanderwood.

“Excuse me, sir. May I ask where you are headed?“ One of the receptionists, a pretty blonde, asked with a raised eyebrow. He studied her for a second, before coming to the conclusion that she was just another one of Jumin's slaves—overworked and in need of vacation. “Sir? Is everything alright? May I ask your name?“

“I'm Luciel Choi.“ Seven forced a charming smile on his face and lowered his sunglasses a bit. “I'm here to help my friend find his cat.“

The receptionist seemed taken aback for a second, possibly by the fact that her boss had friends, before she hurriedly ruffled through the contents of her desk. “Mr. Han has been waiting for you. He is currently in front of his penthouse on the sixteenth floor. Security will let you through, but you'll need this keycard to access the area.“

Mumbling a quick thanks, Seven took the keycard and headed for one of the elevators. If he was sealing off entire floors like that, Jumin sure was getting paranoid. While the hacker was absolutely down for a good security system—he literally lived in a _bunker_ —the business heir was clearly going overboard. If this kept spiraling out of control, the company would become a prison in no time.

Seven was worried about his friend, but concern wasn't what made him anxious to reach the sixteenth floor.

Uncharacteristically nervous, the hacker kept rubbing his sweaty hands on his jeans and fumbled with the orange chord of his headphones. In approximately 51.7 seconds he'd meet the woman that had consumed a majority of his thoughts. He prayed to God that finally meeting her would make that odd fascination wear off once and for all.

“I'm glad you could make it on such a short notice.“ He heard Jumin's baritone from the end of the corridor. “I'll compensate you for your trouble.”

“No need, I told you I'm doing this as your friend and fellow cat mom.” Seven could hear the kind smile in her voice. It was one thing to hear the gentle lull of it over the phone, but it just didn't compare to reality. “Besides, if one of my cats was gone, I'd not be relaxing until I found them too.”

“If you insist.” It wasn't like Jumin to give in so easily, but judging by his defeated sigh they had been over this a couple of times already. “Please tell me if I can do anything for you in return though.”

“You've send bodyguards to protect my sister from that hacker,” Mei continued unperturbed. “And I haven't even found Elly yet. If you really want to repay me, we could go for some ice cream together after we found her, okay?”

“'After we found her', huh?” Jumin wondered. “You saying that with such confidence almost makes me believe that it's possible.”

Taking a deep breath to steel himself, Seven rounded the corner and was met with a set of curious blue eyes. His heart missed a beat and made him freeze in his spot. He gave himself a moment to take her in; the silky brown hair that flowed down the back of her rose coloured shirt; her smooth ivory skin; the swell of her breasts that peaked out teasingly from beneath the low cut, thoroughly distracting him. If he didn't know any better, he'd think she wasn't real. A dream maybe or a hallucination induced by his lack of sleep.

His lips pulled into a small smile which she mirrored with one of her own.

“Seven!” Mei exclaimed happily, taking a few rushed steps towards him. Her expression faltered once she was in front of him, looking unsure whether to go for a friendly hug or a polite handshake. He waited patiently while she became increasingly flustered and he could barely hold himself back from teasing her for it. In the end, she went for the handshake much to his dismay. “It's so good to see you. Thank you for coming.”

“Yeah ... it's good to see you too.” Seven replied lamely. He was still distracted by the tingling skin where her hand touched his. A grin spread across his face when he mock-saluted to her. “Agent Seven—always at your service m'lady. Secret operation _Find Elly_ is a top priority.”

Mei giggled behind her hand, before she returned the gesture. “At ease, soldier.”

“I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about but right now is not the time.” Jumin interrupted, tapping his foot impatiently. “Elisabeth the 3rd is still in the hands of those women and who knows what they're doing to her while we're here, chatting idly with eachother.”

“How about we take a look at Mr. Han's penthouse first,” Jaehee suggested. “Then I'll show you to the monitor room. Though the CCTV footage is useless, the police has already confirmed that much.”

“R-right.” Mei shook her head, getting back to business. “One step at the time. When exactly did you notice that Elly was gone? When did you last see her?”

Meanwhile, their group was walking towards the scene of the crime. Seven was surprised that Jumin hadn't bothered to correct them when they didn't call Elly by her full name, showing how distressed he actually was. There hasn't been a word of support from V either.

“I last saw her yesterday evening, around eight, before I went to dinner with my father. You see, I was worried about her because she went to the veterinarian in the afternoon for a shot, so I decided to check on her despite my tight schedule.” Jumin explained, a frown on his face. 

"When I came back around twelve at night, she was missing. I had my security personnel search the entire building and analize the video footage, but they couldn't find her. So I concluded that she had been kidnapped. There are only to people with a motive and with a strong incentive. Glam Choi wants me to marry Sarah, which I refused of course, and in order to make me comply she took a hostage. I knew they were shady, but I had no idea those two were crafty enough to break through my security. No... they probably hired someone.”

“Slow down.” Mei grasped the sleeve of the man's suit in an effort to calm him down. “I believe you when you say they are suspicious, but jumping to conclusions will not help us find her.”

Jumin sighed and nodded, reluctantly accepting her words. Unlocking the door to his penthouse, Jaehee gestured for them to come in. Seven had been there on a semi-frequent basis and had memorized the interior quite well, which was why he immidiately noticed the differences. The expensive black couch in the center was angled slightly more to the left, there was a new painting of a landscape on the wall and a golden cage in front of the windows.

He stole a glance at the detective by his side, who taking in her surroundings as though she was trying to commit every detail to memory. Amused, he realized, she was probably doing just that.

“You kept her in a cage?“ Mei struggled to keep the judgment out of her voice, but Seven heard it nontheless. While he wasn't one to talk, even he knew that keeping a cat confined in a cage bordered on animal abuse.

“Considering the circumstances, it was necessary at the time.“ Jumin defended. “It was the safest option. I knew Glam Choi was plotting something. Elizabeth becoming a target was inevitable. “

“So you were the only one who had the key,“ Mei guessed and Seven was impressed that she managed to keep her criticism at bay in favour of the investigation. She must've had a lot of experience with these type of situations.

“Yes, that's correct. Whoever kidnapped her must've forced it open since I'm certain it was closed the last time I saw it.“

“Maybe,“ Mei mumbled more to herself than to them. “There are no traces of forced entry on the door.“

She lingered at the golden cage, examining the lock as thoroughly as expected of a private eye. Wrinkling her cute nose in disapproval, the brunette fumbled with the door and it didn't even take a minute before it opened with a quiet click. The discovery opened up new possibilities as it became apparent that you don't need a key, not even a lockpick, to open the cage.

Mei hummed in thought before she continued investigating the rest of the room. She took her time and examined every corner, letting no detail escape her. It was fascinating to watch and Seven found it hard to take his eyes off her. Impossible even.

“I'm done here,“ she concluded softly when she approached their group. “If you don't mind, I'd like to continue this investiagtion on my own. You may go back to work, I'm sure the company isn't going to take care of itself.“

It sounded very much like Mei just wanted to get rid of Jumin. Seven didn't know why, but maybe the thought of a worried cat mom glancing over her shoulder during the search was making things harder for her.

“If you think it's best, I'm going to trust your judgment,“ Jumin conceded reluctantly. “Please call me once you find any new leads. Meanwhile, I will take a look into Glam Choi and Sarah. I don't think I can focus on work while Elisabeth is still missing.“

“Of course.“ Mei smiled relieved and turned towards himself and Jaehee. “Let's go to the monitor room. I want to look at the security feed.”

Once Jumin excused himself and they were walking down the corridor towards the monitor room, Seven noted the unnerved expression on Jaehee's face.

“What do you really think, Mei?” the secretary asked. “Was the beast kidnapped?”

“More like cat-napped.” Seven quipped, trying to lighten the oppressing mood. He was rewarded with a light chuckle from the detective and a withering glare from Jaehee.

“No, I don't think so actually.” Mei admitted. “So far everything points to her running away by herself. That's why I didn't want Jumin to come along. He is so caught up with the idea of a culprit, that I don't think he'll listen to reason at this point. Even if I tell him the truth and provide conclusive evidence, he won't accept it.”

Seven saw how paranoid his friend had become, but if there was one adjective that fit Jumin like a glove it was 'reasonable'. He wasn't someone who would let emotions dictate his actions, no matter how much he despised his father's new fiance. The thought of excluding him from the investigation for any reason apart from him being a worried cat mom didn't sit well with him. 

“What makes you so sure he won't listen to the truth?” Seven crossed his arms, stubbornly defending his friend.

“You've seen the look on his face, right?” Mei asked hesitantly, the concern in her eyes made him swallow in regret. “The despair and loneliness. I've seen it on people countless times. Deep down, I think he knows that nobody broke into his place but he's too afraid to admit it to himself because that would mean …”

“… that the cat was unhappy and he's the one who indirectly caused her to run away.” Jaehee finished, realization dawning on her face.

“I guess the saying that the truth can be painful is true.” Seven sighed, trying very hard not to let her words affect him. There were just some boxes that should remain shut for the time being. Lying is also a form of protection after all, whether you want to protect yourself or others. 

“Still, I'd much rather be in pain and hear the truth than the other way around,” Mei said with certainty. “In order to find Elly, we need to explore every possibility no matter how silly or unlikely, scary or unbelievable it is. Or in the words of a master detective: If you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.”

“How very Sherlock Holmes of you,” Seven teased but couldn't help to feel awed by her passion. “In his defense, what makes you think Elly ran away? Apart from the faulty locking mechanism on the cage, it's highly unlikely she was able to avoid all of the video and thermal cameras of the building.”

Mei nodded patiently, considering his words. “I'm not ruling out the cat-napping part, but everything points to her escaping from the cage by herself.” She paused when she saw the two puzzled faces of her friends. 

“She must've been under a lot of stress, her hair was all over the place, not only the cage. I saw some in the hallway and the staircase earlier too. Cats don't loose that much fur for no reason. I'm not a veterinarian but I know that much. The door of Jumin's penthouse and the cage door didn't show any signs of forced entry either, nor did the personnel see anyone take her. The police hasn't found anything suspicious on the CCTV. Though camera's aren't omnipotent, they don't cover every inch of this place, so cat-napping isn't entirely off the table yet.”

“Well, I can attest to that. I broke in here once or twice to play with Elly after all.” Seven smiled sheepishly under Jaehee's steely glare.

“While all that may be true, it doesn't explain how she got out of the cage.” Jaehee argued, raising a perfect eyebrow. “Even if the locking mechanism was broken, I doubt a cat can open doors.”

“It's actually not that hard, even a guinea pig can open a door like that,” the detective explained. “I tested it earlier. The cage can be opened from the inside by pushing against the main metal bolt with a little force. You don't really need to have hands for that.”

Inside of the monitor room, Seven plopped down in one of the office chairs and went to work. Fingers flying across the keyboard in an effort to impress the bubbly detective, he pulled up the security footage from last night and fast-forwarded it to the timeframe they needed. Mei's weight settle on the back of the chair, making him hold his breath when she leaned forward to look over his shoulder.

Not only did their sudden proximity make him nervous, he started to notice details about her he hadn't before. She smelled like flowery soap, peppermint and a hint of paper that had been written on with ink. It was so very Mei, he'd love to bottle it up and take it with him. 

With a start, he realized that he had stopped working and quickly forced his attention back on the task, ignoring the goosebumps on his skin every time her breath hit his neck. God was testing him today.

“Looks like you were right. We have a runaway kitty cat on our hands.” Seven exclaimed triumphantly when he found what the police had missed. Hallway Camera 2, Floor 16, 20:49. Granted, the picture was blurry and you couldn't see more than a white shadow speeding out of the slightly ajar apartment door, but it was there. “This happened half an hour after Jumin left his office for dinner with his dad. The other camera in the hallway didn't pick anything up, but this is definitely Elly.”

Jaehee looked more stressed than relieved by this development. “She could be anywhere then. Were should we start looking?

“It's only been nineteen hours, cats can't get very far in that time. Elly must be somewhere in the area.” Mei hummed. “We just need to look for places that are attractive to cats.”

“Are you telling us to think like a cat?!” Jaehee grumbled in disbelief, which made the detective smile. “Like that white, hairy beast?!”

“Yup.”

“Oh ho ho, I like the way you're thinking, Miss Detective.” Seven smirked. “We should buy some catnip or make a mountain out of her favorite cat food to lure her back.”

“First of all, we're not awarding the beast for running away,” Jaehee snapped. “Secondly, we're not giving Mr.Han any more excuses to work on cat-related projects and I am not building a mountain of cat food.”

“Why not? That sounds like fun.” Mei giggled and a warm feeling spread across his chest. “Seriously though, we need to look for places a runaway cat would go to.”

“Already on it,” the hacker announced, proudly showing off an app that looked a lot like Google Maps. It was a program he had developed in his free time that tracked people—or cats—down by entering information. It calculated everything; the data about the target in addition to weather and traffic conditions et and provided him with the most probable locations of said person—or cat. 

“I got a couple of matched, but there is a park a kilometer south from here that looks promising. It meets every conditions that my app calculated and she could've gotten there in nineteen hours, even if she took detours along the way.”

“Wow, that's so cool.” Mei praised his work, eyes shining with enthusiasm. 

Seven turned his head away to hide the blush on his cheeks. It was rare that someone genuinely admired his work. He was used to being yelled at by Vanderwood to be faster and not waste his time on silly personal projects. The only other people who saw the fruits of his labor were his enemies and he was sure they weren't a fan of him either. Even V, who played a big part into who he was today, remained wary of his skills.

“I know that park.” Jaehee ripped him from the downward-spiral of his thoughts. “I sometimes visit it when I'm on break and I recall seeing some stray cats around the area. They gather there because of the fishcake vendor, who comes to the park everyday.”

“The smell probably attracts them,” Mei pondered before clapping her hands together with renewed energy. “Perfect! Let's bring Elly back home!“

###### 

☆

###### 

Seven didn't remember the last time he'd been in a park and it'd have been refreshing, if it wasn't so hot outside. It was that type of heat that makes you feel like you've been punched in the face once you took a step into the sun. Safe to say, he was dying in his sweatshirt but unable to take it off since he still needed to hide his identity with the hood.

Mei groaned next to him, fanning herself with her hand. _Maybe he should invent a portable fan?_

They had found a temporary shelter in the shade of a couple of trees because one; they needed a break and two; they needed to inform the others of their progress.

> **[A new chatroom has opened; Updates please!; Yoosung★]**
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Guys!!! Have you found her?!
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I've been waiting hours for someone other than Zen to be online.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** He kept talking about beauty products ugh. It's like talking to a living, breathing infomertial.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Did you know that twenty-four hour make up only lasts about four hours when you're standing beneath stage lights?
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Me neither!!! And I feel like that knowledge replaced a precious childhood memory.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Give me back my childhood!!(ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
> **Yoosung★:** But nvm, it's been killing me not to know what's going on. It's like my life is buffering.

The redheaded hacker grinned when he read his friend's distressed monologue. It must be frustrating to be left out of the loop, but to be fair, Yoosung had probably been playing LOLOL or some other RPG to pass the time, so his sympathy was limited.

> **[707 has entered the chatroom.]**
> 
> **[MC has entered the chatroom.]**
> 
> **707:** BREAKING NEWS!
> 
> **707:** We haven't found her yet. 
> 
> **707:** But the RFA Investigation Team has been founded and is in operation.
> 
> **707:** We're in the middle of rescuing the damsel in distress. (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و
> 
> **[Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.]**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Please, do not refer to us as such.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** GUYS! I MISSED YOU (ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
> **MC:** If there's something strange … in your neighbourhood.
> 
> **707:** Who you're gonna call?
> 
> **MC:** RFAIT! ヾ(´▽｀*)ﾉ☆
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** (눈_눈)
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I take everything back … ( ¬ _ ¬ ;)
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I've been working with these people.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I wish I could help you guys, but I'm stuck at university.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** T_T
> 
> **707:** Don't you mean … there has been an important raid with a special, limited-edition, legendary sword as reward?
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Yeah, it was amazing (ᴖ◡ᴖ)~
> 
> **Yoosung★:** No, no! I meant—
> 
> **Yoosung★:** That I wish I could've played LOLOL, but I was stuck in a lecture.
> 
> **MC:** Right …
> 
> **707:** lmao
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Gah! You tricked me!!
> 
> **707:** (⌐▨‿▨)
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Yoosung, don't you think your gaming addiction is going too far?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** It's compromising your real life.
> 
> **MC:** While I'm all for doing what you love, I gotta agree.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** ;;;
> 
> **707:** The women r gangin' up on you, but I got ur back my boi.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** ( ¬ _ ¬ ;)
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Back to the issue. This park is big, where do you suppose we start our search?
> 
> **MC:** Let's start by checking the spots where strays usually gather.
> 
> **MC:** If nothing turns up, we can always ask around. Maybe someone has seen her.
> 
> **707:** If all else fails, I'll hack into the street cams.
> 
> **707:** Though I'd rather not … government protected and all.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** So she hasn't been kidnapped?
> 
> **707:** Negative.
> 
> **Yoosung:** That's a relief.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** We'll inform you as soon as we find her.
> 
> **[Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.]**
> 
> **MC:** Yoosung.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Ya?
> 
> **MC:** You forgot to eat while gaming, didn't you?
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Wow, are you psychic?
> 
> **MC:** Yes!
> 
> **MC:** Go get urself lunch! ღゝ◡╹)ノ
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I can't say no if a cute girl worries about me!!!
> 
> **MC:** Bye~
> 
> **[MC has left the chatroom.]**
> 
> **707:** Don't worry, we're gonna find Elly!
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Seven!
> 
> **707:** Ya?
> 
> **Yoosung★:** It's good to see you outside ur bunker. I've been worried abt u.
> 
> **707:** ???
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Have fun! (ᴖ◡ᴖ)
> 
> **707:** Ok. Laterz.
> 
> **[707 has left the chatroom.]**

Seven stared at his phone and shook his head. That was … weird.

“Let's go and set ourselves on fire,” Mei chimed with fake-enthusiasm, taking a step towards the edge of their sanctuary. “If we don't pick up the pace, Elly might be a toasted cat once we find her. Just imagine having a coat of fur in this heat.” He saw her shudder visibly at the thought. “We should head towards the fishcake booth first, it's the closest to us right now and thanks to the heat probably more smelly than usual.”

“Remind me to demand a raise from Mr. Han once we're done here,” Jaehee lamented and folded her blazer in her arms.

Preparing themselves mentally for their journey through oven-like temperatures, Seven and Jaehee followed her into the sunlight and down the gravel path that lead towards the center of the park. They spotted a few stray cats along the way, but none of them looked even remotely like Elly. After checking out the fishcake booth, which—as predicted—had him hold his breath from the awful smell, they searched every stray cat spot and they found … _nothing_.

They were about to head back to his red mustang and try their luck at the next location, when they heard an interesting conversation.

“Mommy, listen to me! Mommy!” A small girl tugged at her mother's hand with a petulant frown on her face. “I swear, the tree was _meowing_. You need to believe me.”

“Trees can't meow, sweety. They don't have a mouth like animals do,” the mother replied patiently. “It was just your imagination. Why don't we get some ice cream, okay?”

“No, I don't want any. I want mommy to believe me,” the girl whined with a pout on her face, stomping her foot on the ground. “The. Tree. _Meowed_.”

Seven and Mei shared a look, before the latter hurried towards the mother and her child.

“Um … excuse me,” she started once she came to a stop in front of them. “Would you mind telling me where that meowing tree is? Our friend's cat ran away yesterday and we've been trying to find her. She might be stuck on that tree.”

“See mommy, I was right.” The girl huffed before turning towards the detective with a toothy grin. “It's that big oak tree over there. You can't miss it.”

Mei bowed slightly. “Thank you so much.”

When she turned around, Seven's breath caught in his throat. She was smiling from one ear to the other, hopeful blue eyes twinkling in the sunlight. Seeing her positively glowing made him forget about his worries, the fears that almost drove him to decline her offer to come along. He just couldn't regret it when she was smiling at him like that.

With a start, Seven realized, that instead of vanishing his fascination with her had only increased after meeting her. A proportional curve maybe? He knew that he couldn't let this get out of hand, but for now he'd just enjoy the warmth he felt rising in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, sorry for the long delay. I've been struggling with my mental and physical health lately which made even daily tasks a challenge. I'm on the path of recovery though and writing really helps relaxing me, so yes I will defintely stick to writing this story :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was rather long this time with just one chatroom, but I wanted to give Mei's and Seven's first meeting proper space. I'm still in the middle of building everyone's relationships with Mei and eachother, but the plot is gonna thicken soon. Enjoy the fluffyness while it lasts is what I'm saying ღゝ◡╹)ノ
> 
> Have an amazing day and see you next time <3


	8. Fashionable Tinfoil Hats

Mei had done a lot of stupid things in her life.

When she was just five and alone in their garden, she had chased after a cute little bunny—much like _Alice in Wonderland_ —and fell into a river. Shaking and soaked from head to toe, her father had carried her home. He had remained silent the entire time, knowing that her mother would scold her until her ears rang once they arrived. Needless to say, he wasn't wrong. 

Until today, Mei didn't know what was worse, her father's silent disappointment or her mother's angry rants. 

When her sister entered the picture, her parents had thought she'd become more mature and adjust to her role as big sister. She had wanted to, really did to this day, but never quite succeeded in becoming a role model. It just wasn't her style. Her natural curiosity and knack for getting into trouble were stubborn character traits and resulted in more than a few bruises. 

Luckily, her sister never imitated her stupidity, but their parents worried for both of them nonetheless and with good cause.

At the tender age of seven, her second year in school, the brunette had convinced herself that the sandcakes she made were actually edible. Everything that ended with the word 'cake' must be heavenly according to child logic, so of course, she had to give them a try. Any normal human being would've stopped eating sand after the first bite, yet there she was, on the hospital bed, after an entire sandcake. From then on, the teachers didn't allow her near the sandbox anymore and Mei was still secretly blaming her mother for this one. She had always insisted on trying food before saying you don't like it after all.

The list was endless, though as she got older Mei also liked to think she got wiser. Apparently, that wasn't the case. Otherwise, she wouldn't be stuck on an oak tree with the pissed off cat of a super-rich company heir in her arms. 

A drop of sweat formed on her forehead and ran down her temple. 

_This wasn't going to have a happy ending, was it?_

“Mei, are you alright up there?“ Jaehee asked from behind the wall of leaves that separated them. 

The woman was an angel, but right now even her concern couldn't stop the detective from wanting to crawl into a hole of shame. Mei internally scolded herself for her lack of foresight. That's what she got for trying to impress her new friends (and potential crush) by displaying her amazing tree climbing skills, which weren't so amazing after all. 

Seven would never let her live this down. She could already hear him snicker in her mind.

“Uhm … I got Elly but … well ... I don't know how to climb down with her in my arms. I'm kinda, sorta stuck.” Mei admitted reluctantly and adjusted the cat, who was silently judging her with attentive blue eyes, in her arms. The detective bristled and whispered so only Elly could hear, “Don't look at me like it's my fault. You're the reason we're stuck up here in the first place, furball.”

In response, the deviant put a paw on her arm, making her wince in pain. Contrary to popular belief, Elly hadn't been very excited about being rescued from becoming toast in a tree, if the bleeding scratches on her arm were any indication. It was natural behavior for a frightened cat that got approached by a stranger, so Mei wouldn't hold it against her. At least, she tried very hard not to. 

“Meow?” Elly meowed innocently, but the detective wasn't deceived. 

Mei decided that she liked her own cat way more than this one. 

Despite herself, she ran her fingers through the thick fur, trying to loosen leaves and dirt lumps that were tangled up in between the white strands. She heard movement from below that drew her attention away from the—now purring—cat and tried to spot the origin through the canopy. 

Suddenly, a mop of unruly red hair entered her vision and her heart picked up its pace once she spotted his devious grin. 

When she saw Seven for the first time, Mei was surprised by how handsome he actually was. Of course, there were the tell-tale signs of sleep-deprivation she had expected, but he made up for it with his natural boyish charm. The way his hair fell over his expressive eyes and the lazy grin on his lips when he joked around, looking entirely like he just stepped out of bed, made him unfairly attractive. A part of her had wondered where she got the courage from to talk to him in the first place, because internally she had been a nervous wreck.

Then again, Seven was overall very different from what she had imagined. Quieter, almost withdrawn.

She wasn't entirely sure what to make of this revelation, which showed when they first met. By some miracle, Mei had managed to supress the overwhelming urge to hug him and shook his hand instead. It was warm and soft, and she found herself itching to grab it a couple of times. Good thing she had self-control, otherwise this would've led to a few very awkward and hard-to-explain situations.

“Smile for the camera,” Seven sing-songed, holding up his phone to get the perfect angle, effectively shaking her out of her daydreams. “Say: I got stuck in a tree!”

“Seven, no!” Mei protested, cheeks burning with embarrassment. While she had resigned herself to endless teasing, she wasn't down with giving him blackmail material. 

“Seven, _yes_!” he retorted with a wiggle of his eyebrows. “I think I found my new background picture.”

Muttering curses under her breath, she let him have his way and tried not to let it show that she enjoyed the thought of being his background picture. Nope, not going there. Once Seven was satisfied and ended his spontaneous photoshoot—much to her relief—Jaehee stepped into the picture. They started brainstorming ideas of how to get them down safely. It was only a matter of minutes until it evolved into a full-fledged argument thanks to Seven's genius input.

“We could throw her.”

_If you hadn't guessed by now, it wasn't very genius._

“We're not throwing the beast.” Jaehee said with finality. “I'm not losing my job because of you.”

“Then we could throw her into my arms.”

“We're not fulfilling your strange, cat-based fantasies either. Have some common sense, Luciel.”

“What she said,” Mei agreed. “Jumin would kill you, then Jaehee and me, then revive you just to kill you again.”

“But cats always land on their four feet—I mean paws,” Seven argued, not budging on his brilliant plan. “What Jumin doesn't know, won't hurt him.”

“It's a three meter drop. I don't think a cat could land that without the ability to fly or shoot webs from her paws,” she said half-jokingly, continuing to shoot his idea down. “Since Elly is too precious to throw and there aren't any radioactive spiders around to transform her into spider-cat … how do we get down?!”

Jaehee's predictable sigh of agony made her giggle despite the situation. However if all else failed, they'd have to call the fire department. It'd be embarrassing, draw unnecessary attention and probably take forever, so she'd rather they figure something out by themselves.

“I have an idea but it requires your trust, m'lady” Seven started, suddenly serious and Mei nodded for him to continue. He bit his lower lip in hesitation before muttering a rushed explanation, “Once you think you have secure hold on Elly, try to inch forward on the branch.” He paused, gauging her reaction, and shot her an encouraging smile once he saw the doubt in her face. “Don't worry I'll catch you. It's just like those trust exercises in school where you let yourself fall backwards.”

“I-It's a little different,” Mei stuttered weakly, beyond flustered at this point. She felt like that little girl again, the one that always got into trouble, only to be rescued by her dad. The major difference being that her hero wasn't her father this time, but the guy she'd been developing a crush on … and now he was asking her to jump into his arms.

“Y-yeah, you're right.” Seven laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. “Let's just call the fire department and have them get you down with a latter.”

“No, I'll do it.” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. She tried to swallow her fear and fumbled with the hem of her blouse. “Just … don't drop me.”

“I won't,” he replied with determination and held her gaze steadily. Slowly, as if he was trying to win the trust of a frightened animal, he lifted his arms and took his position in front of the branch. “On the count of three.”

Mei willed herself to calm down.

“One.”

She steadied a blissfully unaware Elly in her arms and wiggled towards the edge of the branch. If the cat knew what was going to happen, she would be adding a new scratches to her arms.

“Two.”

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. There was no going back now.

“Three.”

Letting go of her fears and the safety of the branch, Mei felt the cool chill of air that rushed past her tug on her clothes. For a brief moment, she was flying. The adrenaline that electrified her body made her feel almost giddy. A second later, reality caught up with her though, so she hugged Elly closer and braced herself for a hard impact.

It never came.

Instead, she collided with a warm, solid chest. It was still enough momentum to knock the breath out of her lungs and make her savior wobble, but before they could topple over, two strong arms wrapped securely around her waist and steadied them. The scent of coffee, chips and cologne invaded her senses and calmed her frayed nerves. She decided that she liked this smell, it was comforting.

A part of her didn't trust her senses, thinking that in a moment the arms around her would disappear and she'd land on the hard ground.

“You can open your eyes now,” Seven whispered gently, sounding amused by her silly antics.

Obediently, Mei opened her eyes only to be met with two curious pools of molten gold staring right back at her, making her lose any coherent train of thought. Their faces were only inches apart, noses almost brushing, and she was hyper-aware of his tall body pressed against hers. She felt well-defined muscles stretch beneath his shirt as he held her effortlessly, which was surprising for a guy who spend most of his time hacking into government servers and laughing over memes. Maybe his work entailed more than just hacking, not that he'd ever surrender that information.

He laughed lightly at her dumbfounded expression, his breath fanning across her face. “Are you okay?”

“Uh-huh,” she hummed eloquently, not quite able to form words yet.

“Good.”

Gently, Seven shifted her weight in his arms and slowly set her down. As soon as her feet touched the ground, his arms released her and he took a step back. Mei was sure her face resembled a stop light. She didn't dare to look at him, finding a random spot in the grass a lot more interesting.

“If you are quite done.” Jaehee cleared her throat, effectively bringing them back to reality. “Great, then maybe we could get out of this sauna-like weather and into an air-conditioned building. Unless you enjoy being baked, of course, then you're welcome to stay, but _someone_ has to deliver the beast back to its owner.”

Without another word, she turned around and lead the way back to the car. Seven and Mei quickly followed behind, the latter avoiding eye contact and trying very hard to distract herself. Luckily, her phone made a noise, so she adjusted Elly in her arms to fish it out of her pocket.

> **[A new chatroom has opened. Case closed; Jaehee Kang, 707, MC, ZEN]**
> 
> **ZEN:** That Yoosung, I'm not an infomertial! He's just too young to recognize good advice.
> 
> **ZEN:** Taking care of yourself is important (¬_¬)
> 
> **707:** I think your advice is lost on puppy dog Yoosung lolol
> 
> **ZEN:** You too, Seven. Eating all those chips is unhealthy and bad for your skin. You just wait until those pimples break out.
> 
> **707:** I could never abandon my precious Honey Buddha Chips. No way (⋟﹏⋞)
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** As much as I agree with Zen, there are more important matters to discuss than the future of Luciel's skin.
> 
> **MC:** We, RFAIT, are proud to announce that we finally found Elly (*゜∀゜*)
> 
> **MC:** She's safe and sound.
> 
> **ZEN:** Really?! That's great news! Where was she?
> 
> **707:** In a very cliché place for a cat to be.
> 
> **ZEN:** ??!
> 
> **[707 send a picture.]**

No, he didn't. Mei glared at the infuriating grin on his face, wishing she could wipe it off somehow.

> **ZEN:** Mei … what were you doing in a tree lmao
> 
> **MC:** (ノ_ <。)
> 
> **MC:** Seven whyyyyy
> 
> **707:** Awww, it's so cute though.
> 
> **MC:** ( >///<)
> 
> **ZEN:** Stop flirting and explain. Jumin has been hounding my ass for the past hour.
> 
> **707:** （・□・；）
> 
> **ZEN:** He didn't want to distract your search and V didn't pick up his phone.
> 
> **ZEN:** I swear he's treating that beast like it's a person with the way he's obsessing over it.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** The beast ran away by herself, it's on the security footage. We tracked her to a local park and found her in a tree. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Now, we're heading back to C &R to drop her off at Mr. Han's office.
> 
> **MC:** It must be hard for Jumin. Not only does his father want to marry him off, but his cat disappears and his best friend isn't there to comfort him.
> 
> **ZEN:** Yeah, I'm worried (･д･)
> 
> **ZEN:** Apparently, Sarah showed up at his place with a cat that looked like Elly.
> 
> **ZEN:** Sort of like a peace offering.
> 
> **707:** From an evil witch (´ヘ｀;)
> 
> **ZEN:** Yup. Jumin was furious and started to question her intentions. You know how he can get.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Yes.
> 
> **ZEN:** Well, he offered her money to leave him and his dad alone, which she accepted happily. She fell right into his trap. After all, we all know he'd never throw his money out for _unreasonable matters_.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Apart from cat-related projects (눈_눈)
> 
> **ZEN:** Don't remind me. I'm getting a sneeze attack just thinking about it (¬_¬)
> 
> **MC:** So Sarah has money issues, huh? I wonder if that's why Glam Choi is so intent on making Jumin marry her.
> 
> **ZEN:** Yes, exactly. After some digging he did while you were searching for the beast, he found out that that Glam and Sarah are siblings. Sarah is her younger sister.
> 
> **707:** dun dun duuuuun
> 
> **MC:** (◔ д◔)
> 
> **ZEN:** Glam's ex-husband's company went bankrupt, so in order to settle their financial security, she batted her eyelashes at Mr. Chairman.
> 
> **MC:** The marriage is just a favour to her little sister … 
> 
> **ZEN:** Yeah. But it's not gonna happen, now that Jumin knows. After Sarah went for the bait, he kicked her out of his place and called his lawyers.
> 
> **ZEN:** I think he's still trying to figure out how to tell his dad. They're still on bad terms thanks to Glam.
> 
> **707:** Oh ho ho. The microphones in his apt will probably come in handy (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞
> 
> **ZEN:** Forgot you knew about them. Yeesh, breaking into your friend's place … no wonder Jumin is so paranoid all the time.
> 
> **MC:** I'm worried about him. That must've been a lot to take in.
> 
> **ZEN:** Yeah, I don't think he's taking all this too well.
> 
> **707:** Everything is gonna be okay. We found Elly and that's what's important. 
> 
> **707:** Our dear catmom will be over the moon once his baby is back lololol
> 
> **707:** He'll shower her with kisses and affection (๑♡3♡๑)
> 
> **707:** Just the image of Jumin smooching her lololol
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Is it impossible for you to be serious for a even a moment?
> 
> **707:** lmao you know who you're talking to, right?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Unfortunately (눈_눈)

Mei sobered once she read the words.

There was this nagging feeling inside of her again, possibly her instincts, that told her something was off about his cheerful words. It was almost like Seven was trying very hard— _too hard_ —to maintain his happy-go-lucky personality. Whether it was for himself or in order to comfort the others and distract them from their worries, she didn't know. She had noticed him slip up a couple of times today, his perpetual smile wavering when he thought nobody was looking.

Well, her status as detective wasn't just for show.

One look at his face confirmed her suspicions. He was smiling broadly from one cheek to the other, but it didn't reach his eyes. They remained cold, almost distant, with a hint of worry swimming in their depths.

Mei decided, she didn't like that expression on him.

For now, she'd have to focus on Jumin though. If she learned anything from Zen's rushed summary of the events, the young business heir had a lot to deal with and was without a doubt stressed out, emotionally and physically. He needed their support more than anything and if bringing his cat back relieved him of some of that burden, then that was already a win.

###### 

☆

###### 

They were back at C&R in record time, thanks to Seven breaking the sound barrier with the way he was speeding through the streets. If she weren't on vacation, she'd plaster several tickets to his windshield, even though traffic management wasn't even her department. Mei simply hated reckless driving and no matter how much he seemed to enjoy it, she wouldn't make an exception for him. 

Jaehee seemed to agree with her, judging by the dirty looks she threw him from the backseat.

“I'm alive,” the secretary said with laboured breath once she exited the car. “Remind me to never let Luciel drive me anywhere again.”

“Will do,” Mei agreed, resisting the urge to kiss the ground.

“Come on, it wasn't that bad.” Seven rolled his eyes. “Besides, Jaehee gets sick from everything. She almost puked on my precious leather seats, so I'd say we're even.”

“It's not my fault that I got sick,” Jaehee seethed, her basilisk glare petrifying him in his place. “You don't have to take corners like we're in some bad spy movie.”

“You're lucky I'm not calling my pals at the station,” Mei threatened with a raised eyebrow, and her hands would be on her hips, if she wasn't still holding the cat. “You'd get a speeding ticket, or several, for a stunt like that.”

“And what would I do with them?” He replied smugly, taking her up on her silent challenge. “You forget that I'm a secret agent—a mysterious hacker God. They wouldn't be able to catch me since they don't even know my name.”

“And _you_ forget, my dear Luciel Choi, that I know your name and a few of you aliases,” Mei quipped. “Just for your information; once you've collected four of those tickets, you'll be riding a bicicle instead of a mustang.”

She huffed triumphantly, turned away from him and stalked towards the building with Elly in her arms, leaving a wide-eyed hacker behind. It took a few seconds of silence before she heard muffled laughter from Jaehee and exasperated grumbling from Seven. Not one to give up without a fight, he caught up to her with a few long strides, before slowing down to match her pace.

“Heh heh,” he laughed haughtily, golden eyes flashing behind thickly rimmed glasses. “You sure about that observation, Miss Detective?”

No, she wasn't. But unbeknownst to him, he had just confirmed to her what she had already suspected.

Luciel Choi wasn't his real name either. It was his baptismal name, but not the name he was registered with, the one on his birth certificate. He must've given it up a long time ago. Mei felt her chest constrict once she realized that his job forced him to hide his identity even from his closest friends. Silently, she vowed to herself to keep using his nickname. She just couldn't for the life of her call him by some fake identity, even if he chose it for himself and didn't seem bothered by it.

Before Seven could notice the direction her thoughts went, she decided to change the subject. A mischievous smile pulled at the corners of her lips, the image of him on a red bicicle still fresh in her mind.

“I hope you know how to ride a bike.”

“Of course I do,” he replied, sounding offended, but the obnoxious grin on his face told her otherwise. “I even know how to ride a unicicle, though I don't think you'd want me driving around town on that. Holding up traffic because you're too slow is a crime after all, and it'd be very distracting for everyone involved. Now that I think about it that actually sounds like a fun idea.”

Uh-huh. Sure. So suddenly he was concerned about breaking the law. If only he showed the same concern for speeding than he did for slow driving. Twisting and turning the rules in his favour, that was just so much like Seven. She narrowed her eyes at him.

“You're just bent on making my job harder for me, aren't you?”

“Who, me?!” Seven pointed towards himself, the picture of innocence. “Last time I checked, you were working with the homicide department not the traffic police.”

“You checked? Oh, please do tell me more about your _incriminating_ adventures in cyber space,” Mei chimed sarcastically, noticing him wince at being caught. She immediately regretted bringing it up, knowing he still felt guilty about it, but still couldn't quite bring herself to soften her frown. Reckless driving always put her in a bad mood. “You're lucky I'm off the clock and too lazy to bother with an adrenaline junkie.”

“Yeah,” he said simply. “I guess I am.”

Seven watched her attentively with a look she couldn't decipher, but it made her heart beat wildly in her chest. He was probably trying to figure what made her mood turn sour all of a sudden, golden eyes swimming with questions that she wasn't willing to answer. Nope, she wouldn't crack. Not even when he looked at her like she was a new, unknown flavoured package of his favorite chips.

It was for his own benefit as well. If Seven knew that her parents died in a car crash, he'd definitely feel guilty for bringing back unwanted memories. She'd rather he be put off and confused by her bad mood than blaming himself for her personal issues. She'd have to get over her past eventually anyway.

They entered the elevator, Jaehee on their heels.

In an attempt to distract herself from her confusing feelings, Mei observed her surroundings carefully. Work always got her mind off things and right now, she needed that. There was not much to see in the luxurious elevator, the only thing that actually caught her attention was a tiny trashcan in the corner. Having nothing better to do, she peered into it and halted once she spotted a peculiar item. 

_A lintroller?_

With Elly's hair covering almost every surface of the company building, it was something she expected to find. It's just ... why would someone throw a barely used lintroller away? Not to mention, why would the cleaning staff prioritize the elevator of all places? Even the foyer, which was arguably supposed to be the neatest place for potential clients, had a few strands of cat hair here and there. The elevator, on the other hand, was spotless.

Her eyes widened. There was no reason to use it unless—

“Everything alright? You look like you've seen a ghost,” Jaehee joked though there was an ounce of concern hidden in her voice.

“I'm fine, just thinking.” Mei shook her head and regarded her friend with mock offense. “And ghosts are no laughing matter. There is no solid evidence that they _don't_ exist.”

“There is also no solid evidence that they exist,” Seven teased, capturing her attention yet again. The detective sighed in defeat, having no way of countering his claim, so she resigned herself to endure his silent gloating for now. 

They arrived in front of Jumin's penthouse in a matter of minutes, but stopped a couple of meters away from the door. It was slightly ajar, whoever entered had done so in a hurry without checking whether it closed correctly, and two voices could be heard arguing inside. One of them, deep and gravely, belonged to Jumin while the other one, quiet and soft-spoken, was unfamiliar to her. With a nod to her companions, they approached the door, determined to break up the verbal fight behind it.

“Where were you all this time?” Jumin grumbled, sounding weary and disappointed. “I've been trying to call you for hours. In the past, you used to pick up on the first ring.”

“I'm sorry,” the quiet male voice apologized gently. “I was in an area without reception. Once I heard what was going on I came as quickly as I could. I'm sorry you had to deal with this by yourself and I wish I could've done more to help.”

“You didn't answer my question.”

“Does it really matter? I'm here now, aren't I?”

The detective knew evasion tactics when she heard them and this was definitely a page from the book for beginners. Whoever he was, he was very uncomfortable about telling Jumin his whereabouts. The three of them peeked through the gap in the door and Mei's eyes fell on the mystery man. 

He had pale turquoise hair and a pair of shades sat on the bridge of his nose. _Sunglasses indoors?_ Being on the lanky side of the body type spectrum, his grey clothes hung loosely on his frame, his slender hand grasping around a wooden cane. The man was too young to need a cane to walk and taking the shades into account, she concluded that he has issues with his eyesight.

More importantly, she'd seen his face before.

“V, I wish you would trust me enough to confide in me,” Jumin continued with visibly stiff shoulders, “I won't pry into your personal life if you prefer to keep it to yourself. However, in the past, you wouldn't have … ” He paused as though he was unsure of himself, a rarity for the business heir. “Nevermind, why are you here now? Everything is resolved, I've lawyered up and am about to go to court against Glam and Sarah Choi.”

“Zen called me,” V said calmly. “He told me you were distressed about your father and worried about Elizabeth.”

“Of course, I was worried.” he snapped back, crossing his arms defensively. “I knew they would stop at nothing to make sure their plan succeeds.”

“You put her in a cage, Jumin.” V reasoned, not impressed by his friend's anger. “Your paranoia was more important than her well-being. I know you didn't do it consciously, but you have to realize that you can't keep acting like this.”

“How can you say that? I put her well-being above all else and you know it.”

“Yes, you do.” V conceded, a frown on his lips. “And that's the problem. You're so afraid that she'll disappear that you lost sight of her mental health. You can't imprison someone you love just so that they don't leave you, Jumin.”

“Afraid ...” he muttered, looking thoughtful. “I think that might've been what I've been feeling. Still, what else could I have done? They were going to take her.”

Frustrated, V shook his head and sighed, looking at his friend with gentle yet firm understanding.

“Elisabeth can't be a replacement.”

Jumin visibly recoiled from the statement as if it physically injured him.

_Replacement … for who? … Rika?_

“She can't fill that void. That's something you have to overcome by yourself,” he continued determined. “Opening up to others is hard, I know, but the RFA will always be there for you.” It didn't escape her notice that it didn't sound like he included himself in that statement. _The RFA_ not _we_.

The atmosphere became unsurprisingly tense as Jumin stared at V with a guarded expression, an emotional cocktail brewing beneath the stoic surface. The look the black-haired man shot his friend was as cold as ice and could probably kill someone, but beyond the anger was another emotion … _pain_. 

Mei decided that enough was enough. Eavesdropping was fine and all, but they'd probably argue for the rest of the evening, if they didn't intervene ... and her arms were starting to fall asleep from supporting Elly's weight. Before they could stop her, she wiggled past Seven and Jaehee, and stepped into the room.

“I know this is not the best time,” Mei announced their presence sheepishly, “but I have a cat in my arms that misses her owner very much.”

Startled, two heads swiveled in her direction and beneath their shocked gazes, she was suddenly unsure whether interrupting them was the right decision. Silently, her companions followed her inside and stood next to her.

“Mei, what ...” Jumin trailed off, stormy eyes focusing on his beloved cat. “You found her.”

“I promised, didn't I?” She beamed back, hoping to dispel the negative atmosphere with positivity. “She may be a bit dirty and dehydrated, but otherwise, she's as healthy as ever.”

As if to prove her point, Elly meowed and contently rubbed her head against her arm. 

“She's okay.” Jumin breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome,” Mei said softly. “It wasn't just me though. Without Jaehee's help and the app that Seven created, it'd have taken me a lot longer to find her.”

He didn't say anything, but nodded in thanks to his friends.

Something wasn't right though. She had expected Jumin to come rushing forward, sweep Elly up in his arms and fuzz about her disheveled state, but nothing of the sort happened. Instead, his lips contorted into a conflicted frown. “It pains me to say this, after you went through so much effort, but I think V is right. I've imposed my situation on Elisabeth and treated her unjustly, putting strain on her mental health that lead to her running away from me. I have no right to call myself her owner and should respect her choice to live a free life.”

“Mr. Han, while I agree with V's observations, I think you're exaggerating.” Surprisingly, it was Jaehee who found her voice first and dadressed her employer with the sternness of a lioness. “Yes, your actions were misguided, but everyone makes mistakes and we learn from them. That's what makes us human.” His eyes widened at her passionate speech, not used to his assistant lashing out at him. “I implore you to take into account the years you've taken care of her before this happened. Wasn't Elisabeth happy while she was with you?”

“I don't know anymore, was she?” Jumin asked helplessly, arms hanging limply at his side, though there was a spark of hope in his eyes. “She can't talk to me, so how would I know about her feelings.”

“Mr. Han, you're being ridiculous,” his assistant complained impatiently. “Everytime I looked after her, she became sulky and started acting up. At first I thought it was out of spite because I'm not very fond of her, but in actuality she was simply missing her owner. You've spoiled her by giving her so much attention and it shows in her behavior.”

An amused smiled tugged at the corner of Jumin's lips before he could stop himself.

“As a fellow catmom,” Mei added supportively, “I speak from experience when I say that with cats, actions speak louder than words … or meows.”

To prove their point, she let Elly down on the floor in front of her. Blinking slowly at the change of environment, the cat stretched her back before daintily skipping towards her owner. In traditional cat fashion, she rubbed herself against his pants and started to purr in delight. Mei could almost see the dark cloud over Jumin's head vanish.

“You're a kind man,” V spoke with purpose, smiling at his friend. “If anyone can take care of her properly, it's you.”

“I guess I've been outvoted.” Jumin closed his eyes, shoulders slumping in defeat and chuckled lightly beneath his breath. In a fluid motion, he picked up his beloved cat and relaxed when she meowed happily. A spoiled cat and her emotionally confused owner, it was quite the sight. 

A rare moment of peace washed over her and judging by their smiles, the others felt it too.

They resumed their conversation, albeit in a much friendlier tone, which soon became a loop of Jumin insisting on compensation her for her help and her refusing his offers. Mei didn't budge and held onto the idea that simply getting ice cream together when things calmed down was enough. It was met with reluctant acceptance on his part and amused glances from the rest of the group.

Then, Mei used the chance to introduce herself to V. 

Although his gentle concern for Jumin had won her over earlier, he was still a mystery to her. She just couldn't shake the feeling that he was hiding something from them. It wasn't her place to interrogate him about his whereabouts, but she worried about the future. In her field of work, she had seen the expression on his face—silent determination mixed with guilt and suffering—countless times and it never ended well.

“Oh my god, Mei.” V's concerned voice ripped her out of her thoughts and she looked at him bewildered. “You're injured.”

“What?”

Perplexed, the woman looked down at herself and inspected her body for possible injuries. Realization dawned on her once she saw that the sleeves of her rose blouse were a bit too red in some places. Damn, blood was hard to get out. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot. Just a few scratches from a panicked cat.” Mei smiled reassuringly. “Don't worry, it doesn't hurt at all.”

“You forgot?!” Seven yelped incredulously. He was at her side in an instant, grabbing her wrists in his large hands and turning them over. She winced at the stab of pain that shot through her arm. Okay, maybe it did hurt a little. Accusing golden eyes were burning holes into her blue ones, waiting for an explanation. “How can you forget that you're injured?”

“It's not important,” Mei muttered, biting her lip stubbornly. She wouldn't lie, his concern warmed her heart but really, it wasn't a big deal. “I'd have told you if I was in pain, I promise. Surface wounds heal quickly, I'll apply some antiseptic cream when I'm home and in a couple of days, they'll be gone.”

He didn't look convinced, but released her arms. 

“I'm glad it's nothing serious,” V said, shooting a surprised glance at Seven who was grumbling something beneath his breath. “It's getting late though and I imagine today has been a long day. It's time to go home, don't you think?”

Everyone nodded in agreement, although Jumin looked like he still had questions burning on his tongue. Mei felt the same, but V was right. A lot has happened today and all she wanted was to bundle up next to her sister on their couch with a nice cup of peppermint tea warming her hands.

"Assistant Kang?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I hope you do not get used to address me in that tone. I was out of line today, so I'll turn a blind eye to your behavior."

"Of course, Mr. Han."

Mei allowed herself a secret smile when she heard their familiar back-and-forth. Seems like Jumin was becoming more like himself again, though maybe, a little more understanding of others than he was before.

###### 

☆

###### 

Nervously, Mei shifted her legs in the passenger seat and it wasn't because his driving style freaked her out. Rather, she was hyper-aware of the fact that she was alone with Seven for the first time. Just the thought made the knot in her stomach twist uncomfortably, yet it wasn't an entirely unpleasant sensation. A million thoughts ran through her head, wondering whether he liked her or whether he thought she was annoying. 

_Was he still angry that she hadn't told him about the scratches?_

She was unsure where her sudden insecurity came from, but suspected that it had to do with the way he'd been ignoring her ever since they were alone. Of course, maybe she was over-analysing things and he was simply concentrating on the street—a relief considering his habit to break the speed limit—but her gut feeling told her otherwise. 

He hadn't tried to strike up a conversation and hadn't even wasted a glance in her direction. 

With a pout, Mei turned her head to the window and watched the city pass by in a blur. 

Bright traffic lights and bar signs illuminated the dark night like colourful constellations. People were hurrying along the sidewalks, trying to catch their bus and going who knows where, but always drifting away from the shadows and towards the light like moths to a flame. Watching the city had always calmed her down and soon, she found herself relaxing in the passenger seat.

“You're different than I imagined,” Mei observed, sneaking a hesitant glance at his serious face. It's wasn't the best way to break the ice, but it was all she could think of.

“There are lots of people who have different personalities online and pretend to be someone else,” Seven explained what she already knew, sounding bitter. “You can't expect to know a person just because you talked to them in a chatroom.”

There it was. The cold and reclusive agent that hid behind the bubbly prankster. Or maybe that was just another mask?

“Are you?” She cocked her head to the side, curious about his sudden change in attitude.

He clicked his tongue in mild annoyance, eyes never leaving the road. “Am I what?”

“Pretending.”

His breath hitched and his fingers twitched on the steering wheel, confidence visibly faltering. A slow smile appeared on his lips, but there was no warmth behind it. “You tell me, detective.”

Seven's expression tugged at her heartstrings, the loneliness in his eyes made her feel like someone stuck a knife through her chest. Throwing caution to the wind, she reached out and gently grasped his upper arm to get his attention.

“I like you, even when you're different.” Mei said earnestly, very aware of his emotional turmoil and that her words could easily backfire. “And despite of what you may think about yourself.”

For a moment, he let the words sink in, but then he shook her arm off.

“You really shouldn't.” he said quietly, exasperated, but she didn't miss the minuscule smile that snuck on his face. It was gone in an instant though and back was the indifferent mask of an experienced secret agent. Seven visibly steeled himself before continuing in an emotionless tone, “Today was an exception, so don't get used to it. I'm not a nice person.”

Mei would've been upset, hadn't she noticed the contradiction between his cold words and his actions. Bad people didn't help their friends without expecting something in return. They didn't rescue cats (and women) from trees, they didn't care when someone was injured and they certainly didn't feel guilty about their actions, if they did something wrong.

“Uh-huh.” Mei smiled out of the passenger window, secretly disagreeing. “If you say so …”

Instead of pushing the subject and accidentally agitating him further, she let her thoughts wander. There was something about Elly's disappearance that didn't app up and it had to do with the lintroller in the elevator. Safe to say, the detective hated loose ends. They made her nervous.

“What's wrong?”

Startled, Mei focused her attention back on him. 

“Huh?”

He tore his gaze away from the road ahead to look at her, questions burning behind golden eyes. Seven really was quite observant. She thought she had been hiding her unease pretty well so far, but it must've shown on her face.

“It's nothing.”

A single eyebrow raised, he threw her the textbook definition of a skeptic look.

“Something's bothering you.”

“...”

“You've been fiddling with your hands the entire time,” Seven sighed and ran a hand through his hair, brows furrowing in frustration. “If it's about V then—“

Observant indeed. He must've noticed the suspicious glances she shot their leader.

“It's not,” Mei interrupted, slightly angered that he'd think she'd be this nosy. “Contrary to popular belief, I respect people's privacy, unless they give me a reason not to. Everyone told me to trust V, so I'm gonna do so for now. Besides, I was thinking about something else.”

Smirking in triumph, he expectantly waited for her to continue. Crap, she had fallen for his trap. He knew it wasn't about V, he just wanted to provoke her into admitting that something was bothering her.

_Well played._

“I just … do you remember the video footage from the sixteenth floor?” she gave in.

"We looked at it together." Seven nodded, looking curious to what she was hinting at.

“It showed Elly running from the penthouse. On that floor, there is only that one camera and it's impossible _not_ to get caught on it. We don't know where she went afterwards since there is no camera covering the exits in the hallway. However, the rest of the building is packed with them, so logically she should've shown up on one of the other cameras at least once. It's not impossible that she avoided all of them but ...” Mei paused, turning to look at him directly. “If we're talking probability, it's pretty low.”

“True,” Seven agreed hesitantly, still unsure what she was getting at. “The fact that almost everyone in the office building knows what Elly looks like lowers it even further. They'd never let her run away and risk losing their jobs. It's amazing how a cat managed to avoid everything.”

She bit her lip, eyebrows furrowing together. “What if _she_ didn't avoid the cameras?”

“You mean someone took her?” Seven chuckled lightly. “Weren't you the one insisting she ran away on her own? We found her in a park and we saw her running out of Jumin's penthouse by herself.”

“I know but something's fishy,” Mei admitted, worrying her lower lip. “There were two possible escape routes; the stairs and the elevator. Earlier, I eliminated the elevator simply because it'd be impossible for a cat to open it without help.”

“You're thinking that she might've been lured into the elevator? I'm not saying it's impossible, but there is no way to know for sure without video footage,” he reasoned, still skeptical.

“Oh, but I found proof she was in the elevator earlier,” she informed him, smiling at his baffled expression. “Despite C&R's cleanliness, the sixteenth floor is practically covered in cat hairs—no wonder Jaehee complains so much. However, if you take a closer look, there wasn't a single strand in the elevator. It's odd, considering Jumin went to the vet with her just the day before and taking the stairs would be inconvenient with a sick cat.”

“Someone cleaned it?” Seven frowned in concentration. "There was no reason to clean it, unless of course, you're trying to hide that Elly was in the elevator ... that she was somewhere she couldn't have gotten on her own. You think someone was trying to hide their involvement?"

“I know so. There was a lintroller in the trashcan. It was barely used,” Mei said confidently. “They must've lured Elly towards them, put her in a bag and then wiped the floor. Also, the elevator route ensured minimal contact with personell and security cameras.”

“Hold on,” Seven said, taking a sharp turn. “Let's say everything happened like you just described; how did they know _when_ Elly would break out?”

“They didn't need to know the exact moment if they had enough time,” she deduced and shrugged. “There are a few jobs in C&R that fit the bill.”

“A janitor or a security guard.”

“Exactly,” Mei confirmed. “Although, the bigger mystery is how they knew that she _would_ break out in the first place.”

“Fortune-telling? Water divination? Throwing animal bones?” Seven joked, making her laugh in return.

“That'd be cool. Wait ... animal bones?” She grimaced at the barbaric idea and shook her head as if to get rid of the mental image. “Nevermind that. Elly was stressed, so Jumin brought her to the vet the day before. What if they were in on it? Jumin mentioned they gave her a shot.”

“The vet could've drugged her,” he adopted her train of thought. “What did they give her? Adrenaline?”

“Pick your poison. Cortisol, adrenaline or noradrenaline are all stress-inducing hormones,” she informed him. “None of them are detectable and none of them are illegal. An overdose would trigger her flight instincts and make her jump around the cage like a gummy ball, increasing the chance of hitting the main bolt of the lock.”

“Why would someone do this?” Seven asked, thoroughly puzzled. "It doesn't make any sense.”

Mei didn't have an answer. There were criminals who had twisted reasons for what they did, others had more relatable motifs and some had no reason at all. She gave up on trying to understand the latter years ago.

“I sound like a conspiracy theorist, don't I?” Mei groaned and buried her head in her hands. Now that she voiced her thoughts, she realized how ridiculous they were. _A catnapping, really?_ Then why did nobody demand a ransom and just left her in a local park.

“I'm an expert at making tinfoil hats, if you need one,” he joked, trying to cheer her up. “I don't think we should dwell on it. Elly is back with Jumin and that's all that matters.”

“R-right.”

“To think you got all of that from a lintroller,” Seven mused, staring out of the windshield. “You do know that Sherlock Holmes is a fictional character, right?”

“Of course,” she huffed and crossed her arms with a pout, praying he wouldn't see the blush on her cheeks. 

She couldn't be angry at him for long though. Once she heard his melodic laughter ring in her ears, he was already forgiven. Before Seven had the chance to withdraw himself back into his protective shell, Mei smiled shyly and met his gaze.

“Thank you for everything.”

A nod was the only acknowledgment she got from him, but it was enough for now. In that moment, a traffic light bathed them in red. If she didn't know any better, Mei thought she saw his pale cheeks flush lightly, but that was probably her imagination.

###### 

☆☆☆

###### 

What the detective didn't know at the time was that her conspiracy theory was spot on.

Armed with a brunette wig, green contact lenses, a janitor uniform and an empty bag meant for cleaning supplies; a man had kidnapped Elizabeth the 3rd. Getting the veterinarian to help was easy and it only took one shot of adrenaline to make the cat go berserk, effectively leading to her frantic escape. Smuggling her out of the building was child's play. Nobody had suspected him when he left through the front doors.

That's when his mission officially ended and no matter how cute the cat was, he had to get rid of her. She was of no importance to them. On a whim, he decided to dump her in a nearby park with six of her lives intact. She would be found later, probably by her owner's lackeys or the police, but it didn't matter to him at all. It was just one thing on the very long list of things he had to do before the real fun could start.

This was a test. An experiment. The prelude to the main act, if you will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ヾ(＾-＾)ノ I want to say this chapter is extra long to make up for the long wait, but it has more to do with my inability to keep things simple and the need to wrap up Jumin's Arc. (~8k words, no wonder this took all weekend) I hope it doesn't feel too rushed and that I managed to convey Jumin's emotions well. He's actually pretty tricky to write. Same goes for V since I actually haven't played his route yet.
> 
> Also, Jaehee giving her two cents to Jumin is what I live for right now. I got the idea spontaneously while writing and I didn't know that I needed that until I put it down hahah I think she could throw some serious shade on people :'D
> 
> The next chapter is (probably) going to be shorter, more like a filler, because I didn't want to jump into the party right away. It's needed to keep the flow of time intact, I think.
> 
> I'll proofread this again later. There are some bumps that need smoothing out. If you spot mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me. English is not my native language, so anything that helps me improve is worth gold (・ω<)
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you had a wonderful day and I wish you just the best (▰˘◡˘▰) Thank you for reading, as always!


	9. Parents and Weddings in Space

Darkness enveloped the bunker, clinging to the corners and creeping up behind the artificial light from his monitors. Papers and empty bags of instant food were haphazardly scattered around him, forming intricate patterns as though an occultist made a spell circle to summon him. Seven had never been a tidy person, he simply didn't care enough to clean up after himself, but even he knew this was extreme for his standadts.

Still, he couldn't care less about the state of his bunker.

He just sat there, unmoving, staring blankly at the wall past his computer. 

Seven didn't know how much time had passed. Today happened, or did it, he honestly couldn't tell. Day in and day out—a monotonous and continuous cycle that never stopped for anyone or anything. It could've been hours or a few minutes since he had lapsed into this blank state of lethargy.

Absentmindedly, he flexed his fingers, noting that the cramps were still there. It's what he got from working a job that should've taken him ten hours to finish, but took twenty-four instead because of his wandering mind.

There were multiple reasons for his distracted state. The party was in two days, he hadn't caught the mysterious hacker yet, V was MIA again, the agency was piling work on him and the silence in his bunker was making him claustrophobic for the first time in years. Nevertheless, those were all secondary concerns.

In the end, it all boiled down to one person. 

_Mei._

Ever since he met her in person, he'd been restless. 

Vibrant scenes from his day out with her kept replaying in his head, over and over. Images of the sunlight shimmering in her hair, Jaehee's complaints about the heat, Elly's adorable meows and Mei's stunning smile when she had thanked him for everything flooded his conscious. Their vividness formed such a stark contrast to the darkness that surrounded him that he wasn't entirely sure it really happened. Maybe, he had accidentally entered a wonderful parallel universe.

His concentration was slipping out of his grasp, which made typing endless strings of code more torturous than it usually was. The hacker lost count of how many times he had to correct a line because he accidentally typed her name or an emoji. Maybe, his brain lacked so much sleep that he was confusing the code with the messenger app and now it was all blurring together like a fever dream. 

Even Vanderwood had noticed something was off the last time he was there.

Well, to be fair, his uncharacteristic behavior had been rather obvious. Seven had been glued to the CCTV feed of Rika's apartment complex, watching the corridors like a hawk for any sign of the hacker. Ever since their conversation in the car, he couldn't shake off this uneasy feeling that Mei had been onto something. After all, it was kind of strange how many incidents happened to the RFA lately. 

_Mei's sudden appearance, a hacker targeting their organization, Elly's disappearance … were those really coincidences?_

With his thoughts scattered across space like that, it was no surprise that he hadn't noticed that Vanderwood had entered his lair. It took precisely three minutes and forty seconds to manipulate the furious agent into helping, who had then taken his spot in front of the CCTV while Seven started on his latest hacking job. After a couple of hours of silent teamwork, his colleague had gotten another field assignment from the agency. He had left Seven with the stern warning to 'set his damn priorities straight' and threatened to tase him as a parting gift.

Ever since then, he had been juggling his responsibilities.

Still, while Seven was a self-proclaimed master of multitasking, his worry for the detective's safety had remained at the forefront of his mind. He had been typing for roughly six hours, not checking the CCTV once, and it had only served to make him more antsy. He had developed a headache, his eyes burned and his heart was hammering in his chest from a caffeine overdose.

And now, he was simply sitting there, staring blankly at the wall.

Seven needed a break, traitorous fingers already reaching into the pocket of his hoodie for his cellphone. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the cool metal under his skin, grounding him in reality. Maybe if he talked to her for a couple of minutes, he'd be able to focus again.

> **[A new chatroom has opened. About the party; MC, 707]**
> 
> **MC:** Oh, God Seven is here ヾ(´▽｀*)ﾉ☆ 
> 
> **707:** Miss Detective! ヾ(☆▽☆) 
> 
> **707:** Whazzup?

As if a curse had been lifted from his shoulders, Seven relaxed in his leather seat.

> **707:** Questions about the party?
> 
> **MC:** Yeah, I thought I could talk to V since we met him at Jumin's place a couple of days back.
> 
> **MC:** It's just some organisational stuff, but maybe he'll read the chat later and see it?
> 
> **707:** His phone is out of range, he's probably traveling again.
> 
> **MC:** I figured. I didn't want to bother him when everything was so hectic already.
> 
> **MC:** But I'm glad Jumin is feeling better now. V's words must've gotten through to him.

After their confrontation with Jumin, everything moved along like a well-oiled machine.

First off all, the stoic man finally had a heart-to-heart with his father and they made up. As a united front, they went to court against Glam and Sarah Choi, and exposed their lies to the public. The media had been all over the story, similar to starved piranhas in a tank that just got a pile of fresh meat. In the beginning, the business heir had wanted to announce their evil deeds to everyone at the party, but decided against it after thinking it through. Everyone in the RFA agreed, the party shouldn't suffer from scandals and those gold-diggers didn't deserve that much attention.

> **707:** V is the only one who can scold Jumin like that lolol
> 
> **707:** I guess that's the power of childhood friends ╮(─▽─)╭
> 
> **707:** Do you have a childhood friend, Mei?

While Seven was waiting for her answer, he quickly checked the security footage to see whether she was at Rika's apartment. Swallowing the lump of disappointment when he didn't spot her, the hacker tapped his index finger on the table in a steady rhythm. It was easier to gauge her reactions when he could read her body language, at least, that's what he justified his abnormal emotional reaction to her absence with.

_When did he get so used to her presence?_

> **MC:** Yup. You even know her.
> 
> **MC:** If you were thorough enough with your background check that is ^^
> 
> **707:** Ohoho? (ㆆᴗㆆ) 
> 
> **707:** Do I have to hack into your brain to get an answer?
> 
> **MC:** Not my brain, I give up ＿ﾉ乙(､ﾝ､)＿ 
> 
> **MC:** Kyung Hyeon, my partner from the agency. Not many people know this though, so psssst~
> 
> **MC:** It's the only reason I allow her to yell at me so much lolol
> 
> **707:** Secret information obtained.
> 
> **707:** Hacking your brain was a success. 
> 
> **707:** Ba-thump.
> 
> **707:** Ba-thump.
> 
> **707:** Ba-thump. Thump.
> 
> **707:** Maybe I'm already in your heart?
> 
> **MC:** (♡´艸`) 
> 
> **MC:** Who knows? I gotta keep some secrets~

A familiar warm feeling spread inside his chest, cheeks flushing slightly behind his glasses. She was probably smiling at her phone right now, blue eyes shining with amusement, at least he hoped so. Not knowing was making him restless, he really wished he could see her face.

> **MC:** Do you have a childhood friend?
> 
> **707:** Gaaah. I don't. I'm so jealous (･ε･｀ ) 
> 
> **707:** I have my neighbourhood friend Tom though.
> 
> **MC:** Hehe. Should I start nagging you like a childhood friend then?
> 
> **707:** Lmao sure, I'll take all your nagging. Bring it on!
> 
> **707:** I can't believe I have a BFF now!
> 
> **MC:** Yes, I'm Seven's BFF! o(≧o≦)o

It was very odd, Seven noted, how her excitement about calling him a friend made him feel disheartened. They were just joking around like usual, however the label 'friend' didn't sound quite _right_ to him. Seven sighed and ran a hand over his face, he shouldn't have expected it to feel natural in the first place. As a secret agent, he wasn't allowed to have friends or any form of social connection that wasn't related to work. 

Maybe, his subconscious was trying to warn him to stay away.

> **MC:** I warned you.
> 
> **707:** I know no fear.
> 
> **707:** God Seven is ready to receive the nagging ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ
> 
> **MC:** Go get some real food for once, stretch your muscles and go to bed. If not, I'm gonna come over and make you (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻
> 
> **707:** Gah! You even flipped a table!! So scared! I take it all back!
> 
> **707:** I don't wanna be your BFF anymore. Your nagging game is too strong.
> 
> **MC:** Told you so (~￣▽￣)~
> 
> **[V has entered the chatroom]**

Seven wasn't sure whether he should feel happy or annoyed by the interruption. Of course, he was always happy to talk to V, but he was still a little salty about the lack of calls and messages. His most trusted friend was suffering in silence, he knew that, but with everything that's been going on lately he had expected him to stick around for a while. 

_What had him so busy that he couldn't even give them a sign that he was alive every once in a while?_

Jumin had been right to complain. It was uncharacteristic of V to be unavailable when his friends needed help. V used to be the first person to jump to anyone's aid, not apologizing because he came too late. Rika's death must've changed the man more than Seven had previously thought.

> **V:** Ah, Mei, just the person I was looking for.
> 
> **MC:** Hey V. Same. What's up?
> 
> **707:** Yo!
> 
> **V:** It's about the party. I wanted to know whether the guest list is already done?
> 
> **MC:** Aye, aye sir (￣▽￣)ゞ 
> 
> **MC:** I'm still waiting on a few replies, but around eighty people confirmed that they'd come.
> 
> **MC:** Adding the ones who haven't decided yet, we should have roughly 100 people on the list.
> 
> **707:** Wow. So many （＾∀＾）
> 
> **V:** Thank you for your hard work, Mei.
> 
> **V:** I honestly feel bad for pushing all of this on you, especially in such a short time frame.
> 
> **V:** And after everything that happened with Jumin, I'm worried that we rely on you too heavily.
> 
> **MC:** No, no. It's fine. I'm glad I could help.
> 
> **MC:** Oh, and I wanted to tell you that your photographer friend is coming (๑ >ᴗ<๑) 
> 
> **V:** Thank you. I can't wait to meet him again.
> 
> **707:** Didn't you have questions for V about the party?
> 
> **MC:** Yes, thanks for reminding me! It's super important!
> 
> **707:** Ooooh~ suspense! (⊙ꇴ⊙) 
> 
> **MC:** Well, we're holding the party to raise money for charity … what are we even funding?
> 
> **MC:** I mean, the guests will want to know what cause they're donating for.
> 
> **MC:** It's not like Rika left any clues or pointers for me, and I'm not allowed near the drawers so …

Seven gasped quietly, shocked that he never even thought about that. Everyone had always trusted Rika to manage the funds and hadn't questioned where they were going. Now that she wasn't with them anymore, of course they needed to help Mei with the planning. They've been so excited about throwing another party in Rika's memory that they entirely forgot the reason they were hosting them in the first place. He shook his head in frustration.

But who should they collect donations for? In the past, they had held so many fundraisers that the projects they were supporting kind of blurred together. If he remembered correctly, their last charity event was to help an organization in Africa … or was it?

> **V:** Oh … I'm not sure either. Rika always searched for a good cause to support.
> 
> **707:** I think we funded a school building project in Africa last time, but I'm not sure.
> 
> **MC:** Wohaa, that sounds amazing (´⌣`ʃƪ) 
> 
> **V:** I'm not sure what to do ... the party is in two days. Do you have suggestions?
> 
> **MC:** Hmm … how about helping a local hospital for children with cancer? They need every penny they can get to keep their research going. 
> 
> **MC:** I even know someone who works there, so the funds will be in good hands.
> 
> **V:** Mei, that sounds lovely. (▰˘◡˘▰)

Seven smiled, Mei must've predicted that Rika was the one who managed the funds and already searched for a good cause beforehand. She was just asking for their opinions first, before making decisions on their behalf. 

> **707:** That's settled then.
> 
> **707:** I'm off to work now.
> 
> **707:** And to chase that annoying hacker schmacker (⌐▨◡▨) 
> 
> **V:** Thanks, Luciel.
> 
> **V:** For always devoting yourself to the RFA:
> 
> **707:** Of course. Laterz.
> 
> **[707 has left the chatroom.]**

Seven knew his priority should be catching the mysterious hacker or finishing his work for the agency, but he was still troubled by the detective's deductions. Maybe it was because the date of the party was so close that he had the urge to check whether Mei's crazy theory was true. It had sounded rather farfetched when she told him about the possibility of a catnapper, but it couldn't hurt to double check.

Acting on impulse, he quickly hacked into C&R's CCTV feed and focused on the time frame when Elly ran away.

Seven gasped once he looked at the footage of the entrance hall. Just fourteen minutes after Elly's escape, a suspicious looking janitor left the elevator with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. It was definitely big enough to fit a cat. 

_How did he miss this last time?_

Zooming in as far as possible, he tried to make out the man's face. Unfortunately, the blue baseball cap on their head protected their identity and apart from the pale patch of skin on their chin, he couldn't make out any other features. Even after unfreezing the frame and letting the video run, the wanna-be janitor had been skilled enough to keep his face concealed until he was out of the building.

A cold feeling spread through his chest. Mei had been right, there was something strange going on.

Before anxiety could overwhelm him, Seven made quick work of the public health servers, searching for a particular veterinary clinic. He just had to make sure whether the vet was involved. The five minutes it took for his program to destroy their firewall felt like hours.

Bingo.

Seok Nam, 42 years old, was running his own veterinary clinic since 1998. The name rang a bell and after some research, Seven found out why. The man had been a regular attendee at the previous RFA parties, which was probably why Jumin was his customer in the first place. But why would someone, who Rika held in high enough regard to invite to the party, do something like that? 

It didn't make sense.

However, the video footage of Elly's examination left no room for doubt. Mr. Nam had purposefully taken a vial labeled adrenaline instead of the vaccine he was supposed to give her, filled up his syringe and injected the hormone into his unsuspecting victim.

No doctor would do this unprovoked, putting their license on the line like that took motivation even for a veterinarian.

Despite running on speculation, Seven was certain that Mr. Nam must've been working with the mysterious janitor guy. However, the question of the doctor's involvement—whether he was bribed or blackmailed—was quickly overshadowed by the question of _why_ they tried to kidnap Jumin's cat in the first place. Seven could think of a plethora of possibilities, the main one being demanding a ransom from one of the richest men in South Korea. However, nobody had demanded money in the first place.

Pale hands froze above the keyboard, golden eyes widening with cold realization.

What if the catnapper tag team worked together with the illusive hacker that lead Mei to the apartment? Both incidents were incredibly different, but they had one thing in common … their target: _the RFA_.

Seven sighed and buried his head in his hands. If that was the case, then they weren't just dealing with a cyberspace cockroach, but possibly an entire organization. A mirthless chuckle escaped his lips once he realized how far the young detective had connected the pieces of the puzzle with so little information. Part of him was incredibly impressed with her while another was wishing that she had been wrong about this.

Mei ...

It was half past two, almost three hours since their chat with V. She must be on her way to the apartment now to finish up the last preparations for the party. The detective was the only person without a bodyguard and after his recent discovery, Seven was even less thrilled at the thought of her wandering through the city by herself. 

If Unknown was really involved with the catnappers, who said they couldn't kidnap Mei right under his nose.

Seven gritted his teeth. He wished he could go and protect her in person, being one of the three living people who knew the location of the apartment, but he couldn't. There was a terabyte of agency work that he hadn't even touched yet and Vanderwood was coming to check on him later. Not for the first time, he cursed his job at the agency.

_Maybe he could build her a bodyguard robot, if he couldn't come himself._

Saving that idea for later, the hacker pulled up the apartment's security feed while simultaneously opening the agency's files that contained his most recent job. He really tried to focus on it this time, mainly because he didn't want to be tased again, but kept glancing at the CCTV every 2.35 seconds. It didn't help that Mei was unusually late today either, especially since she was a very punctual person.

Panic coursed through his veins, making his thoughts race with different scenarios of what could've happened to her, one worse than the other. Seven drummed his fingers on the desk next to his keyboard, fighting to keep his rationality and not overreact like a paranoid mother hen. Movement on the CCTV caught his attention, the automatic doors opened and he was relieved once he saw her enter. Mei was smiling brightly, energetically waving at the camera like she always did. Involuntarily, he smiled back and shook his head at his silly reaction. 

She was fine.

Seven watched as she made her way through the corridor, cringing at his own behavior. He wanted to give her the privacy she deserved, but with the hacker on the loose he couldn't risk it. Should he explain it to her? Frowning, the agent wondered whether he should inform her about his recent discoveries and found himself in yet another internal conflict. 

It was her deduction in the first place, so she deserved to know the truth. On the other hand, V had been right. They had relied on her a lot, pushing their issues on her plate without a second thought. Mei was wrapped up in planning the party, he didn't want to add to her current stress level. It was best to keep it to himself for now and gather more information first. Still, the familiar feeling of guilt accompanied his decision, putting even more mental stress on his already beaten up conscience.

While he was guilt tripping himself, Mei was glancing at her cat-eared phone with a curious expression.

_Huh?_

He looked at his own phone and was surprised to find a new chatroom with a rather dramatic title.

> **[A new chatroom has opened. JUMIN!!!!T-T ; Yoosung★, MC, 707]**
> 
> **707:** What's going on?（ꉺᗜꉺ）
> 
> **Yoosung★:** JUMIN HAN!! ლಠ益ಠ)ლ
> 
> **Yoosung★:** GET JUMIN HAN RIGHT NOW!
> 
> **Yoosung★:** afdgdfrkhczizeviuveuh
> 
> **Yoosung★:** WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME (ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
> **MC:** Slow down, what happened?
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Jumin, that jerk!
> 
> **Yoosung★:** He called my mother! Now, she's coming over.
> 
> **MC:** Wow, you get to see your mom. Good for youヾ(≧∇≦)ゞ
> 
> **707:** lololol
> 
> **Yoosung★:** hahahaha
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Good?! ( 　ﾟ,_ゝﾟ)
> 
> **MC:** ??
> 
> **707:** I think Jumin broke Yoosungヽ(ヅ)ノ
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Juuuuuuumin!
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Take it back! Call my mom again and tell her not to come visit me. Tell her I'm doing fine … (⋟﹏⋞)
> 
> **707:** Are you though? (ಠ◡ಠ)

Grinning at the screen, Seven barely suppressed his laughter. He was glad Yoosung couldn't see the lack of sympathy for his suffering, the boy would probably throw another fit and rage quit the messenger. The gamer had done it a couple of times when Seven stole his throne in the LOLOL universe.

> **Yoosung★:** What the hell did he say that made her suddenly invade my room ?!?
> 
> **Yoosung★:** This is more fatal then when I nearly died in LOLOL after getting a super rare item.
> 
> **MC:** It can't be that bad … �(ﾟ□ﾟ*川 
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Do you know what kind of person my mother is?
> 
> **Yoosung★:** My mother spent 24 years as a home economics teacher in a public school. She has certificates in cooking food, is a realtor and holds soap making classes.
> 
> **MC:** Soap making sounds super cool. They make nice Christmas presents (⊙﹏⊙)
> 
> **707:** Diligent af ( ﾟДﾟ)b 
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Right? She does many more things, her resume never ends.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Once my mom comes, she'll start cleaning and making soap. And she'll start her never ending lectures ^^
> 
> **MC:** Sounds like a typical mom to me.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I don't want to hear ten hours of lecturing (ó﹏ò｡) 
> 
> **Yoosung★:** And the worst, I can't play LOLOL anymore or any other game. My freedom is slowly fading away …
> 
> **MC:** Well, you can still play games outside. 
> 
> **MC:** Pokemon Go, anyone? They have raids, legendaries, quests and weather specific pokemon now (*≧▽≦) 
> 
> **Yoosung★:** It's not the same though. I wanna go on raids with my guild in LOLOL.
> 
> **707:** Let us come to more important matters …
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Yes, please. I need to talk to Jumin.
> 
> **707:** Which team are you on? （＾3＾）~♪ 
> 
> **Yoosung★:** …
> 
> **MC:** TEAM MYSTIC IS THE BEST! ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧ 
> 
> **707:** (ʘᗩʘ’) 
> 
> **707:** le gasp
> 
> **707:** How could you do this to me?!
> 
> **MC:** No, don't tell me …
> 
> **707:** TEAM VALOR FOR VICTORY!ヽ(ｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ
> 
> **MC:** No.
> 
> **MC:** From this day onward, you're my enemy.
> 
> **MC:** Yoosung, are you with me on my quest to defeat the red plague or against me?
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I'm Team Instinct though.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** No, wait that's not what's important right now.
> 
> **707:** Right, sorry.
> 
> **707:** I hereby summon Jumin Han.
> 
> **707:** Abracadabra! (∩｀-´)⊃━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ
> 
> **[Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.]**

It was a little tricky to get the business heir to log into the messenger app. He was currently on a plane, coming back from a well-deserved vacation on a wine farm. Luckily, they allowed cellphones to be on during the flight, just not while starting and landing. All Seven had to do was activate the phone's vibration, so that Jumin would notice it and see the chatroom.

> **MC:** Omg, you're a wizard, Seven. (☉∀☉)
> 
> **707:** Me? B-but I can't be a wizard. 
> 
> **707:** I-I'm Seven.
> 
> **707:** Just Seven.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Guys!?! This is serious! This is not the time to quote Harry Potter. (ʘдʘ╬) 
> 
> **MC:** There is always time to quote Harry Potter.
> 
> **707:** Seconded (≧∀≦ゞ 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** What have I stumbled into?
> 
> **Yoosung★:** JUMIN!!
> 
> **Yoosung★:** why
> 
> **Yoosung★:** did
> 
> **Yoosung★:** you
> 
> **Yoosung★:** call my mom?
> 
> **707:** lolol
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Don't ask questions you already know the answer to (ΦωΦ) 
> 
> **[Jumin Han has left the chatroom.]**

Well, that's what you call _mercilessly to the point_ , the company chief had turned this into an art form.

Seven sighed and shook his head, knowing that Jumin was only trying to help the youngest of their group. It was his weird roundabout way of thanking them for their help with Elly. Of course, calling Mrs. Kim was overstepping boundaries, but he supposed that Jumin was still on the learning curve when it came to respecting people's feelings.

In the end, it might actually do the obsessive gamer some good. Whether Yoosung wanted to admit it or not, ever since Rika committed suicide, he fell into a depression and Seven was worried for him. That's why he had introduced him to the world of LOLOL in the first place.

But even Seven knew that it could only serve as a distraction from the pain of loss. An escape hatch from reality or a really backwards life hack that wouldn't solve Yoosung's problems in the long run.

> **Yoosung★:** I know he's just trying to help, but this is seriously stressing me out.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** And my mom coming over is not helping.
> 
> **MC:** It might be a nice change of pace to have her over.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Urg, I wish.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** My parents have been worried about me lately, mom especially. They won't listen if I tell them I'm fine living on my own and I like how things are right now.
> 
> **707:** I guess that's normal parent behavior, right?

Not like he would know though and he'd rather _not_ think about his only reference.

> **Yoosung★:** Mei, aren't you living on your own with your sister too?
> 
> **Yoosung★:** What about your parents? How did you convince them that it was okay?

Seven winced, startled by the sudden turn of the conversation. Concern swimming in his eyes, he searched for Mei though the security cameras and found her sitting on Rika's old couch with a steaming cup of tea in front of her. She was frowning at her phone, biting her pink lips in contemplation and looking overall uncomfortable.

> **MC:** Ahh well …
> 
> **MC:** I don't know ;;
> 
> **Yoosung★:** What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know? （・□・；）
> 
> **707:** Yoosung …

God, the boy needed to learn how to read between the lines.

Of course, he couldn't know about Mei's circumstances, but her reluctance to talk was obvious through her response. Seven observed her attentively, noting how somber her expression had turned. She looked terribly lonely, lost almost, as she stared off into space and his heart twisted painfully in his chest at the sight.

> **MC:** It's less of a “don't know” and more of a “don't remember”.
> 
> **MC:** They died when I was fifteen.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Omg i'm so sorry!!!
> 
> **MC:** No, don't be. It's not like you could've known.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** If you don't mind me asking; how did they die?!
> 
> **707:** Yoosung, you don't ask people that ;;
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Gaaah you don't have to answer!! Just forget what I said.
> 
> **MC:** Don't worry, it's fine. It was a long time ago.
> 
> **MC:** … they died in a car accident.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** (╥_╥) 
> 
> **707:** (T⌓T) 
> 
> **MC:** Another car crashed into ours ...
> 
> **MC:** Later the police found out that the driver was drunk.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** People who drunk-drive make me angry (ʘ言ʘ╬) 

He completely agreed with Yoosung, but Seven's focus was on something else.

> **707:** Wait, you were _in_ the car?!?!?
> 
> **Yoosung★:** !!!
> 
> **MC:** Yeah.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** So you saw them die right in front of you?!
> 
> **MC:** I don't remember much, everything happened so fast.

A lie. He could tell from the way her body reacted, flinching in response to an old memory. Her expressive watery blue eyes were glazed over, carrying sadness and pain in their depths. Mei remembered everything, but she didn't want to worry them.

As though she felt his concern, her head snapped up to the camera and she threw him a weak smile, soft brown hair bouncing with the sudden motion. Instead of calming him, it only made his heart ache more for her. At that moment Seven wanted to do nothing more than to cheer her up and turn that sorry excuse for a smile into a real one. If he could, he would build her a pillow fort, wrap her up in a fuzzy blanket and tell her stories about outerspace.

_Anything to make her smile._

> **Yoosung★:** I'm so sorry.
> 
> **707:** Are you okay?
> 
> **MC:** I am now. Back then … not so much? (；´∀｀) 
> 
> **MC:** But if anything, terrible experiences like this make you realize how precious ur life is.
> 
> **MC:** I don't wanna let mine go to waste, so I decided to live as happily as I can.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** It's amazing how you can be so positive!! (*´ー`) 
> 
> **MC:** It's not me, I just think my parents would've wanted that for me.
> 
> **707:** So strong!!! I'm glad you're okay now! Your parents in heaven can be very proud!!
> 
> **MC:** Thanks, Seven and you too, Yoosung. (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) 
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I don't think I could be so positive after that ( >_<)

Yoosung wasn't talking about Mei's parents anymore, he was talking about his beloved cousin. Seven knew his friend's feelings for her ran deep and he hoped that one day the boy would give his own life another chance as well. Rika would've wanted that for Yoosung, he was sure.

> **MC:** Of course you can, everyone can! It just takes time … and therapy lol
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I feel so bad for complaining about my mom now urg
> 
> **MC:** Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad :'(
> 
> **707:** Don't apologize for that!! 
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Nooo, it's not your fault omg (゜Д゜;) 
> 
> **Yoosung★:** It's just that ... I feel bad for whining when you've had it so much worse than me.
> 
> **MC:** Yoosung, this is going to sound like I quoted it from a pseudo-philosophical postcard, but you can't compare suffering.
> 
> **MC:** There is no such thing as the suffering Olympics ᕙ( >_<)ᕗ 
> 
> **707:** Yeah, your feelings aren't invalid just because of someone else's pain. How you feel is how you feel, ya know? ╮(─▽─)╭
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Guys, thank you!
> 
> **MC:** Yoosung, just give your mom a big hug! She just wants the best for you, even if it doesn't seem that way lol
> 
> **707:** lolol because she's gonna take away his rights to the PC
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Urg, I just forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me, Seven (눈_눈)
> 
> **Yoosung★:** But yes, I'll do that. Thank you, Mei (≧▽≦) 
> 
> **707:** Why am I the only one getting a sarcastic thanks?
> 
> **Yoosung★:** She's coming rn so I gotta go bye
> 
> **[Yoosung★ has left the chatroom.]**

Behind striped glasses, golden eyes narrowed at the screen suspiciously. Seven had watched Mei's behavior through the remaining conversation and was left frustrated. He simply didn't know whether she was pretending to be okay because she knew that he was watching her or whether she was actually feeling okay. 

As an expert in the art of pretending, he should be able to tell, right? Apparently, Mei was an exception to that as well.

Switching from the group chat to private messaging—since he assumed she'd be more comfortable to talk there—he asked the question that weighted on his heart.

> **707:** Mei, are you really okay?
> 
> **707:** Talking about them must've been hard for you.

Yet again, her head snapped up in surprise to meet his eyes through the camera. They had a silent staring competition that seemingly lasted forever, reminding him of their time together in his car. After another forever or two, she relaxed against the couch and closed her eyes, effectively severing their connection. A wry smile played on her lips, quietly giving into his persistence.

> **MC:** Yeah, it is.
> 
> **MC:** But not taking about them is even harder in a way? If that makes sense.
> 
> **707:** It does make sense :')
> 
> **MC:** I miss them everyday and I'm afraid of forgetting them.
> 
> **MC:** To be honest, I can barely remember their faces and that's the worst.
> 
> **707:** Mei … I'm so sorry.

She shook her head with a watery smile, smushing her silky hair against the backrest of the red sofa. A moment later, her brows furrowed together in thought and a small crease appeared on her smooth forehead while she fiddled with the phone in her dainty hands. Then she stopped herself, locking eyes with the camera again as thought she was searching for something.

> **MC:** I'd be lying if I said I didn't have bad days. I have plenty actually.
> 
> **MC:** But I'm really okay. I'm more worried that Yoosung's problem got overshadowed by this turn of the convo.
> 
> **707:** Yoosung will be fine. I think his mom coming over will be really good for him.
> 
> **MC:** Still … I don't want him to feel bad.
> 
> **707:** Gah! You're such a kind person ლ(・﹏・ლ) 
> 
> **707:** Really though, if you even need to talk or anything, I'm here to listen.
> 
> **707:** Sharing is caring lmao
> 
> **707:** I heard it's supposed to work wonders when dealing with emotions … never tried tho
> 
> **MC:** Thanks, Seven. Same goes for you, too (.づ◡﹏◡)づ.
> 
> **707:** It's too dangerous for me to talk about my life lolol
> 
> **707:** But you already know that, don't you?
> 
> **MC:** Well then, feel free to tell me what you can. I'm happy to listen to anything you have to say.
> 
> **707:** Thanks, Mei! (´⌣`ʃƪ) 

Peace washed over him and it soothed the bitter aftertaste that today's discoveries left behind. Mei was smiling gratefully at her phone, eyes soft, and every trace of wistfulness was erased from her features as though it had never been there in the first place. Chest swelling with pride, Seven felt accomplished in his mission to make her smile.

After trial and error, he was finally starting to understand her better.

Sometimes during their conversations, he felt as though they've known eachother for ages and not just twelve days. Maybe it was because she was a detective with a good memory that she picked up on his habits and mannerisms so quickly. But that couldn't be all it was, she just _got him_ without him having to put it into words.

Mei was like a bright light in a sea of endless darkness—as cliché as that sounded—and while he was longing for that light, he was also afraid of what it would find in the dark.

> **707:** Talking to you like this makes me want to take you to the spacestation.
> 
> **MC:** And what are we gonna do up there, Space Commander Seven (￣▽￣)ゞ 
> 
> **707:** Well, my dear alien girl, since being BFF's is off the table …
> 
> **707:** … that leaves only one option.
> 
> **707:** Let's get married at the spacestation ☆*ヾ(-∀・*)*+☆ 
> 
> **MC:** Aye, aye Commander Seven ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡ 
> 
> **707:** (๑♡3♡๑) 
> 
> **MC:** But I'll only marry you under two conditions.
> 
> **707:** Two? So demanding already and we aren't even married yet~
> 
> **707:** Let's hear it then (ノдヽ) 
> 
> **MC:** Elly has to be the ringbearer!! (≖‿≖)
> 
> **707:** Oh. My. God. Yeeeess!
> 
> **707:** Imagine her in a little space suit.
> 
> **MC:** (๑♡⌓♡๑) 
> 
> **MC:** And the second condition is a wedding cake made out of ice cream.
> 
> **707:** Every layer a different flavour?
> 
> **MC:** Ahh, you know me so well (ᗒᗨᗕ) 

Involuntarily, a smile snuck past his defenses onto his lips. Ice cream was so nostalgic, he used to eat it all the time when he was a kid. It'd be nice to have someone to share it with again.

> **MC:** How am I going to pull off a wedding dress in zero gravity though?
> 
> **MC:** I don't wanna flash everyone lolol
> 
> **707:** You'll look like a floating white jellyfish, so cute.
> 
> **MC:** o(≧o≦)o
> 
> **MC:** Or like a poofy marshmallow.
> 
> **707:** Best wedding ever!
> 
> **MC:** Seconded!

Seven grinned from ear to ear as he watched Mei hold her stomach from her intense laughing fit. He had to fight his own laughter when he saw her slip from the couch and fall on her butt after a particularly hard shake of her shoulders. His heart was singing at the sight, thumping steadily in his chest. 

Slowly, her giggles seemed to ebb away much like when heavy rain calms into a light drizzle.

If Seven were next to her right now, he would tease her for her disheveled state. Her hair stuck up in weird angles, her cheeks looked like they were flushed, her shirt was wrinkled and her flowy skirt didn't look any better. If he hadn't seen her when she entered Rika's apartment, he'd think she'd been stuck on a rollercoaster all day. 

But he _wasn't_ next to her.

> **MC:** I feel like I'm stuck on repeat and I hope the words haven't lost their meaning yet.

Looking back up at the open window on his desktop, he gasped quietly.

> **MC:** Thanks for cheering me up, Seven.

Mei was smiling gently at the camera, emotions burning beneath her blue eyes, looking at him like he'd just hung the moon in the sky. 

A familiar warmth crept into his cheeks and heated up every cell in his body. Her hair was still messy and her clothes were wrinkled, but she was so beautiful that it was unfair. Her expression right now reminded him of when she had thanked him in the car. Mei had been hesitant and shy the entire ride, but she had been glowing when she said the words … just like now.

For a few seconds, his train of thought was lost and he allowed himself to simply bask in the moment.

> **MC:** It feels like I'm relying on you a lot lately haha

Until it all came crashing back down on him.

Slim fingers gripped the arms of his chair, their knuckles turning white. He didn't deserve her thanks, rather the opposite. 

Not only was he failing to protecting her properly, he had probably dug up some unpleasant memories with his driving back then. The detective's irritated reaction after their ride to C&R made sense now, she had been afraid and he hadn't noticed. Mei probably never mentioned it so she wouldn't make him feel bad.

But unfortunately, the list of his crimes was a lot longer than that.

Seven had been lying to her about the situation at the apartment from the start, putting her life in danger every second she spent there. Not for the first time, the agent wished he had never installed the bomb in the first place. What had he been thinking? No matter how important those classified documents were, it didn't justify a bomb as security. In the end though, he still installed the program and kept quiet about it.

Not to mention, he was keeping Unknown's possible involvement with Elly's kidnappers a secret as well.

All of these things had good reasons behind them, some he could even blame V or Rika for if he wanted to, but he was guilty all the same. His worst crime was giving into his desire to meet her, talk to her over the phone, chat with her and getting to know her. If the agency ever found out … he had already messed up by letting Vanderwood catch him watching the CCTV. 

Seven wasn't a good person. Her light was wasted on him.

> **707:** Don't mention it …
> 
> **707:** I'm glad you're feeling better ヾ(＾-＾)ノ 

Yet, he couldn't help but long for that wonderful parallel universe, which began with cats and ended with spacestations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Uhm ... sorry to end this on such an emotional downward spiral, especially after the fluffiness.)
> 
> Merry (slightly belated) Christmas everyone (⺣◡⺣)♡* I hope you had a wonderful and peaceful time with your loved ones or generally spent it just the way you like it best. 
> 
> Next chapter is going to start with the party and for the first time, I'm going to split the chapter in the middle between Seven's and Mei's POV. I feel like it needs to be done, though I'd rather stick to the format, but we'll see how it turns out.  
> Oh and sorry if this chapter was too chatroom-heavy. I feel like most people preferred less chats or am I wrong? However, there aren't going to be many in the next couple of chapters because of the party, so it's gonna balance itself out.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this story and thanks to those who left kudos and comments as well. Writing this story is tons of fun and it's relaxing me a lot. (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)
> 
> (PS: My heart is slowly breaking while I plan out the angsty parts of Seven's route. It feels like I'm tearing down a cozy, little cottage with a wrecking ball. It's still a couple of chapters away though.)


	10. Cool Kids Never Sleep

It was still pretty early in the morning when Mei rushed through their shared apartment like a whirlwind, trying to dispel her nervous energy by doing everything and nothing at once. 

She had spend a large portion of her time arguing with her little sister, who was still refusing to come to the party. Hana wasn't a people person and if she could have her way, she'd probably lock herself in her room and draw for the rest of the week. While Mei admired the art student for her dedication and didn't want to force her into this, she was worried that she'd become lonely without realizing it.

So in an act of sisterly love, the detective had committed the ultimate crime and ripped the blankets off of Hana, who had been pretending to sleep. When the older sister dragged her out of bed by the legs, she had received a few retributive kicks in the stomach. Before it could turn into a full-blown wrestling match, Mei had started showering her sister with reasons why she should attend the party. 

That was how their argument had started.

It was probably more one-sided that she'd have liked, but Hana had a talent for impersonating a refrigerator. A couple of frosty glares and annoyed grunts were everything that the teenager contributed to their pseudo-argument. If anyone still required evidence that her sister was a grouch in the morning, there it was.

In the end, the argument that finally convinced her to put down her weapons— _at some point she had grabbed a cushion and a shoehorn_ —was the fact that Zen would be there. Just the mention of his name had pacified her enough to loosen her defensive stance and engage her older sibling in a quiet staring competition.

“Why are you so quiet?” Mei asked, slightly unnerved by her sister's accusing glares. 

_Maybe she was forgiven?_

“No-one plans murder out loud.”

_Nope, she definitely wasn't._

“O-okay.” Mei shuddered. “Someone watched too many horror movies lately.”

At this point, Mei was convinced that Hana must be spending a good portion of her day memorizing sassy quotes from various websites to throw at her in case she left herself open. Everytime she tried to drop a witty remark on her sibling, it always ended up stabbing her in the back.

"You should really get dressed now," Mei chimed, adding some extra cheer pester her sibling, "unless you want to meet Zen in your Pusheen print pajamas."

Grumbling insults beneath her breath, Hana disappeared into the darkness of her room, only to emerge five minutes later with a resignated frown on her face. It was a mystery how the teen managed to look presentable so quickly while Mei was still unable to decide on a dress, having scattered her entire wardrobe across their apartment in despair.

“I hope you're gonna clean that up,” Hana stated emotionlessly, looking at the messy circle of clothes that surrounded her with bleary eyes. “And can we get some pizza before we go? I'm starving. It's like there is a blackhole in my stomach.”

“No way, they have a huge buffet planned." Mei didn't even blink at the idea of pizza for breakfast. "I'm sure they'll have pizza. I'll probably have to roll you back home." 

On the positive side, it was another great argument that would convince Hana to keep her word and cement her decision to come along. Food was her achilles heel and refusing free food was close to impossible for her. Mei hated exploiting her sister's weaknesses like that, but reassured herself that it was for a good cause. Her thoughts must've been visible on her face because Hana was back to sharpening spears in her eyes. 

“Maybe you should wear something with a little more colour?” Mei said once she spotted her outfit, praying that she'd just accept the abrupt change of topic. “You wear black everyday and today is special.”

The art student sighed in annoyance and shrugged, gazing down on her long tunic with indifference. The younger Cheon had never cared for fashion much, so the fact that she wore a dress in the first place spoke volumes. She must really be looking forward to seeing the musical actor, otherwise she probably would have donned one of her worn-out bandshirts and claimed it was haute couture.

“Even your bandshirts have _some_ colour to them.”

Hana regarded her evenly, the twitch of her eye the only sign of emotion that betrayed her stoic facade. “The difference between pizza and your opinion is that I only asked for the pizza.”

“No colour, I get it.” Mei replied distractedly, unsurprised by her refusal.

She had been pushing Hana's buttons enough for now. The fact that she was still alive after dragging her out of bed earlier was a miracle in itself. The detective vowed to thank Zen for existing, believing that he was the only reason Hana had refrained from murdering her.

Besides, Mei had better things to do than smash what was left of their fragile truce to pieces.

Sitting half-naked between piles of colourful clothes, the young woman was still searching for _the dress_ , wondering why this was so stressful. Mei prided herself on having nerves of steel, an absolute must-have if you work for the homicide department, which was why it frustrated her that a single piece of clothing managed to tear them apart as though they were made out of wet paper.

Maybe she cared so much because it was the first time that she wanted to impress _someone_. 

Sigh.

At this point, her crush on Seven was getting ridiculous, she doubted he'd care which dress she wore to the party, but that didn't make it easier.

Heaving another wistful sigh, Mei tried to deduce why it was becoming worse instead of fading over time. It probably had to do with the fact that he was always there for her, rescuing her from trees and listening to her when she felt lonely. Not to mention, the mystery surrounding him intrigued her curious nature. The man was an enigma, a very attractive one, and she quietly admitted that it was hard _not_ to fall for him.

“Something wrong? You look constipated.”

At this point, Mei was ready to yell _'For Sparta'_ and tackle her sister to the floor.

“Yeah? At least, I don't look like I'm going to a funeral-themed pajama party.”

Hana raised an eyebrow at her fit of misplaced anger as though the comment hadn't affected her at all. But the detective knew that she was simply biding her time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike back.

_Why did she have to deal with this today?_

Cursing her luck, Mei dug through another mountain of clothes and sighed relieved once her fingers brushed against the perfect dress. It was a shimmering, golden babydoll number that was a little playful yet appropriate enough for formal events. Now, she just had to get it on and find a matching pair of shoes.

Instead of offering help, Hana simply watched as Mei struggled with the zipper—a fight that would go down in the history books for sure.

“ _At least_ , I can dress myself.”

There, another stab in the back. Mei looked up from her intense battle with the zipper to see the self-satisfied smirk on Hana's face. Shaking her head in defeat, the older sibling took the high road and resisted to urge to throw a comeback at her.

They were running late.

With the speed and grace of a headless chicken, she hurriedly fixed her hair and applied some make-up. Slipping into a pair of black heels that she found beneath the sofa, the detective grabbed their VIP passes while Hana fed their cats breakfast. After checking that they hadn't forgotten anything, they stepped out of their apartment and right into the protective swarm of Jumin's bodyguards.

They looked professional enough to work for the government, each of them as tall as a skyscraper and build with muscles that rivaled an outgrown bear. 

In the beginning, Mei and Hana had tried to start conversations with them in order to make the walks to their favorite small grocery store less awkward, but quickly gave up on trying. Apart from their initial introduction and short walkie talkie conversations, they never made a sound or showed any indication that they heard them. They were like the Beef Eaters in Buckingham Palace. 

Their vow of silence was the least of their problems though.

Apparently, Jumin's extravagant lifestyle had made them unable to cope with the daily life of a commoner.

Grocery shopping, for example, had been a disaster. The old lady at the cash register nearly had a heart attack when one of the bodyguards tackled the scanner out of her hand, thinking that the beeping sound it emitted was transmitting signals to an enemy in morse code. It had taken a while to convince the guards that they weren't in danger, spending the rest of their afternoon pleading with the lady not to ban them from the store forever.

Still, as inconvenient as they were, it was a price Mei was willing to pay, if it meant that her sister was safe from Unknown's schemes.

“Is Kyu coming?” Hana asked offhandedly once they entered the car, both marveling at the comfortable leather seats. “I know she's still mad at you for that stunt you pulled with the hacker.”

Mei snickered, pulling out her phone from her purse. “We had a fight through text messages, you know, like real adults do.”

“More like she threw insults at you, which you found funny so you kept egging her on,“ Hana summarized monotonely, gazing out of the window at the passing city. “She ended up exploding on you and once she got tired of your crap, you invited her to the party. That about right?“

“You know me so well, sis.“ Mei beamed back, proud of her sister's deductions. It must run in the family.

Remembering what she was initially about to do, the detective switched her phone on and signed into the messenger. To her surprise, almost everyone was online, so she quickly informed them that they were on their way to the party. Just when she was in the middle of thanking Jumin for their ride, Hana glanced over her shoulder, noticed that Zen was in the chatroom and promptly began to fight her for the phone.

_Stupid celebrity crush._

> **Jumin Han:** No need to thank me for that, it goes without saying.
> 
> **[Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom.]**
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Jumin. I'm still mad at you for calling my mom, she's coming to the party too.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** How am I supposed to find a girlfriend when I'm with my mom all the time?!
> 
> **Yoosung★:** If I end up forever alone, I'm blaming you.
> 
> **MC:** Adjiwbjhbe get off me you demon
> 
> **MC:** Help!
> 
> **ZEN** : Are you okay, Mei? (ﾟДﾟ;) 
> 
> **MC:** Ya, a zombie teenager tried to steal my phone. 
> 
> **Yoosung★:** A zombie?!? ⊃゜Д゜）⊃ 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** No, a teenager.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Those aren't mutually exclusive.
> 
> **ZEN:** More like mutually inclusive.
> 
> **707:** lololol
> 
> **707:** Sounds vicious.
> 
> **ZEN:** Hi, Mei's sister ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡ 
> 
> **MC:** Yeah, she's in a bad mood.
> 
> **MC:** Don't say hi to her, she doesn't deserve it with the fight she put up.
> 
> **MC:** Akjbhbhjfebvek

After a particularly strong elbow jab to her ribs, Mei hissed in pain and let go of the phone. Seriously, Hana could've just asked nicely.

> **MC:** Finally.
> 
> **MC:** Victory! (≖‿≖)
> 
> **707:** What's going on? ;;
> 
> **MC:** Hi, Zen. I'm Hana, her sister :)
> 
> **Yoosung★:** She has been taken over (⚆ᗝ⚆ )
> 
> **MC:** Don't listen to Mei! I'm super excited for the party!
> 
> **ZEN:** I'm glad to hear that~
> 
> **MC:** (⺣◡⺣)♡ 
> 
> **MC:** I hope you don't mind, but can I get your autograph later? My stupid sister probably forgot to ask (-_-)
> 
> **MC:** Please, please, please. I'd be a dream come true.
> 
> **ZEN:** Of course, you can. Everything for you, sweetie ;)
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Eventhough I know it's not her, it's weird seeing Mei's name next to fangirly messages to Zen.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Agreed. It's not natural.
> 
> **707:** …
> 
> **707:** Is Mei okay?
> 
> **MC:** Define okay.
> 
> **707:** (・ᗝ・；) 
> 
> **707:** "OK" (/oʊkeɪ/; spelling variations include "okay",“O.K.", "ok") is an English word denoting approval, acceptance, agreement, assent, or acknowledgment. "OK" is frequently used as a loanword in other languages. It has been described as the most frequently spoken or written word on the planet.[1] 
> 
> **ZEN:** You needed wikipedia for this?
> 
> **MC:** She's _okay_ , don't worry about her hahaha
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I'm worried Σ(ﾟДﾟ；
> 
> **707:** Seconded!
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Thirded ...
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Fourthted?
> 
> **ZEN:** I'd say fifthed for the sake of it, but I'm not worried ┐(´∀｀)┌
> 
> **ZEN:** Squabbles between siblings are normal, especially when it's over a cute guy like myself ♡
> 
> **Yoosung★:** （;ﾟ;艸;ﾟ;）
> 
> **ZEN:** What's that supposed to be?
> 
> **Jumin Han:** That emoticon is supposed to express the action of vomiting, I believe.
> 
> **707:** Oh? I see. Mr. Trustfund Kid has been studying the confusing language of emoticons, slang and urban dictionary. A round of applause ƪƪ’▿’)
> 
> **Jumin Han:** In this day and age, it is important to keep up with trends. The cat emoticons are my favorite (⁎˃ᆺ˂)
> 
> **ZEN:** That's rude, Yoosung. Nevermind your mom tagging along, you'll never get a girlfriend if you keep being that vulgar (눈_눈)
> 
> **MC:** I agree with Zen !!!
> 
> **707:** Exposed! The real MC would've never agreed with Zen (¬‿¬)
> 
> **MC:** That's why I'm the better sibling. See you later!
> 
> **[MC has left the chatroom.]**

Mei, who had been following the conversation from the sidelines, broke into a fit of giggles despite her throbbing ribcage. A bruise was probably already starting to form, Hana really hadn't held back. 

Her sister looked at her as though she'd grown three heads, but handed the phone back without complaint once Mei held out her hand expectantly. Calmly, the young woman gazed at her sister from top to bottom, marveling at the pretty black dress she was wearing. Then she looked down on herself, before lifting her gaze again, a serene smile pulling at her lips. 

Hana returned the favour with a bewildered expression. 

“We're going to our first party,” Mei clarified, awe colouring her voice. “I wonder what they'd say, if they saw us now.”

“It's not the first one,” Hana protested, though she couldn't fight a tiny smile of her own. “We've been to SIDA's office parties before.”

Mei didn't reply, instead, she took her sister's hand in her own and intertwined their fingers. Hana knew without her saying it out loud that it was different this time. The detective was excited to share this moment with her because endless bickering or not, they were _family_.

Having her childhood cut short left Mei with the determination to catch up with the things she missed out on. She knew she often came across as silly or overly optimistic, but she was fine with that as long as she was able to have these moments. As long as it would keep them out of the darkness that lingered in their past and lead them towards a happy future with fireworks exploding in the sky.

Lost in her own world, Mei held her hand a little tighter, enjoying the warmth of her sister's skin against hers. 

It was comforting.

###### 

☆

###### 

Standing in line to wait until you've been granted entrance in high heels, not knowing whether the place you were trying to enter was as exquisite as people claimed, was a special kind of hell. However, Mei had never tried to imagine it from the bouncers' point of view and was starting to regret it. 

It was another kind of hell. 

The only difference from the first one was that she had the added bonus of rejecting people, finding comfort in the fact that at least Jaehee was sharing her misery. In the course of an hour, she had witnessed the entire spectrum of human disappointment and the different forms it manifested as. 

Some people were furious, pretending they had some sort of birth right to attend this event. Others were sad, simply walking away with their heads hanging low. A few were trying to bargain, offering her money and other dubious services. And a stupid handful were trying to get in by force, but got apprehended by the united front of bodyguards and bouncers in the blink of an eye.

_Ouch, that must've hurt._

Sighing, Mei blamed the media for their extensive coverage on the so-called _'Revival of the famous RFA Party'_. It had attracted way too many people that weren't invited, but were still trying their luck to get in, thereby stalling the guests that were actually on the list.

The clipboard containing the guest list rested heavily in the crook of her arm.

If she could, she'd let them all in.

It was a party for charity after all, so logically that would mean the more people the better, right? Unfortunately, the rookie party planner couldn't do that for a rainbow of reasons, meaning she was stuck in this emotional dilemma.

First and foremost, a lot of Jumin's guests weren't particularly interested in mingling with the common folk, something Mei frowned upon but respected at the same time. Mainly, because the more prominent people would get overrun by the media and their fans, making the party a dangerous and stressfull experience for them. If this event were open to the public, some guests probably wouldn't even have agreed to come.

Secondly, there was the issue of security.

With the threat of Unknown hanging over them, identity and motive still unsolved, it was only natural that they'd stick to the guest list and minimize the risk of random strangers. Not to mention, she was still unconvinced that Elly disappeared from Jumin's penthouse all by herself. If these odd incidents were somehow connected, then it opened the possibility that the RFA was in danger.

To be completely honest, Mei had the nagging feeling that something bad was about to happen at the party.

She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it had to do with the lack of activity from the mysterious hacker. It had been eerily calm, almost like the calm before a violent storm and she didn't trust it. If only she had a lead—anything that'd help solving this puzzle. Unlike Seven, she wasn't good with computers and couldn't help him track down Unknown, but she wished she could.

Thinking of Seven, she hadn't spotted him yet.

A part of her really couldn't wait to see him again while another hoped for the opposite. 

_Would he even notice her in the crowd? What would he say when he saw her? Would he like her dress?_

Nervous butterflies filled her stomach when the questions ran through her mind, a light blush dusting her cheeks. Her crush on him was getting worse, there was no point denying it.

“I'm sorry,” Jaehee stated politely, effectively bringing her back to reality. “But you're not on the list.”

“Don't you know who I am?” 

In front of them stood a beautiful girl with a sugary smile that barely hid her anger. She hadn't budged from her spot and was holding up the line.

Mei was about to answer with a blunt _no_ , feeling like she had the same conversation for the hundreth time. Yes, she felt bad for rejecting so many people, but the snobby attitude of the girl made her less sympathetic. Which is why it was so suprising that her sister, who had the empathic capacity of a rock, answered instead.

“You're Echo Girl,” Hana exclaimed knowingly, albeit with muted excitement. “I've seen one of your movies recently. It earned a lot of prices.”

“See? I'm famous!” Echo Girl harrumphed and pulled her nose up in the air like a spoiled child. “You're lucky I didn't call my agency about this yet. Think about the headline; _RFA party rejects South Korea's uprising star actress!_ How embarrassing, don't you think?”

“I'm very sorry,” Jaehee started tersely, all-business and no patience, “but we don't make exceptions. If you are so passionate about charity, we'll definitely consider inviting you to the next event.”

Echo Girl's sugary smile turned slightly sour for a second, before an idea seemed to cross her mind.

“It's your loss,” she said sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes. “I was willing to donate fourteen million won to those poor children in the hospital, but I guess they'll have to wait until the next party to receive my help.”

 _This was blackmail at its finest_ , the detective thought darkly, _taken right from the textbook_.

“Wow, really?" Mei cheered, forcing a smile on her face. "That's wonderful. You're such a kind person.”

It was hard to be nice to Echo Girl when all she really wanted was to throw a brick at her. But she'd get through this without the bricks for the children's sake. And even if she wanted to, she didn't have any with her. Maybe, she could borrow one from Hana, who was—now more than ever—trying to impersonate a brick wall. The detective guessed it was from the shock about the star's rotten personality.

“I guess, we can make an exception after all,” Mei muttered, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice. “Right, Jaehee?”

In her defense, her friend didn't seem to be taking this any better judging by the way her brown eyes burned holes into the actress.

“I guess so,” Jaehee pressed out between gritted teeth, motioning for the stone-faced bouncers to let her through.

“I'm glad we could come to an agreement,” Echo Girl said amicably, giggling girlishly behind her hand. “See you at the party and don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you made an exception for little old me.”

The three of them felt like they just threw all their morals overboard and sold their soul to the devil at the same time.

_For the children._

It wasn't long until the line started to thin out, the last guests passing though the horde of bodyguards. Mei felt excitement bubble up in her chest once they closed the severely guarded doors behind them, finally escaping the hell that came with being a bouncer. The experience had reminded her of a twisted, casting show from reality TV and it made her value her job as detective even more.

The fancy old clock read thirteen minutes past one when they stepped into the grand hall.

Shining blue eyes filled with wonder and Mei had to pinch herself to make sure this wasn't a dream. The scenery was like something out of a fairy tale book with gigantic chandeliers hanging from the painted ceiling, illuminating the room and giving the marble floors a magical glow. Decorations were modest yet elegant, including V's photography and large red rose bouquets, resting in white porcelain vases in the corners of the hall.

In the adjacent room, which was just as large as the main hall, tables were set next to the biggest buffet she had ever seen. Multistory cakes throned next to pyramids of sparkling champagne glasses, plates filled with colourful seafood sat next to Italian antipasti, fruits from all over the world were cut into small sculptures that framed a gurgling chocolate fountain and of course, there was pizza as well. 

Mei's mouth was watering at the sight, it almost looked too good to eat.

“I'm glad you told me to wait with the food,” Hana said with a gleam in her brown eyes, possibly planning her tactial approach to the buffet. She wouldn't put it past her sister.

All things considered, C&R had outdone themselves and she felt honored that she had a part in this, no matter how tiny.

The only detail that didn't quite fit in with the rest of the atmosphere, but brought a soft smile to her face, was the area around the donation box. They had only decided to donate the funds to the childrens hospital three days ago, but they had been ecstatic about it. Once Mei had called to tell them the news, the staff and the children handcrafted thank you gifts in a last minute effort. They ranged from colourful pictures of stick figures to origami swans, cut-out paper garlands and woven friendship bracelets.

“After all this time, I finally get to meet you too.”

Turning to her left, Mei was met with striking violet eyes and blonde hair that was parted to the side with blue clips. The boy was wearing a sky blue blouse with a pair of suspenders, shoulders as stiff as his arms that seemed to be glued to his sides. Next to him was an elderly lady in a business suit, who had the same warm violet eyes, but framed with laugh lines.

“Yoosung! It's so nice to meet you,” Mei exclaimed cheerfully, capturing him in a short but friendly embrace before bowing in respect to his mother. “Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Kim. You both look amazing.”

Mrs. Kim smiled in amusement, returning the compliment and discretely elbowing her son in the side. “Don't forget your manners, Yoongie.”

 _Yoongie?_ Mei couldn't wait for Seven to hear this. 

“M-mom, d-don't call me that in front of my friends. I-It's embarrassing,” he whisper-yelled angrily, rubbing the arm that got hit by her attack. His cheeks flushed a brilliant red once he realized what she meant and quickly added, “I should be the one complimenting you. You look so beautiful, all of you.”

"That's kind of you," Jaehee commented, tugging at the hem of her formal business costume. As chief assistant, she probably had to follow a strict dresscode no matter the occasion, making Mei wonder what she'd look like in a dress.

They continued introducing themselves and smoothly transitioned into a pleasant round of smalltalk.

The detective learned more about Mrs. Kim and admired her strictness, which came from kindness and love for her son. After the last two days with his mom, Yoosung seemed to have accepted her sudden intrusion in his life and learned to appreciate her dedication. Animatedly, he was telling them about his cooking attempts under her tutelage, eyes shining with pride when he showed them a picture of his first successful kimchi.

At some point during their conversation, Jaehee had excused herself in order to open the door for latecomers. Unfortunately, a couple of guests couldn't make it on time or had expected the endless queue. Mei vowed to force the perpetually working woman to take a break later.

Absentmindedly, her gaze wandered over the sea of people. 

It was almost half past two and slowly but surely, Mei was getting impatient. She had yet to catch a glimpse of her favorite hacker, having seen everyone but him. Blue eyes shifted to the entrance of the dining room and her heart fluttered in her chest once she spotted him.

_Seven._

People say when you're falling in love with someone, you start to notice all these tiny, random details that you normally wouldn't have. Well, as a detective paying attention to detail was part of her job description, but there was a significant _difference_.

Mei smiled shyly as she observed him.

Seven had made an effort to tame his usually wild hair, red strands parted to the side, falling playfully over his striped glasses. His pale skin glowed in contrast to the black dress shirt beneath a crème coloured vest, which accentuated his muscles with thin white straps. A silky burgundy cravat hung loosely around his neck, held together by a golden pin. Long legs were clad in thick cotton pants, also black, and ended in sleek leather shoes.

Mei watched with bated breath as he spoke to a few guests. The charming smile that tugged on the corner of his lips oozed confidence and boyish charm, making her heart race. Hands buried in his pockets, Seven rushed through his conversations as quickly as was polite, seemingly searching for something or someone. A part of her was hoping that he was looking for her, but she quickly scolded herself for being so vain. He was probably just not the type for smalltalk with people he barely knew and tried to get to the buffet.

Then his gaze found hers, a look of shock crossing his features.

It was as though time stopped.

In the light of the crystal chandeliers, his eyes glimmered like liquid gold. Belatedly and with a healthy dose of embarrassment, she realized that her dress must've been an unconscious choice, not entirely arbitrary, since it was the exact same shade.

The _difference_ , Mei concluded internally, was in the manner of observation. During cases she observed everything from a clinical distance, but when she noticed these random details about Seven, she knew she was anything _but_ emotionally detached from the situation. The butterflies in her stomach, the warmth in her cheeks and the increasing pitter-patter of her heart only confirmed her suspicion.

This wasn't just a simple crush anymore.

She was starting to fall in love with him and she didn't know what to think about that.

###### 

☆☆☆

###### 

Looking over the crowd of people, Seven thought to himself that he really didn't get enough credit for the amount of effort he put into pretending to like being around people. 

Self-isolation was part of a vicious circle that was hard to break out of once you've grown used to it. Avoiding the outside world for long periods of time made social interactions not only more awkward, but also extremely exhausting. It felt like he had gone on an intergalactical adventure, landed on a foreign planet and got surrounded by strange aliens that talked in a different language. 

Or maybe he was the alien.

Nevertheless, he thought that after his brief journey outside to find Elly he'd be slightly more comfortable around crowds, but he wasn't that lucky. There were only two things that kept him from sinking below the surface of the ocean of anxiety. Firstly, the other members of the RFA were there, including V, and they were probably excited about finally holding another party. 

Secondly, Mei was there as well and he reluctantly admitted to himself that couldn't wait to see her again.

Her presence brought his mind a sense of peace that not even his Honey Buddha Chips could accomplish. The secret agent had been looking for her for a while now, realizing that she was probably still busy guarding the entrance with Jaehee. He had some time to kill. Forcing a charming smile on his lips, he engaged in meaningless smalltalk while he observed the people around him with trained eyes.

The RFA parties always provided entertainment and prided themselves on handpicking an interesting blend of people. 

There were rich business tycoons and bankers with neatly trimmed mustaches, who held stocks in many companies and carried themselves with an air of pride and purpose. Stalking them, were the start-up entrepreneurs like a group of indie game developers and the owner of the first cat hotel in Seoul. In the middle of it all were the members of social organizations like the founder of the homeless cat rescue team, the group of women artists and much to his amusement, a few nerds from hackers chasing hackers. 

Even a couple of college students were thrown into the mix, representing young urban culture groups from the city.

The select few celebreties were arguably the busiest and most extravagant of the guests. Chef Ram G. was eyeing the buffet with a critical eye while Andre Kim, the flamboyant designer, fawned over a male model. Echo Girl blew kisses to the men of monogamy organization, not paying attention to the one-sided conversation the man who proclaimed himself God was trying to have with her.

Less extravagant were guests from public organizations, belonging to a brand of people who did not enjoy being in the spotlight. He saw a few members from the police force, a handful members from SIDA and a group of doctors from Sky University Hospital, who could spare some time from their busy schedules. They seemed to be comfortable, but in comparison to the rest of the excited crowd, they appeared almost tranquil.

Seok Nam, the bribed veterinarian, was one of them.

He was lingering next to the entrance of the dining hall, looking standoffish. It was the perfect opportunity to confirm the connection between him and Unknown once and for all. Purposefully, the secret agent made his way over to the man, trying not to be too obvious about his intentions. It had to look like an accident that they met.

Snatching a whiskey glass from a waiter's tray, he tapped the man on the shoulder.

“Excuse me, sir. Aren't you Mr. Han's veterinarian?” Seven asked conversationally, waiting patiently for the man to acknowledge his presence. “The famous Dr. Seok Nam, right?”

Slowly turning his greying head towards him, the man's steely eyes regarded him from behind a set of thinly rimmed glasses. Age hadn't become the doctor very well, the hacker noted when he compared reality to the picture on the clinic's website.

“And who might you be?” The cold and defensive undertone didn't escape his notice. 

_Suspicious, very suspicious._

“I'm one of Mr. Han's close friends,” he replied without missing a beat. “Luciel Choi, it's a pleasure to meet you.”

“I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling well today.” Mr. Nam didn't sound sorry at all. “With this splitting headache, I'm not going to be the most pleasant conversation partner. I hope you can forgive me for my rudeness, but I'd rather drink my cup of tea in silence.”

Unfortunately for Mr. Nam, Seven happened to have the ability to wind anyone around his little finger. He could be _very_ persuasive, if he wanted to. So in conclusion, the man's decision to continue the conversation was pretty much made up from the minute he started talking to the secret agent.

“Oh my, that doesn't sound good.” Seven gasped with false worry. “I'm not gonna take much of your time, I promise. It's just that my precious Coco, he's a green budgerigar, has been acting all strange lately.”

Channeling his inner animal-loving grandmother, he stared at the man with all the hope he could muster. Of course, he didn't have a dying, green budgerigar named Coco, but the good doctor didn't have to know that.

"Strange, how?" Pinching the bridge of his nose, Mr. Nam relented and the hacker performed a tiny victory dance in his head.

“He's become quiet, barely even sings anymore. Not to mention, he's been rejecting food and water,” Seven explained, cunningly following his plan while the doctor listened, unsuspecting. “Coco barely moves, he's just sitting there in his big _cage_.” 

Mr. Nam flinched, but composed himself so fast that he almost thought he imagined it. “Budgerigars need companions. Without another bird of his species, they will get depressed and die. You should've read up on your pet's needs, before purchasing it.”

“Thanks for you advice, but I already tried that. Coco doesn't get along with other birds.” Seven's voice grew colder with every word, chilling the air around him. It was time to test the veterinarian's reaction. “You see, I've let him get tested on every disease possible and he never missed a _shot_. At this point, I'm desperate for my precious honey to feel better. So I've been thinking along the lines of _helping him be more active_ through different means.”

“What in the world are you talking about?”

“ _Adrenaline_ , of course.” The secret agent grinned maliciously when the man's eyes widened in realization, the colour draining from his wrinkled face. “I heard your clinic specializes in this treatment, no?”

“I'm afraid, I can't help you with your pet problems, Mr. Choi.” Mr. Nam replied curtly, though there was fear in his tired, grey eyes. “Excuse me.”

Maybe, he layed it on a little thick. The doctor looked like he'd seen a ghost and almost collided with a waiter in his panicked scramble to the exit of the hall. 

Suddenly, an foreboding feeling settled in his stomach as though something terrible was about to happen. Seven wasn't quite sure why, but the doctor's hasty exit made him uneasy.

Well, it didn't really matter, he got everything he wanted from him. 

Thanks to Mr. Nam's telling reaction, Seven was now certain that the adrenaline shot wasn't an accidental mix-up. The vet was most likely connected to Unknown somehow. They might be part of a secret organization. Of course, he still had to find out their identity, their motive and everything else, but it was a start.

Staring intently at the whiskey glass in his hand, he pondered once again whether he should inform Mei about his discoveries. He rolled around the pros and cons in his mind, finding that the only con was his wish to keep her from harm. It was frustrating how selfish he had become. Then again, he wasn't able to protect her from the hacker in person and keeping her in the dark might jeopardize her safety even more.

Seven sighed and made his decision, hoping he woudn't regret it.

His fingers lingered on the glass for another moment, leaving a warm ghostly imprint on the smooth surface once he set it on the closest table.

Mei was probably done with the door by now, so he stepped into the dining room, not surprised by the crowded tables and the loud chatter in the background. The first thing that caught his attention was Zen, surrounded by a group of giggling ladies. Seven nodded at him, receiving an awkward wave in return since the musical actor's only free hand was occupied with a fork that was stuck in a piece of mint-chocolate cake. Then, a few of the guests tried to involve him in smalltalk, but he politely declined their offer to join their table and moved on.

That's when he locked eyes with her, getting lost in their brilliant blue depth.

Seven was a fairly healthy man who kept in shape despite having a job that had him sitting in a chair all day, but he was pretty sure he had a heart attack right then and there. Maybe he needed to balance his diet more, his favorite chips combined with coke were a deadly combination as Mei had warned him during their first conversation.

He bit the inside of his cheeks, wondering whether she was real or a figment of his mind. A hallucination or a siren-like alien sent from outerspace to ruin him like he had always thought.

The thick strands of her silky, brown hair were curling against her exposed back and framed her glowing face. Cheeks rosy from excitement, Mei was wearing a shimmering, golden babydoll dress that flattered her curves but still left enough room for imagination. Nevertheless, his traitorous eyes got lost in the innocently plunging neckline, which emphasized the swell of her breasts, her light skin looking as soft as a feather.

He gulped. She was simply breathtaking.

If Seven didn't know any better, he'd think she was an angel. Maybe, Mr. Nam had poisoned his whiskey, sending him to heaven without him even noticing.

Giving up on regaining his senses, Seven didn't try to resist the magnetic pull that always drew him towards her. Performing something between a dance and a walk, he dodged chairs being slid back, elbows, people toasting with their proseccos and even a waiter or two. It was a miracle that he made it there without tripping.

“Hey,” he breathed once she was in hearing distance. “Good to see you.”

“H-hey, Seven.” 

With a pretty smile pulling on her lips, she took a step towards him and before he could say another word, her arms gently wrapped around him. Once it registered in his startled mind that she was hugging him, he slowly returned the gesture and felt warmth spread pleasantly through his body. She smelled nice, like flowery soap with a hint of peppermint and he enjoyed the familiarity of it.

Too soon, she let go of him and took a step back as though she was embarrassed by her own actions.

“Uhm,” Mei started quietly and cleared her throat, “ … this is my sister, Hana. The one who manhandled me for my phone earlier.”

For the first time and after what felt like years, he averted his gaze from her to study her sister. 

The teenager was half-a-head shorter than her sister with chocolate brown eyes. She had the same hair colour as Mei, but it was cut short, ending just above her slim shoulders. Her chin was rounder and overall, she seemed to be more on the delicate side yet what he had learned from the chatroom earlier, the younger Cheon was anything but.

“Nice to meet you.” Seven grinned cheerfully, hoping to make a good impression. "I'm Seven."

“Hm, yeah same.” Hana replied, squinting her eyes in silent warning. “While I would love to stay and chat, I was promised pizza and an autograph from Zen so _bye_.”

Looking fondly at her retreating back, Mei laughed lightly. “Sorry, she isn't a people person.”

Seven shook his head, he could relate to that. Besides, he was certain that Hana was wary of him for different reasons, the hug with her sister being one of them.

The detective turned her head towards him with a mischievous glint and he was trying very hard not to get distracted by the way her hair caressed her collarbones.

“Any reason why I'm suddenly in Team Valor?”

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” he sing-songed, feigning ignorance. He might've hacked the Pokémon Go servers to make a few little but necessary changes. “You've been in Team Valor all along, right?”

Mei crossed her arms beneath her chest. “I'm pretty sure I was still in Team Mystic yesterday.”

“Oh, no!” 

“What?!” She gasped, looking concerned when she saw his frantic expression.

“You must have a rare case of blue-red colour blindness,” Seven elaborated, imitating the voice of a doctor at an examination. “Hmmm. It's good that we've discovered this now, it'd have been bad if you suddenly confused strawberries with blueberries. Even worse, you'd have probably confused V and me. Wait, do you even know who I am right now?”

“Sure, V.” Mei giggled, playing along. “I'm so sorry for confusing you with Seven.”

“As you should be.” Seven pouted, secretly happy that he made her laugh. Gathering his remaining courage before it left him again, he cleared his throat.

“It's p-probably obvious, but you look beautiful.”

Feeling awkward, he averted his gaze.

“Thank you,” she mumbled quietly. “Right back at you.”

Luckily, Seven was saved from replying by the ear-splitting screech of acoustic feedback from a taxed microphone. After a collective wince, everyone's attention was drawn to the small stage were Jumin stood, ready to begin his speech in the name of the RFA. Without a doubt, the company owner was their best public speaker. His deep voice echoed through the room as he spoke, enunciating every word with care, which added importance to them.

While Jumin talked about the history of the RFA, Seven kept sneaking glances at Mei.

She was blushing an adorable shade of red, blue eyes focused on the stage yet he could tell she wasn't really listening. The hacker wondered what she was thinking about, wishing he could hack into her brain to find out. Nervously, her hand kept playing with the fabric of her dress, tempting him to grab it to stop her from fidgeting.

It was never a good omen when she was jumpy. 

He had learned that from their car ride, when after pushing the subject, she had poured out her thoughts and theories to him. The memory brought him back to reality. He needed to tell her the truth, at least the parts he was allowed to tell. If only to relieve some of the guilt he felt and to make sure she was aware of the danger.

It was the right thing to do.

Everyone started clapping, signaling the end of Jumin's speech. In the cover of the noise, Seven took a step closer to her and bent down to her height.

“Mei, I need to talk to you.”

Startled by his proximity, the detective squeaked and whipped around. Once she noticed how serious he was, she tilted her head to the side, curiosity burning in her eyes.

“A-about what?”

“It's about—“

Seven's words got stuck in his throat, because suddenly, a furious woman had grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her. He was about to step in to rescue Mei and call the security guards, but stopped himself when her attacker spoke up.

“I can't believe what you got yourself into this time, you idiot!”

“I already said I'm sorry,” Mei wailed. “It wasn't on purpose. You can't stay mad at me forever, Kyu. And please stop shaking me, I'm getting dizzy.”

Seven's eyes widened once he realized who the woman was. Kyung Hyeon, the terrifying ace detective, Mei's partner at SIDA and childhood friend.

“Actually, no, you didn't.” she clarified, clearly offended, but let go of her shoulders nontheless. “The hell it wasn't on purpose. How can you _accidentally_ follow a potentially dangerous hacker's orders and break into an abandoned apartment? That's the definition of _unauthorized off-the-record investigation_. All you left me were some cryptic messages joking about your imminent death and instead of keeping me updated, you frolic through flower fields with strangers.”

Her voice rose several octaves at the end, making the younger detective wince. The secret agent watched with curious amusement as Kyung continued scolding Mei like a mother who just caught her child with one hand half-way down the cookie jar. From the looks of it, this was a daily routine for them.

Although, he didn't know what to think about the older detective yet, Seven agreed with her. If he had been in her shoes, he'd have been beyond worried. It had been an incredibly risky move, naive even, and Mei's laid-back attitude about her own safety annoyed him too.

Grinning sheepishly, Mei played with a strand of her hair. “I'm not frolicking.”

“It was a metaphor,” Kyung groaned and shook her head. “You could've waited for backup at least. The reports of missing people are stacking up on my desk and I really didn't want to add your name to that list.”

Fists clenching at her sides, the woman closed her grey eyes and frowned.

“I'm sorry, you're right.” Mei conceded quietly, having noticed her friend's grave tone. “I guess I still have a lot to learn, huh.”

The silence was tense, stifling almost, and Seven felt like he was intruding.

After an eternity or two, Kyung sighed and relaxed her rigit posture, a small smile playing on her lips. “You're terrible at taking vacations, Mei.”

“I know.”

When both of them smiled at each other, the tension evaporated and he was able to breathe again.

Remembering his presence, Mei blushed and quickly introduced them, tiptoeing around the specifics of his occupation much to his relief. They talked about the party for a while, though Kyung clearly wasn't a talker, only contributing single words and the occasional nod to the conversation. Strange enough, the older detective reminded him of Jumin with her black hair and apparent allergy to the full spectrum of human emotion.

His head snapped up, golden eyes scanning the crowd frantically.

The feeling of Mei's warm hand on his arm calmed him slightly. “What's wrong, Seven?” 

“I … I'm not sure,” he admitted. “I thought I heard someone scream.”

Her brows furrowed together in concentration, trying to blend out the chatter and music to hear what he heard. The ominous feeling from earlier, the one he couldn't shake, came back full force.

“E-excuse me, Miss?” 

A young waiter, not older than twenty, stood in front of them, legs shaking and face ashen. His gloved hands were trembling as he held onto an empty tray, obviously trying his best to keep himself composed, but seeming like he'd faint anytime soon.

“Are you Mei Cheon, t-the organizer of this event?”

They exchanged a glance.

“Uh, yes that'd be me.”

“Would you please co-come with me? It's urgent,” the waiter insisted, caught between relief and panic. “I-I don't know what to do … w-we should call an ambulance or t-the police ...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun. Dun. Duuuuuun.
> 
> Hey everyone (´ ▽ ` )ﾉ There are some things I wanna say about this chapter, apart from it being longer than I had intended it to be. (My excuse this time is that the party is special and deserves the space! :'D)
> 
> First of all, I hope you didn't mind that in the beginning, it focused so much on Mei's and Hana's relationship. Since Hana is such an important person in her life, I felt the need to flesh her out more yet I realize that she's an OC side-character and people might not be interested in her. Please tell me when it's too much. (I can get carried away so easily haha but I'm trying to keep OC involvment to the bare minimum)
> 
> Secondly, I wanted to ask whether you like the pacing for the RFA sub-plots (Yoosung's mom slowly helping him out of depression, the introduction of Echo Girl in Zen's life etc)? Unlike Jumin's arc, I'm sort of sprinkling them in the background to slowly evolve them into solid sub-plots. Do you feel this works or does it distract from the main story? :)
> 
> Thirdly, I'm not as mad at the POV split as I thought I'd be, but I still don't like it a lot. So in conclusion, I'll definitely avoid it in the future unless I absolutely can't. What did you think?
> 
> Fourthly, thank you so much for reading as always. I'm so blessed by the comments I recieve, they always make me smile (▰˘◡˘▰) ♡ I hope you had a happy start into the new year and a wonderful day!
> 
> In the next chapter: Well, what's a party without a good old case. The plot thickens and I'll warn you now, there is a reason for the 'Criminal Investigation', 'Murder' and 'Violence' tags. I might need to apply achieve warnings at this point, although I try not to be super graphic.


	11. Murder with a Cherry on Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually don't put a note at the beginning, but parts of this chapter contain semi-graphic descriptions of violence and death. If these things upset you, then I advise you to stop reading. You have been warned :)

People say you get used to seeing dead bodies when you are a detective, yet Mei never did. The saying somewhat offended her, whoever came up with it probably never even worked a single day in the homicide department. She may not scream, cry or shout at the sight of a corpse but the familiar feeling of dread overwhelmed her everytime. 

Death wasn't something you get used to, period.

Apart from maybe your friendly neighbourhood sociopath, death in all shapes and sizes left marks on people. In a way, it reminded you how easy it was to die. However, the most morbid thing about death was how sudden it can happen, almost like a casual, daily occurrence. People make the end of a life out to be this big event and find themselves stumped once they realize it's not.

Whether they died or not, time was mercilessly marching on.

Nevertheless, to Mei it felt like time stood still as a dreadful silence blanketed the room. In the middle of it was the body of a middle-aged man, drowning in a pool of his own blood that started to soak the expensive oriental carpet beneath him. It looked like he had been stabbed in the chest, but she couldn't be sure from the distance. Shaking like a leaf caught in a vicious thunderstorm, the young waiter's whimpers were the only sound that occasionally broke the silence. 

Mei, Seven and Kyu stood next to him at the door, frozen in place and hoping against reason that this was simply a bad dream. Apparently, they weren't the only ones who have been alerted since the rest of the RFA, minus Yoosung and V, joined them only minutes later.

Once they caught sight of the body, all colour drained from their faces.

“Nobody touches _anything_ ,” Kyu was the first to find her voice, sounding as calm and collected as ever. “Call the police and an ambulance. I believe some of their staff is in attendance. Make them aware of the situation, but try not to draw attention to yourselves otherwise we'll have a panic on our hands. We need to keep the crime scene clear from civilians, understand?”

The words hung heavily in the air, confirming the reality of the dead body. It wasn't just a bad dream.

“Naturally, I'll inform the police right away.” Jumin's voice was surprisingly steady, yet his rigit stance betrayed his shock. “I'll have Yoosung watch the door to keep guests from entering.”

A phonecall later, the business heir had summoned a swarm of bodyguards. One of them swiftly but gently grabbed the arm of the sobbing waiter and dragged him away from the doorstep. Mei was thankful, not only because the man clearly needed help and a good psychiatrist after this, but she couldn't bear to watch him breakdown any longer. 

“Name and occupation, in case you know it.” Kyu demanded monotonely. Her face was as expressive as stone when she turned to the RFA members, who were still huddled together at the door. “Speak up, I don't have all day.”

While many people criticized Kyu for her unsympathetic nature, Mei had always appreciated her stoic approach to the world. If there was one ability you gain when working as a homicide detective, it was pushing your feelings on the backburner for the sake of finding the truth. However, once they closed a case and went back to the comfort of their homes, it wasn't so easy to keep previously buried emotions at bay.

“This is Jihun Wong, the owner of a local culinary art school I'm funding.” Jumin couldn't keep his eyes off the dead body. No emotion betrayed his features, but the detective could tell they had been on good terms. “His wife died from cancer a couple of years ago, but he has a daughter I believe. Eun Wong.”

While Kyu kept interrogating Jumin, Mei pulled herself together and cautiously approached Jaehee. Her friend looked as though someone had sucked the life out of her, brown eyes blown wide like a deer caught in headlights.

“Jaehee?” Mei grasped her shoulder gently, hoping not to frighten her. “We'll need the guest and staff list in case we need to search for suspects. Could you get those for us?”

“S-Suspects? … W-what,” she stuttered, voice shrill and piercing. “Are you implying this is murder?”

Everyone's attention was on the young detective, silently begging her to say no. She hesitated for second and glanced at the body of Jihun Wong, before shaking her head at herself. Sugar-coating wouldn't help anyone.

“We don't know that yet. I need to examine the body first and check his medical history in case he had any chronical illnesses.” Mei didn't have it in her to smile, but she hoped that a matter-of-fact explanation would provide comfort. “Murder is a possibility though.”

The stunned silence that followed her words was suffocating. Mei had to remind herself that most people go through their life without ever seeing a dead body, much less a possible murder victim, so their reaction was to be expected.

“Jaehee, we need the documents,” she repeated gently. "Please?"

Probably grateful to leave, Jaehee dutifully hurried down the corridor. Her movements were robotic when she grasped the golden handle and disappeared behind the grand oak door that lead to the still on-going party.

“I can dig up Jihun Wong's medical history.” Seven offered, seemingly unfazed, and Kyu raised an eyebrow at him. He heaved a sigh before rushing into an explanation, “I'm good with computers and the police can access medical records for investigations, right? If you lend me the password to your database, I can look up information on him while you investigate.”

The older detective shared a look with Mei, silently asking whether they could trust him. She nodded at her partner, signaling her approval, but the look in the woman's hawk-like eyes promised a thorough interrogation once this was over.

“Okay, I'll allow it.” Kyu grumbled, clearly uncomfortable with the idea. “But if I catch you using it for anything else, you'll be behind bars before you can even blink.”

“Aye, aye ma'am.” Seven mock-saluted. “No funny business.”

Conjuring a laptop out of thin air, the man began to work his magic. At first, Mei was suprised how composed he was. Then again, he was a secret agent and eventhough his profession mainly entailed hacking, he had probably seen his fair share of brutality. Not for the first time, she wondered what he had to go through to be this calm and collected.

“It's your turn, Watson.” Kyu threw a pair of blue latex gloves at her. She caught them just in time before they could hit her face, the familiar texture making her fingertips tingle. Conscious of a pair of golden eyes watching her, the detective pulled them on expertly and made her way over to the dead body with confident steps.

This was routine, even though it shouldn't be.

“Do you always carry those in your pocket, Sherlock?” Mei wiggled her gloved fingers in hopes of lightening the mood. “Or is latex a new fashion trend that I missed?”

Kyu just rolled her eyes, not gracing her with a verbal answer.

Briefly, Mei wondered where it all went wrong. Just a few minutes ago she was having fun with her friends and talking to the man she was in love with. Now, she was back to being a detective, standing in front of a dead body while wearing a pretty evening dress. She didn't even get to dance or try the buffet. 

“M-mei, are you sure about this? I don't think you should touch the body.”

It was the first time Zen had spoken since they entered the room and she had almost forgotten that he was there. His concern for her warmed her heart, but this was her job. Mei took a few seconds to study him and concluded that he was a little too pale around the nose. Cold sweat was forming on his forehead, glistening in the light of the chandelier, and there were goosebumps crawling up his perfect skin. Those were tell-tale signs of shock, he needed to leave the room.

“I've done this too often for my liking, but yes I'm sure.” Mei sighed, forcing a rueful smile on her face. “Maybe you can go outside and help Yoosung with the guests?”

With the speed of an arthritic grandma, Zen nodded and headed after Jaehee. Mei really hoped he would be okay since he shouldn't be alone in his state.

“How far along are you?” Kyu demanded more than asked, fixing Seven with her stern gaze. 

“Jihun Wong has been diagnosed with a minor case of diabetes, otherwise he's been healthy.” Seven replied, frowning at his screen. “He is fifty-two, barely at the age when heart attacks become a risk factor.”

If he wasn't terminally ill that only left one possibility: something or someone _killed_ him. Judging by the look on his face, Seven had come to the same conclusion. Mumbling a quick thanks, Mei crouched down in front of the body and checked for any signs of breathing and attempted to find a pulse on his carotis artery. 

Nothing. He was as dead.

Instead of dwelling on the numb sensation in her chest, the brunette busied herself with examining the victim. A couple of grey strands were hidden among the neat, black hair and the depth of his winkles placed him around the age of fifty, confirming the data Seven had pulled up. He had laugh lines, she observed with a heavy heart, and must've spend lots of time outside, judging by his light tan. Small dark brown, almost black crumbs were stuck in his beard. 

Now that she was closer, Mei was sure that the blood came from several stab wounds. They were scattered across his chest with no discernible pattern, possibly done in quick succession. Weird ... with such a large number of open wounds, he should've lost a lot more blood. Of course, his white shirt was basically soaked in the stuff and dripping, but otherwise he was spotless.

It made absolutely no sense. 

If someone came at you with a knife, you'd try to defend yourself and it would probably turn into a pretty messy fight. However, Mr. Wong was laying on the carpet almost peacefully, with no feathers ruffled apart from the glaring wounds on his chest. She knew she was missing something important, so she decided to take a closer look and came to a horrible conclusion. Mr. Wong might not be the only victim. 

The party guests were in danger. Hana was in danger.

“Don't stall.” Kyu's impatient command ripped her out of her stupor. “Give it to me straight.”

“The victim suffered several stab wounds to his thorax, most likely stemming from a broad, sharp object. No visible hemorrhage and the lack of injuries on his hands indicate there was no struggle,” Mei announced monotonously, pointing a gloved finger at said areas. “The amount of blood, his body temperature and the fact that _rigor mortis_ has yet to set in places the time of death around an hour ago, around half past two. His arms show no sign of a recent insulin injection.”

Kyu seemed intrigued. “That's not all, is it?”

The former doctor shook her head. Turning on her smarphone's flashlight, she waved her partner over to the corpse, shining the artificial light into the man's eyes and mouth. “Dilated pupils, slight discolouration of the tongue and lack of saliva indicate severe poisoning. It was the cause of death, the stab wounds have been added by the culprit _post mortem_. That's why there was no struggle.”

“So the culprit went out of his way to hide that cause of death was poisoning. Since there are no needle marks on the victim's arms, it couldn't have been mixed into his insulin injection. That only leaves us with one likely possibility.” Kyu pinched the bridnge of her nose in an attempt to preserve her sanity. “This is a lot messier than I thought.”

Impatiently, Jumin tapped his foot on the ground. “What do you mean?”

“It means that Jihun Wong hasn't been targeted specifically. Or in other words: he was poisoned by something at the party that everyone had access to, meaning that the proverbial murder weapon is still around. It's possible that one or several items on the buffet are contaminated with poison.”

It felt as though someone had dumped a bucket of cold water over her. Hana had eaten a lot from the buffet and while she wanted nothing more than to check up on her sister, her hands were tied. She needed to do her job and find out what type of poison it was and fast. It was the only way she could help Hana in case she was poisoned too.

“My guards just informed me that the ambulance has arrived.” Jumin's calm facade was crumbling at the edges. "What should we tell them?”

“Tell them everything we know so far, but to standby for now. We might need them as backup, but having them rush into the building might cause a panic among the guests, which is the last thing we need right now.” Kyu warned. “We should avoid spreading the news and inform everyone once the situation is under control. What about the police?”

“They're on their way. Inspector Kim will be here shortly. I'll inform Assistant Kang and the security about our proceedings. Please excuse me. ” He retreated back into the hallway to make another phonecall. Mei was glad that Kyu took charge and kept the situation under control. A panic among the guests would make finding the culprit like searching for a needle in a moving haystack.

“Your thoughts?” Kyu asked, taking a step closer to her.

“Whatever poisoned him killed him quickly, _too_ quickly. The culprit was probably trying to hide the cause of death because early discovery would ruin their plans,” Mei deduced and her partner nodded. “They are targeting the party guests or rather as many as they could get. The culprit doesn't even care who they end up killing. I wonder _why_ though.”

“If he died an hour ago and they are planning to kill more people it's likely that they are still around,” Seven pondered, his smooth voice soothing her nerves. “They watch their plan unfold in case something goes wrong like with Mr. Wong here. It's quite bold, but not unthinkable.”

Mei nodded. "We need to prevent anyone from leaving the party and find out what poisoned Mr. Wong to prevent further victims. I don't want anyone else to get hurt and depending on the poison, we don't have much time."

The sound of heavy footsteps drew everyone's attention to the grand oak door, which parted to reveal a stout man in uniform. His black mustache throned over the grim frown on his thin lips, twitching slightly as he tipped his beige hat in greeting. Inspector Kim was pretty much the embodiment of the policeman cliché; lazy and very invested in how many donuts could fit in his stomach. Appearance aside though, the man couldn't be further from that. He took care of the Cheon siblings after their parents had died and you can't become Chief of Police just by eating donuts.

“Don't worry, we've already taken the necessary actions,” Inspector Kim assured them, surveilling the crime scene with a critical eye. “Kyung, Mei … we keep meeting over dead bodies. Despite the circumstances, it's good to see you again.”

“That's the curse of being a detective, I guess.” Mei replied when she noticed Kyu didn't have any intentions to. “And likewise, Inspector.”

“Don't stop on my account, continue the investigation.” He stopped in front of them and held out two police jackets. “My officers will keep everything under control. We're going to comb the perimeter and search the security feed for clues. Poison, right?”

"Yeah, stay clear from the buffet. We're also looking for a sharp, broad object. Something like a knife, probably pretty bloody."

"Why is it always knifes? That's so old-fashioned, not to mention messy." Inspector Kim complained, "It's like most murderer's only reference are the slasher movies they watched as teenagers when their parents left them alone for the first time."

Mei chuckled at that, feeling a sense of calm wash over her once she had slipped her arms through the sleeves of the slightly oversized jacket. With the police on sight, ambulances and medics on standby, it made another death by poison a little less likely. Inspector Kim ordered three of his colleagues to stand guard by the crime scene and her partner quickly briefed him on the situation.

Meanwhile, Mei glanced at Seven out of the corner of her eyes. The hacker was sitting in an antique chair near the entrance, balancing his laptop on his knees, absorbed in whatever he was doing. He appeared to be calm, albeit a little nervous, and she was about to approach him when the door opened again. It was Jaehee.

“Inspector Kim ...” She adjusted her glasses before handing him her clipboard. “This is the list of every attendee and the staff.”

"Thank you, Miss Kang." Inspector Kim said, flipping through the stack of pages. "Can we narrow down the list of suspects? We can't interrogate the entire world."

Mei brainstormed a couple of possibilities, then shook her head in frustration. “The cooks or the waiters?”

“Probably. They're the obvious choice in this scenario,” Kyu added while scratching her chin in thought. “However, at this point, it could've been anyone. We need to pinpoint the timeframe, then eliminate possibilities.” 

It was painful to admit, but it was the truth. They may know the cause of death, but they had nothing on the culprit. 

Inspector Kim pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do we at least know _what_ from the buffet was poisoned?"

"There were crumbs in his beard," Mei supplied. "From the texture, I'd say it was either bread or cake."

“I assume most people at the party probably ate bread _and_ cake,” he replied grimly. “Since the masses haven't fallen unconscious yet, I'm guessing it's not all of them.”

“Depends.”

“On what?”

“The type of poison,” Mei clarified. It would be great if Min-Jun, the flamboyant chemist from their agency, would be here right now. He'd have it figured in minutes, but he was on vacation with his girlfriend somewhere on the Bahamas.

“Isn't that just peachy,” Inspector Kim groaned, voicing what everyone thought. “I'll get a paramedic to take a sample of Mr. Wong's blood while we wait for forensics. I suppose they'll need to analyze it in order to create an antidote. Meanwhile, I'm kindly asking anyone who's not part of the investigation team to leave the scene. If you're anxious to help, watch over the guests and look out for any signs of poisoning.”

While Jaehee looked like she would love nothing more than to leave this room, Seven was a different story entirely. Before he could protest though, Kyu stepped in. “Please let Jaehee Kang and Luciel Choi stay, we still need to ask some questions.”

Inspector Kim halted, but gave in nontheless. “If you think it's for the best.”

The door closed with a soft thud, leaving the remaining people in silence. 

Not one to play the waiting game, her partner turned towards her. "Any idea why the victim died earlier than the culprit had planned?"

"His diabetes might've sped up the effects of the poison.” Mei shrugged, taking more to herself than to the group. “If I'm correct, it killed him in less than ten minutes after consumption … must be a chemical with a small LD50.”

“Meaning we can be certain that one and a half hours ago, the food was already poisoned. Guests who have arrived after 13pm are off the hook.” Kyu deduced. There was a reason why Kyu was a renowned ace detective. She could always put the pieces of a puzzle together with a speed that had others reeling in their seats. It was as though her mind connected things differently, her partner really was amazing. 

“Where are you getting that from?” Jaehee asked, perplexed.

The older detective was about to open her mouth, when Seven answered instead. “The buffet opened shortly after the party started, around 12am. They found the body around 14:30pm, he died 13:30pm and if Mei's assumption is correct, he ate the poisoned food 13:20pm. If you substract the time it took him to get the food, considering the long queue at the buffet, you end up with roughly 13pm. That means the food must've been poisoned before that time, making everyone who arrived afterwards innocent.”

“You're saying that everyone who arrived before that time is a suspect.” Jaehee summarized.

“Precisely,” Kyu said. “Miss Kang, when was the food prepared?”

“Mr. Han places great value on freshly cooked meals, so the food was being prepared just when the party started.” Jaehee answered, confused. “That'd be around 12am.”

“A one hour time window for our culprit to strike,” the older detective mumbled before addressing her audience again. “Taking a look at the CCTV is a good idea, though I doubt we'll find much there.”

“You're right,” Seven exclaimed all of a sudden, drawing everyone's attention. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, as though he had been caught by his parents with the hand half-way down a cookie jar. “Ahem … well … I have access to the security cameras and while you were investigating, I looked at the feed. Problem being, the cameras don't cover the buffet area. I guess whoever installed them wanted to be polite and not film people while they're eating.”

“I thought I told you not to do anything else,” Kyu growled. 

“Anything suspicious?” Mei asked, ignoring her furious partner. “Like someone interacting with the victim around the time of death?”

“I'm sorry, but nothing that'd strike me as abnormal.” Seven frowned at his laptop. “The last person he talked to was his daughter, though he did look like he wasn't feeling well and his actions confirm your timeline. He left his daughter to go to the bathroom at 13:27pm.”

Mei perked up. “Could you see what he was eating?”

“No, when he came back from the buffet his plate was already empty. He must've eaten it on his way back or while he was talking to someone.” His words were confident, yet the wrinkle that appeared between his eyebrows betrayed his frustration. If she read him right, he had probably hoped that he could've been more helpful. She knew the feeling well. It had accompanied her every step when she started out as a detective. 

“Thanks, Seven.” Mei smiled, the first genuine one after recent events. “Knowing that our assumptions on the timeline check out helps us move forward without questioning the foundation of our deductions.”

The young detective was rewarded with a tentative smile that warmed her heart and reawakened the butterflies in her stomach. Before she could enjoy the feeling however, the door bust open again, revealing a disgruntled inspector with his beige trenchcoat billowing behind him. He had two paramedics in tow, who were rushing to get blood, saliva and cell samples from Mr. Wong.

“We've secured the area and called forensics. Luckily, nobody appears to be poisoned so far,” he muttered and pushed a hand through his greying black hair. “However, some guests report that they feel faint. It might just be the excitement, but I don't want to take any chances. Updates about the poison would be amazing about now.”

Kyu looked at her. “Mei, can you give us some insight?"

“I've tried,” she protested. “I majored medicine, not chemistry.”

“Try harder then.”

She'd get wrinkles early, if she kept frowning like that.

“Well, his soft tissues are tearing like nothing I've ever seen," Mei grumbled, "so it's a strong chemical.”

“How did it kill him?”

“First, the poison paralyzed him, slowly making his limbs go numb.” Mei explained, trying to stay scientific. She would have to swallow her discomfort and deal with the images that her description conjured. It was nightmare fuel. “Then his muscles spasmed out of control, which caused the asphyxiation.”

“It was a nerve agent?”

“Yeah and that only leaves a list of thirty possible drugs unless, of course, our culprit experimented and cooked up something new.” Mei muttered, clicking her tongue. “I just pray it's not Botulinum based, that one is pretty popular these days. It's stops acetycholinesterase from splitting acetycholin which leads to pretty much instant death.”

“You can get your hands on Botulinum pretty easily.” Seven inferred, rapidly typing away at his computer. Mei wondered what exactly he was doing, but it seemed he hadn't given up on helping out with the case. He really was incorrigible, but she wouldn't have it any other way. Not to mention, his serious expression was incredibly attractive.

“It's used in small amounts in Botox. You can get it via the darknet or order it from a factory under the name of a plastic surgeon.” he continued, only stopping his explanation to adjust his slightly askew glasses. “I can check for recent buyers, but that requires hacking, which is illegal unless I have your permission.”

“You're already doing it, aren't you?” Kyu crossed her arms over her chest when the hacker shot her an amused grin. Seven was back in his element and as foxy as ever. “Fine, continue. Mei, why are you so worried about whether the poison was Botulinum based?”

She fumbled with the sleeve of her police jacket. “The issue is that its LD50 is incredibly tiny, only one nanogram per kilogram can kill a human. Within ten minutes apparently, if you have diabetes. In case it's actually Botulinum, they must've diluted it. It'd have been even faster otherwise and too obvious.”

“Translation, please.” Inspector Kim grumbled. “Not all of us have a degree in medicine.”

“You should make washing your hands after bingeing on donuts a habit, Inspector.” Mei winked at him, but sobered quickly once she saw his stony expression. “If it was mixed in while the food was being made, and they were generous with the measuring cup, simply touching it could end you.”

“If it's such a strong poison, we can't wait for forensics to confirm.” Inspector Kim pressed on urgently. "We need to get everyone who came in contact with the buffet to the hospital."

“We don't even know whether I'm right,” she reasoned. Mei would prefer to wait for forensics or for any other miracle to happen. Maybe the dog from Blues Clues would show up and leave them footprints that lead to the correct answer. “We've got no choice but to wait until they've identified the poison. Without the correct antidote, even the hospital staff will be helpless.”

“She's right,” Kyu admitted reluctantly, softening her infamous stern gaze. “For now we should establish a list of subjects and start interrogating.” 

###### 

☆

###### 

_Well_ , Mei thought darkly, _maybe this was karma._

She had wished for a lead earlier and now she got one. Of course, she had no idea whether this case was connected to the mysterious hacker, but the guess wasn't too far off considering the RFA appeared to be the main target in every incident. Coincidences can only go so far and then again, she never really believed in them in the first place.

As far as evidence collection went, the police found the bloody shirt of a male waiter in the staffs laundry room. It was obviously what the culprit wore when he stabbed Mr. Wong, so when forensics arrived they immediately transported it to their lab for DNA tests. The way they were acting reminded her of a bunch of starved vultures, but she was glad they weren't wasting any time. It would take a few days, but if they found even the tiniest hair of the culprit, the case was as good as solved.

Moreover, Inspector Kim discovered the bloodied knife in the kitchen's dishwasher. It fit the measurements of the victim's stab wounds and at this point, Mei was thinking that the culprit was getting kind of sloppy. Sure, the fingerprints have been wiped off, but the dishwasher?

_Really?_

After those discoveries, Kyu and her had ruled out the majority of the guests. It was simply too time consuming to disguise yourself as staff, mingle with the crowd, stab Mr. Wong, get rid of the evidence and re-enter the party without being discovered. Moreover, most of the guests were famous in one way or another and would have been easy to recognize. Also, guests couldn't enter the kitchen and the rest of the _employees only_ area without gathering attention.

In comparison, the staff was operating in the background and had more opportunities to interact with the food without raising eyebrows. It would have been easy for them to _help_ Mr. Wong into a secluded room once he began to feel dizzy. Nobody would question a concerned waiter, who was talking care of an unwell guest.

At least, not until now.

So in conclusion, they narrowed it down to the waiters and needed to question them.

That was easier said than done because doing interrogations at the crime scene was against protocol. Usually, they would have to present a solid list of suspects to their direct superiors and summon them to the precinct. It was to ensure that none of the potential murderers could sue them later for causing them stress and trauma.

Inspector Kim spent a good ten minutes on the phone, arguing with the police's lawyers about special circumstances, until Kyu ripped it out of his hand and started yelling into the speaker. Mei was torn whether she wanted them to cave in or not, but she knew they would. It was hard to argue with her partner when she was convinced that they were doing the right thing. 

It only took one minute and a few curse words for Kyu to get the permission.

“Thanks for slowing down our progress. If someone else dies because you held us up, make sure to send their family a postcard in apology,” she had scoffed at one of the lawyers. “Or maybe a flower basket? I'm sure your single braincell will come up with something.”

_Well, that was one way to win an argument._

Soon after, Inspector Kim assembled the waiters and waitresses in front of the kitchen, which was their new makeshift interrogation room. They had pushed all the pans and pots to the side, leaving only the semi-clean white tiles of the counters in sight. The bright light was eeriy, but the suspects weren't supposed to be comfortable.

One after another, they interviewed the staff members, asking the same questions over and over with no results. Until a tall man with thick, brown hair and a pair of rimless glasses entered the room. He was scrawny and as pale as a ghost, looking very much like the kid that got bullied at school for being a nerd and forced into doing homework for others.

“That's one of the guys who has been kidnapped.” Kyu whispered to her. “Auuro Nam. He disappeared around a year ago.”

Shocked, Mei turned towards her partner. The woman had a photographic memory and was rarely wrong about these things. But if he was really involved in the missing person's case—a victim no less—then that would connect this murder to the organization they had been chasing for one and a half years. Not only that, but Auuro would be the main suspect.

“Are you sure?”

Kyu nodded curtly and took out her phone to look up his file in the database. Meanwhile, the young detective took a seat in front of the man and pushed play on the old recording device.

“Auuro Nam, right?”

“Yes.” He nodded, smiling nervously. “How may I help you, detectives?”

“What were you doing between half past one and half past three?”

“Let's see ...” Auuro mumbled, lost in recollection while Mei grabbed a pen to take notes. “Around one I was handing out prosecco glasses to guests, then I went to help the catering service with the tables. After that I was on refill duty and was busy with that until the officers collected me.”

Mei flicked through the notes from previous interviews, stopping at a particular page. “One of your coworkers told us that he saw you leaving the dining area in the middle of refill duty. Care to explain?”

“Y-Yes, of course!” He sat up straighter in his seat, shifting from left to right. “I accidentally spilled red wine over my blouse, so I had to get changed. If you don't believe me, you can ask my colleague Hoon Kwon. She saw it happen.”

“Why are you so stressed? There is no reason to be nervous, Mr. Nam, unless you know _why_ I'm asking these questions.”

“It's only n-natural to be nervous in a situation like this,” he defended. “Besides, it's obvious that someone died and you're searching for the murderer. It's the only logical explanation for the swarm of medics and officers. You think that the culprit is one of us. The others may not say it out loud, but I know that they're all thinking it too.”

Mei shared a look with Kyu, who was now heading towards the door. She nodded once, confirming that Auuro Nam was indeed one of the missing people, and opened the door to speak with Inspector Kim.

“Call for Ms Hoon Kwon,” Kyu told him. “We need her to confirm what Mr. Nam told us.”

While they waited, Mei contemplated the possibility of an accomplice. It would certainly make things a lot easier for the culprit. They'd have someone who would provide an alibi for them and they could've divided tasks between themselves, such as getting rid of evidence. If Auuro Nam really was the culprit, then Hoon Kwon was probably his accomplice. 

It was just conjecture though. She had no evidence and it felt like she was grasping at straws. The black handles of the kitchen's clock were steadily marching on. It was taking them a bit long to fetch Ms Kwon.

“Is this your first time in a catering job?” Mei asked Auuro conversationally.

“Wow, are you a fortune teller?” He seemed perplexed. “How did you know?”

“Intuition.” Mei replied, an enigmatic smile sneaking onto her face. Judging by the curious look on his face, her answer wasn't enough, so she elaborated, “You don't strike me as a guy who has done this for years. You were nervous enough to spill wine on your blouse. Basic mistakes like that rarely happen to experienced waiters and you're quite young.”

“Guess you caught me.” Auuro laughed awkwardly, raising his hands in surrender. “This is my first time working for a catering service.”

The door creaked open and closed, confident steps nearing their table before stopping at a respectful distance. Mei and Kyu raised an eyebrow at the officer in front of them, who let out an annoyed grunt. Behind him was another officer, holding onto a middle-aged woman in a waitress uniform, who was glaring daggers at everyone. Her brown locks were sticking up in odd directions.

She obviously didn't come willingly.

“Where did you go to get her? Hawai?” Kyu asked sarcastically, clearly irritated with the officer. “Or maybe the lost city of Atlantis?”

“We found her in the women's bathroom,” the officer answered quickly. “She was trying to escape through one of the windows. That's why we took so long.”

“I'm innocent,” Hoon growled.

_Right. Of course._

The other officer, who was still restraining her despite the handcuffs, dragged her towards another chair and made her sit down. Meanwhile, Kyu took Mei to the side with a serious look on her face. 

“It's like I'm seeing ghosts today. Ms Kwon is another kidnapping victim, disappeared nine months ago.”

“I guess that answers the question of whether they're accomplices.”

“There is coincidence and then there is _this_.” Kyu muttered, unknowingly echoing her thoughts from earlier. “They're definitely working together and probably prepared their testimonies beforeharnd. No matter what we ask them, they'll have an alibi. We need to make a thorough background check later.”

Mei nodded. “If they really are who we think they are ...”

“ … then they are our culprits.” Kyu finished for her. “Even if the interrogation is fruitless and we turn up empty-handed, the crime lab will tell us for sure. What I'm interested in is what they know about their kidnappers. This is clearly connected to the RFA somehow, so unless they spill, I need _you_ to interrogate your flower field strangers.”

A sinking feeling settled in her chest. While she agreed with everything her partner had said, demanding answers from her friends was the last thing she wanted to do. She would be intruding on their privacy and while she would love to ask them, especially about V and Rika, she was afraid they would resent her for it. They were the first people outside of work she could call friends, she didn't want to lose them.

Narrowing her blue eyes at Ms Kwon, Mei stalked forward and slammed her hands on the table. The woman startled, but composed herself quickly to return the glare.

“Well, I'm not telling you anything.”

Mei sighed in agony. As per usual, their main suspect didn't want to talk without a lawyer. Thanks to this stubborn lady, she'd have to probe into her friends' lives. Great.

“That's well within your rights, ma'am.”

The waitress relaxed, giving a faint smile of triumph. “I assume I'm free to go then?”

Mei kept her eyes on Ms Kwon, returning the smile with one of her own. “You're free to accompany my colleagues to the police station.”

###### 

☆

###### 

Lost in thought, Mei made her way down the hallways, dodging police officers and medics that loitered around in case of emergency. It was as though the air was humming with tension, caused by whispered conversations and wary glances that were shared among the personnel. She spotted a young woman among them, eyes swollen and red from tears, which refused to stop pouring out no matter how hard she tried to rub them away.

It was Eun, Mr. Wong's daughter. They had the same black hair and laugh lines.

A police woman was holding her hand, talking to her in gentle whispers. However, Eun didn't appear to be listening, if her blank stare and lifeless expression was anything to go by and Mei couldn't blame her. Not only was her father killed today, she had lost her mother to cancer. At the moment, the woman was probably trying her best to disconnect from reality.

Denial was the first of the five stages of grieving. 

The sight almost made Mei tear up, waking memories of her own loss.

Losing someone you love was the worst thing in the entire universe. It was even more terrifying to lose both of your parents, the people who love you more than anything. Continuing to live your life after that was like trying to navigate through a dense wall of fog. Even now, Mei was still prone to taking wrong turns and felt so very lost without them. Everyday, she wondered what her parents would think if they could see her now.

_Would they be proud? Would they be disappointed in her?_

Mei tried to imagine telling her mother about her job or about the RFA and Seven. Her heart sank when she realized that she couldn't decide what her mother's reaction would be. She had been barely fifteen when she died, stuck in the rebellious teenager phase her sister was in now. They had bumped heads a lot, she got along better with her father, but felt an overwhelming sadness that she never had time to get to know her as a person rather than just her mother.

Shaking her head, Mei got her head out of the clouds.

This was not about her, she needed to focus on the case. Images flickered in and out of her inner eye as she tried to make sense of the information. The party, the hacker, the murder, the kidnappings … they're all connected. But how?! She was missing something crucial. It was on the tip of her tongue, driving her insane.

Mei must've been standing there for longer than she thought because she startled when cool fingers grasped her elbow gently.

“Are you okay?” Seven asked, sounding worried.

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Mei replied hoarsely. It was stupid lie that anyone would've seen through, but then again, she had never been a particularly good liar. Still, she wasn't willing to share her thoughts with him right now. Even if she wanted to, it felt as though her pent-up emotions were constricting her throat, making it impossible to form words.

As though he knew what was going on inside her head, Seven's hand absentmindedly slipped from her elbow down to her hand, locking their fingers. “What's going on?”

“We've got two suspects,” she started, grateful for the change of subject. “I'm pretty sure they're guilty though we need to wait for the lab results to get proof. That's gonna take a couple of days, but the police is keeping them confined until then.”

“Sounds good,” Seven commented, but she could hear the strain in his voice. “Where's the catch?”

“They won't talk without a lawyer.” Mei huffed, biting her lower lip. She shifted her blue eyes to the floor, studying the patterns on the carpet. “I don't know if they're trying to buy time for themselves or someone else. Their motive is still unclear and because of that I was ordered to interrogate you guys.”

Seven's grip on her hand tightened in a comforting way, which was when Mei realized that it hadn't been absentmindedly that he had locked fingers with her own. She stared at their intertwined hands in awe, a radiant blush crawling up her cheeks.

“Well, it just so happens that I need to talk to you too, Miss Detective.” Seven grinned, eyes twinkling mischievously behind striped glasses. “Let's make a deal. I get to kidnap you for a while and you can interrogate me, okay?”

“O-okay.”

As soon as the word left her lips, he grinned and tugged at her hand, leading her towards a secluded room. Once the heavy door closed behind them, he let go of her ... much to her dismay. She had enjoyed the feeling of his cool skin against hers and just the thought of their intertwined fingers made butterflies flutter in her stomach.

Mei coughed in an attempt to compose herself. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Remember what you said in the car?” Seven asked and she nodded eagerly. “Well, turns out your crazy conspiracy theory wasn't so crazy after all.”

“Wait … you don't mean …”

“Elly's disappearance wasn't an accident,” he continued, picking up speed. “A veterinarian named Dr. Seok Nam gave her an adrenaline shot, I saw it on his clinic's CCTV feed. Not only that, but there was a suspicious janitor at C&R, who snuck out of the building shortly after she ran from the penthouse. I know it's a stretch, but I think they are working together with the hacker.”

Wait. Was Dr. Nam related to Auuro Nam?

“Okay,” Mei said quietly, trying to process the new information. She stayed silent for a while, the feeling of betrayal settling in her stomach. “How long have you known?”

Seven flinched guilty, averting his eyes. “A couple of days. I … I just didn't want to make you worry. I'm sorry.”

“I've never completely given up on that theory, so it doesn't make much of a difference. Except that I'd rather know and worry than guess and worry,” Mei explained softly and he nodded. “Still, what's the connection to this case?”

He sighed in relief, shooting her an apologetic smile. “Earlier when you said it might be Botulinum, I checked Dr. Nam's monthly bills from the clinic and guess what I found.”

 _Botulinum_ , judging by his tone. 

“Oh wow,” Mei gasped, “that can't be a coincidence. Wait, wasn't he at the party today?”

If the good doctor was actually related to one of their suspects, then he was most likely their poison supplier. Unless, of course, there was a new anti-age beauty trend for cats that she wasn't aware of. At least, they knew the type of poison now and could get antidotes ready in case something happened.

“Yeah, I even tried to get some information out of him, but he didn't give much away before he ran off. He was really twitchy as though he knew something bad was about to happen.”

Very suspicious. Of course, they needed hard evidence to convict him, but everything pointed to him being guilty. It just made too much sense. The dots were starting to connect and form a cohesive picture in her mind. The party, the hacker, the murder, the series of kidnappings … they really were connected. It was a secret organization, just like Kyu had always suspected. The kidnapping victims, the mysterious hacker and Dr. Nam were a part of it.

They needed to stop looking at everything as separate cases, but rather as one big case.

The main mystery of it being the connection between this secret organization and the RFA. It felt like the scale was finally tipping in her favour.

“It's my turn now.”

“Huh?”

“Interrogation, remember?” 

“Oh? Are you going to ask me the colour of my panties?” Seven grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. “How naughty of you, Miss Detective. They're red by the way.”

“I d-did not need to know that a-and that's not what I was going to ask,” Mei stammered and he snickered. “N-nevermind. Do you know anyone who has a grudge against the RFA?”

“I've been asking myself the same.” He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall behind him. “Well, there is our illusive hacker friend, but I have no idea who they could be. We've never had issues with people, except for those who were pouty about the exclusiveness of the parties. Rika always made sure that everything went smoothly.”

“Hm,” she hummed, playing with the hem of her golden dress. “Did anyone have a grudge against Rika?”

“No way,” Seven protested vehemently. “It's like Yoosung always says, she was one of the kindest people on the planet. Everyone loved her.”

For a second, her mind was stuck on how he included himself in that. Did Seven ... love her? Of course, he did. She was his friend and their leader, the glue of the entire group. She obviously meant a lot to everyone and just because they all loved her doesn't mean it was _romantic_.

Nevertheless, Mei couldn't stop being suspicious of her and V. 

“I'm telling the truth.” Seven clenched his jaw when he caught her doubtful expression. “Rika would always solve problems peacefully. I can't see her angering someone to the point of planning a series of murders.”

“It's not like I don't want to believe you,” she reasoned, knowing she was fighting a loosing battle. He would never question one of his closest friends. “I don't know the circumstances of her suicide, but maybe there are some things that you don't know about her.”

“You're right, maybe I don't.” Seven admitted. “Rika never talked much about herself, she was always more concerned about others. I guess she wasn't honest about her health because she didn't want to burden people. She only ever confided in V and even he couldn't help her in the end. I couldn't believe it at first when he told us, I thought God was playing a prank on us.”

She felt for him, she really did, but they weren't here to dance around the topic. This was an interrogation, so she had to ask the lottery question. “Has V ever told you why she committed suicide?”

Ripping off the metaphorical band-aid, Mei went straight to the heart of the issue. It wasn't like she even needed to take his temperature on the subject. He had always been touchy when it came to V.

“No, but he didn't need to.” Seven grumbled harshly, golden eyes flashed in warning. “They're always the same reasons, aren't they? It wasn't fair that she left us like that, but it was her decision.”

Mei winced although she knew it was just the grief talking. He was hiding it well, but behind all the fun and games, he was still mourning. In fact, the entire RFA was. That's why she didn't want to do this.

Careful not to agitate him further, she stepped in front of him. Grasping one his hands with hers, she squeezed it gently in silent apology. Surprisingly, Seven didn't shake her off but relaxed against the wall. It was then that she realized that everything was stressing him out more than he was willing to let on. He was always the one who calmed everyone down with his cheerful, laid-back attitude, but who was taking care of him? It made her heart constrict in her chest.

Seven caught her gaze with his stunning golden eyes, a wry smile playing on his lips. Suddenly, it became very hard to beathe. She felt the overwhelming urge to comfort him, but she didn't know how. As though he read her thoughts, his hand tightened around hers.

Their moment was broken when the door burst open and Yoosung came rushing in.

“There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you,” he exclaimed, trying to catch his breath. Disheveled strands of blond hair were stuck to his sweaty forehead and his cheeks were flushed as though he just ran three marathons in a row. “I—I don't know how to say this. It's t-terrible and I don't know what to do.”

“Calm down first.” Seven put his free hand on his shaking friend's shoulders. “What happened?”

Yoosung took a few steadying breaths before his worried purple eyes found hers. Mei's blood froze when she heard his next words.

“Zen just fainted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *LD50 = lethal dosis (A small LD50 means that only a very small amount of a chemical is needed to kill a human and a large LD50 means you need a large amount. At least that's why Dr. Google told me.)  
> *post mortem = after death  
> *rigor mortis = stiffening of the joints and muscles of a body a few hours after death, usually lasting from one to four days (I assume you know the last two since the terms appear quite frequently in detective series.)
> 
> Phew, writing a murder investiagtion was even more difficult than I thought. Luckily, I didn't have to research the medical parts too much since many people in my family are doctors or nurses ... though I had to research a lot about the poison part. I actually learned a bunch of things and it was super interesting, though I hope I don't get in trouble for my Google Search history hahaah *whispers* please don't arrest me!
> 
> How did you like the chapter and the investigation? I know it was very plot heavy and a lot less light-hearted, but I hope you still liked it. Next chapter is going to be entirely from Seven's POV and wrapping up the party. Also, I'm really sorry for leaving you hanging with another terrible cliffhanger, but I promise next chapter won't have one :) 
> 
> PS: If you have any more questions about the case, feel free to ask. I had it mapped out in detail so that there aren't any plotholes, but had to cut some paragraphs and dialogue because this was getting too long. Even I can't excuse a 10k word chapter ;)
> 
> PPS: Bonus points if you can guess what _exactly_ from the buffet has been poisoned before the next chapter comes out. I've sprinkled hints all-over the place ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


	12. The Science behind Internet Trolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is mild/medium violence in the beginning of this chapter.

It didn't happen very often that Seven was glad for the rigorous training the agency put him through, but today was one of those days. God bless his photographic memory. If he hadn't payed attention to his surroundings and noticed that Zen was eating a piece of mint-chocolate cake earlier, they'd have never known what poisoned him. Maybe they'd have found out in the hospital when they pumped out his stomach, but it would've been too late. Not only for Zen, but the other six guests who ate from the cake as well.

God and several of his archangels must've been watching over them. He'd pray to thank them for their protection later.

When they had arrived at the scene, V was already there and holding onto Zen's hand while the paramedics swarmed around them. Not wasting any precious time, Mei informed them about the Botulinum so they could order an antidote. Her presence and quick thinking was another thing he was grateful for today. It was thanks to her and the united power of the police force that the case got solved so swiftly, preventing further victims. She was like the calm center of a storm or the sturdy rock in a wild sea.

Under different circumstances, he'd have loved to watch her work a case.

Once the investigation was over, Seven soon realized that he had severely underestimated her. It was easy to miss, considering how carefree she acted at times, but the detective was a lot smarter than he gave her credit for. It wasn't the classic, logical-mathematical, genius type of intelligence that he prided himself with, but one that came from life experience. The young detective was like a sponge, soaking up new information and using what she learned to her advantage.

It was fascinating.

In the end, Seven was glad he had decided to tell her about the doctor and the truth about the catnapping. Not only was it freeing to get the load off his chest, but revealing Dr. Nam's ties to this case was going to save lives. It felt nice to know that he helped and of course, that Mei wasn't angry with him for withholding information. Instead, she had tried to comfort him and he could still feel the warmth of her hand in his.

After confirming that Zen was in good hands, Mei had rushed off in a hurry to find her sister. He was tempted to go after her, despite her insistance that she hadn't even looked in the general direction of the mint-chocolate cake. It was still possible that something else at the buffet had been poisoned, so he'd rather she stayed close to him—just in case. 

“Seven, I swear on every box of Honey Buddha Chips you own that I'll be fine.” She had rolled her brilliant eyes at him, but her lips were twitching in amusement. “I was at the door for the majority of the time and the rest I spent greeting guests. I didn't even make it to the buffet, not for lack of trying though.”

“You had a glass of prosecco. How do you know that wasn't poisoned too?”

“If that was the case, I'd already be dead.” Mei had shrugged, but just the thought made his heart freeze over. “Besides, Yoosung needs comforting and I'm sure Zen would like his friends watching over him. I'd do it myself, but my sister had a detailed master plan to decimate the buffet and nobody thought it was a good idea to tell me whether she's still alive.”

It was then that Seven noticed the thinly veiled desperation in her features, which was why he had stopped arguing and let her go. If there was one feeling he understood well, it was concern for a family member. 

Tucking his hands in the pockets of his black pants, Seven made his way over to the support bed and stood next to Yoosung, who was watching Zen with glassy eyes. The musical actor was as pale as death, making his flawless skin appear almost translucent. If he didn't know any better, he'd think the man had already turned into a ghost and was about to leave for the afterlife. The only sign contradicting his observation was the steady rise and fall of his chest as he drew in shallow breaths.

Seven heard someone approaching from behind and soon felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. Its weight was as welcome as the person who it belonged to. V had been gone for around ten minutes, making a few important phonecalls to what Seven presumed was Zen's family. He didn't bother to listen in or ask, he had more important things to worry about.

“Don't make that face, Luciel. He will be fine,” V reminded him gently, unable to hide the concern in his voice. “If any of us can survive something like this, it's Zen. He always recovers fast.”

Seven sighed. He was right, of course. 

Over the years, the hacker lost count of how many times the musical actor had been injured. It didn't always end in with a hospital visit, but Zen was rather accident prone. Whether it was a loose stage light or his insistence on doing stunts by himself, the stubborn man had his fair share of broken bones. Nevertheless, he had never been in the hospital for more than three days. 

Sometimes, Seven wondered whether Zen was really human.

“He has never been poisoned though.” he mumbled, noting the blueish tint to his friend's lips. “I hope they hurry with the antidote. I'm not sure how long the activated charcoal can stall the poison.”

“You heard what Mei said, it's going to be fine. The hospital nearby knows and they have the antidote in stock,” V insisted with a calm tone. Suddenly, the man's eyebrows furrowed in concentration, as though he was wrestling with some inner demon, and the weight on his shoulder disappeared. “Did they already find the ones responsible for this?”

“They have two suspects, but I don't know who they are.” Seven shrugged and let his gaze wander over the room. “I think they're taking them into custody as we speak.”

It was a mess of people, loud and obnoxious, and almost the entire police force was present to take control of the situation. They were calming down confused guests and evacuated the building as peacefully as possible while keeping the media at bay. He spotted the figure of Eun Wong, the daughter of the victim, near one of the emergency exits. She looked hollow, very much like a walking dead person, though there was something about the way she balled her hands into fists that set him on edge.

“I don't know how someone could do this to innocent people,” Yoosung said, gritting his teeth. “Whatever their reason is, I hope they get what they deserve.”

As soon as the words left his lips, the grand oak door opened to reveal the two infamous suspects. Instead of the textbook criminals he had expected, it was a bespectacled waiter and a grumpy waitress, both relatively young and inconspicuous at first glance. However, looks can be deceiving.

Lead by Kyung and followed by Inspector Kim, they hurried trough the crowded room towards the emergency exit.

Officers used their bodies to form a barrier between them and the guests, who were trying to catch a glimpse of the ones responsible for this mess. They almost made it halfway across the room when Mei joined them, shooting a glare at the female suspect before speaking to her partner. Kyung stopped and took her to the side, they argued in hushed voices and Mei appeared to be frustrated. Nevertheless, Seven was relieved to see that she was okay. If she was already back to work that also meant Hana was alright.

“I won't let you get away with this.”

Everyone's head snapped towards the figure of an angry young woman, who somehow managed to break through the line of officers and was now blocking the path to the exit. When Mei and Kyung stopped to have a chat, they had unintentionally left the suspects' front open. Metal glinted dangerously as Eun Wong raised her hand, knuckles turning white with how hard she gripped the knife. Her eyes were filling with determination and never left the two suspects in front of her. 

“I'll make you pay for what you did.”

Without another word, Eun lunged forward before any of the officers nearby could jump in to stop her attack. Strands of long black hair followed her movements when she stopped in front of the trembling male waiter, ready to strike. In a last ditch effort to stay alive, he dodged the oncoming attack, tripped over his own feet and fell onto the sleek marble floor.

Eun apparently didn't expect this because she hesitated, giving someone the opportunity to interfere with her plans. Seven stopped breathing when he saw who it was.

_Mei._

The detective had spotted the opening and in a matter of seconds, she had managed to position herself between Eun and the murder suspect. Cautiously, Mei raised her hands in a pacifying gesture, motioning to the lurking officers to keep a safe distance. Nobody moved a muscle, afraid that even the slightest action would set off the ticking time bomb in the room that the upset daughter of the victim embodied.

“That's enough.” Mei commanded firmly. “Drop the knife, Eun.”

“Get out of my way!” Eun seethed, hissing at the detective like a wounded animal that got backed into a corner. “I don't want to hurt you.”

Seven narrowed his golden eyes at the girl, a cold feeling settling in his stomach. The secret agent understood where she was coming from, but if she dared to harm Mei he didn't care what happened to her afterwards. He had to do _something_ , he couldn't just stand by and watch her get hurt. However, rushing in to safe her could be a mistake, potentially escalating the already fragile situation.

“She can't.” Kyung stated calmly, though there was a layer of ice to her tone. “They're still only _suspects_ at this point and innocent until proven otherwise. In accordance with the law, we have to ensure their safety while they're in our custody. Everything else will be determined in court.”

“How can you defend them?” Eun asked in disbelief. “You know what they did. They killed my father. They ruined my life and yet, you're still defending them?!?”

“We're not defending them, even though it doesn't seem that way right now.” Mei explained, every word brimming with compassion. “We're trying to protect you.”

For a moment, the girl seemed to be taken aback but then she broke out into a fit of mirthless laughter. He would've thought she went insane, if it wasn't for the tears running down her cheeks. Eun was hysterical. “Don't you get it? I don't care what happens to me anymore. I don't care if I go to jail. I want them to pay for what they did and if you don't get out of my way, you'll get hurt.”

It wasn't an empty threat.

When Mei refused to budge from her spot in front of the suspect, Eun tightened her grip on the blade and stepped towards the detective. Pure, undiluted panic rushed through his system at the sight and a type of fear he'd never felt before gripped his heart firmly. Seven about had it with that girl. Throwing caution to the wind, he was about to wrestle his way through the annoyingly _useless_ line of officers, when two strong arms held him back.

It was the first time in his life that he truly felt like strangling V.

Seven struggled against his hold, earning himself a few pained gasps and grunts from the man. V was half-blind and needed a cane to walk, but also a lot stronger than he looked. Still, he couldn't hold a candle against a trained secret agent and after a hard jab to his solar plexus, Seven was finally free. Not willing to waste another precious second, he hurried towards the barrier and froze at the sight in front of him.

Mei had brought up her right hand and wrapped it around the sharp blade of the knife. It was cutting into her soft skin, tainting the stainless steel with a few red drops of blood. Shock flashed through Eun's eyes and she faltered under the detective's intense, blue gaze.

“It won't bring them back.” Mei told her gravely.

The truth was harsh, but Eun needed to hear it. Her entire body started shaking as she tried to supress the sobs that threatened to break out. Meanwhile, Mei let go of the knife and curled her fingers around the cut, trying to stop the bleeding.

“You're r-right,” Eun stammered, sounding utterly hopeless. “It won't.”

Fresh tears ran down her cheeks and her lips were trembling as pain twisted her young face. With renewed determination, she brought the knife to her own throat.

“I know you probably can't see it right now,” Mei argued in a panicked attempt to stop her, “but there are many things to live for, okay?”

“Yeah? Like what? My dead family?”

“Well, you're right. Your family is dead.” Kyung declared mercilessly. “Your mom died from cancer and your dad's culinary art school just lost it's CEO. You've yet to reach legal age to take over and rescue it from being absorbed by a bigger company. Apart from the financial struggle, you just injured a detective and if she presses charges, you are in serious legal trouble. All things considered, your life has hit rock bottom.”

“Hey! What the hell?” Mei hissed. “No need to be so harsh, Kyu.”

“However,” Kyung continued sharply, ignoring her partner's basilisk glare. “It can't get worse than it is right now. If you're already at the bottom you can only go up, don't you agree?”

“I g-guess …” Eun hiccuped and collapsed onto the floor. “I guess you're right. I-I'm so s-sorry.”

###### 

☆

###### 

Seven was the only one who noticed her pain as she tucked her injured hand into the depths of her blue jacket's pocket, trying to hide it from prying eyes. Eun had latched onto her, mumbling apologies and sobbing into her golden dress. Ignoring her pain, Mei smiled and patted the girl's black hair with her good hand. It was a mystery to him how her smile remained genuine, lighting up her shining eyes without a trace of insincerity betraying her features. 

She was an idiot and yet he couldn't bring himself to resent her for putting other people's needs above her own without a second thought. 

That's just who she was.

He remained silent while the paramedics stormed in, rushing to tend to the girl and the frightened suspect. Seven's eyes never strayed from his favorite detective though, worrying that once he averted them she'd disappear in the crowd. Mei didn't leave Eun's side for a second, holding her hand with her good one while a young paramedic examined her. Her willingness to ignore her own pain in order to comfort another person, no matter how undeserving that person was in his eyes, made his heart ache.

He couldn't watch this any longer.

Striding towards Mei with purpose, Seven pushed past the officers and came to a halt behind her. Momentarily, their proximity blasted his previous thoughts out of orbit. The effect she unknowingly had on him was worrying, but he had more important things to take care of right now. Gently as though she was made of glass, he put his hands on her uncovered wrist to gain her attention. 

“Unless you have magical healing powers I don't know about, which would be awesome by the way, I'd get that checked.” His voice sounded rougher than he intended to, but it was hard to focus when all he could think about was how soft her skin felt beneath his fingertips. “Even warriors of justice need medical attention from time to time.“

“Thank you, but it's fine.” Mei whispered, making an effort to smile reassuringly. “After they're gone, I'm just gonna wrap this myself. You know I'm a good doctor and the cut isn't that deep, it's barely a even scratch.“

The only other time he heard someone say that was in a meme. It was a scene from a movie where a man had his hand cut off and was bleeding to death. Seven arched an eyebrow.

“That's more than a scratch and you know it. Why are you being so stubborn? You're just gonna make m—everyone worry about you.” He barely saved himself there. Regardless, Seven needed to get it through her thick skull. “You shouldn't feel like you have to take everything on by yourself, just let the paramedics help.”

“I would but …” Mei lowered her voice so that the girl wouldn't hear. “Eun already feels bad for what she did. She was hyperventilating and just calmed down, once she sees my injury she'll get worked up again. Trust me, I've dealt with these things before. It's better if I wait until she's taken care of and don't make her feel more guilty than she already does.“

“It's her fault though, she was the one who hurt you.” Seven protested persistently before softening his approach, “Please, Mei.“

She shook her head defiantly. “No, I'm not getting treated in front of her and that's final.“

“You don't even know her.“

“Your point being?“

Seven sighed and turned his gaze towards the painted ceiling, hoping to get blessed with the patience to deal with this stubborn woman. They engaged in a silent staring competition, blue meeting gold, while he tried to think of a strategy that'd make her give in.

Luckily, the hacker was master strategist, thorough to the point of calculating the dust particles floating in his bunker down to their atoms before making any form of move. People's reactions were even easier to predict than dust devils, making it child's play to envision every possible outcome of a situation before it even happened. It was similiar to playing chess and became just as boring once he figured someone's game out. That was why Seven preferred creating games and filling players with wonder at his genius than playing himself.

Winning became a chore instead of an accomplishment. 

Most people didn't even know how much information they were giving him though the smallest of actions. It was almost pitiful to watch how easily they bent to his will, not even knowing that they had been part of an elaborate scheme. There were few people who could actually take him by suprise. Seven knew that he viewed the world differently, seeing a sense where other's didn't.

And yet, when Mei was involved, it seemed like nothing made sense anymore.

“Fine,” Seven said, resolved. “Have it your way.“

Mei eyed him warily once she spotted his cheshire cat grin, which was a little too bright to be friendly. Without a warning, he snaked his right arm around her waist, careful not to jostle her injured hand, and steered her away from the scene. He directed them through the crowd, silently marveling how good it felt to have her by his side. She was warm and fit perfectly into his arm.

“W-wait! Seven?! What… ?” Mei stammered, cheeks burning and he had to bite his tongue to stop himself from grinning. “What are you doing?”

“Getting you treated,” Seven sing-songed and tightened his hold on her. She opened her mouth to argue, but he fixed her with a glare that left no room for argument. “Stop being an idiot and at least let me help. It's bad enough that one of my friends has to go to the hospital today.”

“I'm fine though.”

“Sure,” he mocked and rolled his eyes, knowing that he'd already won. “That's why you look like you're gonna faint anytime soon.”

Apart from the pout on her pink lips, her protests died down and he was grateful. Seven knew her independence was a result of her past, but she could at least accept his help without making a fuss. Mei's persistence on doing everything by herself was annoying and worrying in equal measure. Throw her lack of self-preservation and recklessness into the mix and you have a fully functioning trouble magnet. 

Sure, he was impressed by how she handled the situation with Eun but that didn't mean he had to like it.

It took him three minutes and five seconds to find clear path to the rear entrance where he had parked his car. As soon as they were hit by the cool night air, he let go of her and closed the exit behind him. A rusty, old lantern bathed them in dim light when they made their way towards his red mustang. Opening the trunk, Seven motioned for her to sit down on the edge while he grabbed a first-aid kit from the side.

It only held the bare essentials like plasters and bandages, but that'd have to do for now.

The agent sat down next to her and gently pulled her hand out of the pocket into his lap. She hissed in pain when he slowly pried her fingers apart, revealing the cut that went across her palm in a straight line. It didn't seem like a major blood vessel got injured, but she lost a lot of blood regardless. Seeing the wound made a fresh wave of anger towards Eun well up in his stomach, but he gritted his teeth and focused on treating it instead. 

Picking up a cotton ball with a pair of tweezers, Seven dabbed it softly on the cut to curb the blood flow. All the while he remained quiet, wondering how long she would last under his silent treatment.

“I'm sorry,” Mei mumbled guiltily and peaked at him from beneath thick lashes.

_Apparently not very long._

“What for, I wonder?” Seven asked playfully, but he couldn't quite keep the irritation out of his voice. “Is it a) Jumping in front of a knife-swinging restaurant heir or b) Protecting the life of a level 55 scumbag or maybe c) Hiding that you only have 1 HP left after all of this.”

“Hey, I'm not at 1 HP yet.” Mei contended, tentative, trying to sweep the previous conversation under the rug with humor. “I didn't even show my true form back then.”

Seven didn't laugh. Despite his own words, he wasn't in the mood for jokes right now and she caught onto it pretty quickly.

“It's none of the above. I'm sorry for worrying you,” she clarified, looking bashful. “It must've seemed reckless.”

“It didn't just seem reckless, it _was_. Stupid even.” Seven scolded and continued as though he didn't hear her apology, “What in the world made you think grabbing a knife was a good idea?”

“I read somewhere that if someone is holding a knife for the first time, you can make them drop it by grabbing the blade.” Mei explained sheepishly. “Once they realize that it's a weapon that can actually hurt people, they're supposed to get afraid and let it go. That's the theory, at least.”

“You've read it online so it must be true.” Seven replied dryly and shook his head in disbelief, only managing a half-hearted reprimand. “You know that every internet troll with basic knowledge in computer science can edit articles to their heart's content, right? There are lots of people with psychopathic tendencies who take pleasure from spreading false information.”

“It wasn't entirely wrong though,” she insisted with a pout. “At the very least, it shocked her enough to stop attacking.”

Instead of refuting her weak statement, Seven used the cotton ball to apply a little more pressure on the wound.

“Ouch,” Mei gasped and threw him an accusing look. “You're doing that on purpose, aren't you?”

“It's your punishment for being an idiot.” He shrugged, but lifted the ball a bit. “I warned you that I can get a little sadistic.”

“I'm not an idiot,” she whined sulkily, cheeks turning a traitorous pink. "You're so mean."

It reminded him of a little girl in kindergarden, complaining to the guy who always pulled at her hair to get her attention. Mei was adorably flushed and bright-eyed. Nobody should be allowed to be this cute. It was unfair. Yet, pride swelled in his chest when he realized that he was the one who made her look that way. Contrasting her pretty dress, the fabric of the oversized police jacket rustled as she squirmed under his intense gaze. Seven's defenses were crumbling and his shoulders relaxed.

Slowly but surely, a sly smile spread on his face. “You deserve it~”

"Debatable."

The peaceful silence that settled between them was comfortable. Cicadas chirped in the distance when a warm breeze ruffled their hair, carrying humid air and faint noises of the city's nightlife over to them. Stars were peaking out between a thick field of clouds and he wondered briefly if it was going to rain later. Seven took a deep breath and for the first time since the party started, he felt at ease.

“I'm not used to it,” Mei said quietly, leaving the words hanging in the air between them. When he raised a quizzical eyebrow, she sighed wistfully. “I always thought it would be selfish of me to ask for help when others need it more.”

Every cell in his body screamed to argue with her, but he held himself back and patiently waited for her to finish. Her face was serious, perfect eyebrows drawn together in contemplation. Seven admired her candidness and her unbreakable optimism that made her a force to be reckoned with. However, under the dim light of the rusty lantern in the parking lot, Mei looked as though she was made of glass, _vulnerable_ almost.

“When my parents died, it sort of became second nature to me to do everything by myself. I think a part of me always thought people expected me to take responsibility, even if they didn't.” she admitted with a smile, eyes shining with unshead tears. “Hana gets upset at me often because of it. She always yells at me for taking actions that end up putting me in danger. Sometimes, I guess I just forget that they're people who care about me too.”

Seven's expression softened. He had suspected this was where her behavior stemmed from, but it was nice to have his theories confirmed. And it was good to know that at least her sister had some common sense.

“I haven't met many people in my life, so I'm not speaking from experience, but I don't think it's bad to be selfish sometimes.” Seven mused and drew lazy circles on her skin with his thumb. “Also, asking for help when you need it is smart. When you trust others with your problems you show that you're believing in them and in turn, they'll believe in you.”

“That ... actually makes sense,” Mei said, sounding amazed.

“Don't sound so surprised.” He raised his free hand and flicked her nose with his forefinger. “I'm glad you got it though. Otherwise, you'd have forced me to hack into your brain and update your self-preservation. Now I'm not gonna lie, this is gonna string.”

Wiggling a bottle of disinfectant in front of her, Seven removed the cottonball and chuckled at the face she was making. If he didn't know any better, he thought she was having a war flashback. Although with her medical background, Mei probably had a few unpleasant encounters with disinfectant. She wrinkled her nose at the biting smell when he uncapped the bottle, regarding the label with apprehension and a little fear. As brave as always, she kept her hand in his grasp, bracing for the incoming pain.

“Ouch!” Mei yelped once he sprayed a small amount onto the cut. “Have you ever even dressed a wound before?”

“Hm~?” He hummed cheerfully, pretending not to hear her. “I thought it was just a scratch."

"I know it's necessary, but it still hurts." the detective complained, trying to free her hand but failing.

"Honey, if you keep complaining I'm gonna pour some more.” Seven promised with a devilish grin. “I'm already tempted because you look way too cute when you're angry.” 

“Sadist!” Mei glared daggers at him, but there was no real fire behind it.

 _Guilty as charged_.

Seven shook his head with a cheeky smile, her reactions were always so entertaining. Contrary to his words, he pulled out a clean bandaid and started to wrap it around her injury with experienced fingers. Making sure that the fabric covered all the important areas while still enabling her to move, he tied the ends into a bow and secured it with the golden pin from his tie.

It wasn't his best work, but he was proud of it regardless.

Mei nervously bushed her hair behind her ear and looked down at their hands in his lap. Slowly, she shifted her palm towards his and enclosed his cold hand with both of hers. It felt warm and made an electric current run all the way up his arm, sending shivers down his spine. He didn't move a muscle, afraid she'd let go once she realized what she was doing. 

“Thank you,” Mei said shyly.

Seven blinked and stared at her, not expecting her to say that.

Words and their meanings escaped him at the moment, so he just watched her. It was impossible not to, like staring at the stars in the sky. Her cheeks were still flushed and her beautiful azure eyes were shining, plump lips slightly parted. Mesmerized, he watched as she bit her lower lip, drawing it partially into her mouth before letting it go again. Seven was suddenly very aware of how close they were to eachother. At some point during their bickering, they must've leaned forward without noticing.

The air between them became heavy and crackled with static. They were so close.

Seven could hear every breath, feel her warmth and smell her irresistible perfume, flowery soap and peppermint. He knew he should put distance between them, but his hand seemed to have other ideas as it trailed up from the crook of her neck to rest on her cheek. Mei leaned her face into his palm, shifting imperceptively closer. She stole his breath away and he briefly wondered how he could let this happen. 

Mei smiled gently and the action lit up her entire face, making his heart melt. This was all it took for his resolve to fade into nothing. As though he was caught in a trance, Seven gradually closed the distance between them.

“Seven?! Have you seen Mei?!” Yoosung yelled from the half-open door of the rear entrance. “I'm worried about her!”

Startled and more than a little surprised, they landed back in reality and jumped apart, sporting matching blushes. Seven swallowed, he didn't know whether he should be angry at the interruption or relieved by it. The secret agent had been about to do something very stupid that he'd definitely regret later. Still, if looks could kill then the innocent gamer would be the second dead body at this party.

“Ah, Yoosung. I'm over here,” Mei yelled back and waved, though there was a hint of frustration swinging in her tone. When he spotted her, Yoosung brightened and jogged over to them. A part of him wished the gamer would be able to read the mood, turn around and leave them alone, but he knew it wouldn't happen. Panting from the light jog, he stopped in front of them and raised an eyebrow, confused by their flustered expressions.

“Are you okay?” Yoosung asked the detective. “I nearly had a heart attack when that girl cut your hand.”

“Yeah, I'm fine. Seven saved me from becoming an anemic ghost, so it's all good now. Sorry for worring you,” she replied hurriedly, sounding slightly stiff as though she was reciting an encyclopedia entry. When he still looked doubtful, Mei sighed and showed him her bandaged hand.

“Another successful alien rescue mission,” Seven added as he plastered on a stock smile that was all teeth and didn't reach his eyes. “What's going on? You look stressed.”

“Ah right, I almost forgot.” Yoosung rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, before irritation crossed his features. “V told me to search for you, even though I told him that I'm not his freaking errand boy. He wants to talk to the all RFA members, minus Zen obviously. I don't like his timing, but he said we have important things to discuss.”

###### 

☆

###### 

Silently, Seven glared at the car in front when another traffic light turned red, glowing mockingly at him from behind the windshield. He had been about to cross an intersection, but some senile grandpa didn't see him and rudely cut in line. The rusty old car—that had suffered more than one fender-bender—came dangerously close to colliding with his precious Mustang.

As if that wasn't bad enough, the sudden jerk when he slammed the brakes had frightened his two passengers. 

Mei and Hana had a history with car accidents, so he had vowed to himself and them to drive as carefully as possible. Additionally, the hacker had calculated the perfect route to their apartment and timed their trip, making sure they'd get a green streak instead of a red one. Safe to say, thanks to the grandpa's sloppy driving they were now stuck in the opposite, hitting one red light after another.

 _Maybe today was cursed_ , Seven thought darkly, _it just didn't want to stop._

Earlier, V had summoned them to one of the more secluded rooms of the building, away from the media's prying eyes. Jumin and Jaehee had already been there, looking more stressed than usual. Zen's absence had left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth and the loaded atmosphere in the room had indicated that Seven wasn't the only one who felt that way.

Their leader hadn't wasted any time and got straight to the point.

In order to remedy the media backlash that was inevitably upon them, V had suggested that they'd hold another party in the near future. He argued that they needed to preserve RFA's good reputation for Rika's sake and that she wouldn't have wanted them to give up just yet. Needless to say, his decision had been met with heavy protests from all members.

Jumin had been the first to raise his voice, baffled how his childhood friend could even think about hosting another party after today's events. Someone had died, several guests had been poisoned and Zen was hospitalized. It was unreasonable to plan another party so soon. For once agreeing with her superior, Jaehee had pitched in to support Jumin whenever V tried to appeal to his emotional side. 

Seven had held himself back for most of the conversation, partly because he didn't know what to think himself. He trusted V, but his calm insistence on the matter was strange. Thinking back to the conversation he had with Mei, the hacker couldn't help but think the man was hiding something from them. Back when Rika was still alive, V would've never cared about reputation above people's well-being.

He was acting totally out-of-character.

Surprisingly, Yoosung was the one who had jumped to their leader's defense. It wasn't like him to buy into V's words, but he was probably convinced that holding another successful party was what Rika would've wanted regardless. Maybe it was the stress that had made him more emotional, but Yoosung had nearly blown up into their faces.

It was then that Mei had stepped in. 

Not keen on getting involved, she had remained in the background much like himself. However, as soon as it threatened to get out of hand, the detective had felt the need to intervene. It was a good thing she did, otherwise both fronts would've taken it too far. Seven admired the kind determination that radiated off of her when she had stopped them. Mei had argued that they should postpone the meeting since they were all to exhausted to think clearly. They should be working together instead of fighting senselessly and could always discuss the topic once Zen got released from the hospital.

Everyone had agreed—even Yoosung—and V had apologized for his poor timing. 

“I'm glad mom drilled into us that we can only eat dessert after dinner,” Mei joked from the backseat, effectively ripping him from his thoughts. “I never thought that stupid rule would save our lives one day.”

Seven risked a glance into the rearview mirror, relaxing when he saw her tired smile. She was resting her head against the black polster, eyes hazy from the painkillers with her body angled towards her sister as though she was searching for warmth.

“Should we start eating broccoli everyday?” Hana asked in earnest, sounding mortified. “And spinach?”

“Spinach is not that bad,” Mei laughed at the disgusted look on her face. “And I actually like broccoli. It's not chocolate cake, but at least it's healthy and they look like tiny trees."

The younger Cheon paused with a hand on her chin, lost in thought. “Yeah, I think today has ruined chocolate cake forever.”

“You won't even stand a month without it.” Mei chuckled amusedly, but it soon turned into a yawn. “And what kind of sister would I be, if I deprived you of one of your favorite desserts for a month?”

“A terrible one,” Hana agreed with a rare laugh. “Not that it would be much of a change.”

That earned her a slap on the arm from the alleged terrible sister. Seven heard Mei mutter a few insults beneath her breath, before returning his attention to the street. Not matter how endearing their interactions were, he couldn't help but feel a painful stab of jealousy at their closeness. It reminded him of his own childhood and something he had to give up and could never have … his other half.

A few turned corners later, the car fell silent.

Wondering why, Seven checked the mirror and almost burst out laughing. Rightfully exhausted, Mei had passed out on the backseat and fallen to her side, landing directly onto her sister's lap. The latter looked less than amused by the turn of events, trying without success to shake her awake. After every attempt failed, Hana huffed in irritation and begrudgingly patted Mei‘s hair.

Seven stopped the car in front of a tall building that was made of sturdy firebrick.

“Lazy idiot, I'm not your pillow.” Hana grumbled as she tried to push Mei off of her. With an agonized sigh, she turned towards him for help. “Look, I know my sister. She’s too far gone, nothing will wake her up, and I'm not strong enough to carry her upstairs.”

At this point, the hacker was sure the universe had it out for him today. 

Answering Hana's unspoken demand, Seven got out of the car and opened the back door, lifting the sleeping detective into his arms. She was a lot lighter than she looked, unconsciously fisting one of her hands into the fabric of his shirt. Mei mumbled something in her sleep, cuddling closer to his warmth. He knew that he couldn't allow himself to be this close to her for multiple reasons, but even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to bring it over his heart to let go of her right now.

Unaware of his inner conflict, Mei continued to mumble nonsense into his chest when he hurried after Hana.

Stepping into a rickety elevator that had definitely seen better days, they made their way to the top floor. No words passed between them, the detective’s warning that her sister wasn't a people person proved to be true. Seven was trying his best to ignore Mei‘s quiet breaths that tickled his neck, making his skin tingle with goosebumps. It felt as though the minutes passed by at snail's pace, agonizingly slow and torturing.

A ringing sound announced their arrival at the top.

“Well,” Hana started, suddenly embarrassed, as she fumbled with her keys, “our apartment is a mess right now. For your information, it's her fault and not mine. Mei didn't know what to wear for the party and freaked out.”

“It's fine.” Seven shrugged. “My place usually looks like a bomb went off, too.”

Nodding in thought, Hana opened the grey door and let him inside and he immediately realized what she meant; the entire place was littered with clothes in different colours, shapes and sizes. There was even a pair of shoes hanging from a lamp, making him wonder how they even got up there. Other than that, their apartment was homely, as though every item had sentimental value and been selected with the utmost care.

Books of every kind were stacked on top of eachother and filling the birchwood shelves on the walls. Potted plants were thriving wherever he looked, next to the large windows and on top of furniture, filling the space with life. The walls were decorated with pieces of art, post-it conversations and pictures of their family and friends. Their two cats—Loki and Siri—were cuddled together on the cozy couch between soft patterned cushions. If his arms weren't already full, he'd have rushed over to catnap them.

“Her room is to the left,” Hana told him. “Close the door behind you when you leave.”

“Okay.”

She disappeared into her room, leaving him to his own devices.

Once Seven figured out how to open the door with Mei in his arms, he entered her room. It resembled the rest of their apartment, though it was a little more organized. He walked towards the double bed and bent down, trying his best to transfer her onto the blue comforter without waking her up. 

Everything went well until he tried to pull her hand from his shirt, which made her moan in protest.

“Where am I?” Mei looked so unguarded and innocent when she was half-awake, it was adorable.

“Home.” Gently, Seven brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and covered her in a blanket. 

In many ways, the detective was still a mystery to him. In a matter of two weeks, she had wormed into their hearts and made herself at home. And despite everything that happened today, the RFA were on their way to regain what they had lost with Rika's death. Everyone had been more upbeat and energetic since she joined, himself included. Somehow, she had even managed to sneak through his heavy defenses, disarming him with her smiles.

There was just something about her presence that was comforting, cheering people up without intending to. As cheesy as it sounded, she was like a cup on sunshine on a rainy day and as reliable as the constellations in the starry sky.

“I don't know how you do that,” he said quietly.

Struggling to stay awake, Mei blinked at him through confused, half-lidded eyes. “Do what?”

“Nothing,” Seven murmured, shaking his head. “Sleep well, alien girl.”

A familiar feeling spread though his entire body, warming and chilling him at the same time. It constricted his throat and made emotion sting behind his eyes. With one last glance, he closed the door behind him and hurried out of the homely apartment. Night air brushed against his skin when he stepped outside, enveloping him in a cold sense of calm that he so desperately needed.

It had begun to drizzle and a few stray drops hit his face before continuing their path towards the pavement. Puddles were forming, turning into tiny lakes as the time went by, and plants rustled in relief as the water that they missed so much during the dry summer bent their leaves.

Seven knew he should probably get into his car, standing in the rain without a jacket or an umbrella increased his chances of getting a cold. However, his feet wouldn't move an inch, remaining stuck on the stony sidewalk. He wasn't sure how long he was standing there, soaked and motionless, but he didn't care.

It all made sense now. 

The warm feeling in his chest whenever Mei looked at him, the blush that rose to his cheeks when she smiled, the excitement when he spotted her name in the chatroom and the way his breath got stuck in his throat when he saw her in that dress. The need to cheer her up when she was feeling down, the way his blood turned cold when she was in danger, the happiness he felt when she laughed and the way his heart raced whenever she touched him. 

Mei was the only person, who managed to catch him off guard and Seven couldn't lie to himself anymore.

He was in love with her.

The secret agent tried to examine the thought with the cool detachment that the agency had ingrained into him. In a way, love was nothing more than a release of chemicals— like serotonine or dopamin— into your brain. Possible symptoms were an increased release of hormones, accelerated heart rate, dilated pupils and obsessive thoughts directed towards one specific person. It would certainly explain his fascination with her.

Then again, it was so much _more_ than that.

Mirthlessly, Seven chuckled to himself, the reality of the situation hitting him hard. The universe was playing another miserable joke at his expense. In the end, his feelings for her were precisely why he had to do his absolute best to stay away from her. If the agency or any of his enemies ever found out, she would become their prime target. She was his greatest weakness and they would definitely exploit that, which is why he needed to keep his distance from now on, his feelings remaining unrequited forever. 

It was because he was in love with her that he couldn't be selfish with her. A relationship would only put her in harms way, and he would never be able to forgive himself if she got hurt because of him. And even if by some miracle she liked him back, a person like him wasn't good enough for her. He'd never be good enough for her. 

As always, Seven would have to stay in the shadows and marvel at the light from a distance. 

It was cruel. It was unfair. Yet, it was the right thing to do.

He was in love with her, but she would _never_ find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not a cliffhanger this time, but I'm not sure if that kind of bittersweet ending is more satisfying. Either way, I apologize for slowly leading you into the world of pain, angst and mutual pining from now on. There will be a few fluffy moments here and there, yes, but they'll be rare I'm afraid. You can blame Seven for that, actually. Writing the last part made me sad and now I just wanna hug him.
> 
> Anyhow, we're flip-flopping back to Mei for the next chapter and continue digging deeper into the mystery of the story. Also, the other RFA members will get a little more spotlight again ٩(^ᴗ^)۶ In case any of you missed them: chatrooms will be back, too. Anyways, how did you like this chapter? What was your favorite and least favorite part? I'm particularly interested in what you think about the conversation between Mei and Seven in the main part of the chapter; and what you think about their relationship in general (so far). 
> 
> Sorry in advance if I make you wait again. I've already started writing, but I'm honestly not sure when I can update the next chapter. I'm doing an appenticeship in a school for a month and at the same time, I'll have to write three termpapers for university. It sucks so much, I'd rather continue this story than write about Medieval Literature. #savemefromthishell ＿ﾉ乙(､ﾝ､)＿
> 
> As always, I hope you have a wonderful day or night, depending on your timezoneヾ(＾∇＾)
> 
> PS: Let's not be mad at Yoosung for ruining a moment for the second time :'D It's not his fault that he's at the wrong place at the wrong time ... *cough*and makes such a good errand boy*cough*
> 
> PSS: I'll definitely need to rework some parts of this chapter, proof-read and smooth out some bumps. But I'm too tired right now, so I'm gonna do it in the next few days. Hope you don't mind ;)
> 
> PSSS: The dust particle atom analogy was inspired by a similar one in Minomika‘s fanfic.


	13. Insert Coffee to Begin

Dawn painted the sky a deep burgundy colour when a digital alarm clock went off, effectively scaring the well-rested detective out of her dreams. Despite not hating mornings, it always felt unnatural to Mei to leave the motherly warmth of her comforter and pretend to be a responsible human being.

It was especially hard to get out of bed on a workday.

A small part of her wondered what would happen if she actually refused to get up. Apart from Hana throwing a tantrum and trying to drag her to work by her feet—which she would eventually give up on because it was too much effort—probably nothing.

Awarding herself with precisely one more minute before she inevitably had to face the world, the detective stared out of the window into the colourful sky. She didn't even remember how she got into bed in the first place. Her last memory from yesterday was when Seven drove them back in his car and she fell asleep on her sister in the backseat. The exhaustion from the day combined with the painkillers had knocked her out cold.

Carefully, she flexed her fingers and winced at the pain that shot up her arm from her palm. It was itching a bit, which meant that it was starting to heal, but it would definitely take time until the wound was gone.

Her heart skipped a beat when she remembered the events in the parking lot.

Seven had made her feel so safe when he wrapped his arm around her to lead her away from the crowd, concerned, because she had been injured. Despite his constant teasing and obvious frustration with her, his hands had been gentle when they brushed over her skin. He had been so close, she had felt the warmth of his body and smelled his familiar, soothing scent with every breath. Golden eyes had been glowing with unspoken emotions when he leaned closer to her. Just the memory made her breath hitch.

_Did they really almost kiss?_

Mei looked at her hand with a dreamy expression, playing with the golden pin that was securing the white bandage. Did he feel the same way about her? She didn't have much experience with these type of things. The detective wasn't even sure if she was brave enough to confess to him yet, but there was an undeniable chemistry between them that made it hard to resist. She had fallen for him badly.

They just saw each other yesterday, but she already missed him.

Swinging her legs over the side of her bed onto the cool floorboards, Mei showered and dressed herself for work in a simple, fluttery blouse and a jean skirt. It was too warm and the agency didn't have a dress code anyways. She was beyond grateful that she could always wear her white sneakers instead of the uncomfortable mid-high heels, which your usual office worker didn't dare leave the house without.

“Mornin' sis.”

It startled her to see Hana already up, but then she remembered that her sister had applied for early art classes on Mondays. Starting any course before 10am was basically torture for college students, which was why Hana was convinced that her art teacher was actually Satan and had no intention of teaching them anything, apart from falling asleep on their canvasses. On the other hand, being continuously forced to endure Hana's angry rants convinced Mei that Mondays were never good days and made her hate that teacher for an entirely different reason.

“Good morning,” Mei replied warily, not trusting the lack of complaints, and stifled a yawn.

The detective got into their usual morning routine and prepared breakfast. She went for simple and light, which was just bacon and eggs with fresh orange juice and coffee. It was definitely lacking vitamins, so she washed some ripe strawberries, cut them in halves and put them on the sides of the plates. Impatient as always, Hana started to snatch pieces when she wasn't looking.

“Thanks for carrying me up here. You're definitely stronger than you look, sis.”

“I didn't carry you up here, stupid.” Hana rolled her eyes though there was a tiny smirk on her lips. “I'd probably break my back trying.”

“Are you calling me fat?” Scandalized, Mei whacked her arm, being careful not to get her stomach because with the amount of food the teenager managed to put away she wouldn't like to end up wearing it. After a while, the hidden meaning of the words dawned on her and she almost dropped the frying pan. “Wait … then who …”

“Seven did, duh.” Hana waggled her brown eyebrows, uncharacteristically mischievous. “He carried you princess-style and tucked you into bed.”

Cheeks flaming with embarrassment, Mei opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. She wished that she could remember being that close to him, but her mind only provided her with blurry images and whispered words that she couldn't quite make out. It was frustrating. Hopefully, she didn't say anything weird in her sleep or worse ... drool on him.

“Wow, I've never seen you turn that red before …” Hana trailed off with an amused chuckle, before turning serious. “Do you like him?”

“Y-yeah, I think so,” she mumbled shyly. “Do you think it's odd? I mean, I've only known him for what … two weeks?!”

“At least you're honest.” Hana sighed and raised an eyebrow. “It's definitely odd, but then again, so are you.”

This was the closest to an approval she'd get from her sister.

“Did you get your autograph?” Mei asked casually, hoping to change the subject.

In response Hana glared sharply at her plate and stabbed the scrambled eggs to death with her fork.

“So, from that senseless demonstration of violence, can I deduce that things didn't go very well?”

“Brilliant conclusion, detective.” Hana muttered around a piece of bacon as she took the cup of coffee Mei offered her. “I didn't even get to talk to Zen because Echo Girl kept clinging to him.”

During the entire party, Zen had been surrounded by a swarm of smitten women, but she hadn't noticed Echo Girl talking to him. The unhappy frown on Hana's face made her feel guilty about accepting the bribe from the bratty celebrity. Upcoming star or not, they shouldn't have let her in.

“I'm sure you'll get another chance to see him,” Mei said gently. “Once he gets better, we could go watch one of his performances.”

“Right. I hope he'll get well soon.” Hana nodded to herself, but instead of reassured, she looked worried now. She stood up from her seat and pushed the empty plate towards her. “Thanks for breakfast. I'm gonna get ready now. Clean up your mess before you leave, it looks like a bomb of clothes went off.” 

The art student gestured to the chaos surrounding them, making Mei grin sheepishly. “Fine, but you'll have to water the plants and feed the cats.”

“Deal,” Hana agreed and disappeared in her room.

After doing the dishes, Mei was about to start collecting her clothes and shove the piles back into her closet when her phone beeped. In hopes of talking to Seven, she abruptly changed her plans and rushed to open the messenger.

> **[A new chatroom has opened. Happy Monday; Jumin Han.]**
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Good morning. Did you sleep well?
> 
> **MC:** Yeah, thanks. How about you? (๑ >ᴗ<๑)
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I didn't sleep very much to be honest.
> 
> **MC:** Oh no, why?
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I was restless.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** However, spending time with Elizabeth has calmed me down.
> 
> **MC:** That's good to hear!

Jumin was still working on expressing his emotions, but they became clear once you knew how to read between the lines. His quiet concern for Zen, despite their differences and constant arguments, made her smile at her phone.

> **MC:** I'm sure cuddling with Elly is the best medicine for happiness.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I agree (^ↀᴥↀ^)
> 
> **[Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom.]**
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I didn't sleep much either. I was so worried about Zen.
> 
> **MC:** Woa, woa, woaaa is this a miracle?
> 
> **Yoosung★:** �(ﾟ□ﾟ*川
> 
> **MC:** Why is our LOLOL champion Yoosung awake at this ungodly hour? (ಠ_ರೃ)
> 
> **Jumin Han:** A rare occurrence.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I approve. You gain more from a day, if you start it early.
> 
> **MC:** Wise words, Master Jumin ∠(｀∪´)
> 
> **Jumin Han:** (ฅ'ω'ฅ)
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Don't call him that!
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I didn't sleep the entire night and now I have to go to university.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Normally, I'd have stayed at home today but with mom here I'm too embarrassed to skip.
> 
> **MC:** Hang in there. I know 8am classes are cruel, but maybe you can go home early.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I wish, but it's my longest day and mom saw my schedule. Goodbye freedom of choice, hello afternoon classes of doom╰(ಥдಥ)ノ
> 
> **MC:** Level 99 Yoosung vs. Level 999 Afternoon Class. To Be Continued.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** ＿ﾉ乙(､ﾝ､)＿
> 
> **MC:** If it makes you feel better, I have work today too. Goodbye sweet vacation, I'll miss you (ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
> **Yoosung★:** It doesn't! You've worked for us during your vacation… that's so unfair.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Can you even work in your condition?
> 
> **MC:** Condition? What condition? (⚆ᗝ⚆)
> 
> **Jumin Han:** You injured your hand. How is it?
> 
> **MC:** It stings a bit, but it's fine otherwise.
> 
> **MC:** I just wish it was my right hand, so I'd have an excuse to skip paperwork.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** (눈_눈)
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Your work ethics need some work.
> 
> **MC:** No thanks. Sounds like more work in order to work.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** lololol
> 
> **[Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.]**
> 
> **MC:** Jaehee! Good morning (˶◕‿◕˶✿)
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Mornin'
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Ah, good morning, Mei (✿◠‿◠)
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Yoosung is awake?
> 
> **MC:** Strange, right?
> 
> **Yoosung★:** What kind of impression do you guys have of me?!?!
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I've got good news for everyone.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I called the hospital and they said Zen was fine. The poison didn't damage any organs, but they're still going to keep him there for observation.
> 
> **MC:** That's a relief!
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Truly!
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I'm so glad (⋟﹏⋞)
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** He's still unconscious, as are the other poison victims, but they said it's only a matter of time until he wakes up.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Mei felt a weight lift off her chest and it was probably the same for everyone else.

> **MC:** Which hospital is he at? Maybe I'll have time to drop by later.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Sky University Hospital. It was closest to the party.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I'm sure he'll be happy if you visit him. I would go myself, but I need to catch some Zs after uni.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I'm not sure it's a good idea for Mei to visit him. The media is currently surrounding the place and we have enough scandals to deal with, considering how the party went.

V had been right to expect a backlash from the media. Just a quick glance at her Twitter feed made her frown in distaste. Almost every news outlet was talking about the RFA party. Searching for a scapegoat, they pushed the blame from person to person, pointing fingers in random directions and spreading their wild speculations as though they were facts. They could just wait until the police released an official statement, but of course that wouldn't be as juicy.

Mei knew this was simply how the media worked, but it still made her uncomfortable. 

The detective was disappointed in herself. She knew it was stupid, but a small part of her blamed herself for what happened. Maybe, if she was more experienced in party planning and listened to her instincts, nobody would've gotten hurt. The party was supposed make everyone happy, but in the end it did the opposite with some bad publicity as an added bonus. If V was serious about planning another one soon, Mei wasn't sure whether she'd agree to organize it.

> **MC:** Why would it be a scandal, if I visit a friend in the hospital? （・∩・）
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** They don't know that you're just friends and will probably misunderstand.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** One of his biggest selling points is that he is still single. Luckily, Zen has managed to keep out of the tabloids so far. It could ruin his career, if the rumor mills catch wind of a secret girlfriend.
> 
> **MC:** I get that you're worried about him, Jaehee, but I think you're taking it a bit too far.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I agree. There is no harm in Mei visiting Zen.
> 
> **MC:** Besides, it's not strange for me to visit a hospital as a former apprentice doctor.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** …
> 
> **MC:** I'll be careful and avoid reporters, I promise.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I'm still against it!
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Miss Kang, that's enough! 
> 
> **MC:** If it's so bad when I go alone, then come with me.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Not all of us have so much free time. I need to oversee the clean up committee at the party hall.
> 
> **MC:** Well, I don't know what to say to that… 
> 
> **[MC has left the chatroom.]**

Overwhelmed with the situation, Mei did the only thing she could think of and fled the conversation.

She didn't get up from her seat as she tried to digest the disappointment that Jaehee's words left in her stomach. With everything that has been going on, a fight with Jaehee was the last thing she needed on her plate. The lack of trust from her friend felt like someone stabbed a knife through her chest. It hurt a lot. Yes, she understood where Jaehee was coming from—and Mei would never try to jeopardize his career—but Zen was her precious friend and she wouldn't stop seeing him because of some paparazzi.

Mei wished Seven had been there in the chat with them. He'd have known what to say to defuse the situation and divert their attention to another topic. Keeping peace between members as the silly _defender of justice_ was his specialty. The lack of his lighthearted, out-of-context humor made her miss him even more.

Mondays definitely weren't happy days.

###### 

☆

###### 

It must've rained yesterday since the air was humid with an earthy smell, making a sheen of water cling to her like a second skin. In the backstreets of downtown Seoul, Mei took in the familiar scenery with a small smile while avoiding leftover puddles in the cracks on the sidewalk. Being on vacation for two weeks had felt like a small eternity, but everything was just as she left it. Even her trusty black car still stood where she had carelessly parked it, at the corner of the street next to the falafel vendor.

She crossed the busy street, mentally preparing for work.

Contrary to popular belief, SIDA HQ wasn't an impressive skyscraper or a fancy Western-style building that most famous companies prided themselves with. It didn't even live up to the standards of a regular police precinct, but she suspected their chief preferred it that way.

It was a small, unassuming building made of old bricks, nestled between smoky bars, popular cafés and flower shops. The white paint was flaking from the walls, adding a certain shabby chic charm to the otherwise plain building. The only indication that this was in fact a serious government business was the steely plate next to the entrance in which the organization's name was engraved.

> _Seoul's Independent Detective Agency (SIDA)_  
>  _In affiliation with the KFBI and SPD._  
>  _Chief of Investigations: Lee Park_

Holding her breath as though her life depended on it, Mei slowly tiptoed into the office, wincing when the door closed behind her with a quiet click. The sound was way too loud in the deafening silence and she was afraid it would disturb a certain workaholic woman, who she'd rather avoid for now. She risked a glance at her wrist watch and broke out in a nervous sweat when she saw the time. 

It was half-past ten, an hour later than her shift began. 

Praying that her partner would turn a blind eye to her tardiness—wishful thinking on her part—she carefully made her way towards her desk. Once Kyu noticed her presence, she'd definitely chew her out, throw a couple of thinly veiled insults at her and deduct the absent time form her paycheck. Mei slumped in her office chair and let out an agonized sigh, ignoring Haneul's snickering in the background.

If she died and went to hell at that exact moment, it would take her at least ten minutes to realize she wasn't at work anymore.

_Was this what Jaehee always felt like?_

Not only was she late, but her desk was a terrible mess.

Files were haphazardly scattered across the wooden surface, unorganized and unlabeled, and the occasional sticky note was poking out between pages of an old report. Pictures and newspaper articles, connected by pins and multi-coloured threads, were slowly growing a mind of their own as they crossed over the borders of her pinboard and migrated to the wall. At the edge of the table, paperwork was starting to form an ominously tall pile that would undoubtedly transform into a mountain by the end of the week.

Great. Someone had been dumping their unfinished paperwork on her.

Not to mention, the intern who had been on cleaning duty while she had been gone sucked. The entire place was a mess, not just her personal space.

Almost every surface in the office was now inhabited by empty coffee-to-go cups that shared their living space with donut packages, which were roommates with important police files. Every inch of their bulletin board was covered by public announcements, application forms, missing item inquiries, sketchy advertisements, company pamphlets, wanted posters and random sticky note conversations between employees. She saw an empty strawberry-flavoured pocky package next to a soda can that leaked brown liquid into a half-eaten sandwich.

_Yuck._

The other interns, who were bustling about the place, minded the tables with particularly tall stacks of paper, which wobbled dangerously everytime someone dared to open a window. One gust of wind would probably cause several mental breakdowns. The raw look of terror that crossed their faces when someone accidentally stumbled over a chair spoke volumes. Instead of trying to pick up their coworker's slack however, the interns played a dangerous game of Jenga every time they had to add another file to a tower or take one away.

It was almost impressive.

She wondered briefly how the chief could allow this to happen, but then again, he was getting rather senile and was pretty fond of the young interns.

“Mei!”

_Uh-oh._

A door slammed open in the distance, followed by rushed footsteps and she could sense her partner's terrible mood from all across the office. It was as though a dark entity had manifested and was ready to begin its paranormal activity by filling the air with unfiltered killing intent. Haneul took this as his cue to take off his headphones, always happy to stick his nose in other people's business. The black-haired man shot her an amused glance from across the room, hiding his obnoxious grin behind a file.

“Yes, Kyu?” Mei asked calmly, the picture of innocence. She didn't dare move a muscle, pretending that she had been sitting in her chair since the dawn of creation.

“Your shift started an hour and fourteen minutes ago,” Kyu complained sternly, glaring daggers at her. “Tell me why you're suddenly unable to use a watch.”

“I was _totally_ on time,” Mei lied and crossed her fingers. She hadn't learned her lesson from previous arguments with her partner.

Not only did Kyu have the emotional spectrum of a robot, she came with a built in lie detector that caught even the slightest amounts of bullshit. On cue, Kyu narrowed her eyes and turned to Haneul for confirmation, who immediately shrunk under her glare. Mei shot him a hopeful look, silently begging him to cover for her. However, the programmer cracked easily under pressure and quickly shook his head, making her groan in agony.

The detective hoped the bus he just threw her under would swerve to hit him on the pavement. 

“Explain.”

“Hana wouldn't let me leave before I cleaned up the apartment,” Mei whined, holding up her injured hand to gather pity points. “It's hard to do it when your hand is injured, you know.”

“Tsk. Then don't mess up your apartment in the first place,” she countered and walked over to her desk to claim two coffee mugs. "You're worse than the interns." 

Mei was about to ask why she needed two cups when she rose one to her lips and offered her the other one. The younger detective stiffened at the invitation; it was so unexpected and out-of-character for her grumpy superior that she was almost certain it was poisoned. Thanks to yesterday's events, she was especially wary.

Kyu frowned at her hesitance. “Do you want the freaking coffee or not?”

Slowly as though she was about to drop dead once she touched it, Mei accepted the peace offering.

“You practically cry me a river everyday about being nicer to people,” Kyu lamented, lowering her cup from her lips, “but a cup of coffee is too forward?”

“From you? Yes, definitely.” Mei grinned. “You're gonna scare the poor interns, if you suddenly went soft on them. Also, I bet Haneul would freak out and think you're plotting his death.”

"Hm, I need a different strategy then.”

Taking a sip from the lukewarm goodness, the younger detective closed her blue eyes and hummed in bliss. It tasted way too bitter, but she was fond of Kyu's inability to make a decent cup. After a few peaceful seconds, she cracked one eye open and regarded her superior warily. “Now, what are you buttering me up for?”

“It's about that doctor you told me about yesterday. Seok Nam.” Kyu got straight to the point, a grim expression darkening her face, and handed her a file from the top of her paperwork tower. “He was found dead in his apartment this morning when we tried to bring him in for interrogation.”

“They're covering their tracks.” Mei mumbled as she flipped it open to look at the pictures from the forensics. They showed several angles of the crime scene, which was a sparsely furnished room. A bespectacled man with graying hair and a white labcoat was laying on his laminate floor with a circular wound in the center of his forehead. Shards of glass were scattered around the body and apart from the area around his head, there was less blood than expected.

“Most likely.” Kyu agreed. “It was a clean shot through the head.”

“A sniper?”

Kyu nodded. “The window was shattered and the angle also suggests that he was shot from a distance. The culprit was experienced, probably a hired hand. The bullet is from a common brand, so that's a dead end. However, we found an interesting note that connects Dr. Nam to Mr. Wong's death.”

The older detective took the file from her hands, flipped to another page and pulled out a charred piece of paper contained in transparent film. It was a letter addressed to Dr. Seok Nam, written in cut-out letters from newspaper headlines. The fonts and sizes didn't match, and someone had tried to burn it, which added a layer of foreboding to it that definitely wasn't needed.

> _Dearest Dr. Nam,_  
>  _We hope that you will be delighted to know that your son is alive and well._  
>  _Due to unforeseen circumstances, he is unable to meet with you right now._  
>  _However, if you are willing to cooperate with us, it would be our pleasure to_  
>  _reunite the two of you. We hope to hear from you soon,_  
>  _Kind regards._  
> 

There were several things that stuck out to Mei when she read the letter, but apart from the sickly sweet politeness that sent shivers down her spine, it was the use of 'we' that caught her attention. In connection with the cover up job, it confirmed that this was the work of a large organization rather than just their two suspects. They had a solid alibi since they couldn't shoot Dr. Nam from the interrogation room at the police department.

“Auuro Nam is his son,” Kyu stated the obvious. “They forced him to provide them with Botulinum and probably had him do other favours. Dr. Nam didn't know that his son was one of the people, who were blackmailing him.”

“What did Nam Junior have to say to that?” Mei wondered. It was hard to imagine that a son would willingly put his father's life on the line. “What was their goal with poisoning the guests?”

“Both—him and Ms Kwon—are still tight lipped about their motives, but his father's death must've rattled him more than he let on. He probably didn't expect them to go through with it, so in a moment of clarity, he let the name of the organization slip.” Kyu sounded excited and Mei was hanging onto her every word. “It's _Mint Eye_.”

The young woman tilted her head to the side, not knowing what to do with this information since the name didn't ring any bells. Her partner furrowed her eyebrows, waiting for her to catch up. When she didn't, Kyu rolled her eyes and reminded her of the logo on the emails that some of the kidnapping victims received prior to their disappearance. 

_Oh, right._ All of them had that artsy looking mint-green eye in the top right corner.

“So, the real culprit behind the missing persons case and the party case is an organization called Mint Eye,” Mei exclaimed triumphantly. After months of dead ends, they finally had a breakthrough. "However, with large-scale operations like these, I wonder how many people are actually involved.”

“If we assume that other kidnapping victims are acting similarly to Auuro Nam and joined the group, then they'd have a minimum of one hundred eighty members. They also need a leader or a few founding members who manage everyone else,” Kyu concluded, counting every missing person and a handful of extras. “They must have at least one hacker, who caused the loops in the security feeds and covers up their traces when they send emails. It's likely that they have connections to a chemist, who provides them with the drugs we found at the crime scenes, and the sniper is possibly a member as well.”

_The hacker who lead her to Rika's apartment … was he part of Mint Eye?_

“Impressive,” Mei commented dryly. “Their charming members aside, it'd be great if we knew what they want.”

“It's just a hunch, but I have a feeling they are connected to the RFA. It would explain why they targeted the charity event specifically.” 

Her partner frowned in concentration and took a sip from her coffee mug, voicing what the younger woman had suspected for a while. Mei had hoped with all her heart that it wasn't true. She didn't want her friends to be involved in such a serious case.

"Why do you think so?"

"There are too many coincidences." Kyu sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "We already know that they blackmailed Dr. Nam to assist with the kidnapping of Mr. Han's cat. The only benefit they would gain from such an action is testing C&R's security level and whether they could break through it. Worse, they somehow knew Mr. Han's company would be in charge of security during the party _beforehand_. All of this revolves around the RFA. You can't deny that, can you?”

Silently, Mei gazed into the murky brown depths of her own cup.

“I talked to the chief and we agreed to keep an eye on them,” Kyu continued, ignoring her discomfort, before adopting a much softer tone. “I know that they are your friends and that you trust them, but we need to solve this case before anyone else gets hurt.”

“Y-you want me to investigate them?” Mei stuttered, blue eyes widening in utter disbelief. “I can't do that, they are my _friends_ and they're too kind to be working for criminals. If I asked, they'd probably all come here to answer our questions voluntarily.”

“You know very well how _little_ people actually tell us when interrogated,” Kyu countered sternly, crossing her arms. “They're much more likely to reveal their secrets in an environment they feel comfortable with.”

“I'm not gonna investigate them,” she argued with tears in her eyes, silently acknowledging the truth in her partner's harsh words. “I just can't. It's much more likely that they are the targets in this situation anyway.”

“You've changed.” Kyu stated and the disappointment in her voice made her blood freeze. “The Mei _I_ know would never shy away from the truth for her own benefit, no matter how painful it is. That's why I asked the chief to hire you and why I wanted you to be my partner.”

_Her own benefit ..._

It hurt to admit, but deep down she knew Kyu was right. She had finally found friends and was trying to protect that at all cost. Her wish to stay with them had clouded her judgment and made her turn a blind eye to obvious red flags. The drawers containing classified information, V's constant excuses, the situation with the hacker, Elizabeth's disappearance, V's odd request to keep the location of Rika's apartment secret, the mystery surrounding her suicide and their vague knowledge on where the funds went … the RFA had many secrets.

Mei had noticed the signs, but had refrained from digging deeper in fear of losing her friends' trust.

“I … I just …”

“When we were children you used to annoy me so much. You never left my side, even when I was bullied and told you to pretend to hate me, so you wouldn't get bullied too. Back then, you stomped your foot on the ground like a toddler and yelled that you wouldn't be able to live a lie,” Kyu reminded her, smiling fondly at the memory. “It was incredibly corny and made me suffer from second-hand embarrassment, but deep down I thought it was pretty cool.”

“Of course it was cool, I was the one who said it.” Mei protested weakly, wiping a stray tear with the back of her bandaged hand. “Fine, I give. I know you're right, but it still sucks.”

“I know that this must be hard for you.” Kyu smiled a rare empathetic smile and embraced her, enveloping her with warmth that reminded her of an older sister she never had. It was a little awkward, since her childhood friend wasn't terribly good at giving hugs, but she enjoyed the comfort regardless. “It's not easy being a detective. We make more enemies than friends and we intrude on people's privacy. Our priority is finding the truth for the sake of others. If they really are your friends, they'll understand.”

She hid her face in her partner's shoulder and nodded, not trusting her voice.

Right. This wasn't just about her and the RFA, but about the families that had been ripped apart by Mint Eye. It was about the desperate mothers, distraught fathers and hopeless siblings, who lingered in their waiting room day in day out, hoping for good news that would never come. If she was in their shoes and the ones responsible weren't investigating properly, she'd throw more than just a temper tantrum.

Silently, Mei vowed to uncover the connection between the RFA and Mint Eye. She wouldn't avert her eyes from the truth anymore. She was convinced her friends were innocent, she just needed to dig a little deeper prove it.

It was because she trusted them that she was able to doubt them.

"Let's begin the investigation!" With renewed determination—or maybe it was the caffeine rush—Mei wiggled out of her colleague's arms and set her empty coffee mug on the table. “And you're lucky, Sherlock, because I know _exactly_ where to start.”

###### 

☆

###### 

Leaving her car to gather dust at the street corner in favor of taking the train turned out to be a terrible decision. Mei regretted her choice as she stood squeezed between masses of people during rush hour, clutching the items she bought for Zen to her chest protectively. She hoped that at some point in the future she'd finally get over her aversion to cars.

At least she had managed to snatch a place close to a window, which provided a constant rush of fresh air and made the ride a little more bearable.

Gazing at the passing city in the evening sun, Mei wondered when her life had started to resemble an unfinished construction site. Every time she solved one problem, another two popped right up to replace it. It reminded her of when Hercules fought the Hydra in Greek mythology, just that she didn't have the fortune of solving her problems by burning them with a torch.

That would be epic though.

Most people around her were complaining about work, some were chatting about their friends and a group of students was talking about the incident at the RFA party. One of the guys parroted the opinion of the popular media to the group of giggling girls, claiming that poor security measures and a lack of organization endangered the guests. She tried not to listen to them, but it was hard to tune out a conversation that was happening thirty centimeters from your ear. 

Quickly, she pulled out her headphones in hopes of droning them out with music, when she noticed the messages she had missed during work.

> **Jaehee Kang:** I'm not sure if you want to talk to me right now, but I want to apologize for earlier. My nerves were on edge with everything that happened, so I barely slept last night.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I was very stressed and took it out on you. You didn't deserve that.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I'm sure you were worried as much as we were, but you still tried to keep our spirits up. And you are injured, too.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I'm very sorry and I hope you can forgive me.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I understand that you're angry, but I hope we can still be friends.

The private messages were send with time gaps in between, the most recent one was from three hours ago. Jaehee must be thinking that she was ignoring her on purpose, so she hurried with her reply.

> **MC:** Jaehee! I'm sorry I couldn't reply earlier. I was at work (Ｔ▽Ｔ)
> 
> **MC:** If Kyu saw me using my phone for “non-work-related purposes”, she'd throw it down the toilet for real lolol
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Mei! Thank you for replying and I'm sorry, I sometimes forget you have a job outside of RFA.
> 
> **MC:** Ah well, I guess I give off that impression (;￣ー￣川
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** (Ŏ艸Ŏ)
> 
> **MC:** Anyhow, thanks for being honest with me. Yeah, I was angry but mostly I was hurt because you were treating me like an outsider.
> 
> **MC:** I know it might be asking a lot after only knowing each other for two weeks … but you're my friend.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** No, it's not! I feel the same way. Zen is just really important to me and he had to work hard to get to this point in his career. I don't want him to lose what he built up with so much care.
> 
> **MC:** I get it, but I really do think you're kind of overbearing … no offense.
> 
> **MC:** What if he falls in love and actually starts dating someone?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** We'll cross that bridge when we get there.
> 
> **MC:** That's exactly what I meant … ┐(-。ー;)┌
> 
> **MC:** His happiness is more important, isn't it?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Of course! But he loves his career and it makes him happy.

Mei sighed in agony, barely resisting the urge to bang her head against the train's window. The only reason she held back was the crowd of people that would be witness to her insanity. She had the suspicion that the only person who could convince Jaehee was Zen, so she gave up on trying.

> **MC:** This is getting nowhere, but that's okay. We don't have to agree ┐(´∀｀)┌
> 
> **MC:** If it makes you feel better, I really don't have any special feelings for Zen.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** (눈_눈)
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I'm not blind, you know.
> 
> **MC:** Huh?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** It's kind of obvious with the way you act around Luciel.
> 
> **MC:** W-wait! It's obvious?! Does he know?!?! (ﾟДﾟ；∬
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** You're always sneaking glances at each other, it's kind of cute actually (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> **MC:** ( >///<)
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Luciel is slow, so I don't think he has noticed yet.
> 
> **MC:** Don't tell anyone, please. I already regret telling Zen and the only other person who knows is Hana.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Your secret is safe with me, although I don't understand what you like about him.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Mr. Han is calling for me. Send my regards to Zen, please (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> **MC:** Of course! Maybe he'll let you go a bit earlier today ☆*ヾ(-∀・*)*+☆
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** You underestimate Mr. Han's love for cat projects ...

It was the second time that the detective felt a weight leave her chest today. She was glad that Jaehee and her made up so quickly, despite having different opinions. Actually, Mei had meant to call her after her trip to the hospital. Her mother used to say that going to sleep without resolving an argument will make it fester over night and when you wake up the next morning, it will be ten times worse.

The metaphor had scared the young Cheon siblings enough to live by their mother's philosophy without questioning it.

It was a trip down memory lane as soon as Mei stepped into Sky University Hospital—the place she used to frequent everyday once she had decided to become a doctor. During her apprenticeship, she had been mostly stressing over memorizing patient files and studying for her exams. More then once, she had collapsed from exhaustion in one of the on-call rooms and woken up with her entire body aching.

She learned much later that the beds were made of hard plastic and no human being should ever consider sleeping on them.

Wrinkling her nose at the smell of antiseptic, Mei pushed her way past the reporters and emergency staff with her bag of groceries swinging beside her. After a quick chat with the burned out nurse at the reception desk, she made her way across the squeaky clean linoleum floor towards Zen's room. It was on the second floor in the private patient zone, courtesy to Jumin.

“Mei, it's good to see you.” Zen smiled happily from the hospital bed, trying to get up to greet her properly. “If it makes a cute lady come to visit me, I guess being hospitalized has its perks after all.”

“A-ah, stop! Don't move,” Mei cried worriedly and flailed her arms, motioning for him to lie down. “The doctors said you need to rest and give your body a chance to regain strength.”

“I don't care what they say,” he grumbled with a pout. “I feel _fine_ , but they won't release me for another five days. I'm going to die of boredom and ruin my skin with hospital food. Do you know how bad their dakjuk* is?”

“I worked here.” Mei laughed, remembering the time when she thought her lunch would grow legs and walk out of the door. “That's why I brought your favorite fish-shaped bread, snacks and the latest fashion magazines.”

“You're an angel,” Zen said amazed. “Still, I wish they would just release me.”

“They just want to make sure you're okay,” she assured, unclipping his patient file from the end of the bed and shuffling through the papers. 

His blood values were surprisingly decent, but his pH value was still on the low side. According to the curve, the traces of the poison went down drastically during the night, after they emptied his stomach and gave him the antitoxin. Multiple tests showed that parts of his body were still recovering from the flaccid paralysis. In all honesty, it was a miracle they'd release him this early since the average recovery time for Botulinum poisoning was weeks and not days.

“Botulinum is really dangerous and poison always takes a while until it's completely out of your system. I'm sure they'll perform a few mandatory checkups tomorrow. If your vitals stay stable, they might let you go home early.”

“This is imprisonment,” Zen muttered, not at all pleased with her assessment. “Isn't it illegal to hold a patient in the hospital against their will? I'm sure Jerkmin bribed the staff, so they won't let me escape.”

Mei giggled and took a seat on the edge of his bed, taking his pale hand in hers. “Just smile at an unsuspecting nurse and I'm sure they'll fawn all over you. They'll never sign your release form though because otherwise, they can't stare at your pretty face anymore.”

“Being beautiful is such a pain sometimes,” he lamented dramatically. “I'm flattered, really, but instead of flirting with the nurses I'd rather get out of here.”

“That's not like you at all.” Mei observed. Sure, she hadn't pegged him for the type to behave and wait patiently until he recovers, but he was acting like a petulant child. “What's with the rush?”

“Nothing gets by you.” He sighed deeply and shook his head. “It was supposed to be a surprise, but I got an amazing job offer that could change my career forever.”

“That's amazing, I'm so happy for you,” Mei cheered and squeezed his hand. “Did someone at the party offer it to you?”

“Echo Girl did.” Zen grinned, though there was frustration in his crimson eyes. “She said that she's a fan of mine, can you believe it? She got the role of the main female lead in a new romantic drama movie and asked me if I wanted to be her co-star.”

Mei's excitement dimmed a little once she heard the name, but played along and shook her head with a smile.

“I couldn't believe it either. I haven't given her an answer yet because I wanted to talk to my agent first,” Zen gushed, glowing with pride, “but that's the problem. Rehearsals start tomorrow already, which is why I really need to get out of here.”

“If they are professionals, they can wait for a few more days.” the detective reasoned, hating to put a damper on his spirit. “They probably heard what happened at the party anyways, it's all over the news. If Echo Girl was with you back then, she definitely knows that you're in the hospital.”

“I hate it when you're right.” Zen let his head fall back onto the pillow and stared at the ceiling, but the tension left his shoulders. “I guess I'll call my manager in the morning. But if I end up losing the job I'm blaming you.”

“I can live with that.” The detective exhaled in relief when he caved in and busied herself with unpacking the bag she brought. After she had stowed everything away within his reach and refilled his glass of water, she sat back down with a smile on her face.

“Now, what's with that half-hearted smile of yours?” Zen poked her cheek and inspected her face curiously. “Your eyes are a puffy. Did you cry earlier?”

“I … uhm," Mei fumbled for words, her happy-go-lucky facade slowly crumbling. “... kind of.”

The actors expression turned serious as though he was mentally preparing to beat up whoever made her cry. “Why?” 

“I'm just a bit overwhelmed ... today has been a little rough,” she admitted hesitantly. “I-I'm sorry that the party went the way it did. I know it's not my fault, but I can't help but feel responsible. Everyone was looking forward to it.”

“Stupid girl, there is no need to apologize.” Gently, Zen wiped away some stray tears and patted the crown of her head. “You already did so much for us without ever asking anything in return and no matter how the party went, we raised a lot of money for the children's hospital. It's not your fault that two employees turned homicidal.”

It wasn't easy to accept his warm words, but she'd try her best to believe them. Closing her weary blue eyes, Mei let herself fall to the side on the hospital bed, the exhaustion from the day was finally catching up to her. A fight with Jaehee, an argument with Kyu, the media backlash, Echo Girl, Hana's mood swings, Mint Eye and the RFA, her feelings for Seven … and his absence.

There was only so much one person can deal with in twenty-four hours.

“I don't like Mondays.”

Mei buried her face in the pristine hospital bed covers and Zen laughed loudly.

“Me neither.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ヾ(＾∇＾) Long time no see! I hope you're doing well and I'm sorry for making you wait again. My apprenticeship went really well and while I haven't finished all of my termpapers yet, I have time to spare for this story.
> 
> *dakjuk = chicken and rice porridge
> 
> Guess who is trying to keep his distance because he's a ball of angst? Yep, Seven. It's weird how the lack of his presence in this chapter makes it feel heavier somehow. However, in usual fashion, the next chapter will be from his POV again and Vanderwood will be back too. As you could probably tell, the focus of this chapter was friendship and developing the mainplot (as well as the subplots). I also felt like giving you an insight into SIDA. Firstly, because I enjoy describing places and secondly, because a reviewer on ffnet suggested it. What did you think?
> 
> On another note, most of you suspected it already but the kidnappers and the ones behind the poisoning are actually Mint Eye. Auuro Nam and Hoon Kwon are members while Dr. Nam was blackmailed by them. As Kyu suspects, most of the other missing people were added to their ranks. It was one of the things I wondered about when I played the game. (How Rika recuited her followers.) The big mystery are the reasons behind their actions and of course, how Mei and Seven will deal with them. Also, sorry for adding another layer of complication to an already complicated story. It just felt right to give Mei her own motivations to investigate Mint Eye.
> 
> In general, do you like where I'm going with this? Are there plotholes I missed? What do you want more and what less of?
> 
> I'll try my best to take less time for the next update. Until then, I hope you have a wonderful time and enjoy the sun ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)


	14. Robotic Cats Are Immortal

The last couple of days had been bittersweet torture, mostly self-inflicted, as he tried to keep his distance from her. It was for the best, but that didn't mean it was easy to ignore her calls and pretend nothing had changed every time he entered the chatroom. No matter what Seven did, his newly acquired knowledge was weighting heavily on him.

He was in love with Mei.

Saying that the realization had caught him off guard was the understatement of the century. It had thrown him from his usual reality—his personal orbit—and dangled him by one foot over the edge of Earth's atmosphere, threatening to drop him at any moment. The tiniest mistake could sent him plummeting from outer space, the energetic pressure wave would cause atmospheric molecules to disassociate and their atoms to ionize, meaning he'd be burned to a crisp before even reaching the hard ground.

The agent had never considered himself to be sentimental, but seeing her messages in the chatroom was enough to threaten the fragile balance he had established. Day by day, he was falling deeper and he wasn't even sure he wanted it to stop.

It was hard to stay away.

However, the rational part of him knew that his feelings were an obstacle he had to overcome, for his _and_ her sake. A bright person like her didn't deserved to be dragged into his dark world. Not to mention, his performance at work was still suffering and he finally needed to catch that hacker.

This was why he came up with strategies to get his mind in order.

Brilliant plan number one—distancing himself from her—was an epic fail. He had assumed that the feelings might lessen after a while of no contact, but contrary to his theory, they had only gotten worse. 

It made him miss her.

A couple of times, when he couldn't take it anymore, Seven broke his own rules and entered the chatroom. He hated himself for being so weak, but it was nothing compared to the warmth in his chest. Talking to her made him feel like he was sitting under the sun beneath a clear sky. Mei had been just as happy to see him, though he could tell that she was also worried. He didn't deserve her concern, yet he craved it.

There was another problem he hadn't expected to arise from his first strategy.

It was only natural that with his absence, Mei would spent more time with the other members. Usually, that wouldn't have bothered him much, but seeing her joke around with the others, while being unable to join in, made the green monster claw at his insides. Seven hated himself for it, but he envied them for being able to be with her without having to worry about consequences.

Safe to say, his plan was a complete fail, a gross miscalculation on his part.

Mei was still constantly on his mind and in addition to that he was jealous of his friends, which is why he had returned to his usual routine. However, Seven wouldn't give up so easily. If his previous tactics failed, he just needed to come up with a new strategy. Hacking and gaming didn't work, so the only logical conclusion was to distract himself with a new project.

Brilliant plan number two—built a bodyguard robot for Mei.

Seven would beat two birds with one stone. Not only would he be busy, he'd produce something to protect her, which in turn would make him worry less or at least, he hoped so.

Screws of different sizes and shapes were scattered around him, peaking out between blueprints, which were filled with numbers and artistic drafts. The newest edition of a book on robot science lay open next to a rarely used tool box and his laptop was running the beta version of the program for the prototype.

It had taken him three days to get all the necessary parts, but once they arrived, it was just a matter of assembling them correctly. Seven even had to dismember a Furby, which he had won from a claw crane machine a few years back. They were universally known to scam people out of their hard earned money since they are impossible to beat, but of course, it wasn't even a challenge for the hacker. 

After he pealed off its neon purple fur, the Furby looked even more demonic. Nevertheless, he needed its unnaturally long-lasting battery in case the small hidden solar panels weren't enough to power his robot. Other than that, it had durable circuits which were a worthy sacrifice to the cat robot's completion.

Even toys coming straight from the pits of hell were useful somehow.

Seven was ripped from his thoughts when his laptop beeped, announcing that another chatroom had opened. He had been working on the robot for five hours straight, so he told himself that it was fine to take a little break. He wiped some black oil—which he had accidentally smeared on his cheeks and somehow ended up wearing on his white shirt—from his hands and pulled the laptop onto his crossed legs.

> **Jaehee Kang:** I can't believe we're having another party after what happened.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I completely agree with Yoosung this time: What is V thinking?!?（￣□￣；)
> 
> **MC:** He's trying to protect the RFA's good name … I guess? ┐(´ー｀)┌
> 
> **MC:** Also, many of the guests are still in town, which is practical. It takes less effort to plan, though I'm not sure I can manage the party while also working my regular job.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I can relate.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** And one month is kind of …
> 
> **MC:** Soon?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Yes and we also haven't found out more about the hacker.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I'm worried. You're all alone in that apartment.

Concerned golden eyes traveled towards the row of computers, checking the CCTV feed for anything suspicious. Seven sighed in relief when he saw nothing out of the ordinary and tore his eyes away from Mei, who was lounging upside-down on Rika's sofa with a contemplative frown on her lips.

> **[707 has entered the chatroom.]**
> 
> **707:** ajdjhbfdh734zcn
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Luciel, hello.
> 
> **707:** sjhbcjhd83hdbsk
> 
> **MC:** adgfudhfurocb6hj
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Stop spamming the chat with nonsense (;￣ー￣川
> 
> **707:** .
> 
> **707:** ..
> 
> **707:** … ok
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Any news about the hacker?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** If they're connected to the poisoning incident, Mei might be in danger.
> 
> **707:** Not yet! I have so much work for the agency! I can't focus.
> 
> **707:** Sorry, Mei (ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
> **MC:** Don't worry about it. I don't feel like I'm in danger with you watching me. CCTV sure comes in handy (≧◡≦)
> 
> **707:** I'll work harder, I promise! Just for you (σﾟ∀ﾟ)σ
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Do you think it was an accident that we got hacked?
> 
> **707:** No, I doubt that they just randomly hacked into our server.
> 
> **707:** It's more likely that they're after us for something;;
> 
> **MC:** I think so too, especially after the party.
> 
> **707:** Let's hope for the best since nothing else happened so far. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** So nothing is wrong with Mei for now?
> 
> **707:** Nope. Checked the CCTV.
> 
> **707:** I've been looking at it ever 2.35 seconds, but just looking at the screen
> 
> **707:** makes me so frustrated.
> 
> **MC:** Ooooh was me trying to do a handstand on the sofa really that hard to watch?!
> 
> **707:** So that's what that was lololol
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Isn't it a bit strange to communicate through CCTV?
> 
> **707:** No, that's not it. I want to go to Mei and protect her myself while she works in Rika's apartment.
> 
> **707:** I can't believe there is nothing I can do.
> 
> **MC:** Yeah, I wish you could come.

Seven stole a look at the security feed, wishing the same.

> **707:** Well, since I can't go and Jumin's bodyguards can't follow you …
> 
> **707:** I've built a bodyguard robot! ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** So that's what you did instead of agency work or catching the hacker.
> 
> **707:** Body guard robot …
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Or going there by yourself to protect her.
> 
> **707:** Maybe you'd like that …
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** (╬ಠ益ಠ)
> 
> **707:** ... 

Jaehee was right and he felt guilty for procrastinating instead of chasing the hacker. Everyone would be safe once he caught them, however, he didn't have any new traces to follow since they were eerily dormant at the moment.

_Maybe she didn't even like robots ..._

> **MC:** I love robots! ♡
> 
> **707:** Oooh me too!
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** You're not listening to me, are you?
> 
> **707:** Awesome! (⊙ᗜ⊙)
> 
> **[707 sent a picture.]**

Swelling with pride, Seven presented them with the fruits of his labour. He had modeled the robot with Elly in mind, making sure to paint the steel as white as her fur. It had stark blue eyes and an orange ribbon around its neck.

> **707:** The magical fire breath still needs work.
> 
> **MC:** OMG IT'S SO CUUUUTE
> 
> **707:** Really?
> 
> **707:** I'm glad you like it.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** It is very cute.
> 
> **MC:** Heckin' cute (๑♡⌓♡๑)
> 
> **707:** Right? So lovely~ So adorable~
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Yeah, you could almost sell it.
> 
> **707:** Even with the inbuilt flamethrower? I doubt the government will approve lololol
> 
> **MC:** It can use Flamethrower?!?! My first real life Pokémon! I can die happy now!
> 
> **707:** ヾ(≧∇≦)ゞ
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** If you actually try to sell it, you'll end up in jail.
> 
> **707:** It's not for sale, but it's really pretty. While I was making it, I thought it would be perfect for Mei since both of them are cute.

Why did he just write that? It was completely unnecessary information that nobody needed to know. Seven buried his head in his hands and groaned, his heart was trying to sabotage his efforts to keep things normal and platonic between them.

> **MC:** Thank you, God Seven. You're way cuter ヾ(☆▽☆)
> 
> **707:** I can't send it to you yet though. First, I need to make sure it's safe. It might explode because the gas tank overheats easily.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Why aren't you in jail yet?!? (ʘᗩʘ’)
> 
> **707:** It needs a name! I vote for 
> 
> **707:** Bob Meowerly, Galacticat, Pawssanova, Picatso or Caty Purry (ΦωΦ)
> 
> **MC:** lmao I'm crying stop (＾艸＾) 
> 
> **707:** Elvis Catsley, David Meowie, Luke Skywhisker, Notorious C.A.T and Santa Claws (only for Christmas).
> 
> **MC:** Cat Stevens! 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** These are all terrible, the robot will be embarrassed. Try to be a little classy.
> 
> **707:** Hello?!? William Shakespaw and Dalai Clawma are classy!
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** How about Meowy? It's short and cute (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> **MC:** Meowy ヾ(＾-＾)ノ
> 
> **MC:** Still, creating a robot in just a few hours … you really are a genius!
> 
> **707:** It's not that hard. All you need is a basic understanding of motors, sensors, micro-controllers and programming. Once you have a plan, the right materials and connect the pieces, you're all set.
> 
> **MC:** That's amazing. I love Meowy already. Thanks ♥

Blushing from one ear to the other, Seven's hands paused on the keyboard. One finger hovered over the heart emoji, but he wasn't sure whether sending it was a good idea. He really wanted to send one back to her, but worried about the implications. Mei used hearts rather frequently with everyone in the RFA, as a joke and in earnest, while he threw them around randomly to get on everyone's nerves.

Of course, Seven had send Mei heart emojis many times before, without even wasting a thought on the action, but being aware of his feelings made it different this time.

“You know, deciding whether or not to send a heart emoji to your girlfriend isn't what you should be doing at work.” Vanderwood commented from behind him. Startled, the hacker almost jumped out of his seat. He had been so focused on the chatroom, he didn't even notice the secret agent invading his heavily secured bunker.

Seven responded by slamming down the lid of the laptop. “She's not my girlfriend. What do you want?”

“And robot science is an interesting topic to woo her with,” Vanderwood continued, unfazed, smirking evilly when he saw the blush rising to his cheeks. “It's no wonder nerds like you have trouble getting laid. At this rate, we really need to rely on artificial fertilization to keep humanity from going extinct.”

Judging by the smug look the older agent was wearing, Vanderwood was proud about finally gaining the upper hand in a conversation with the genius hacker. Not willing to let his colleague see just how much that irked him, Seven uncrossed his legs and made his way over to his computer setup, trying not to stumble over stray mechanical parts.

He couldn't show any sign of weakness in front of his superior, especially when it could endanger the people he cared about. The past few years, Vanderwood had kept quiet about the RFA, but his vow of silence only held as long as it benefited the man, so he couldn't put much faith in his word. The hacker didn't trust him and having him know that Mei exists was already a gamble in itself.

“It's so sad, Miss Vanderwood.” Seven cried dramatically, trying to regain control over the flow of this conversation. After a full rotation on his leather chair, he eyed the brunet with a dangerous glint in his golden eyes. “It's your first joke ever and to think it turned out to be that lame. What has the poor joke ever done to you, huh?”

Clearly offended, Vanderwood put down the Arabian dictionary and crossed his arms. “I've cracked jokes before.”

“You mean that boring sarcasm, which is basically your native language?” Seven shot back, unamused. “That's not funny.”

“You are irritated for some reason,” Vanderwood observed, definitely entertained by his charge's misery. “How rare. There's even a wrinkle between your eyebrows.”

Seven gritted his teeth in denial. “Why don't you turn your astonishing observational skills from my face to the CCTV?”

Unwilling to continue this conversation and possibly giving his superior more openings to exploit, the hacker turned around and pretended to go to work. He hoped it would stop Vanderwood from interrogating him and make him focus his attention elsewhere. True to his prediction, the man behind him simply started cleaning, giving him the opportunity to return to the chatroom unnoticed. In the shadow of his tall chair, Seven reopened the app on his phone.

> **Jaehee Kang:** Maybe he fell asleep?
> 
> **MC:** Oh that's good. He needs to sleep more（；＿；）
> 
> **707:** No, my maid came and annoyed me.
> 
> **707:** I wish I could sleep, but I gotta work now.
> 
> **707:** See you laterz!
> 
> **MC:** Alligatorz!
> 
> **707:** ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> **[707 has left the chatroom.]**

Safe for the quiet buzzing of his equipment, it was silent in his bunker as he started to pull up the codes he had been working on for the agency. An hour passed by uneventfully, with him typing away on his keyboard and Vanderwood alternating between watching the CCTV and cleaning up the mess he had left behind when making the robot.

“What the hell is this?” Vanderwood asked disgustedly as he held up the naked and partially disassembled toy with two fingers. It dangled helplessly in the air between them, only a shell of its former self.

“It's a Furby,” Seven stated calmly as though it should be obvious, his hands never pausing on the keyboard. “I took the skin off him to get all the good parts because I wanted to make my cat robot superior to every other robot. Now that he is free of his sinful flesh and sacrificed his vital organs to the creation of God Meowy, he can ascend to robot heaven and forget his dark past in robot hell.”

As expected, his purposefully creepy monologue was met with uncomfortable silence. Seven had to bite his lip to prevent himself from laughing at Vanderwood's dumbfounded expression. Served him right for teasing him earlier.

_Revenge was so very sweet._

“Do you mind if I test it out later?” Seven asked innocently. “I need to work on the fire-breathing mechanic.”

“I literally could not care less, but never say anything as frightening as that ever again.” Vanderwood muttered and tossed the remains of the Furby into a nearby trashcan.

Conversation died out between them and Seven dutifully went back to work, trying his best to concentrate for once. It wasn't easy to resist looking at the CCTV, especially when Vanderwood wasn't at his post to do who-knows-what, probably waiting to sneak up on him again. Whenever he found his gaze wandering towards the other monitor, the older agent popped up out of nowhere, scaring the living daylights out of Seven. 

Vanderwood must have developed a sixth sense for idling coworkers.

Luckily, the man had forgotten his taser today, otherwise Seven would've gotten electrocuted more than a few times. Instead, Vanderwood had to make do with a spray bottle he found in one of the drawers and sprayed him with water whenever he didn't behave. It reminded him of Pavlov's experiment, conditioning dogs with reward and punishment, whenever they did something good or bad. Only that Seven was always getting the short end of the stick, never the carrot.

When Vanderwood finally remained in front of the CCTV, Seven focused on the job at hand.

The agency wanted him to dig up dirt on a diet member, who was involved with a rival agency and selling information to another country's military base. He weighted his options, wondering whether he should hack the rival intelligence agency or one of the foreign government servers. Both were pretty risky, but he decided that taking out the enemy's agency would benefit them in the long run.

While Seven waited for his program to tear down the first hurdles, namely acquiring access to one of the personnel's login data, he turned his attention to the server that supported the RFA messenger. He should strengthen the app's system, just to be on the safe side in case the hacker tried to attack again. He knew better than to let his guard down.

“My keyboard is near its death from typing too much,” Seven whined, flexing his cramping fingers. A few hours must've passed without him noticing since his throat was parched and he craved caffeine. “I want to make the hacker compensate my keyboard..."

"You still haven't found out who hacked you?” Vanderwood sounded surprised.

“Not for lack of trying, but I can only do so much when the agency swamps me with work.” Seven shrugged, took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “Right now, I can't do much except waiting for them to slip up.”

“As long as they're not posing a threat to the agency, I don't care.” Vanderwood got up from his chair and stretched his long limbs. “But I recommend you get rid of them soon, before the higher ups catch wind of this. They don't want their information leaking anywhere and one of their top hackers getting hacked is risking precisely what they fear the most.”

“It's gonna be fine as long as you keep quiet, Miss Vanderwood. You're not gonna snitch on me, right?”

“No, I won't right now, but I _will_ if you don't wrap this up soon. They have their ways of extracting information and I'm not gonna stick my head out for you once they do.”

“How reliable.” Seven commented wryly, watching the older agent head for the door.

“I'm going for a smoke,” Vanderwood announced, fumbling for a pack of cigarettes. “Boss called earlier, so you better be working when I get back.”

With one last warning look, he left through the door that lead to the garage. Seven rolled his eyes and turned back to his computer. He played with the cord of his orange headphones while watching strings of code running across the screens. There was nothing to do but wait, so he opened the messenger in hopes of entertaining himself.

> **[A new chatroom has opened. Is there a limit to popularity?; ZEN, Yoosung★, Jumin Han, MC, 707]**
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Why are you always just about cats?!
> 
> **ZEN:** I know, right? Dogs are way superior.
> 
> **707:** No way, cats are the best. Racoons are second ヾ(▼ﾍ▼；)
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Those are rodents.
> 
> **MC:** They're cute though. You don't like dogs, Seven?
> 
> **707:** I like them a lot! I like cats more, but dogs can be pretty funny too.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** So you're ranking them according to how much amusement you can get out of them.
> 
> **707:** (ʃƪ¬‿¬)
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Keeping you away from Elizabeth the 3rd was the correct decision.
> 
> **707:** Did you know that from a dog's perspective we are hundreds of years old? 
> 
> **Yoosung★:** We're like the elves in Lord of the Rings or LOLOL (o_O)
> 
> **707:** “These immortals are so kind, we must be good friends to them.”
> 
> **Jumin Han:** “Now I am old. The fur around my muzzle is gray and my joints ache when we walk together. Yet she remains unchanged, her hair still glossy, her skin still fresh, her step still sprightly. Time doesn’t touch her and yet I love her still.”
> 
> **MC:** My heart wtf (T⌓T)
> 
> **707:** I AM DEAD GOODBYE 
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Tolkien would be proud!
> 
> **ZEN:** Who knew Mr.Trustfund could be so poetic!
> 
> **MC:** Back on topic though. Apart from spiders, all animals are great.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Right?! Rika had a dog once, his name was Sally. When he died due to an illness, she was so broken up about it. I wish I could've helped. 
> 
> **Yoosung★:** That's why I decided to become a veterinarian ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ
> 
> **MC:** That's so sweet. I'm sure she'd appreciate it (´⌣`ʃƪ)
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Thanks, Mei.
> 
> **MC:** Sure thing, _Yoongie_.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Gaaah! No fair! Traitor! ((((；ﾟДﾟ))))
> 
> **707:** Whaaaat?
> 
> **707:** Is that an embarrassing nickname I hear?
> 
> **Yoosung★:** No（・∩・）
> 
> **MC:** It's what his mom calls him. I think it's cute.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** You're evil.
> 
> **MC:** Ψ( ｀▽´ )Ψ
> 
> **707:** Aw, don't be like that Yoongie.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** ＿ﾉ乙(､ﾝ､)＿
> 
> **Yoosung★:** You're never gonna let me live this down, are you?
> 
> **707:** Nooope :'D 

Seven grinned at the phone, his glasses reflecting the light from the screen. He loved these simple coversations, where everyone was happily joking around, just being their usual eccentric selves without a care. Being a part of them, even for just a few hours a day, almost made him forget about his worries.

It made him feel less lonely while simultaneously making him feel lonelier than ever.

> **Jumin Han:** Zen, did you get home safely from the hospital? I wish you had listened to the staff and stayed a bit longer. How are you feeling?
> 
> **ZEN:** Yes, you made sure of that. Your bodyguards manhandled me home safely (¬_¬)
> 
> **ZEN:** I'm totally fine ... only a bit unsteady on my legs, that's all.
> 
> **MC** : Muscle weakness and body aches are after effects of the paralysis caused by the toxin. Take it easy, will you?
> 
> **707:** Doctor Mei has spoken (￣ー￣)ゞ
> 
> **ZEN:** I will, I promise. The doctors told me that if I don't rest properly, the symptoms might get worse and that's the last thing I want.
> 
> **ZEN:** More importantly!
> 
> **ZEN:** I have big news, everyone.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** ??
> 
> **707:** (⑉⊙ȏ⊙)
> 
> **ZEN:** I'm going to be in a movie as a lead actor with Echo Girl!!! ☆*ヾ(-∀・*)*+☆

There was a pause, similar to the breath one takes before diving underwater, and then all hell broke loose. Of course, Seven chuckled to himself, there would never be a dull day within the RFA.

> **Yoosung★:** Oh. My. God.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Echo Girl?!!? 
> 
> **Yoosung★:** She's so famous that her photo books sell out within minutes and every song she releases is number one on the charts.
> 
> **ZEN:** Yup, she is really popular. I'm happy that I get to be a part of such a huge production.
> 
> **ZEN:** All my hard work has finally payed off!
> 
> **Jumin Han:** …
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Congratulations.
> 
> **ZEN:** What's with the hesitation, Jerkmin (¬_¬)
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I think she worked for one of my branch companies before. She modeled for our heart-shaped vitamin pill advertisement.
> 
> **707:** Aaaand? 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** The staff said she refused the food we offered her, claiming it would make her fat.
> 
> **ZEN:** The industry is very tough. If you don't keep your body in perfect shape, you'll get hired less.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** When her make-up artist called her by her real name, she spilled her energy drink all-over them. 
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Oh, so she's a real diva (￣︶￣;)
> 
> **ZEN:** Divas are very common in the acting scene though.
> 
> **ZEN:** Also, it's not good to form opinions based on rumors. Maybe Jumin's staff is so overworked that they've started to hate the world around them, including upcoming actresses ┐(´д｀)┌
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Don't delude yourself. Even the employees at the branch companies are professionals.

It wasn't unusual for Zen and Jumin to have different first impressions of people, particularly women, but Echo Girl's sudden job offer was suspicious. Seven couldn't put his finger on it, but he had mixed feelings about this. Maybe, Mei was rubbing off on him. 

_Well, what are genius hackers for, if not hacking?_

In a matter of minutes, his computer was covered in windows that displayed Echo Girl's various social media websites—every public and private account. 

Much to his surprise, she appeared to be fairly average for an actress, apart from being a little too obsessed with Zen. She had obviously gotten several beauty surgeries over the years, despite claiming to be all natural. Her old pictures barely resembled what the star looked like today and she had deleted them from her public Twitter account in a sneaky attempt to hide it.

> **Yoosung★:** What do you think, Mei? You've been kinda quiet.
> 
> **MC:** Zen already told me about it, so I wasn't surprised.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I'm not sure Zen should accept the job with Echo Girl.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** You should model for our cat food commercial with Elizabeth the 3rd instead (✿ヘᴥヘ)
> 
> **ZEN:** Never! I have a cat allergy, you jerk. It's impossible.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** That's a lame excuse. There are many jobs where you have to endure things in order to be successful.
> 
> **ZEN:** (ʘдʘ╬)
> 
> **ZEN:** It not an excuse, it's an allergy. It's a medical condition and not something I chose to have. My face will get red and ugly.
> 
> **MC:** Nowadays, there are many ways to treat allergies, but yeah, they need to be taken seriously.
> 
> **ZEN:** Besides, who would be insane enough to turn down a movie deal for a commertial?!
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Anyhow, Echo Girl had texted me and asked to be invited to the RFA party, but I ignored her.
> 
> **ZEN:** You're ignoring me, too!
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I don't trust her.
> 
> **707:** But she was at the party, wasn't she?
> 
> **MC:** Yup (´ε｀；)
> 
> **ZEN:** I talked to her all evening. She was really friendly and I think she's a good person (๑ >ᴗ<๑)
> 
> **707:** According to her social media, Echo Girl was a fan of yours even before she had her debut as singer
> 
> **ZEN:** Really? For that long? (⊙ᗜ⊙)
> 
> **707:** Rich, influential daddy: ✓ Part of Zen's fan club: ✓ On a diet: ✓ Several beauty ops: ✓
> 
> **ZEN:** You did a background check on her?!?!? 
> 
> **707:** ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ♪
> 
> **ZEN:** Respect people's privacy, dammit!

_Nope, not when people were acting shady._

> **Jumin Han:** How did she get on the list?
> 
> **MC:** It's a long story (´∀｀;)
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Why are you so nervous?
> 
> **707:** Uuuhh I smell secrets~
> 
> **ZEN:** You must've met her at the door, right? She was a sweet person, wasn't she? 
> 
> **MC:** ...
> 
> **MC:** I don't like her at all.

Seven blinked, surprised by her straight-forward answer. He had had a feeling Mei didn't like her, if her vague responses were any indication, but didn't expect her to tell Zen. Her sincerity was one of the many things he liked about her, but right now, it only made him more curious about what happened between them at the door.

> **MC:** I think Jaehee and Hana are on the same page.
> 
> **707:** There go your last allies~
> 
> **Yoosung★:** All three of you? Σ(･口･)
> 
> **Yoosung★:** What happened?
> 
> **MC:** It doesn't matter, but for the record, I'm a terrible party planner and have learned my lesson.
> 
> **ZEN:** That's not true! You need to stop blaming yourself.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** For once I agree with him.
> 
> **MC:** Aaanyways
> 
> **MC:** Even if I don't like Echo Girl, I'm happy for you Zen. I really can't wait to see the movie. Save some tickets for me and my sis, okay? :)
> 
> **ZEN:** Of course, princess~
> 
> **ZEN:** With you cheering me on, it'll definitely be a success ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Don't forget about us little people once you're super famous, okay?
> 
> **707:** Yeah, I gotta start collecting Zen's stuff.
> 
> **707:** Do you know how much his used toothbrush will be worth on ebay once he's a star?!
> 
> **707:** ･｡ﾟ[̲̅$̲̅(̲̅ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°̲̅)̲̅$̲̅]｡ﾟ.*
> 
> **ZEN:** That's disgusting, Seven.
> 
> **ZEN:** Anyhow, the doctors said I need to rest, so I gotta go.
> 
> **ZEN:** Bye~

After Zen left the chatroom, Yoosung followed suit, saying something about getting his mother to the airport. Seven could tell that the gamer was happy about having his freedom back since he had already planned to catch up on all the LOLOL raids he had missed. On the other hand, Yoosung seemed reluctant to return to his previous lifestyle, finally realizing that he couldn't escape reality forever if he wanted to be happy again.

> **707:** The world is a better place with more people knowing Zen's existence.
> 
> **707:** The more popular he is the better.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I'm not sure I agree, but his career certainly seems to be taking off lately.
> 
> **MC:** Yeah, he's definitely getting more exposure (•‿•)
> 
> **707:** Zen has it so good.
> 
> **707:** If I'm exposed, weird dudes will come after me lol
> 
> **707:** dude trying to exploit my skills, dude trying to make me his slave, dude trying to catch me
> 
> **707:** and psychos who want me so much that they'll lock me up.
> 
> **MC:** Seven … I guess
> 
> **MC:** you're just too popular ┐(ﾟ～ﾟ)┌
> 
> **707:** lololol
> 
> **707:** Maybe I need to make another Twitter bot for secret agents?
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Another Twitter bot?
> 
> **MC:** You made one? For who?
> 
> **707:** Didn't I say?!?
> 
> **707:** I've been managing a Twitter bot that spreads Zen's photos around.
> 
> **707:** A hundred photos every day~
> 
> **MC:** Nice! ヾ(＾∇＾)
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Once every 15 minutes, that's bold.
> 
> **707:** Photos of Zen shall brighten up the world!
> 
> **MC:** Hurray!
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Weren't you supposed to be working, Luciel?

Yes, he was. Seven had been swept into their pace again and completely forgot about the job. Vanderwood would be back soon and if he didn't get himself together, there would be consequences.

> **707:** Multitasking right now.
> 
> **707:** It's embarrassing that I'm not done yet. I wanted to finish work for the agency and solve the hacker fiasco today.
> 
> **707:** Time flies by so quickly.
> 
> **MC:** There is still tomorrow, you don't have to do everything in one day!
> 
> **707:** You must be an angel to encourage someone pathetic like me.
> 
> **707:** Anyways, I'm happy for Zen. It must be nice to have people on your side.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Luciel, you have people on your side too.
> 
> **MC:** 100%!
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Is something wrong? Can we help somehow?
> 
> **MC:** Did something happen with the agency?
> 
> **707:** Guys, don't be on my side, okay? And don't ask any personal questions.
> 
> **MC:** Why? I want to know more about you.
> 
> **707:** Don't! You'll get hurt if you do and I don't want you to get hurt.
> 
> **707:** None of you.
> 
> **707:** 707 is supposed to laugh things off and make fun of everything.
> 
> **707:** That's me ☆ with God in my heart.
> 
> **MC:** Do you really believe in God?
> 
> **707:** God is the only thing I can take in this world, because He never changes.
> 
> **707:** I can't ever desire to have what I don't deserve.
> 
> **MC:** That sounds so … sad. You can have anything you want, Seven.

If only that were true …

Seven smiled fondly at the video feed, taking in her sorrowful expression. He wanted to be with her so badly, to get closer to her, to be himself and to make her laugh every day. But above all else, he wanted her to be happy and safe, so he knew his desires could never become reality. His head felt like it was going to explode any moment now, his responsibilities drowning him in anxiety. At this point, Seven wasn't even sure who he was anymore.

The cold secret agent or the genius hacker or … the quirky, ever-smiling member of the RFA? 

His true self lay buried beneath all of those identities, but he had locked it up for so long, he wondered if there was anything left of it.

> **707:** I wanna travel to the moon.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Where did that come from?
> 
> **707:** On the moon, I wouldn't be a secret agent.
> 
> **MC:** Let's go to the moon together someday, Astronaut Seven ⊂(・﹏・⊂)
> 
> **707:** Will that day come?
> 
> **MC:** Definitely!
> 
> **707:** I'd love that … I'd love to go with you.
> 
> **707:** But I have to finish work and catch that hacker.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** That annoying hacker! Once you find out who they are, I'll be sure to sent a team to deal with them.
> 
> **707:** Yeah! The reason I am like this is all because of that hacker!!!
> 
> **707:** Laterz
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Laterz, Luciel!
> 
> **MC:** �(ﾟ□ﾟ*川
> 
> **MC:** Slang from Jumin. I'm shook lolol 
> 
> **[707 has left the chatroom.]**

Hastily, the secret agent closed every window that was related to the messenger and headed towards the kitchen. He hoped they'd buy his white lie and wouldn't question his sudden change in attitude. Even if they didn't, he was resolved to pretend it never happened and continue on as always.

Taking an empty pot from the sink, Seven put it beneath his self-built coffee machine and startled slightly when he heard a door slam in the bunker. Footsteps drew near, their heaviness a sign that the call with the boss didn't go very well.

Vanderwood went straight past him to gather two old scotch glasses from a shelf in the corner. The man looked like he desperately needed it, making Seven dread the news he was about to receive. Unsealing the flask, Vanderwood discarded the cork and poured himself a generous amount of the amber liquid. Without another word, he marched to the other side of the kitchen isle and sat on one of the bar stools. 

In a rare show of camaraderie he lifted one gloved hand, cold fingers wrapping around the bottle of well-aged scotch with the intention of offering him a drink. Seven made a motion to stop him, but he would have none of it, expertly sliding the second glass over the table before taking a two large gulps of his own.

“I talked to the boss just now.” Vanderwood stated the obvious, but with a certain gravity that sent shivers down his spine. “As you know, our client is someone high ranking and they're putting pressure on the entire agency right now. If we delay the job any further our lives will be in serious danger.”

“I'll be done before you know it,” Seven replied steadily, despite not feeling steady at all. “I can't ignore a request from the big boss, after all.”

“Are you even listening to me right now?” Vanderwood glared at him over the rim of his glass. “I'm not kidding. This isn't a request, it's an _ultimatum_.”

Seven froze, the seriousness of the situation dawning on him. In hindsight, he should've never accepted this job, it was too dangerous, but it's not like he could travel back in time and decline the mission. Despite his dislike for alcohol, Seven took a large swig, the burning sensation in his throat grounding him. He shuddered in disgust and quickly pushed the glass away from him, back to Vanderwood, who gladly accepted the second helping.

“I understand, but as you've said before, catching the hacker is just as important. The RFA is in danger and if they hack my servers again, so is the agency's data. Therefore, the hacker should take priority.”

It was silent for a moment and Vanderwood studied him intently from across the table. Meanwhile, the coffee machine came to life, gurgling happily as the brown liquid filtered into the pot.

“You have feelings for her, right?”

Cold sweat formed on his forehead and clung to his hands. Seven dreaded the question. He saw it coming from a mile away, knew it was going to be asked eventually and usually he'd have no issue deflecting it. This time was different though and he knew Vanderwood would easily see through any half-baked lie. 

“I'm not a robot, of course I have feelings.” He was biding for time and even though he knew his secret would be relatively save with Vanderwood, the man was cunning and he knew better than to give him too much leeway.

"That's not what I meant." Vanderwood sighed, exasperated. "You're in love with that Mei girl."

“I'm not in love with her,” Seven said, determined to make the agent believe him. Pouring hot coffee into a cup, he grabbed the sugar can and added a spoonful. “You know I joined the RFA because I was bored. I can't blame you for not understanding since you live in a state of blissful stupidity, but for geniuses like me, boredom is the strongest enemy.”

“I want to believe you,” Vanderwood stated dryly, “but you're putting salt in your coffee, Agent Seven.”

The redhead paused and looked at the sugar can on the table that had _salt_ printed on its front in bold letters. Oopps.

Defiantly, Seven raised his cup and took a sip, trying not to cough at the salty aftertaste that almost brought tears to his eyes. "I like it that way."

"Uh-huh, sure." Vanderwood gloated, not buying his bullshit, before turning serious again. "Don't be an amateur. The minute you have something to lose, everyone you love will be in danger. We're like nameless time bombs. You have to make sure nothing is around so that nobody is harmed in case you explode. Staying away is the best thing you can do for that girl.”

“It's not like that,” Seven argued helplessly. “I just want to help her be safe. She's … important to me.”

“Did I hear something wrong? Important to you?” The older agent slammed his hands on the table, making the scotch glasses clink in protest. “Hey don't go there. You haven't forgotten that we don't deserve to develop relationships, have you? You can't involve her in your dangerous life." 

"I haven't forgotten." Seven gritted his teeth, balling his hands into fists. "I know I can't."

"Do you really? Let's imagine you two start going out. If you end up getting a new identity after a big project, then you'll be forced to never see her again. And if you make a mistake in one of your missions, our clients are the type to enjoy harming 'the important one' for revenge. You know how filthy this field is.”

He knew all of that. He knew better than anyone, but there was something about hearing it out loud that shook him to his core.

“I'm tired of your lectures,” Seven muttered, trying in vain to put a lid on the gruesome images that sprung to mind. Mei in a puddle of her own blood, desperately calling for him to help her. V disappearing into thin air, possibly being tortured, he'd never know. Rika's lifeless, hollow eyes staring back at him from the grave, blaming him for her death. Yoosung forgotten in a prison cell, trembling and alone. Zen, Jumin, Jaehee, his twin brother … _everyone_.

“I'm going back to work,” he stated, cold and emotionless.

Vanderwood chugged the rest of the scotch in one go. “That's the smartest thing you've said today.” 

Ignoring the empty feeling in his chest, Seven sat down in front of his monitors again, more determined that ever to keep his focus. He narrowed his eyes when a new window popped up on the screen, informing him of a wave of spam mails on the RFA members' email accounts. Strange, he was the only one who didn't receive one directly, but it didn't matter.

The hacker had finally decided to show himself and this time, they wouldn't get away with it. He'd catch them, even if it's the last thing he ever did, which it might very well be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you're doing well and that you enjoyed this chaper (≧∀≦ゞ If Mei and Seven ever have children, they're going to be horrible at naming them, I can promise you that haha. And I want to know if you like my take on Vanderwood? He's super fun to write and I can't wait to include him more in future chapters. Also, did you spot all of the canon story parts in here? I made sure to include original dialogue since I felt like I was drifting away from that for a while.
> 
> Next chapter is going to be from Mei's perspective again and delving a bit deeper into the RFA's secrets and Mint Eye's schemes. Oh and you could probably tell, but Zen's plotline has started, so I hope you're looking forward to that as well. I hope it's not too overwhelming, having Seven's and Zen's plots at the same time. 
> 
> Anyhow, that's it from me. As always, I hope you have a wonderful day wherever you are and see you next time ლ(・ヮ・ლ)
> 
> PS: I haven't proof-read this chapter yet, but I'll go over it when I have the time. I just really wanted to update the story since the chapter has been sitting in my files for weeks now :D
> 
> PSS: The dog dialogue from the second chatroom was taken straight from a tumblr post, so credit goes to the users who made it happen. I got the idea for the Furby bits from tumblr as well since it's a meme that goes around there. They have an entire tag system dedicated to Furbies and while they're not worshipping them per se, there is definitely a fandom surrounding them that I didn't know of. I think I discovered a secret cult or something.


	15. Curse of the Ouija Board

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " _Italic speech_ " = something is said in another language

It's been almost a week since their breakthrough in the case and Mei found herself sitting in the back of an orange cab, driving past the outskirts of Seoul. She had spent most of her mornings in the archives of the police department, her afternoons planning the next party in Rika's apartment and her evenings with one of the RFA members. The detective was exhausted and already felt as though she had never been on vacation in the first place.

Outings with her friends were the only break she got, but even those weren't entirely unrelated to work.

Guilt nagged at her heart when the detective thought of their carefree smiles and the trust they put in her. Unaware that with almost every question she asked, she was trying to obtain information on V and Rika. She didn't find out much since—especially the latter—was still a sore subject with most of the members. Still, Mei appreciated every piece of information she got and stored them in the back of her mind, even if it was useless like her favorite food or an anecdote of her kindness. 

Nevertheless, Mei had enjoyed herself despite the knowledge that she wasn't meeting them with entirely pure intentions. 

It was unexpectedly fun to have fancy dinners with Jumin, giving her the rare opportunity to enjoy high-class cuisine, which cost double her monthly salary. The lawsuit against Glam and Sarah Choi was going well, not that she ever believed otherwise, but it seemed like a burden had been lifted off of him. Generally, Jumin was more relaxed when his personnel wasn't around and she even managed to get a laugh or two out of the stoic man. 

On the other hand, Jaehee seemed more stressed than ever, which was probably a direct result of the former's newly awakened enthusiasm. Cat projects this and cat commercials that, the chief secretary hadn't stopped complaining the entire evening and not even watching one of Zen's DVDs together could stop her from cursing her boss.

If this continued, Mei feared for her friend's sanity.

Another evening, Mei hung out with Yoosung at an Arcade since his mom forbid him to invite her to play LOLOL. The power of a true mother was incredible, being four cities away and over one hundred kilometers apart couldn't stop Mrs. Kim from going full mother hen on him. She knew her son well and Mei could tell that the gamer was appreciating it despite his embarrassment.

Together, they went to visit Zen and helped him around the apartment since his left leg was still partially numb. After he had been discharged from the hospital, the press had been staking out his complex, so they had to sneak in through the backdoor to avoid unnecessary attention. Mei had promised Jaehee to keep Zen's reputation clean and Yoosung was happy to accompany her as buffer in case the paparazzi spotted them anyways.

However, while she had spent a lot of time with everyone, she had barely heard from Seven at all.

The first few days after the party, he had vanished from the face of the Earth as though his presence had always been a mere illusion. When he entered the chatroom again pretending everything was normal, Mei was relieved and worried in equal amounts. Something must've happened, she was sure of it, because no matter how many times he claimed that he was fine, he kept ignoring her calls.

Mei missed the sound of his voice, their long conversations about random topics and his quiet laughter that warmed her heart. 

The distance Seven put between them made her lonely, leaving a hole in her chest that ached every time they talked through the messenger. A part of her was worried that it was because they had almost kissed in the parking lot and he didn't feel the same way about her. Maybe he was putting up a wall so he wouldn't have to reject her directly, but she wasn't sure.

Seven was all hot and cold. 

One moment he was telling her that she couldn't get close to him, the next he was building a bodyguard robot to protect her. It was so confusing and Mei wasn't sure how much more of it she could take. She wanted to confront him about it and tell him how she feels, to get the truth out in the open, but she always chickened out in the end. 

It wasn't like he was giving her a chance to talk to him anyways.

Unfortunately, criminals didn't care whether she was in love or not, which was why she was marching through the front gates of a shady charity organization while putting her feelings for Seven in a mental box. Mei had told the uber driver to wait at the front, hoping to get this over quickly and save what was left of her day off.

After some legal struggles, they got access to Rika's public bank account to test the theory the young detective had cooked up. It wasn't very helpful since she could've easily created a separate one under a different name. If the woman had been embezzling funds, she might have been involved with Mint Eye, though Mei didn't know whether she was forced into it or did so willingly. Her suicide, however, lead her to believe that she was innocent for now. 

Well, the only way to find out for sure was to interrogate the recipients of the money and the Hope Foundation was the biggest organization on that list.

“ _May I help you, ma'am?_ ” the receptionist asked in fluent English, eyeing her warily. “ _You don't look like our usual clients._ ”

Silently, Mei wished that when a person spoke in another language, white subtitles would show up above their chest. Of course, that was impossible, but you should never give up on your dreams. It wasn't like her English was terrible, but it could use some work.

" _Yes, I need to speak with Mr. Pyeon._ ”

“ _Ah, Mr. Pyeon is a busy man,_ ” the woman replied, the patient tone of voice grating on her nerves. “ _Do you have an appointment scheduled?_ ”

“ _No, I don't, but it's urgent._ ”

“ _I'm terribly sorry, but that's impossible. The earliest meeting I could offer you is on January the 5th._ ” Keeping her perfectly groomed hostess smile firmly in place, she turned to her computer to schedule the appointment. “ _Is that alright with you, ma'am?_ ”

Six months? How busy was this guy?

“ _I see. I didn't want to play this card, but I'm a detective who is working with the police._ ” Mei said, hoping her message came across despite her heavy accent and held up her badge for good measure. “ _Look … lady, I really need to speak with your boss._ ”

“ _Right this way._ ”

The detective sighed in relief when the receptionist motioned for her to follow after her. They walked through an unnecessarily long corridor, which was lined with expensive Chinese flower pots and ancient pictures of old people, not exactly the image that came to mind when thinking of a humble charity organization. Two grand double doors swung open in front of her, revealing none other than the head of the organization.

Ho-sung Pyeon was a big, burly man with a thick neck and a head that was slowly growing bald. He was dressed in an impeccably neat business suit that probably cost more than most people's car. Several women—six after counting heads—surrounded him at a large dining table on which an array of mouthwatering dishes was spread out.

_So he was busy, huh?_

“Mr. Pyeon, I'm Detective Mei Cheon from SIDA.” Mei announced, holding up her badge. “I'd like to ask you a few questions concerning your previous connection to the RFA.”

“I didn't think it would take you long before you sought me out,” he muttered, wiping his mouth with a red silk napkin and swept his hands wide to dismiss the women at the table. “Get rid of the food. I was hungry, but I lost my appetite at the sight of her.”

“You were expecting me?” Mei commented, surprised and more than a little curious. “Why?”

“Stop playing games with me, Detective.” Sending her a knowing look, he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. “Isn't it the usual procedure to weed out people with good motives after a murder?”

“Are you someone with a good motive?” Mei shot back, pulling out a chair at the side of the table to sit down.

Mr. Pyeon chuckled mirthlessly. “I don't know. You tell me, Detective.”

“Actually, you're wrong.” she said bemusedly. “I'm not here to interrogate you on the party case, but now you've made me curious. Do you have a grudge against the RFA?”

“Well, that much is obvious.” Mr. Pyeon rolled his eyes and the rings on his sausage-sized fingers glinted in the light. “If you ask me, the RFA deserves all the bad publicity they can get. However, it's truly terrible what happened at the party and I would never wish that on anyone.”

“May I ask why?”

“You may not, but I don't have a choice anyway,” the man grumbled and Mei's patient smile was answer enough. “It's not easy to run an international charity organization. If you're small, you won't receive donations and projects fall flat. If you're big, you constantly get accused of embezzling funds. Then, projects get delayed by government inspectors, who take an eternity to check where every last penny went. Every delay wastes more money that could've gone to charity.”

“It's a lose-lose situation,” Mei hummed thoughtfully, ignoring his accusing tone. “I assume you relied on money raised by events such as the RFA party to balance any losses.”

“Usually, we prefer to set up written contracts with charity fundraisers instead of accepting direct donations from them, but Rika was very convincing.” Mr. Pyeon replied, nodding. “It's hard to say no to large sums of money when you have hundreds of starving children to feed. Everything went well the first few years ...”

“What happened then?”

“It's not good to speak ill of the dead.”

“Sometimes we need to make exceptions,” Mei argued. “I'm not religious and neither are you.”

Mr. Pyeon shot her an annoyed look, though there was an ounce of respect swimming in his old eyes. “The RFA were still hosting their extravagant parties, but less and less money was send to us until it stopped completely. Guests were still donating, more than ever actually, so I thought Rika must be funding another charity project. It was frustrating because at that point we were already dependent on their support, but legally they counted as regular donor, so our hands were tied.”

“Do you know which other charity project they picked over yours?”

“I was naive back then, Detective. As someone who works in a trade that is infamous for fraud, I should've noticed the signs sooner,” he said, frustrated. “It was only when one of my employees attended a party and noticed that the new project they were funding was _very_ similar to ours—including pictures and pamphlets—that it clicked.”

“Rika was using your projects as disguise in order to collect money,” Mei concluded. “Did you confront her about it?”

“She denied everything, of course.” Mr. Pyeon took a sip from his red wine, bushy eyebrows drawn together in regret. “We didn't have the money to win against them in court and on top of that, only a few weeks after our argument, we've received emails that threatened to expose delicate private information of our employees. I just couldn't take the risk.”

“I guess you're unwilling to share the contents of those emails with the police?”

“I know my rights, Detective. Unless you wish to talk to my lawyer, I suggest you leave now.”

“Thank you very much, Mr. Pyeon. I'll get back to you in case I have further questions.”

“Please don't.”

###### 

☆

###### 

Mei knew she had over-stayed her welcome and briskly made her way out of the building. She had already learned everything she wanted to know anyways. Rika had been embezzling funds, using them for her own means, possibly Mint Eye. It wasn't much, but it was one step closer to unveiling the truth behind the events that took place before her death.

Was she really just another victim or was there more to it? 

In order to discover more about the woman, they'd have to go through her personal belongings and the folders filed by the policemen, who dealt with the aftermath of her suicide. They must be somewhere in the archives and she'd leave it to her partner to find out where. The rest could only be obtained by issuing a search warrant and those could take weeks to get approved.

Still, what bothered Mei the most were the different accounts on her personality. Sure, not everyone gets along, but it was as though the Rika who Mr. Pyeon worked with and the Rika who founded the RFA were entirely different people. One was kind while the other was ruthless in pursuing her own goals.

Mei sighed and rubbed her temples, internally scolding herself for not checking her profile more thoroughly. She could already feel the oncoming headache, which was probably caused from thinking too much.

This would be so much easier if Rika was still alive. 

She could've just asked the woman directly, interrogated her and formed her own opinion on her character instead of relying on other people's accounts. Maybe she should consult a medium to communicate with Rika's ghost, if nothing else worked. 

The cab driver turned on a popular radio channel and she relaxed in her seat. It was a one hour drive to Rika's apartment and having nothing better to do, Mei created a new chatroom to pass the time.

> **[A new chatroom has opened. What's the afterlife like?; Yoosung, Jaehee Kang, 707, MC]**
> 
> **707:** Mei-day, Mei-day! I spy a detective in the chatroom!
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Heya :) What's with the title?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Hello, everyone. It's good to see you.
> 
> **MC:** I wish I had an ouija board.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** … okay random much?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Do I want to know why? (ఠ_ఠ)
> 
> **707:** To contact ghosts, of course.
> 
> **707:** Weggy boards are scary stuff though ;;
> 
> **707:** 2/10 people get cursed, wouldn't recommend!
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** You seem to speak from experience.
> 
> **MC:** No, no it's called Luigi board (￣^￣)ゞ 
> 
> **707:** lololol

She loved how easy it was to talk to Seven. He instantly caught onto her mood and his light jokes tempted her to fall into his pace.

> **Yoosung★:** No, but seriously, why would you need something like that?
> 
> **MC:** It's so that I can prove to everyone that ghosts are definitely real ໒( ” •̀_ᗜ•́ ” )७
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I knew it would be for something like this. I'm blaming you, Luciel.
> 
> **707:** Who? Me?
> 
> **707:** I'm innocent ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭*
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** You told her that there is no proof that ghosts exist.
> 
> **MC:** Right, right! 
> 
> **MC:** _The Path to Becoming a Great Detective; Chapter 1._
> 
> **MC:** _Evidence is crucial, if you want others to believe you. Many criminals actually get away with their crimes after we arrest them because there is not enough conclusive evidence to convince the courts._
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I've heard about that. In the end, it comes down to whether you can afford a good lawyer or not.
> 
> **707:** We live in a society ruled by money.
> 
> **707:** Jumin has plenty of it though, so Sarah and Glam won't be able to weasel their way out lmao
> 
> **Yoosung★:** But why the oija board?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Typo (-_-)
> 
> **MC:** Ghosts!! I have sooo many questions!
> 
> **MC:** Do they eat ghost burgers in the afterlife? Is it a crowded place? Do they haunt people they don't like? Can they really phase through walls?
> 
> **MC:** And most importantly … it'd make investigations so much easier, if I could just ask the victim's ghost what happend!!!
> 
> **707:** Detective curiosity has reached max level lolol
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Are you working a difficult case right now?
> 
> **707:** I was wondering the same, actually.

Yoosung hit the nail on the head. It made her frantic to steer the conversation away from her job and she crossed her fingers, hoping they wouldn't ask for details.

> **MC:** Yeah, it's pretty complicated, but I'm not allowed to talk about it.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** You sound like Seven.
> 
> **MC:** Anyways, I'm super curious about ghosts! I wanna see a real life séance!
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Thinking about those type of things out of the blue … you're a weird person.

Mei didn't know whether she should be offended or not. Jaehee practically called her a weirdo, but then again, she was unleashing her torrential thoughts on them without a filter.

> **Jaehee Kang:** And your first questions is kinda …
> 
> **MC:** Important, I know. If there is no food, maybe ghosts rely on photosynthesis? (╭ರ_•́)
> 
> **707:** Interesting theory!
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** You're making a habit out of completing my sentences incorrectly.
> 
> **MC:** Noooo you noticed ( >_<)
> 
> **707:** Exposed! lololol
> 
> **Yoosung★:** If I die from exhaustion, I'll definitely haunt my university profs.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** People online say it's dangerous to play oujia board though.
> 
> **MC:** Wa weg boards are save, if you don't ask too many questions.
> 
> **707:** Ya. As long as you can burn a wega borad. It needs to be purified after use.
> 
> **MC:** Where can I get a wedgie board? Do I need to buy it from a witch or a vegan?
> 
> **707:** Both!
> 
> **Yoosung★:** A vegan witch?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** You've lost me. What are we even talking about?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Also ... TYPOS EVERYWHERE!!!!

Mei was grinning at her phone and was about to reply when the music of the radio faded out in favor of the news segment on the hottest celebrity gossip. Usually, the detective couldn't have cared less about what a supermodel wore to the gym, but she tensed up once she heard a familiar name.

“The actor Hyun Ryu, who's stage name is Zen, is fairy popular within the musical theater industry. It was reported that last night he called famous singer Echo Girl to his home and sexually harassed her, shocking the whole nation. This scoop was reported to Celebrity A! News by none other than Echo Girl herself. She has immediately canceled her plans to go on stage with Zen and plans to go on hiatus to deal with this horrible incident.”

“I was so scared.” Echo Girl's voice came from the radio. “I though he wanted to practice lines for the musical, but I knew something was off when he forced me into his apartment. He said he wanted to check whether my breasts were real.”

Apart from the fact that Mei didn't believe a single word out of her mouth, there was a glaring contradiction in her story. If she went there out of her free will, there was no need for Zen to force her inside. _So which was it?_

“I'm still so young, how could I have ever imagined? I mean ... my dad told me that since Zen is fairly unknown, he would probably try to gain something from my extreme popularity. It's super common in the entertainment industry too, but I trusted him to be different than all the others.”

“Well from these photos of his apartment, he apparently lives in a basement, so there is no doubt he is struggling financially,” the reporter commented eagerly. “Thank you so much for your time, Echo Girl. It was brave of you to speak up about this.”

> **MC:** Guys?! Did you hear the news about Zen?! ΣΣ(ﾟДﾟ;)
> 
> **707:** ?!?!?!?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Mr. Han and I just watched the interview on television.
> 
> **707:** What's going on?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** It was horrible. I can't believe this Echo Girl person (╬ಠ益ಠ)
> 
> **MC:** Zen would never do that!
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Of course not.
> 
> **MC:** She is lying, her story doesn't even make sense.
> 
> **707:** uhm enlighten me pls
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Saw an article online. Seven, go to Celebrity A! News website.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I thought you guys were joking when you said you didn't like Echo Girl, but wow to think she'd spread false stories like that щ(ಥДಥщ)
> 
> **MC:** The worst is that everyone seems to believe her.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** This is really, really bad for Zen's career.
> 
> **707:** Up-to-Date-Now! Down with Echo Girl!ヽ(▼皿▼ヽ)

More than anything, Mei was worried how Zen was taking all of this. All of his flirting aside, he was a chivalrous person and always treated women with respect, so false claims of sexual harassment must be hitting him hard.

> **[ZEN has entered the chatroom.]**
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Zen! You're here! 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** It's good to see you, Zen!
> 
> **707:** R u doin ok?
> 
> **ZEN:** Hello, everyone. Thank you for believing in me.
> 
> **707:** ofc we do, why wouldn't we?
> 
> **ZEN:** Well, everyone else doesn't ...
> 
> **MC:** What really happened? Why would she do that to you?
> 
> **707:** Yeah, wasn't she a fan or yours?
> 
> **ZEN:** Yesterday, she came to my apartment unannounced, claiming it was because she heard I was still sick and wanted to help me feel better.
> 
> **ZEN:** We talked for a bit and she confessed that she planned for me to get the lead role. She thought we'd make a cute couple because we are both beautiful. 
> 
> **Yoosung★:** She sounds like a shallow person (¬_¬)
> 
> **ZEN:** After hearing that, I told her I didn't want the role anymore, no matter if I'm wasting a great opportunity. I just can't accept a job that I got out of favoritism and just because I'm beautiful.
> 
> **MC:** And then?
> 
> **ZEN:** Echo Girl kept clinging to me and told me how pretty she was and that I couldn't reject her. Then, she tried to seduce me and I called her manager to take her home.
> 
> **707:** Scary!! (◔ д◔)
> 
> **ZEN:** Right? When I told her to leave, she got upset and screamed something about revenge.
> 
> **ZEN:** Now, I know what she meant by that.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I'm sorry that you have to go through this. You're an amazing actor and I'll always be your fan, no matter what happens. I'm sure your other fans feel the same way.
> 
> **ZEN:** Thank you, Jaehee. I appreciate it, but I'm not even sure I want to continue acting right now.
> 
> **Jaehee Kan:** Zen, first … try to calm down and don't let the media get to you.
> 
> **MC:** I hate to say this, but we need to find a solution and fast. If you don't respond to her claims, people will assume it's true.
> 
> **707:** I hacked into people's social media and saw ur name pop up a lot.
> 
> **707:** Your reputation (ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
> **ZEN:** Hahahaha
> 
> **ZEN:** Haha ...
> 
> **ZEN:** What am I going to do?
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Are you okay? (⋟﹏⋞)
> 
> **ZEN:** I feel like the world just ended.
> 
> **ZEN:** Someone please tell me this was a dream.

Mei wished she could tell him that and if she were in his shoes, she'd also try to deny everything that's happening. She wracked her brain for ideas, any angle of the story she might have overlooked.

> **MC:** Who took the photos?
> 
> **ZEN:** Photos?
> 
> **MC:** The ones in front of your apartment that prove Echo Girl was there.
> 
> **ZEN:** Her manager did. She said it was so she had evidence that Echo Girl was skipping practice.
> 
> **MC:** Either she was in on it or she might be just the person to talk to, who can confirm your innocence.
> 
> **707:** Good thinking! ╭( ･ㅂ･)و
> 
> **ZEN:** Maybe ... I dunno.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I can't believe Echo Girl is such a scum.
> 
> **ZEN:** Why do I hate myself right now?
> 
> **ZEN:** I regret being so selfish, even after all of you have warned me.
> 
> **ZEN:** It was my fault in the end.

She could understand where he was coming from, but disagreed wholeheartedly. If anyone was to blame for this, it was Echo Girl. Even though a tiny voice in the back of her mind kept whispering that maybe Zen would've never met the bratty star, if they hadn't accepted her bribe in the first place. 

> **Jaehee Kang:** Please don't blame yourself, this wasn't your fault.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** No actor would've turned down an opportunity like that. You know that.
> 
> **707:** 99.9% of musical actors would've accepted the job.
> 
> **ZEN:** I can't believe I'm part of a 99.9% ＿ﾉ乙(､ﾝ､)＿
> 
> **MC:** Besides, it's A! News. They say things that don't even have evidence. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** What Mei said earlier was right though, you need to speak up about this when you're ready.
> 
> **ZEN:** But I'm just a lowly actor. I can't beat that. Reputation is everything to me.
> 
> **MC:** Doing nothing about it is not going to make it better. We can work together on a solution (ง •̀ω•́)ง✧
> 
> **707:** She is absolutely right ( • ̀ω•́ )✧
> 
> **ZEN:** I think I need some time alone right now.
> 
> **707:** I don't know if this will help, but the RFA will always be the same!
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Yeah!
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** We'll always be there for you! (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> **MC:** What they said ⊂(・﹏・⊂)
> 
> **ZEN:** Thanks for saying that, everyone. I'm gonna clear my head and go for a ride with my motorcycle.
> 
> **[Zen has left the chatroom.]**

It wasn't long until Mei logged out as well, trying to come up with a solution for this miserable situation. Echo Girl might've payed for those articles to be written and for the story to be covered by every news outlet possible, but if that was the case, it would be a cakewalk to turn this around. 

They just needed to expose her and if that didn't work, maybe Jumin could help.

More importantly, Zen needed space to recover from this and she hoped with all of her heart that he would rely on them for support. In a way, Mei couldn't even fault him for trying to be strong by himself because the two of them were similar in that way—living independently from others. But Seven was right when he told her that asking for help when you need it was important and perhaps, it was time that Zen learned that too.

###### 

☆

###### 

The elevator pinged once she arrived at the second floor and the metal doors slid open soundlessly. A wrinkle appeared between her eyebrows while Mei kept thinking about Rika.

In the past few days, she had been trying find clues to a potential link between the RFA and Mint Eye inside of her apartment—subtly of course. Apart from the locked drawers that contained classified information, she hadn't found anything incriminating and soon gave up searching. Hopefully, her partner had more luck than her. As far as she knew, Kyu had been slaving away in the archives and got the permits to access the police's private data bases. The stern woman was in the middle of double checking every missing person's information in case they had overlooked something. 

Furthermore, their two suspects, Nam and Kwon, hadn't said a single word after the former revealed their organization's name. They seemed lifeless during interrogations, watching the world around them with empty eyes and blissful smiles like used puppets in an abandoned dollhouse. Their creepy expressions sent shivers down her spine every time. It was as though they had been brainwashed.

Suddenly, Mei stopped walking and stared.

There was a brown package in front of Rika's doorstep.

With the caution of a cat on the hunt, the detective stepped closer to examine it. She sure as hell didn't order anything and unless ghosts can call up delivery services, only Seven, V and Unknown knew the address. Maybe it was a mix-up and the mailman dropped it at the wrong place?

_To: Miss Detective_  
_From: Outerspace God_

The brunette laughed, relieved that this wasn't a trap from Mint Eye to murder her. She should've known it was from Seven, only he would try to surprise her like that. Shaking her paranoia off, Mei picked up the parcel and entered the apartment.

Everything was just as she left it. 

Over the past few weeks, she had made herself comfortable and added a few personal touches to the blank canvas. Maybe she was being a little petty, especially after discovering that Rika worked as an interior designer, but the plants and books she added made the room feel more alive than before. 

After setting her bag aside, Mei plopped down on the sofa and pealed the sellotape off the package. Inside was a white cat robot with bright blue eyes and an orange ribbon around its neck. Meowy was even more adorable in real life than it was in the picture. Next to it was a thin manual with instructions on how to use it and a short note written by Seven.

_Dear Alien Girl,_  
_I hope God Meowy will protect you whenever I can't._  
_Greetings from the spacestation,_  
_Astronaut Seven_

Mei folded the note and put it in her pocket, stunned and a little touched. It was the nicest present she ever got and knowing how much thought he put behind it made her heart sing. Smiling gently, she pulled Meowy on her lap and patted its white exterior. The detective startled slightly when it came to life, announcing its name and purpose in a cute robotic voice.

After playing around with the robot, she opened the messenger app, hoping a certain redhead was online, so she could thank him. She'd rather do it in person, but she knew that wasn't possible right now. 

> **[A new chatroom has opened. You can't drink coffee! 707, MC]**
> 
> **MC:** Seven! ヾ(＾∇＾)
> 
> **707:** Mei!ヾ(☆▽☆)
> 
> **MC:** Thank you for Meowy! I love it so much!
> 
> **MC:** It's the best present I ever got. I would hug you, if you were here (｡♥‿♥｡)

She turned towards the CCTV with a big smile and waved at him. Meanwhile, Meowy had climbed on top of the couch and was inspecting its new surroundings.

> **707:** No problemo (⌐▨‿▨)
> 
> **707:** I feel better knowing you're safer now.
> 
> **707:** Been tracing the weird emails too. No results yet, but it's only a matter of time.
> 
> **MC:** It seems like you're always working on something.
> 
> **MC:** Do you get enough sleep?
> 
> **707:** When I sneeze, my eyes close.
> 
> **707:** It's the closest I am to sleep lol
> 
> **707:** (๑ᵕ⌓ᵕ̤)
> 
> **MC:** That's terrible! Go to bed!
> 
> **707:** I don't feel tired physically, but mentally my stress level is MAX.

The detective frowned at that, but it wasn't just because she was worried about him. She was good at reading between the lines and despite his carefree words, she could tell he was putting a distance between them again. Otherwise, he would've reacted to her comment about the hug with some sort of joke.

> **707:** And I'm worried about Zen too, which is why I need to take it out on Yoosung.
> 
> **707:** Abracadabra (∩｀-´)⊃━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ
> 
> **[Yoongie★ has entered the chatroom.]**
> 
> **Yoongie★:** Take what out on me?
> 
> **707:** Don't worry about it.
> 
> **MC:** (⊃д⊂)
> 
> **Yoongie★:** SEVEN (╯ಠ‿ಠ)╯︵┻━┻
> 
> **707:** lolol wut
> 
> **Yoongie★:** CHANGE MY USERNAME BACK TO NORMAL NOW!
> 
> **707:** It suits you though. It's adorable ... like a name for a puppy.
> 
> **Yoongie★:** Seven, I'm serious.
> 
> **707:** Hello serious, I'm Seven (⌐▨‿▨)
> 
> **MC:** pls not the dad jokes, anything but that lol
> 
> **Yoongie★:** I swear, I won't come in the chatroom anymore if my name stays like this.
> 
> **707:** Okay fineeee 
> 
> **707:** party pooper
> 
> **[Admin 707 has changed username Yoongie★ to Yoosung★]**
> 
> **Yoosung★:** You really shouldn't have that power.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** What else can you do that we don't know of?
> 
> **707:** You know nothing, Yoosung Kim. I'm the Chosen One! (¬‿¬)
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Game of Thrones, really?
> 
> **707:** I am Seven Stormborn of the House RFA, First of His Name, Protector of the Realm, the Unburnt, King of the Hackers and the Spacestation, God of Cyberspace, Breaker of Firewalls and Father of Meowy.
> 
> **MC:** The prophecy is true! �(ﾟ□ﾟ*川
> 
> **Yoosung★:** That title is way too long. I already forgot half of it.
> 
> **707:** Anyways!
> 
> **707:** What have you been doing on this fine evening, sir?
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I was just about to drink a cup of coffee and play games.
> 
> **707:** No way. U can't.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** What?
> 
> **707:** Did you already drink the coffee?!?!
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Yeah … why?
> 
> **707:** Big trouble.
> 
> **MC:** Yoosung … what do we do now?
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Why? Did something happen?
> 
> **707:** Gah, I was just about to tell Mei.
> 
> **707:** I check in on the health reports of all members and you can't drink coffee.
> 
> **MC:** If I remember correctly from med school ... there was a disease like that. It had a really long name.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** You're jokign, rihgt?
> 
> **707:** Not joking. We're dead serious.

Mei knew that she was probably reading too much into it, but when he referred to them as 'we' her heart skipped a beat.

> **707:** U can never, ever drink coffee. If u do, ur hands will start shaking and u'll faint eventually.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Nah, I don't have that kind of allergy.
> 
> **707:** I'm sorry. U've already lost trust in me, so ur not listening.
> 
> **MC:** If you don't trust him, trust me. You're gonna faint for real.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Seriously? You're kidding, right? (ﾟдﾟ；)
> 
> **MC:** You should prepare yourself. Fainting isn't fun and you might injure yourself if you don't faint in a good place.
> 
> **707:** Listen carefully, you're going to faint today and there is a chance you might never wake up again.
> 
> **MC:** That's a bit much ;;
> 
> **Yoosung★:** What?
> 
> **707:** Shhh!
> 
> **707:** Yoosung, you have the “Pass Out After Caffeine Syndrome”!
> 
> **Yoosung★:** What is that?!?! A disease like that actually exists?!
> 
> **MC:** That's what it was called, I can't believe I forgot (ー∀ー；)
> 
> **MC:** Whoever named it is a bit … 
> 
> **707:** It was made up at the last minute so no choice.

Mei snorted and raised an eyebrow at the camera in the corner.

> **Yoosung★:** ??
> 
> **707:** I'm doing whatever I can to save u ╭( ･ㅂ･)و
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Okay ...
> 
> **707:** Don't get so excited (¬_¬)
> 
> **707:** It
> 
> **707:** exists
> 
> **707:** for sure.
> 
> **707:** I look at foreign reports everyday.

Seven sent a screenshot of an obviously fake Wikipedia page. It looked like it had been thrown together in a matter of minutes—possibly seconds considering his typing speed—and contained forged statistics on the fictional disease. 

> **MC:** It's a rare disease.
> 
> **MC:** Last year there were about 1024 deaths in South Korea alone.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Omg really? I can't believe I have it. What's going to happen to me?
> 
> **707:** According to my data, you'll faint sometime between 9 and 10.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I guess it could've been worse. I don't have class in the morning.
> 
> **MC:** A stroke of luck in this misfortune v(￣∇￣)
> 
> **Yoosung★:** At least, I'm passing out at home（πーπ）
> 
> **707:** Ya.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I wish my mom was here though. 
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Thanks for telling me, Seven.
> 
> **707:** It's nothing lol
> 
> **MC:** Call me if anything happens. I'm a little rusty, but I didn't work in a hospital for nothing.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Okay, thank you so much (つ﹏⊂)
> 
> **707:** Oh.
> 
> **707:** I recommend drinking chocolate milk before u faint. U have to increase your blood pressure if u want to wake up faster.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Okay. I'll go to the supermarket to buy some then.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I really shouldn't drink coffee anymore.
> 
> **707:** ヽ(ヅ)ノ
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I'm touched that the two of you are so worried about me.
> 
> **707:** … I'm glad to be of help.
> 
> **MC:** You're young, so you'll wake up quickly if you faint.
> 
> **707:** _when_ you faint
> 
> **MC:** right

They continued to chat for a half an hour, discussing Zen's situation and how to possibly fix it. She learned new things about the musical actor as well, like how his family wasn't very supportive of his career choice and mistreated him because he was 'too beautiful' in their eyes. Once he was old enough, he broke off all contact with them and went to live by himself. It made her sad to think that someone as energetic and open as Zen had such a terrible childhood, but she also admired him for following his own path in life.

Afterwards, Mei opened her laptop and answered a few mails from guests, even though her heart wasn't in it. Surprisingly enough, most of the guests were sympathetic towards the RFA and eager to attend the next event, claiming that the attack wasn't their fault. Nevertheless, the detective would prefer to solve the situation with Unknown and Mint Eye before hosting another party.

_The security system has been deactivated._

She snapped up from her work, her hair bobbing with the sudden movement, and regarded her surroundings warily. _What was that?_ Seven said that he had manually disabled the security system because it was dangerous … so why would it activate itself now?

It was a terrifying line of thought, but maybe Unknown had noticed that she was digging into Rika's history and was warning her to keep her nose out of it. She was sure that Seven and Unknown were the only people who had access to the apartment's system and she doubted the former would mess with it, not when her safety was concerned.

_The security system has been activated._

Mei remained quiet, heavy foreboding washing over her like ice. She could literally sense that there was something greater at work and if she were to dig deeper, she had a feeling that the truth would terrify her. However, she couldn't let that stop her, not when so many people relied on her to solve this case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ヾ(＾-＾)ノ I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, I'm not even sure why, but I hope you've enjoyed it anyways. The next one is going to be from Seven's perspective again and deal with the aftermath of the Echo Girl drama as well as progressing the main plot. Oh-oh, Mei is in danger too and it's not going to be long until Unknown finally makes an appearance, so I hope you're looking forward to that.
> 
> Do you like how I'm dealing with Zen's Route so far? Am I missing something? ( _Does Jumin Han is gay!?_ will be included in the future haha) What about Mei's little excursion and secret investigation of Rika?
> 
> The ouija board chat was inspired by a youtube video where a guy reads out funny questions people asked about them on forums. I died laughing the first time I watched it and I totally recommend you do. It's the same guy who spread the pregananant memes lol. Also, the "Passing Out After Caffein Syndrome" is my favorite chat, so I just had to include it before things turn more serious. There is a version of it on youtube that is voice acted and I can only recommend you watch that too, it's amazing ヾ(☆▽☆)
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you have a wonderful day wherever you are (✿◠‿◠)
> 
> PS: As always, I'll proof-read the chapter sometime soon. It's just that I tend to notice mistakes more easily when a couple of days have passed, probably because I've been staring at and editing these chapter for hours.


	16. The Rumor Come Out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to give you a heads up that this chapter starts out a little dark, but it only lasts through the first few paragraphs.

When Seven awoke from his thirty-two-minute power nap, he knew this wasn't going to be a good day.

It had been months since he last dreamed of his brother and their psychotic mother, who's drunken outbursts of violence always ended with one of them getting hurt with a tequila bottle or some other household object. In those flashback episodes he couldn't move, he was stuck in his five-year-old body as though he was experiencing a memory in virtual reality rather than just dreaming about his messed up childhood.

Seven should be used to them by now, since they were reoccurring once in a blue moon, but the clarity with which he remembered them always left an unsettling feeling in his chest. 

He rubbed his pale wrists, trying to get rid of the phantom touch of ropes that cut into his flesh and rubbed it raw thanks to his numerous attempts to escape. His brother had always been watching his efforts with lifeless golden eyes, a mirror image of his own yet so very different at the same time, while he slipped in and out of consciousness.

It was impossible to place the exact date of the memory since this was a regular occurrence for the siblings, but after some thinking he concluded that it must've been a Sunday. 

Their mother was always particularly violent when he came home from mass, which was a very successful attempt to guilt trip him for leaving in the first place and enjoying the only part of his life that she hadn't ruined completely. He knew that it had been a terrible decision to leave his brother alone with her. Not once did he leave the house without dragging a mountain of guilt through the door with him. 

The church had always been his sanctuary, but soon even that became a double-edged sword.

Once it became a family tradition that he found his baby brother bound to the radiator in the kitchen, black and blue with shards of glass stuck in his legs, Seven's excursions to the outside world became less frequent. _It was his fault_ , the Devil had said, _it was his fault his brother got hurt_ , and being the gullible child he was, he believed every word.

Despite the pain and suffering the dreams made him remember, a small ugly part of him was grateful for them. It was the only way he got to see his brother and his desperate mind clutched onto every little piece of him he got, no matter how painful his past was.

Saeran ...

_Why did he have to remember him now?_

Seven spared a glance at the digital clock on his main monitor and groaned. It was 8am and even though he worked through the entire night, he knew a good night's sleep was not on his schedule by a long shot. 

On the bright side, Vanderwood had been nice for a change and didn't bother him for the last few hours. The older agent was having a pity party in the kitchen with his best friend, another bottle of scotch, which he hadn't let go off ever since their boss had posed the ultimatum. Maybe he would keep being nice and make breakfast or at least pass out on the floor, Seven didn't mind either way.

Having some minutes to spare, he opened the RFA messenger, eager to find out if there were any updates on the Zen situation.

> **[A new chatroom has opened. You two are dead to me! Yoosung★, MC, 707]**
> 
> **MC:** Good morning, you two (✿◠‿◠)
> 
> **707:** Hiyaaaa ヾ(＾∇＾)
> 
> **Yoosung★:** It's not a good morning!
> 
> **707:** Did you sleep well, Yoosung?
> 
> **MC:** Did you faint?
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I hate you two so much, I swear (눈_눈)
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Look at what you've done to me!!!

Yoosung sent them a selfie that almost made him regret pulling a prank on him. The gamer had bags beneath his violet eyes and his messy blonde hair was sticking up in all directions, resembling a bird's nest. His head was resting on a table and overall, he looked like he just came home from a cameo in _The Walking Dead_.

> **MC:** Oh God, what happened to you? �(ﾟ□ﾟ*川
> 
> **Yoosung★:** You two happened!
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I was so afraid of fainting that I kept myself awake the entire night.
> 
> **707:** So in other words ... you played LOLOL?
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Yes, it was the only thing that made me feel better.

Seven rolled his eyes at that. How was Yoosung still at university when all he did was play online games? At some point, they'll notice the gigantic gap in credit points and kick him out for good. He really hoped the gamer would get it together before that.

He had thought that his mom left an impression on Yoosung, but there was obviously a lot more to conquering depression than a family visit. It has only been a few days and the gamer had already relapsed into his old habits.

> **Yoosung★:** I drank about a liter and a half of chocolate milk and now I'm really sick.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** _(´ཀ`」 ∠)_
> 
> **MC:** You actually did that?!
> 
> **707:** lololol (~￣▽￣)~
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I'm gonna puke any second now, so I'm staying close to the bathroom.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Why did you do this to me? (ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
> **MC:** I'm so sorry! I didn't think you'd actually do it ლ(・﹏・ლ)
> 
> **707:** lolololololol
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Seven, I swear ...
> 
> **Yoosung★:** If you don't stop laughing, I _will_ come over to your place and you won't like what happens then.
> 
> **707:** Uhhhh so scary ⊂（゜∀゜⊂
> 
> **Yoosung★:** You have no idea what I'm capable of!
> 
> **707:** Don't take it personally, but I feel like I'm being threatened by a cupcake.
> 
> **MC:** Cupcake Yoosung. Soo adorable~
> 
> **Yoosung★:** You won't be laughing once I puke chocolate milk all over your favorite hoodie!
> 
> **MC:** Ew. Gross. Too much information.
> 
> **707:** Not my hoodie щ(ಥДಥщ)
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I'll puke all over your cars, too. Do you know how hard it is to get the smell out of the seats?
> 
> **707:** Not my babies! I take everything back. You're no cupcake, you're an evil mastermind.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** ↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ
> 
> **MC:** While I'd love to continue to talk about all the places and things Yoosung could puke on …
> 
> **MC:** Did you hear any news about Zen?

Frowning at the screen, Seven was just as clueless as her and the fact that Zen hadn't been online since yesterday worried him. He really hoped the actor didn't get himself into trouble because motorcycles, frustration and booze were not a good combination.

> **Yoosung★:** Well … I know something that you don't know (¬‿¬)
> 
> **MC:** Spill!
> 
> **707:** The. Tea.（✧∀✧）
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Jumin called me earlier. He met with Zen in a park and they actually had a civil conversation?
> 
> **707:** They didn't fight?!?! ＝(￣□￣;)
> 
> **MC:** They talked like real friends? Σ(･口･)
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Shocker, I know. 
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Anyways, they contacted a serious news channel and explained the situation from Zen's perspective. They also called the police, who are interrogating Echo Girl's manager as we speak, just like you suggested Mei. As far as I know, there'll be a press conference this evening.
> 
> **MC:** Echo Girl made some heavy accusations and when they find out that she was lying, she's gonna join Glam and Sarah in the courtroom. 
> 
> **707:** Defamation of character isn't taken lightly, I assume?
> 
> **MC:** Nope ღゝ◡╹)ノ
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Yesterday evening, Echo Girl showed up at Jumin's place and threatened him. She is fighting a loosing battle, but Jumin suspects that she will lash out against him in retaliation.
> 
> **MC:** Wow, you gotta give her that … she's _bold_.
> 
> **707:** What about Zen?
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Apparently, he dragged Jumin to a karaoke bar at 3am and sang every sappy love song on the menu. Jumin sounded traumatized and Zen has a killer hangover now, but apart from that he's in a better mood.
> 
> **MC:** That's what happens when you let tequila make all your decisions ╮(─▽─)╭
> 
> **707:** I'm still trying to picture Jumin in a lovey-dovey karaoke bar.
> 
> **707:** Between all the pink garlands, frills and drinks with heart-shaped straws lololol
> 
> **707:** Aaaand of course, Zen serenading him ♪～(￣ε￣)
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I know, right? So awkward.
> 
> **MC:** Sounds like a date ♥ (´⌣`ʃƪ)

A smile escaped him before he could help himself. In another life, or another universe even, he'd have loved to take her out to every ridiculous place that came to his mind. A tacky karaoke bar, a lonely beach, an adventurous boat ride, a high-end restaurant that made Jumin's choices pale in comparison or maybe a burger place next door, a lively festival with fireworks, a picknick beneath the starry sky—the possibilities were endless, yet it could only ever happen in his dreams.

> **707:** Apropos date! I have one with the IP-address of our lovely hacker!
> 
> **707:** You think they fancy chocolate milk? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Omg I hAte YOU SEVEN
> 
> **Yoosung★:** WHY DID YOU HAVE TO REMIND ME?!?!
> 
> **707:** Love u too （￣ε￣ʃƪ）
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Now I feel sick again urg thanks （;ﾟ;艸;ﾟ;）
> 
> **Yoosung★:** The chocolate milk in my stomach wants to say hello. 
> 
> **MC:** Get a hot-water bag, put on some relaxing music and lay down in bed. Sleep = best medicine ever!
> 
> **MC:** Call me, if it gets really bad, okay? (づ◡﹏◡)づ
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Thanks, Mei. I'll do that.
> 
> **707:** A hot-water bag and chocolate milk? Sounds to me like you're making hot chocolate.
> 
> **707:** I heard that goes well with cupcakes (⌐▨◡▨)
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I will hurt you and all of your cars (ಠ◡ಠ)
> 
> **[707 has left the chatroom.]**

True to his words, Seven opened the folder that contained screenshots of the emails, which got sent to all of the RFA members except Mei and him. He wasn't sure why the evil hacker excluded them, but knew the reason couldn't be good. There was one thing he was sure of though: the hacker was definitely after the RFA, there was no doubt about that anymore.

Nevertheless, the million dollar question remained. Why were they after them? 

_Information? Money? Revenge? Fame?_

Studying the layout of the email wasn't helping much either. There was a mint-green symbol that looked like an eye and something about a place called _Magenta_. However, when he tried to research its origins he came up empty-handed.

All that's left was tracking the hacker's IP-address which would provide him with their physical address. Nimble fingers flew over the keyboard as he tracked the sender's proxy. Usually, this process would take twenty seconds but the hacker had covered his digital footprints by abusing international serves, so it might take an hour or two to get results. Codes criss-crossed over his monitor, stopping whenever they detected a major location. Russia, Germany, Australia, Japan, China and even Iceland came up during the search.

Seven wondered what he should do once he found their address. 

Normally, he'd just attack back or tighten the security, but considering that the hacker was after them specifically lead him to believe they wouldn't give up so easily. The only solution would be to barge into their hideout and take care of them personally. He wasn't comfortable with the idea, but it seemed like he had no other choice.

He was ripped from his thoughts when his phone buzzed and raised a quizzical eyebrow at the caller-ID.

“Yoosung my boi, what's up?” Seven leaned back in his chair with a grin. “You still alive or did the chocolate milk win?”

“I'm barely alive but that's not what I wanted to talk about.” Yoosung sounded surprisingly serious, which made him lose his smile immediately.

“Oh?”

“I'm worried about Mei. She's all alone in that apartment and I can't shake the feeling that something bad might happen,” the gamer stumbled over his words in a hurry to get them out. “You're the only one who can protect her, but I want you to know that you can rely on me if anything happens.”

“Thanks, Yoosung.” Seven sighed. “And I know what you mean, but I can't go to the apartment. My maid won't let me.”

“Can you at least send her that kitty robot?” Yoosung asked hopefully. “Maybe it can protect her?”

Seven was taken aback for a moment. “The kitty robot?”

“Yeah. You spent all that time making it for her so … why not?”

Seven didn't like the direction the conversation was taking. If Yoosung knew that he had already sent it to her, he wouldn't stop pestering him about it.

Sometimes it really astounded him how perceptive the young blonde was, especially when it came to people's feelings, while he was so dense when it came to everything else. It was bad enough that Vanderwood knew about his crush, he didn't want to add more people to the list. Especially his friends, who would try to push him into admitting it to her.

“It's just something I made because I couldn't focus.” 

That wasn't even a lie. He did have a hard time focusing, but it wasn't because of agency work or the hacker. He prayed that Yoosung wouldn't catch on.

“Seven, what's up with you? You've been acting strange.”

_Well, it wasn't the first prayer that the universe ignored._

“I just can't focus and I keep wanting to turn on the messenger and watch the CCTV in case she's there and I want to call her and make her gifts. Gaaah, I feel like I'm about to explode. My concentration used to be my gift, but it feels like my brain is melting and I'm going crazy. Maybe I had to much caffeine.”

“Caffeine doesn't melt brains,” Yoosung argued, incredulous. 

“Oh?” Seven rolled his eyes. “So you're the caffeine expert now, Mr. Chocolate Milk?”

“Stop trying to distract me! Why are you making this so hard?” Yoosung grumbled, frustration levels rising dangerously. “Just admit that you have feelings for Mei.”

“Have feelings?” He let the words roll off his lips, as though he was tasting them for the first time, and made a face.

“Yes! I've never been in a relationship, but I've read a fair amount of relationship advice books. If you have someone you have feelings for; you keep staring at your phone, can't work because you're thinking about that person and keep wondering what he or she likes.”

Seven propped his legs up on his table and rocked his chair back in a tempting-fate sort of way. “Well, I read _Expert Playboy_ and it didn't mention anything like that.”

There was a laugh, followed by an sigh of amused disbelief. “Pick up some proper books, dude.”

“Like the shoujo manga you read?”

“Yes, they're amazing,” Yoosung admitted, not rising to the bait. “Look, if you really do have feelings for her, then you have to show her. If you're worried that she doesn't like you back, don't be. You two get along super well and she always laughs at your jokes"

“We were just playing around.” Seven tried to keep his voice level as though they were discussing the weather, but the statement sounded weak to his own ears.

“Uh-huh, so you built her a robot just for fun?”

“Well, no, that's …,” he faltered, his mouth suddenly dry. He tried his best to keep his happy-go-lucky facade up, but it was taking a lot more effort than he was used to. “It put all the parts together by itself and created itself. That's the creation myth of Meowy. Greek Seven Mythology.”

“You made that robot, dude. Stop saying ridiculous things.”

Why couldn't Yoosung just let this go? It was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it.

“Gah! So I made a robot,” Seven snapped. “Big deal.”

“What I was trying to say is; if you cared enough to create a robot just for her then you obviously have feelings for her. End of story. All that's left is the beginning of your romantic relationship,” Yoosung said sagely and for a moment, he pictured his friend with a long white beard, sitting cross-legged on top of a lone mountain in Japan. “You're so lucky, I haven't even gotten close to that.”

Seven laughed, but it sounded hollow. “I want to live in a world where that's possible … but it's not.”

“Why are you backing out?”

“Because I don't do things like that. I'm gonna spent the rest of my life staring at computers. Romantic relationships are not in the stars for me.” Seven grabbed a can of coke from the table and popped the lid open. This conversation was getting too Dr. Phil now, and he seriously needed some caffeine in his system to tolerate Yoosung-sensei and his fortune-cookie wisdom.

“You're not being honest with yourself, Seven.” Yoosung remained persistent. “What's so bad about liking her?”

There were a million reason why being in love with her was bad. 

First of all, there was his agency, who didn't allow their members to have any personal relationships and Seven was already stretching the rules by being with the RFA. Then there were all of his enemies, who would throw the biggest party of the century if they found out he had a weakness they could exploit. Then there was him and the hot mess that was his life. It would take weeks to categorize all of his problems from A to Z and even then he wouldn't be sure that he covered them all. She was a good person, too bright for his dark world, and he'd rather shoot himself in his leg than drag her into it.

And finally, there wasn't a snowballs chance in hell that she would return his feelings and while he tried to tell himself that it wasn't, it _was_ the most heart-breaking reason out of all of them.

“Yoosung, I'm only going to say this once and I want you to listen closely.” Seven released a heavy breath while trying to control his emotions. “I'm not in love with Mei.”

His declaration was met with silence, which grew more uncomfortable as the minutes ticked by.

“So ...” Yoosung paused and the action in itself was ominous. “ … you wouldn't mind if I asked her out?”

Seven's heart stopped and his entire body froze. The innocent question threw his brain on the tracks of an emotional roller coaster ride that he wasn't prepared for. Shock, anger, jealousy—the feelings overwhelmed him and made it hard to breathe.

A scene of Yoosung and Mei on a date played in his head. They were strolling through a local park,hand-in-hand, breathing fresh spring air and listening to the birds' excited melodies. Mei was smiling brightly as she pointed towards an ice cream vendor, dragging an equally content blonde student behind her. She was so precious and stunning. She was happy. So why did it hurt his heart so much to see her like this? What kind of monster was he?

“You can't.”

The cold words tumbled out of his mouth of their own accord, his brain choosing them without consulting with him first. 

“Oh? I can't?” Yoosung asked cheerfully like the cat who caught the canary. “And why is that, Seven? You just said you don't like her that way.”

“I don't.”

“Man, you have it bad,” he continued as though he didn't hear him. “I was actually a bit serious there. I really do like her, but I know she sees me as a friend and you obviously care for her more than I do.”

“Yoosung I'm— ”

“Don't lie to me. It's okay,” Yoosung interrupted gently. “I just worry about you sometimes. You deserve to be happy more than anyone else, even if you don't think so. I know you don't want to admit it, but she makes you happy—truly happy—and at the end of the day you'll be miserable if you never give love a chance. You can't keep doing this forever because if it's not me, there will be some other guy who sweeps her off her feet one day. Look, all I'm saying is to give it a try because you're going to regret it, if you don't.”

Incredibly fondness for his friend was rising in his chest and made his eyes sting with emotion. Yoosung really was one of the kindest people on the planet. In a parallel universe where he wasn't a secret agent but a student, who's biggest worry was whether a professor saw him ditch computer science to talk to his crush, he'd take Yoosung's advice in a heart beat.

However, Seven wasn't a normal college student and this was the real world. “Yoosung ...”

“No, you don't get to come up with nonsense anymore. Get yourself together so I can be angry at you again. If you think I'm forgetting the caffeine prank that easily, then you don't know me very well.” Yoosung teased. “I've been holding a grudge against V for more than a year, so unless I receive a box of HBC, you're off the Christmas card list.”

_Ouch. He was really serious._

###### 

☆

###### 

It had taken a couple of hours to trace the IP-address, but when lunch time rolled around his computer beeped loudly. A glowing red dot marked the location of the hacker's hideout in the middle of nowhere, roughly a two-day road trip from Seoul. It was an odd place for a hideout since apart from secret government businesses, which preferred secluded areas, most hackers hid in big cities, blending in with the regular human population and using them as a shield.

However, his initial feeling of victory had quickly vanished when Vanderwood decided that Happy Hour was over and returned to his original duties.

Once the older agent had gotten wind of the fact that he hadn't finished work yet, Seven found himself on the receiving end of the taser. The fight that had ensued between them was something he had expected. Of course, Vanderwood wouldn't let him take care of the hacker problem and made it very clear that if he were to leave the bunker, he'd find him and personally execute him in the most painful way possible.

Seven must've had a temporary moment of insanity earlier, thinking that Vanderwood would do something nice for a change. He had the sudden urge to bang his head against something solid, but resisted.

Afterwards, the paranoid man had pulled one of the chairs from the kitchen and appointed himself guard of the gate. While Vanderwood was watching him from his post like a hawk, Seven tried to stifle his laughter. All that the agent was missing was a magic staff, a wizard hat and yell 'you shall not pass', and he would put Gandalf's performance in the first _Lord of the Rings_ movie to shame.

Out of spite, Seven plugged his orange headphones into the computer and decided to do anything _but_ work for the agency. From his position at the door, Vanderwood wasn't able see his screens so as long as he didn't do anything overly crazy, he wouldn't get caught.

Absentmindedly, the redhead browsed through social media to assess the damage to Zen's reputation. It was one of the trending topics on Twitter and he frowned at all the hateful comments directed towards his friend. The Echo Girl fanbase had grabbed their pitchforks and even people from Zen's fanbase were jumping on the bandwagon. It wasn't fair. Zen didn't deserve this.

A brand new video caught his attention. It was a clip from Celebrity A! News most recent broadcast and it was about … Jumin?!

_“A! News has the next scoop. We've received a tip from one famous female singer concerning the young entrepreneur Jumin Han, the Chairman in line for C &R International. His amazing looks and management skills put him as the top bachelor, and yet, he has not shown an interest at a single woman. Isn't that strange? We've received a tip that Jumin Han is actually gay. After this brave comment from a singer, we have been bombarded with several similar reports. Following the scandal from a few weeks ago, involving an engagement with Sarah Choi, the break-off between them suddenly makes sense. This is a comment from a famous actress who's requested to remain anonymous.”_

_“I don't really care if it's just me, but I asked everyone I knew and they all seemed as if they expected it. I knew he had a secret. How else could he have remained so calm in front of my fabulous body.”_

That was definitely Echo Girl's voice. What the hell was going on?

Seven quickly opened the computer-version of the messenger and was glad to find some of the others online.

> **[A new chatroom has opened. Does Jumin Han is gay? ZEN, MC, 707]**
> 
> **MC:** Echo Girl is at it again and too chicken to face off against Jumin directly lmao
> 
> **ZEN:** Yeah, I mean a famous actress and singer who thinks she has a fabulous body.
> 
> **ZEN:** I wonder who that could be?! (¬_¬)
> 
> **707:** They didn't even change the pitch of her voice.
> 
> **MC:** How are you holding up, dear drinking buddy of mine?
> 
> **ZEN:** I passed out on Jumin's couch and now my head is killing me. I feel like I got run over by a truck.
> 
> **ZEN:** Mr. Trustfund made me swallow a lot of painkillers, so I'm gonna be fine for the press conference.
> 
> **ZEN:** I'll prove my innocence to everyone! ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

He was relieved to hear that Zen was fine, at least physically. Adjusting his striped glasses, Seven went on a hunt for more information on the Jumin situation and stumbled upon an article that made him bite his tongue because otherwise, he'd have bust into laughter.

> **707:** Guys, guys, guys! (╯°▽°)╯
> 
> **707:** I found the holy grail of online articles!
> 
> **ZEN:** Is it about me again? I don't think I can take it atm.
> 
> **707:** No, no, no. It's about Jumin.
> 
> **707:** You ready? (⊙ꇴ⊙)
> 
> **MC:** Alwaysヾ(☆▽☆)
> 
> **ZEN:** No, but you're gonna go ahead anyways.
> 
> **707:** _The rumor come out: Does Jumin Han is gay?_
> 
> **MC:** I don't know, _does_ he?
> 
> **ZEN:** He probably does.
> 
> **707:** Allow me to read an excerpt of this fantastically written piece of art (ಠ_ರೃ)
> 
> **ZEN:** Oh yeah, I have to know (눈_눈)
> 
> **MC:** I _does is_ have to know ╭( ･ㅂ･)و
> 
> **707:** lolololol

God, this girl really was perfect.

> **707:** _“Does Jumin Han is gay?” is the most discussed in the media in the few years ago. Even it has happened in 2015, but some of the public is still curious about what is exactly happening and the reason a rumor come out about his gay._
> 
> **ZEN:** Is the journalist okay? I can't believe this is real (＾艸＾)
> 
> **MC:** And that's what drugs do to you, kids lolol
> 
> **707:** _The public, especially women, are shooketh. This rumor spread massively and is out of standardize of hoax._
> 
> **ZEN:** What does that even ...?!?
> 
> **ZEN:** Echo Girl could've at least found literate people to write fake articles.
> 
> **707:** _According to the last reported, a singer revealed him as homosexual. Do you still believe or not? This rumor has even talked about by a person of his company._
> 
> **MC:** I can't. I'm dying (≧◡≦)
> 
> **707:** I hope we're all on the same page now (⌐■_■)
> 
> **MC:** Yes, that _is has been_ cleared up.
> 
> **707:** So Zen … is he gay or not?
> 
> **ZEN:** I don't freaking know. Could you glean anything from that?!?!

Seven was proud of himself for making Zen laugh. It gave him hope that the actor would get through this scandal and maybe come out even stronger on the other end of it.

> **[Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.]**
> 
> **707:** Ah Jumin, the man of the hour! Would you solve this mystery for us? _(┐「ε:)_
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I see, you've heard about it. Celebrity A! News certainly doesn't waste any time.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I wish they would use their energy toward more productive goals.
> 
> **ZEN:** You're avoiding the question (─‿─)
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I don't react to false rumors.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** That's a rule my father taught me.
> 
> **MC:** Good choice. Once Echo Girl gets exposed, it'll get discredited with the rest of her lies anyways.
> 
> **ZEN:** Well, everyone is going crazy about it. You think it's okay not to respond?
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Yes. Compared to your situation, this is just harmless gossip.
> 
> **707:** Besides, it's a topic the media likes to pick up once a year or so ╮(─▽─)╭
> 
> **ZEN:** Yeah … I guess that'll work for you.
> 
> **ZEN:** The media isn't really persistent towards corporate people. I'm just worried.
> 
> **ZEN:** You rejected so many female celebrities over the years and many of them are talking about you now.
> 
> **MC:** Zen … you're not searching for yourself online, are you?
> 
> **ZEN:** Well ;;
> 
> **707:** Busted! (-＿- )ノ
> 
> **MC:** Stop torturing yourself, please.

Seven grimaced at that. He had misjudged how deeply this was affecting Zen, who was struggling to bottle up all of his disappointment. The scandal, particularly the public's reaction to it, cut deeply into the insecurities he had always harbored during his acting career.

> **Jumin Han:** It's pathetic that people waste their time on social media, talking trash (¬_¬)
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Aren't there better things to do than staring at a monitor to see what other people are thinking?
> 
> **ZEN:** That's true, but it's hard to ignore all those people hating on me.
> 
> **ZEN:** I'm not like you.
> 
> **MC:** It's gonna be hard, but I'm sure you're going to get through this ⊂(・﹏・⊂)
> 
> **707:** Yeah, think of the press conference. U'll clear ur name and everything will be fine (σ`・∀・)σ
> 
> **ZEN:** I don't know … what if nobody believes me? And even if ...
> 
> **ZEN:** What if nobody wants to hire me now?! It's all useless.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I didn't know you were so quick to give up.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** You think your career will end just because of one rumor?
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Was your career that fragile in the first place?
> 
> **ZEN:** Godammit yes! My career is nothing! (╬ಠ益ಠ)
> 
> **ZEN:** People go crazy about my looks, but not my acting.
> 
> **MC:** That's not true and you know it.
> 
> **ZEN:** I'm sorry you have to see me like this, but I'm so mad.
> 
> **ZEN:** I put my body and soul into acting for years. I want to be recognized as an actor.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Hmmm (・_・)
> 
> **ZEN:** Jumin you are so lucky. You have your dad and your money backing you up.
> 
> **MC:** This isn't so black and white, Zen.
> 
> **707:** You have your talent to back you up.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Let's just talk about this over lunch when you've calmed down.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I think you're too emotional right now.
> 
> **ZEN:** Jumin, you didn't do anything wrong, but I just hate that you can be so calm.
> 
> **ZEN:** Honestly … I'm jealous that you can be so confident.
> 
> **[Zen has left the chatroom.]**

Mei was right. The world wasn't just black and white, good or bad, fair or unfair. Still, Seven could understand why Zen was jealous of Jumin. He had all the things he didn't have; a supportive family, fame for his hard-earned accomplishments and the money to go after his dreams without a care in the world. 

However, Zen also had everything Jumin didn't; meaningful relationships with people, life experience in the real world, the freedom to do whatever he wanted and a lack of people who pretended to care for him to gain money. It was natural that they had trouble understanding each other.

> **Jumin Han:** I don't understand. Is there really a need to get so serious? ( ￣＾￣)
> 
> **Jumin Han:** The police is doing their job, the press conference is scheduled and I will sue Echo Girl. It's going well, is it not?
> 
> **707:** I think the fact that everyone believed Echo Girl so easily really crushed his confidence as an actor.
> 
> **707:** The public turning on him over night is like proof to him that they didn't care about him beyond a pretty face.
> 
> **Jumin Han** : Oh. I see. So it's not just his dream that is in jeopardy but his beliefs …
> 
> **707:** Yeah, he's really struggling right now. I hope he'll pull himself together.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** What do you think, Mei? (ㆆᴗㆆ)
> 
> **Jumin Han:** …
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Are you still there? (ﾟｰﾟ;)
> 
> **707:** Mei? (;･∀･)

A sudden rush of panic made the blood grow cold in his veins. She usually replied really quickly, especially when some kind of drama was going on. It wasn't good to jump to conclusions, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right here.

Seven opened the CCTV feed and re-winded it to when she normally entered the apartment complex. There was nothing suspicious on the tape, Mei had waved at the camera as she always did and went into the apartment. He checked the feed there as well, but couldn't find her on the screen either. She hadn't left the building, so where was she?

> **Jumin Han:** Did she leave the chatroom without us noticing? ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌
> 
> **707:** No, she's still logged in and online.
> 
> **707:** Mei? Can you read this?
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Bad connection?
> 
> **707:** Not possible. She's at Rika's apartment right now. When I set up Wi-Fi, it's never less than perfect.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I knew it was a terrible idea to leave her without a bodyguard.
> 
> **707:** MEI!?!?!
> 
> **707:** ARE YOU OKAY?!
> 
> **707:** Answer me pls
> 
> **Jumin Han:** What about the CCTV?
> 
> **707:** Alreddy checked. Nothing unusual.
> 
> **MC:** I'm sorry guys, I was distracted for a minute there.

Running a hand through his red hair, Seven took a calming breath to steady himself. _She was fine._

> **707:** Oh thank God. You really had me worried there.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Yes, please be less distracted in the future.
> 
> **707:** What distracted you?
> 
> **MC:** When I first came here, you mentioned something about a security system and how it was very important not to trigger it …
> 
> **707:** Yeah?
> 
> **MC:** Well, it turned on and off last night. I thought it was just a bug, but after hearing it again just now, I'm putting all my money on the hacker.
> 
> **MC:** They are messing with it, I'm sure.
> 
> **707:** Oh no.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** What does this mean, Luciel? 
> 
> **707:** Oh God, I screwed up again.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** He said with surprise in his voice for some reason.
> 
> **707:** I was so focused on tracing the IP-address that I didn't pay attention to anything else.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Is Mei in danger?
> 
> **707:** Depends. What did the alarm say?
> 
> **MC:** _The security system has been deactivated_.
> 
> **MC:** I assume that's not a good thing?

No, it really wasn't. In the worst case scenario, the hacker had tampered with the part of the system that controlled the bomb settings. He needed to find out what that cyberspace cockroach did and fast.

“The apartment security server … server transparency okay, input output okie dokes, last activation of gate security … good.” Seven mumbled to himself as he checked the server status. “And … the special security system … Huh?”

The numbers seemed to be different, unless he was starting to hallucinate. He went for the access log next and searched for the last two entries. One of them was yesterday evening around the time Mei had left the chatroom, the other one was only a couple of minutes ago. The first time the system had been restarted and altered, the second time it had been reset.

Impossible. The special security system had the most complicated algorithm out of all of his servers. How the hell did they get in? However, any other thought about the hacker was quickly pushed to the back of his mind as another one demanded his full attention. 

Mei was in danger.

> **707:** MEI!
> 
> **MC:** Yes?
> 
> **707:** I can't explain in detail right now, but you are in danger.
> 
> **707:** You need to listen to me, okay?
> 
> **707:** Don't ever move from the apartment or something really bad might happen.
> 
> **MC:** What??
> 
> **707:** I'll explain when I get there and fix everything.
> 
> **707:** So until then
> 
> **707:** DON'T LEAVE!
> 
> **MC:** Okay, I trust you.
> 
> **707:** Thank you!
> 
> **707:** I'll do whatever it takes to get there.
> 
> **707:** Wait for me!
> 
> **[707 has left the chatroom.]**

Seven desperately needed an escape plan and a good one. He'd have to channel his inner Houdini and perform a vanishing act that would outshine the famous magician's proudest performance. Consequences be damned.

First of all, he had to lure Vanderwood out of the room because he had to gather all of his hacking equipment and weapons, which were necessary for survival in case of emergency. Meanwhile, he'd have to wipe his computer's hard drive and every other storage that contained information on the RFA, the apartment and his algorithms; so his superior wouldn't get to them.

Moreover, it was a must that he tanked his phone and use one of his spares in the future. Otherwise the agency would be on his heels in a matter of minutes, tracking his location wherever he went. The last problem he had to overcome was getting to one of his cars and out of the garage, which would prove to be a challenge since Vanderwood possessed the ability to hear a pin drop in another room. In comparison, a car engine would be like a rock concert to the man.

An idea made his face light up as a slow grin settled on his lips.

The first phase of his escape plan was easy as pie. Seven had hacked the older agent's phone a while back in order to prank call him. All he had to do now, was dialing the big boss from Vanderwood's phone and make it look like an incoming phone call. Voilá—the Gandalf imitator in front of his gate would most likely leave the room to take the call.

_Bzzzt._

Seven heard the man's phone buzz in one of his black pockets, but the older agent seemed to ignore it. Sweat started to form on his forehead, making his hands grow clammy. If Vanderwood didn't rise to the bait, he'd be forced to go old fashioned on him and Seven wasn't sure if he could take him. His superior was far more experienced in field work than he was and if it came to close combat, he'd have to rely on the element of surprise.

Luckily, Vanderwood picked up after the fourth ring and as expected, he left for the garage to take the call.

One the one hand, Seven was glad his plan had succeeded, but on the other it really sucked that the older agent went to the very place he needed to go after packing. Well, he'd think of something until then. When he heard the door close and sounds of a heated conversation, the genius hacker initiated the deletion of the hard disk, pushed his chair back and stormed into the bedroom.

If it didn't erase everything in time, he'd have to take a detour to the kitchen and kill his computer with a dose of water.

Diving beneath the double bed that had only ever been used three or four times, Seven pulled out a black duffle bag and crammed his best laptop inside. Cables, a pocket knife, spare battery packs, a portable antenna, two spare cellphones, a handheld gun, USB-sticks, a pocket knife, power banks, a spare router and a small toolbox were added equally quickly. He turned toward his wardrobe and shoved a bunch of clothes on top of his equipment.

In one swift movement, he thew the heavy bag over his shoulder and took a deep breath.

It was time for phase two of his improvised strategy. Vanderwood was in the garage and he needed him out of there to get to one of his cars or distract him enough to sneak by before he could stop him. It was incredibly risky, once he was spotted the game would be up and this time he wouldn't be able to talk his way out of it.

_Tick. Tock._

Time was mercilessly marching on, the hands of the clock were moving too fast for his liking. Seven only had a few minutes left to brainstorm and come up with a solution because Vanderwood wasn't a chatty guy, not even with their boss. The younger agent's nerves were starting to fray at the edges and his heart was running a marathon without him.

However, he had always been too stubborn to crack under pressure, so he forced himself to calm down.

A glint of black metal in the corner of the room caught his attention and two red eyes were innocently staring back at him. It was one of the animal robots he had been building before Meowy; a black dog that could also breathe fire. With a new tactic in his mind, Seven picked up the robot and the corresponding remote control.

Careful to keep his footsteps as light as possible, he walked through his bunker towards the row of monitors. Luckily, the program had already deleted everything important, but nevertheless, he grabbed the bottle of coke from earlier and poured the remains into the system unit. The electronics hissed when they came in contact with the fluid and a couple of sparks flew through the air. 

Sneaking into the hallway that lead to his babies, Seven thanked his past self for being intelligent enough to install two doors to his garage. Vanderwood was behind the first one and still immersed in the conversation. Slowly, he placed the dog robot on the ground before making his way to the other end of the hallway. The younger agent squatted down and carefully opened the second door, peaking through the gap.

“Agent 707 is undoubtedly a very talented agent. Hasn't he decoded the CSS in the shortest amount of time?” 

It didn't sound like a compliment, more like warning to the boss that he could be a danger to the agency. Vanderwood was leaning on the wall and the grim expression that darkened his face only confirmed Seven's suspicion. They were already doubting his loyalties.

Quick like a panther, Seven opened the door and hid behind one of the white concrete pillars. His favorite red Mustang was only a couple of meters away. He pressed a hand to his mouth and held his breath, listening to the echo of Vanderwood's voice.

“Yes, sir. I understand. We should have carried it out by force. I'll take him there after we finish today. He'll come to his senses once we've given him a taste of what real torture is.”

Good thing that he spontaneously decided to abandon the agency today because he definitely wasn't about to stick around for the torture. Vanderwood really sucked and after the news, Seven wouldn't feel guilty for what he was about to do to his superior. He flipped the power switch on the remote and pressed his thumb on the motion controls.

“Woof.”

“What? We don't have a dog in here?” Vanderwood muttered and Seven watched him move towards the door through the reflection on one of the cars. The man swung it open and pocketed his phone once he found the culprit. “Where the hell did this come from?”

“Woof, woof. I am God Seven's creation,” the dog barked happily. “Woof. I was born in 150BC in the Pyramid of Wrath when my mom dog robot met my Arabic father dog robot and with the contract from pharaoh Alibaba ...”

Meanwhile, Seven had managed to sneak behind another pillar.

“No wonder this thing is bullshitting, Agent Seven made it.” 

Showtime. Golden eyes sparkled with mischief when he pressed the red button on the remote, which controlled the robot's secret weapon. Flames burst from its open mouth and the raging inferno engulfed his superior's dark frame.

“Ahhhh! What the hell?! Why is the dog spitting fire all of a sudden?!”

The genius hacker snickered as he watched Vanderwood flail around, desperately trying to snuff out the flames that caught the sleeve of his favorite black trench-coat on fire. The man was thoroughly distracted.

It was time to move on to the last phase.

Seven breathed a sigh of relief when he got to his favorite car, half-way surprised that Vanderwood didn't slash its tires after their previous argument about him leaving. He still checked it over before he got in, just in case, and felt comforted by the familiar coolness of the black leather interior.

He threw the duffle back on the passenger seat and waited.

The smoke from the flames triggered the fire alarm, which immediately proceeded to standard protocol and opened all of the exits to his bunker, including the large garage door. Once the coast was clear, he jammed the keys into the ignition and the engine roared to live. His Mustang purred like a cat when he shifted into sport gear and loosened the hand break.

He slammed his boot on the gas petal and laughed when he saw Vanderwood's flabbergasted expression in the left side-view mirror, growing smaller and smaller as he left him in the dust.

Seven was finally _free_.

However, his happiness was short lived and soon to be replaced with urgency again. It took him ten minutes to get out of the thick forest that surrounded his bunker and onto the highway, despite breaking the speed limit. If his calculations were correct, he wouldn't arrive at Rika's apartment for another thirty minutes at best. He definitely needed to shake the agency off his tracks and throw in a red herring to properly vanish from the face of the Earth, before he could save Mei.

Fishing his cellphone out of his pocket, Seven typed a quick, private message to Yoosung with one hand. Earlier, his friend had asked to be relied on and now was the time to prove it.

> **707:** Yoosung! I need a favor!
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Sevne?!?
> 
> **Yoosung★:** What's goign on?! I saw the chat! Is Mei okay?
> 
> **707:** No time to explain.
> 
> **707:** Need you to call V.
> 
> **707:** Tell him that the special security system has been hacked.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** What?!
> 
> **707:** Pls just listen to me 
> 
> **707:** thx k bye

Seven took the next turn and hit the brakes next to a local park. He checked his surroundings twice, because one could never be careful enough, before he threw his hood on. 

Hastily, he scrambled out of the car and nearly bumped into a vendor, who was selling tired-looking vegetables at the side of the street. The secret agent ignored the insults the man shouted at him and pushed through the crowds of afternoon shoppers. The heat was pushing down on him and the masses of people were suffocating. 

As soon as he managed to get through the sea of pedestrians, he sprinted towards a small pond near the entrance of the park. Not wasting another second, he threw his cellphone into the murky water, disturbing a family of ducks that had been drifting across the surface peacefully.

There was probably a tracker on it and he took joy from the mental image of Vanderwood, soaking wet after spending hours searching for the damn thing in the stinky mud.

When he got back to his car, Seven ripped the door open with a force that startled a few passerby, but he didn't care. All he could think about was that with every minute that passed, Mei was in more danger and he knew he would never forgive himself if she got hurt. The hacker had always known that installing a bomb in Rika's apartment was something he'd regret down the road, but he had tried to delude himself into thinking the day would never come.

Out of all people, it was Mei who had to pay for his mistakes now.

It was one of those moments, where he prayed with every cell in his body that she'd be safe, that he'd arrive in time, that he could take her into his arms and bring her home. He didn't even care what happened to him, all that mattered was Mei. Seven prayed, but it wasn't God who answered.

 _It was his fault_ , the Devil had said, _it was always his fault_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, long time no see （っ・∀・）っ I can't believe I managed to write a chapter with how hectic my life has recently been, but I was hit with inspiration and it just flowed out of me. Also, it has been (almost exactly) a year since I've started this story, so what better way to celebrate than to update an extra long chapter. Did you enjoy it? As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts :)
> 
> So Zen's Route is almost done, though he will need some time to recover from everything. Jaehee is working. Yoosung is fighting his way through depression and Jumin is ... well Jumin. I hope you liked the teases of Zen/Jumin, though I couldn't focus too much on it because of plot progression and stuff. On another note, how did you like Yoosung in this chapter? I noticed that I was establishing relationships between Mei and the RFA, but didn't really include much Seven-and-the-RFA Action.
> 
> Anyways, can you guess what'll happen next chapter? It's gonna be called "Keep Calm And Nobody Explodes" (in referece to the bomb defusing video game from a couple of years back), and it's gonna be from Mei's perspective again.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡
> 
> PS: The "Does Jumin Han Is Gay?" part is from a Game Grumps episode and I altered it only slightly. The "Yoosung = Cupcake" bit is from a post on tumblr, so kudos to my favorite website again. A lot of the chats and some of the dialogue is directly from the game (because I wanna stay close to the roots in some areas), but you already knew that :D
> 
> PSS: I'll proof-read later because I gotta go watch Germany vs. Mexico now. I live in a football obsessed country and it's a sacrilege not to watch the games lol


	17. Keep Calm and Nobody Explodes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the longest chapters so far and it's not a happy one, just so you know :')

There were three observations Mei made as she stood in the center of Rika's apartment, staring wide-eyed as a cloud of dust settled around her.

Observation one; it would take ages to get the shards of glass out of the carpet, particularly the tiny splinters, which were scattered across the floor like a messy attempt at mosaic art. Observation two; a young white-haired man, who looked like he stepped right out of the front page of an edgy punk magazine, was casually climbing through the broken window as though he did that everyday. Observation three—which was probably the most crucial one—someone just broke into the apartment through the window of all places.

She really hoped V had a good household insurance because this wasn't going to be cheap.

“Hello,” the man said in a way you would greet someone you passed on the street. His voice sounded raspy and she wasn't sure whether it sounded that way naturally or he just didn't use it much.

“Uhm … hi?”

“Gosh, I didn't plan on making a sound, but I suppose I failed.” He brushed some dust from his narrow shoulders and studied his environment with an analytical gaze. “Hey MC, stay where you are, okay? You'll hurt your feet if you step on the glass.”

“Right ...” Mei nodded dumbly, looking down at the pair of cat patterned socks she was wearing before turning her attention back to the intruder.

The detective couldn't make out much of his face since half of it was covered by a black cloth. It was incredibly pale, so either he was the type to stay indoors for long periods of time or unhealthy, maybe both. Apart from the intense turquoise eyes that showed tell-tale signs of sleep deprivation, his most striking feature was his hair, which was dyed white and faded to a light pink at the tips. Completing the edgy punk look, a stylish leather jacket hung loosely on his slim body, revealing a large black tattoo of a stylized eye on his shoulder.

She couldn't shake the feeling that he reminded her of someone, but she had other problems to worry about right now.

There were only four people currently alive who knew the location of the apartment, herself included. She knew two of them personally, so by process of elimination and the fact that he called her by her username, he had to be the hacker.

“Unknown, right?”

“Smart lady,” Unknown complimented, though it sounded more like a taunt. “Yes, I'm the one who talked to you about the missing phone, who sent the strange message and the emails. Sorry about the window by the way, I didn't mean to make my entrance so ... _dramatic_."

Okay, at least he was self-aware.

“You couldn't have … I don't know … knocked on the door like a normal person?” Mei sighed, swallowing her nervousness, and gestured at the mess on the floor. “I thought hackers were supposed to be sneaky.”

"It's nice to finally meet you, MC." Unknown ignored her comment and went straight to business. “How was the email I sent? It's an invitation.”

The detective wasn't sure what kind of answer he expected from her, but didn't feel like provoking him. It sounded like he put a lot of effort into keeping their conversation friendly, which was probably meant to lull her into a false sense of security. However, she knew better than to believe that he came here with pure intentions, not even for one second. If anything, the man appeared to be unstable, setting her instincts on red alert.

People who had a tough time imitating normal behavior were either hiding a dead body in their backyard, under the influence of drugs or socially awkward; and she had yet to figure out which categories Unknown fit into. Of course, there were also psychopaths and sociopaths, but they were rare and usually didn't make an effort to appear normal.

Not to mention, Mei never got an email in the first place, but the rest of the RFA did. Maybe he just forgot to send her an invite or he was making it a point that he had the RFA in the palm of his hands. It might be a move to assert dominance, to demonstrate that he was the one in control of this situation. The thought left a sour aftertaste in her mouth, which made her resolve 'not to poke the bear' more difficult.

“Thanks, I guess? … However, if this is what you meant by 'come and get me',” Mei deadpanned, referring to the knife she saw peaking out from his pocket, “then I think I'll pass.”

“Oh this?” Unknown followed her gaze and patted the pocket in an attempt to be reassuring. “Don't worry, I only carry it for protection until we arrive at our paradise where everyone is happy. I've come to take you there and I'll explain everything once we get to Magenta.”

The detective narrowed her blue eyes at him. “And by Magenta, you actually mean _Mint Eye_.”

“I assume Nam Jr. couldn't keep his mouth shut,” Unknown muttered and a shadow crossed his features, but it was quickly replaced by his usual artificial cheerfulness. “Oh well, it doesn't matter. I already expected that you know our true identity with all that snooping you did at the Hope Foundation. That's why the Savior told me to come and fetch you in the first place.”

_The Savior? Did he mean the leader of Mint Eye?_

Mei decided to play along for now, might as well get as much information out of him as she could. “Why should I come with you?“

“Mint Eye is literally paradise. It'll fulfill all your hopes and dreams. Our members live together in peace and harmony, celebrating an everlasting party.” Unknown said dreamily, but it sounded rehersed. He wore the same vacant look that she had seen on the two culprits at the precinct. “On the other hand, the RFA is only filled with false hope and pathological liars. They're pretending to be nice, so that they can manipulate you into working for them.”

“Even if what you say about the RFA is true, I don't think Mint Eye is any better.”

“What do you mean?” Unknown asked sincerely confused, like a child asking their parents why the sky is blue. It was oddly endearing and made her doubt his role in all of this. If he was a victim too, then maybe she could reason with him or even convince him to switch sides.

“I don't like how Mint Eye builds its membership,” Mei began slowly. “They target men who struggle financially, women with broken homes or in other words ... people who are easy to manipulate. It's not kidnapping but it's not recruitment either.” 

She trailed off as a flood of images threatened to overwhelm her.

In hopes of stumbling across a pattern, Kyu and her had worked meticulously to uncover the background of every person that went missing and none of those stories had a happy ending, not even a happy beginning. All of them were victims of a series of unfortunate events. Some had been dealt a loosing hand from the very start of their life while others made one mistake, which turned into a slippery slope and ended at the very bottom of society's food chain. Saying those people were social outcasts was putting it mildly.

“They may not have come willingly at first,” Unknown admitted in an eerily calm tone, “but after experiencing our way of living, they gladly accepted our help. They have been _cleansed_ of their previous sins and now they're leading a happier life. The Savior gave them a purpose and I'm sure if you asked them, none of them would want to leave.”

_A purpose? What are they making them do?_

“You take advantage of their state of mind and call it _cleansing_. Your Savior promises them paradise, but the way I see it, those are empty promises." Mei argued, temper flaring after his delusional speech. "In the end, all Mint Eye cares about is gaining influence and manpower to further their cause, whatever that is.”

Those people had families, people who have been worried sick about them since they disappeared and he was trying to make it sound like Mint Eye was doing charity work. The detective didn't even doubt that the victims joined Mint Eye willingly, since it was impossible that 132 people suddenly developed Stockholm Syndrome. However, she doubted that all of them threw away their previous life on a whim without a little manipulation. 

“Mint Eye isn't like that,“ Unknown screeched, effectively making her flinch. “You don't know them like I do. You don't understand, and how could you, since you've never been there. It's the RFA who is terrible.“

“You're just proving my point,” the detective tried to reason with him. “You're no better than Auuro Nam or Hoon Kwon. You've fallen for a lie. Your Savior is _using_ you.“

“Stop! Stop talking!?! You can't say that. You've never been part of Mint Eye! You don't know the Savior's and my relationship! You know _nothing_!” 

_Bullseye. She hit a sore spot._

Unknown clutched at his head as though he was in pain and that was when Mei realized that she had crossed a line. His sudden reaction truly terrified her. Without thinking, she took a step back and immediately regretted it when she heard the glass crunch beneath her feet, breaking through the thin fabric of her socks and digging into her heels.

Meanwhile, Unknown had recovered from his sudden fit of insanity and regarded her with a cool smirk. “Are you sure you're not the one who fell for a lie? You're a smart girl, you must've noticed the secrets the RFA tries to hide from you. Especially those men named Luciel and V, they are all lying. Don't you hate it when people lie to you?”

The undeniable truth in his words enclosed around her heart like ice and momentarily stunned her into silence.

It was a simple question, one that a child could've asked, and it demanded a simple answer. Yes, Mei hated lying and being lied to. It honestly didn't have much to do with her being a detective, but rather that she valued honesty above anything else. What shocked her was that Unknown, who was little more than a random stranger to her, knew this very intimate fact about her. It was the same character trait that caused all of her inner conflicts when it came to the RFA and their obvious secrecy.

She _wanted_ to trust them with all of her heart, but she _couldn't_.

They would surely hate her if they knew how suspicious of them she really was, that she had been investigating them behind their back. Even if she was only doing it to prove their innocence, she'd understand if they turned their back on her afterwards. It's what everyone always did. Regardless, Mei was okay with being hated if it meant they would be safe. Even if they never talked to her again ... she'd happily do it again if she got a second chance.

“You're right, I don't like being lied to and I know that V and Seven have a lot of secrets.” Mei balled her hands into fists. “But at least, they don't go around pretending to be angels while poisoning and murdering innocent people."

"Someone like you may not understand this, but it was neccessary at the time."

"Do you really think the end justifies the means?”

“Yes,” Unknown answered calmly with a hint of sadness. “While I wish no one would have to suffer for our cause, I know it was the right thing to do and the others do too.”

His reasoning was all sorts of wrong, but it was evident that he didn't think so.

Honestly, Mint Eye sounded more and more like one of those fanatic cults, who believed they would get into Heaven by abducting people, stripping them of their identity and forcing them to live by their twisted rules. Ah and let's not forget the monthly member fee of 250.000 won because how could you even think about getting into the Garden of Eden without money, you heathen.

Mei shook her head. “I won't be coming with you, even if your goal was _World Peace_ right now.”

“Good thing that you have no say in this.” Unknown chuckled cheerfully and ran a hand through his white hair. “You may not understand this now, but this is all for us to live in heaven. You will be happy in the end, too.”

“You don't know me and you certainly don't know what would make me happy,” Mei grumbled, irritated. “It won't be long until Seven is here and then it's two against one.”

Turquoise eyes widened for a moment and longing flickered across his face. Before Mei had time to analyze his strange reaction, the child-like softness gave away to resentment, deep and dark, as he returned to glaring holes into her. “I expected you to resist … but you saying that filthy name is making me go insane. He will not come and even if he does, it'll already be too late. I'll cleanse you of your false faith and show you true paradise. Now come to me while I'm still being rational.”

If this was him being rational, then she definitely didn't want to find out what he'd be like when he wasn't.

Mei needed to buy some time, however, it seemed like the hacker had his fill of small talk, which meant her options of distracting him were limited. 

In any case, she wasn't some damsel in distress who got lost in the woods with the big bad wolf on her heels, so letting Unknown kidnap her without putting up a fight was a big no-go. The detective just needed something to defend herself with, so she glanced around for a potential weapon. Problem being that there was nothing in the vicinity that had potential. The sofa cushions were too soft and everything else was too far away. There was a half-eaten tomato sandwich on the couch table, which she could throw at him, but apart from leaving food stains that probably wouldn't even be visible on his red shirt, it wouldn't do much damage.

Noticing her increasing nervousness, Unknown motioned for her to come over with a patient smile. After another minute passed by and Mei still looked at the sandwich for help, the hacker raised a challenging eyebrow. He was confident that he had won, that bastard.

"You know, you're just drawing out the inevitable. I don't want to hurt you but—"

Unknown didn't get to finish that sentence because suddenly, the door burst open with a bang, slamming violently against the wall to the side. Seven stepped into the room, hair disheveled and cheeks rosy as though he had run a marathon, and the detective had never been more relieved to see him.

“Thank God … I made it, but it was so damn hard.” Seven muttered to himself, still panting heavily. “How the hell did they complicate my already complicated algorithm?”

“Seven!” Mei exclaimed in a mix of happiness and warning. While she would like nothing more than to rush over to his side and put distance between herself and the hacker, she couldn't move because of the glass. “Unknown is here.”

“Mei!” His head snapped towards her and the intruder, eyes widening in shock as he noticed the chaos around them. “ ... What?”

“Shit! Why? Why are you here?!” Unknown muttered and reached into his pocket. “I thought I could finally put you in pain ...”

“You're the hacker, huh? Guess you're not completely shameless since you're covering yourself. You'll go to jail for breaking and entering like this,” Seven announced nonchalantly, trying to keep the situation under control. “Whoa! You even broke the window. Mei, be careful with the glass. You'll get hurt if you step on it.”

Well, that train had already left the station and she was a little embarrassed that she got herself hurt despite getting two warnings.

Mei couldn't even get a word in, before Unknown suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. Her back was against his chest and the pain in her feet didn't even register since all of her senses were occupied with the cold feeling of steel on her throat. It has only been a week since her last non-cooking related encounter with a knife, which made her wonder whether she was magnetic or just unlucky.

 _Unknown had done this before_ , she thought as he tightened his hold on her, _those were the movements of an expert_. Heart hammering against her chest, the detective tried to keep as still as possible. She already had enough injuries for today, thank you very much.

“You better let go of her right now or this won't end pretty,” Seven threatened, a dark look crossing over his face. She had never seen him so angry, not even when he had argued with her over V, and she was reassured by it. “I hated that the agency made me go through physical training, but I guess it does come in handy.”

Unknown stayed uncharacteristically silent. Before Seven arrived he had been talking her ear off, making her wonder where his sudden change in attitude came from.

“Even now, all you do is ruin my life ...” It was quiet, barely a whisper, but she was close enough to him to catch it.

“Huh?” Apparently, Seven heard it too and cocked his head to the side in curiosity. “You know me?”

“You probably don't remember. I'm sure you've long forgotten about me,” Unknown replied bitterly. He lifted his free hand and pulled the black mask down, revealing his identity. Mei wanted to take a look as well, but if she craned her neck the pocket knife would definitely nick her, so she resisted the urge.

“N-no way ...” Seven croaked, looking like someone had just slapped him in the face. “I-It can't be ...”

“I guess you do _now_ ,” Unknown mocked and it was followed by a few mirthless chuckles. “I prayed that I wouldn't meet you because I knew seeing you would remind me of my pathetic life.”

Mei had several ideas of what was going on, but decided that instead of making assumptions, she'd listen to their conversation first. Maybe it would finally reveal the missing link between the RFA and Mint Eye, which she had been desperately trying to discover.

“W-what happened? Why are y-you …” Seven stammered. “You're Saeran, right?”

“Don't call me that!” Unknown, or Saeran, screamed so loud that it made her ears ring. “You don't deserve to call my name!”

“You're the one who copied my algorithm? God … when did you learn how to hack?” Seven was still in a state of shocked disbelief, as though he just found out that the Earth wasn't flat and that chocolate milk didn't come from brown cows. “Why are you here? Rika told me that you ...”

“Shut up! Don't you dare say that name with your filthy mouth!” He was angry … no, he was _livid_. She didn't know why, but Saeran had a serious grudge against Seven. “All the names you spit out will be contaminated.”

“Saeran … why are you doing this now? Tell me!” Seven pleaded, golden eyes swimming with pain. “Something bad happened, right? That's why you're here … but then again, Rika would've never lied to me.”

“You're the one lying,” Saeran protested. “I can tell, so don't pretend you don't know.”

“I'm not lying!”

“Oh, you're not? Did you hear that, Detective? He said he's not,” Saeran rambled and laughed hysterically as though all of this was one great joke. Mei eyed the knife's movements warily and didn't comment. “That promise about protecting me, about being together, all lies … Even your last promise when you told me that we will be happy after escaping that hellish place was a lie. I remember all of them.You even changed your name to Luciel to get rid of me.”

“I-I had no choice!”

“What do you mean you had no choice? Hahaha … You're uncontrollable, covering lies with more lies. I knew you were lowly. My Savior was right.”

Mei frowned as she mulled over his words. From the looks of it, she had been right to assume that he was also a victim of Mint Eye and while she didn't know anything about the man, it was obvious that this Savior person had been influencing him to become this loyal. She wasn't sure what they did to him, but her heart hurt at the thought of the person he might've been before. He was someone important to Seven, that much was clear.

“Saeran, I don't know what people told you, but I thought you were doing well.” Seven argued calmly, though his eyes were anything but. He was visibly trying to pull himself together and failing. “I asked Rika to see a photo of you laughing. I knew I couldn't meet you, but I always prayed for you to be happy.”

“Stop lying! I don't wanna hear it.”

“Please, let go of Mei and then we can talk about everything.” Seven attempted to smile and took a cautious step forward. “You hate _me_ , right? She has nothing to do with this.”

“You're getting this wrong,” Saeran muttered in a low voice, “I didn't come here for you, I came here for her. The Savior has requested to see her.”

“I already told you that I'm _not_ coming with you.” Mei gritted her teeth, her patience was wearing thin.

The detective knew it was a stupid idea, but her survival instincts kicked in and she started to struggle in his arms. If she threw him off balance, then she could duck under his arm and rush over to Seven's side. Unfortunately, Saeran had expected her maneuver and simply brought the knife closer to her throat.

“Mei, don't move! It's dangerous!” Seven cried alarmed, before returning his burning gaze to her captor. “Stop it, please. Don't hurt her, _please_ don't hurt her.”

“Hmm~ I like that pathetic expression on your face,” Saeran commented amused. “Do you have feelings for this girl or something?”

The silence between them was deafening and apart from the cicadas chirping outside, nothing was breaking it. Seven stood perfectly still as though he was trying to impersonate a stone statue and she was almost afraid that he stopped breathing altogether. Mei knew that being excited to hear his answer should be the least of her worries, seeing as she was still being held hostage by an edgy punk hacker, but it was all her love-stuck mind could focus on.

Finally, Seven lifted his head and the light from the evening sun revealed his pained expression.

“Even if I do,” he said quietly, “it's useless.”

Mei's heart soared to the skies and broke at the same time. He didn't sound happy about it and the golden eyes that she loved so much were brimming with loneliness. It was frustrating and she felt even worse knowing that she was the one who caused that look on his face. She didn't understand why he was hurt and it was breaking her heart.

“So you _do_ have feelings for her,” Saeran taunted. “How neat! I can do whatever I want to this girl to make you suffer, right?”

If that wasn't an incentive to fight back, then she didn't know what was.

“Okay … this has been fun and all,” Mei started as panic began to constrict her chest, “but it'd be great if you could let go of me now.” 

When Saeran didn't move a muscle, the detective started to struggle again, just that this time, she cared little for the knife on her skin. She wiggled against him and tried to tug his arm away, but he was a lot stronger than he looked. He didn't even react when she slammed her heel on his foot, which might also be due to the fact that she was wearing socks and he was wearing boots.

“Don't fight. You don't want him to see anything inappropriate, do you?” Saeran purred in her ear, purposely trying to antagonize Seven. “How will I play with you? If you want to be officially inducted, you'll have to go through training. Oh, a lot is coming to my mind ...”

“Saeran, take me instead.” Seven was determined, his face hard and unreadable.

The two of them had a silent staring competition that neither of them was willing to back down from. Their battle of wills would've continued for ages, if they weren't interrupted by the recorded female voice she had become so familiar with recently.

_Warning: The security system has detected an intruder._

“We need to get out of here,” Seven exclaimed, panicked. He shot her a meaningful look and gestured wildly towards their only escape—the door. “We'll all die if we don't get out!”

“Shit!” Saeran cursed, momentarily distracted from his mission, but it was enough to slacken his tight hold on her.

“Mei!! Now!!”

She didn't hesitate and bit into his arm. It wouldn't injure him because his leather jacket was thick enough to protect him from her teeth.

“Owwww!” Saeran yelped and drew his arm back. 

The pocket knife fell uselessly to the floor as Mei stumbled away from him and ran into Seven's waiting arms. They settled around her, heavy and warm, and she felt safe despite the situation. The brunette could feel his heart thumping in his chest, which was running a marathon and she was sure hers was doing the same.

“Get out! You'll die like this!” Seven yelled, but wasn't even attempting to maneuver them toward the door. It was then that it clicked. They weren't really in danger. Somehow, he must've set the system up to give off a fake warning. It was a brilliant move and she admired him for his foresight.

“Shit … shit ...” Saeran continued to curse beneath his breath. His turquoise eyes flickered back and forth between them and the door, betraying his inner conflict.

Back in detective mode, Mei took the time to commit his features to memory, but froze once she got a closer look. No way … it _couldn't_ be. Sure he was a lot skinnier and frail looking, but apart from the hair and eyes, he looked like a carbon copy of the man who was currently holding her protectively. 

_Was Saeran … Seven's twin brother?_

Considering everything she had heard during their conversation, it would make sense. On the other hand, if there was one lesson Mei had learned from watching _Sherlock_ , then it was that it was _never_ identical twins, which made her conclusion hard to believe. However, she couldn't dismiss their similarities either. While Mei was still busy digesting her recent discovery, Saeran had finally made his decision and bolted out of the door without looking back.

“Saeran ...” Seven murmured forlornly, “ … Why did we have to meet like this?”

Mei breathed a sigh of relief and slowly moved her head from his chest to look into his eyes. “Seven, are you okay?”

“I don't know,” he answered hoarsely, “I don't think both of us are okay.”

###### 

☆

###### 

People were afraid of different things. 

Some of those fears were rational, like the fear of dying in an airplane crash or contracting an incurable disease. Some of those fears were less rational, like the fear of clowns or failing an exam. Of course, it was natural to fear the consequences of a failing grade, but it wouldn't harm you physically unless it feeds into an already existing mental illness. 

All of those fears were valid and definitely understandable, though there were some that were worse then others. That's why Mei believed that fear related to the danger level the person attributed with their object of fear. Moreover, there were some objects which would rank pretty high on everyone's list. They were like the _Universal Human Fears™_.

A bomb should be very high on that list.

It definitely was high on her list right now.

After Saeran had run from the apartment and the two of them had calmed down, Seven had unpacked the reason why the security system was so dangerous. It had taken much prodding from her side, but once he finally relented and told her that Rika had asked him to install a bomb, which would blow the classified documents and the intruder to smithereens, she was afraid.

Outwardly, Mei had taken the unexpected news in stride, but internally she was pacing in circles.

Seven hadn't said much afterwards, giving her much needed space while he set up his equipment in the corner of the living room to fix their tiny bomb problem. It could still go off, he had warned, since he didn't know how much Saeran had tampered with the special system and his hasty escape wasn't a good omen.

Silently, the detective let herself fall on a chair in the kitchen and contemplated her poor life choices. She had been roommates with a bomb for weeks. In a moment of hysterical dramatics, Mei placed her head on the table and did the only thing she could bring herself to do: deny the situation and hope it went away. 

Sometime during her denial, her phone buzzed and she watched the RFA's frantic reactions to Seven's explanations wearily. She was too mentally exhaused to play the blame game right now.

> **Yoosung★:** OMG I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS ΣΣ(ﾟДﾟ;)
> 
> **707:** Anyways, I'm working to fix everything.
> 
> **707:** Mei is safe and so is the information.
> 
> **[MC has entered the chatroom.]**
> 
> **MC:** What about your work for the agency? Can you even be here?
> 
> **707:** Don't worry about me and just take care of yourself first.
> 
> **707:** And since you're in my sight, I'll finally be able to focus now.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Mei! I'm so glad you're safe (T⌓T)
> 
> **MC:** That emoji doesn't suit you, Jaehee (~￣▽￣)~
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Who cares about that right now?!
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I was really worried (⋟﹏⋞) 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Who in their right mind would install a bomb in an apartment?!?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Even if someone evil intruded, some documents aren't worth a person's life (ಠ_ಠ)
> 
> **MC:** I agree …
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Rika wouldn't have wanted this! V must've set her up to do it. It's his apartment after all.
> 
> **707:** It's my fault for installing it in the first place.
> 
> **707:** And no, it was Rika's request not V's.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** But it can't go off now, RIGHT?
> 
> **707:** No, I've implemented some temporary measures.
> 
> **707:** But it's best if we stay here for a couple of days to be on the safe side.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Mei, you must've been so surprised (つд｀)
> 
> **MC:** Yeah, I still can't believe it.
> 
> **MC:** It's a little much (─‿─;;) 
> 
> **Yoosung★:** To think that the hacker who sent those weird emails broke into the apartment …

Seven hadn't told them about Saeran and while she hated to keep secrets from them, especially when they deserved to know the truth, she'd respect his wishes for now. 

> **Yoosung★:** Why is all of this happening to us?!? (╥_╥)
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Wait! Didn't V say that the person who lead Mei here was related to Rika? 
> 
> **707:** Ya. 
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Argg what does all of this mean?!? щ(ಥДಥщ) 
> 
> **707:** He can't be Rika's friend if he's attacking us like this.

There they go again, defending Rika like she was some sort of saint. Of course, they didn't know that she had been embezzling funds, but it should be obvious that what was happening right now had everything to do with her.

> **MC:** He didn't seem to be after the guest info at all.
> 
> **MC:** I don't know what he has against the RFA, but it's not information he's after.
> 
> **707:** True. He probs has something against one of our members.
> 
> **707:** We'll have to wait to find out.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** How? What's there to hate? Everyone here is so nice! (≖͞_≖̥)
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** You have his IP address, don't you?
> 
> **707:** Yes … but I can't go right now.
> 
> **707:** I have to make sure the special security system is safe
> 
> **707:** and then I should research before actually going.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** If you give us the address, we could take Mr. Han's bodyguards and beat that hacker up (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻
> 
> **MC:** Whoa you're fired up about this, but I don't think that's a good idea (~￣▽￣)~
> 
> **707:** She's right. We don't know what they might do when they feel threatened.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Seven, just make sure you're a good bodyguard to Mei and stay with her 24/7, m'kay? (≖‿≖)
> 
> **707:** I plan to.

Despite everything that happened, Mei found herself blushing like a school girl. Yoosung was trying to match-make again and Seven didn't even evade the attempt like he usually would. If it hadn't been for his indirect confession earlier, she'd have thought he was only saying that out of obligation.

> **MC:** Thank you for everything, Seven.
> 
> **707:** I'm just doing what I'm supposed to. I'm sorry for putting you in danger.
> 
> **[707 has left the chatroom.]**
> 
> **Yoosung★:** He seems really down. I hope he isn't blaming himself too much (ಥ‿ಥ)
> 
> **MC:** Me too (つд｀)
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Did you notice? He didn't even use one single emoji and usually he's spamming them.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Mei! Is there anything we can do to help?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I can't imagine how you must feel right now.
> 
> **MC:** The worst is when I start thinking about it too much, so ...
> 
> **MC:** Distract me? (￣▽￣)ノ
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I don't think I ever asked, but do you play video games? 
> 
> **MC:** Yeah, I love strategy games and tactical RPGs. Present me anything with a good story and I'm in.
> 
> **MC:** Undertale was such a gem, too!!!
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Nice! (≧▽≦)
> 
> **Yoosung★:** What's your strategic approach to an enemy, Commander Mei?
> 
> **MC:** First step is gaining all the information on them, then find out their weaknesses and exploit them.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Divide and conquer.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Cruel and effective! (￣^￣)ゞ
> 
> **MC:** What about you, Jaehee?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I like romantic games, but fighting games are my favorites. They are a great for stress relief.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Wohaaa, I didn't think _you_ of all people would play video games (⚆ᗝ⚆)
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Just because I'm concerned over the amount you consume them, doesn't mean I can't enjoy them.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Right ... ;;
> 
> **MC:** What's your tactic to defeat an enemy then?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** My strategy is to be physically stronger than my enemy and my tactic is to hit them really, really hard.
> 
> **MC:** Scary (~￣³￣)~
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Ikr? Jaehee is a master martial artist. She has several black belts.
> 
> **MC:** Wow, that's so cool! You need to show me some moves. We only learn basic self-defense in the department and I'm really crap at it.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I'd love to (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I'm surrounded by warrior women.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I'm sorry if I come off violent right now, but that hacker made me want to test my skills. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Maybe I'll go practice later ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

Involuntarily, Mei smiled at her phone, their honest concern for her well-being touched her. She used to be able to count the people who cared for her on one hand and all of a sudden, she needed two grow another arm to keep up with the numbers. Speaking of people who cared for her … she had to find a way to protect her sister.

Hana couldn't stay by herself, not while Mint Eye and Saeran were determined to go after the RFA, and it was obvious that Jumin's bodyguards weren't enough to fend them off.

> **MC:** Guys, I just remembered something important.
> 
> **MC:** I'll talk to you later, okay? ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡
> 
> **MC:** I need to stay updated on the Zen situation after all.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Of course and call me if you need to talk.
> 
> **MC:** Sure!
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Yeah, you can count on me too ⊂(・﹏・⊂)
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Tell me if Seven does something weird to you.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Zen will blow a fuse once he finds out you two are alone together.
> 
> **MC:** It'll be fine.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** “You say you're fine but all men are wolves”—(Imaginary) Zen 201X
> 
> **MC:** lololol
> 
> **MC:** That's definitely something he'd say!
> 
> **[MC has left the chatroom.]**

It took forever for Jumin to pick up his phone and after the first ten rings, Mei was afraid it'd go straight to voicemail. However, she was relieved once his low baritone greeted her through the speaker and rushed to update him on the recent events. He was as shocked as everyone else though he managed to disguise it better, probably because he was used to donning a poker face.

“So … can she stay at you place? It would only be for a little while and I know you'll take good care of the cats. I don't wanna burden Jaehee anymore than she already is, Kyung is at work all the time and I don't know who else to ask.”

“Of course, your sister can stay as long as she'd like,” Jumin reassured her quickly and she felt a weight lift from her chest. “Also, I think Elizabeth the 3rd will enjoy the company of your cats.”

“Thanks, Jumin. I don't know what I'd do without you,” Mei admitted, sheepishly. “Oh and just a warning: Hana is a picky eater but she can put away twice her size. I don't know how she does it, but I suspect she has a black hole for a stomach. If you give her pizza and cake though, she'll be manageable. I hope it's not too much trouble.”

Jumin chuckled. “I will relay your message about food to my father, though expect him to try an feed her everything. He seems to think everyone is underfed, regardless of whether they have already eaten three helpings of food.”

“He sounds like that one grandma in every family movie,” Mei said and couldn't help but giggle at the ridiculous image of Mr. Chairman standing in the kitchen with a pink 'Kiss the Cook' apron.

“I wish I could say he acts this way because he's trying to fill the void my mother left,” Jumin replied with fond exasperation, “but that's just his personality I'm afraid.”

“It's nice to have such a caring dad.” Mei hummed. “I'm glad you two made up.”

“I guess you're right,” he sighed heavily before he continued, “A part of me knew that our fight was inevitable, we had been drifting apart even before the involvement of Glam Choi. In a way, our relationship got stronger because of it since all of our issues had been dragged into daylight.”

“I'm happy to hear that. Sometimes fights are necessary and even if you fight really badly, the people who really care about you, won't leave you just because you disagree with them.” Mei echoed what her mom used to tell her when she got into a fight with her sister. 

“Yes,” Jumin agreed. “I just really hope you and Luciel will be okay in that place. I'd rather you left, but I trust Luciel knows what he's doing.”

Mei nodded and absentmindedly played with a strand of her chocolate hair. “Can you do me a favour?”

“What is it?”

She paused, nibbling on her lower lip. “Don't tell Zen, okay? I don't want him to get distracted because he's worried about me. That press conference is very important and you can always tell him afterwards.”

“Of course, I understand.” Jumin promised. “ … Are you really okay, Mei?

“It's a lot right now,” she answered honestly, “but it could be worse.”

“I hope Luciel takes good care of you,” Jumin huffed, but there was an amused undertone that betrayed his seriousness. “If he doesn't, feel free to tell him that I'll make sure he never sees Elizabeth the 3rd again.”

“That's so mean, Jumin.” Mei burst into laughter, caught off-guard by his strange brand of humor. “How could he live without ever petting Elly's soft fur? Are you trying to kill him?”

“True ...” Jumin conceeded, “but sometimes threats are the best motivation to make sure people do their job properly.”

“Spoken like a true company heir,” she teased. “No wonder your employees worship the ground you walk on.”

The prim and proper business man laughed loudly and it had a comforting effect on her. “You sound more like yourself now.”

“Thanks,” Mei mumbled with a smile, “Good night, Jumin.”

"Good night."

There was another person she had to contact.

Feeling the weight of a thousand lectures about her dangerous job from her sister on her shoulders, Mei opened their most recent conversation. They had been talking about Echo Girl and it quickly turned into a deep discussion about the logistics of murdering a celebrity. Eventually, they had concluded that as a duo they would get away with murder, but were too afraid of Kyu to test their hypothesis.

It felt like ages ago.

> **Mei:** Hey sis.
> 
> **Hana:** What's wrong? (눈_눈)
> 
> **Mei:** Why do you always assume the worst? Can't I just talk to my cute little sister ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)
> 
> **Hana:** You never begin your messages like that. Usually, you start by yelling about sth in all caps or with creepy random facts that nobody cares about.
> 
> **Hana:** Like how there are oysters in the Carribean who can climb trees.
> 
> **Hana:** Or that a small child could swim through the veins of a Blue Whale.
> 
> **Mei:** You remember my teachings, I'm so proud of you (ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
> **Hana:** So not the point! (≖͞_≖̥)
> 
> **Mei:** You'll have to stay at Jumin's place for a few days.
> 
> **Hana:** Why?
> 
> **Mei:** He'll come by later and explain everything.
> 
> **Hana:** Are you okay?
> 
> **Mei:** Sort of.
> 
> **Hana:** What is it with you and your job ... making me all worried.
> 
> **Hana:** Please be safe.
> 
> **Mei:** Promise.
> 
> **Hana:** Don't break it or I'll break you (¬_¬)
> 
> **Mei:** I wouldn't dare (＞ロ＜)ゝ
> 
> **Hana:** You better not.

The detective was about to reply when the kitchen door opened quietly, revealing her self-appointed bodyguard. Seven looked tired, more tired than usual, and his trademark smile was replaced by a deep frown. It was obvious that he was blaming himself. His skin was pale and the dark circles beneath his eyes reflected the stress he had been under. 

_When was the last time he slept?_

Nevertheless, he was as handsome as ever and her heart skipped a beat when he stepped closer. Mei was suddenly very aware of the fact that they were alone in the small apartment, making her stomach flutter with nervousness. Her silent musings almost made her miss the first aid kit he carried, which reminded her of the brand-new injuries on her feet.

“I'm sorry for making you lie to them,” Seven mumbled as he kneed on the floor in front of her. “This is something between my brother and me. I want to have a chance to figure it out first, before telling the others that he's the hacker.”

Mei nodded in understanding and hissed in pain when he carefully removed her bloodied socks. Now that she remembered them, the cuts actually stung a lot, but she still had the mind to feel embarrassed that the guy she was in love with was tending to her feet. Her cheeks flushed and she prayed that he would write it off as a reaction to the pain.

“And I'm sorry that you have to stay here with me,” he apologized as he wiped them clean with a cotton pad. “Don't mind me, okay? I'll just stay in that corner in the living room.”

“That's ridiculous, Seven. Just make yourself at home,” Mei protested fiercely. He didn't have anything to apologize for, apart from maybe installing a bomb. “I'm not uncomfortable with you being here at all.”

“I feel better this way.” He shrugged while bandaging her wounds. “I'll stabilize the security system and once I finish researching about Magenta, I'll head there right away. I didn't wanna be alone with you like this, but I guess Saeran left us with no choice.”

The detective frowned and tried to read his face, but drew a blank. He was attempting to put a distance between them again, just like he had been doing in the chatrooms ever since the party. Seven was closing himself off and going out of his way to avoid her. If he said something like that earlier, she would have believed him, but now that she knew how he felt, it didn't make any sense.

“Well, you're more reliable than a CCTV,” Mei joked and the corners of his mouth twitched. “Besides, you really saved me earlier.”

“That's true … but don't feel too safe about me,” Seven argued stubbornly. “It might be more dangerous for you because I'm here. Sooner or later, my agency will track this place down… and we all know how those stories end.”

“Are you being chased because you didn't finish that job?”

“Most likely.” He nodded thoughtfully, his expressive golden eyes shadowed by unruly red locks. “It'll take them a while to find this place though. I even left my car in some dark alley a mile from here. If I finish my work before I get tracked, then I plan to disappear from the face of the Earth … and unless something happens, you'll be _safe_.” 

“Seven, please don't say things like that. Everyone in the RFA cares about you. I care about you. There is always more than one solution, you don't have to disappear,” Mei protested passionately, “A-and how could I let you face all the danger by yourself, when I … when y-you ...”

Gently, his large hands pressed against her ankles and her skin tingled where they touched. His voice was small, desperate, and she had to hold her breath to hear it. “Mei, please … _don't_ ...” 

It was terrible timing, she knew that much. They had just survived meeting his long lost brother turned evil hacker, she had been threatened with a knife and they were living with a bomb under their roof. It was a lot to take in and would probably be too much for most people. However, even though she knew all of that, her heart was unwilling to cooperate with her mind. All her heart noticed was the broken look on his face, the gentle way he tended to her cuts and touched her sensitive skin, and his stupidly self-sacrificing courage that infuriated her and made her love him at the same time.

“I … I like you, Seven.” Mei admitted finally, blue eyes shining with hope. She heard his breath hitch and when his head snapped up, she met his searching gaze with a tentative smile. “And if you weren't lying earlier, then you like me too. You're the one who told me that it's good to rely on other people, so you should take your own advice.”

The words hung in the air between them and she patiently waited as a kaleidoscope of emotions flickered across his face. Shock, disbelief and wonder were followed by pain, despair ... and finally a steely determination that made her question whether confessing her feelings had been the right decision.

“I'm a dangerous person, I've told you that before." Seven growled angrily and quickly snatched his hands from her skin, as though she had burned him. “You barely even know me and I'm sorry if you had any fantasies about me, but it's got to stop now. I'm not that bright person you know from the messenger, so don't try to get close to me.”

_Why … why was he doing this?_

“You'll be uncomfortable in that corner,” Mei mumbled hoarsely as her vision got blurry. “It's cold without the window.”

“It suits me better,” Seven stated flatly and every trace of emotion had been wiped from his face. “If you have a sharpie, I'm all for drawing a line on the floor.”

“The floor has already suffered enough for today,” she replied gently. Mei wasn't just talking about the floor, but the double meaning appeared to be lost on him or he was simply unwilling to acknowledge it. Fine, if he didn't want to talk about his feelings, then she wanted some answers about their current situation at least.

“About Saeran …”

“I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but there is nothing I can tell you right now.” He packed the leftover bandages back into the first aid kit and stood up to leave. “Maybe it's best if you pretend that I'm not here. I'm going to start working now, so don't bother me.”

“Seven ...” Mei pleaded and grabbed his hand in a final attempt to reach him. “I don't understand. Why does it have to be this way?”

“I lied, okay?” Seven snapped and ripped his hand from her grasp, making her flinch. “Earlier when Saeran asked me whether I have feelings for you, I _lied_. I thought it would distract him and it did. I don't like you, so please stop bothering me.”

Stunned, Mei sat in the middle of Rika's kitchen as she watched him leave, taking her broken heart right out of the door with him. It had been a big mistake to burden him with her feelings on a day that was already beyond stressful and she wasn't sure whether she could fix it. She desperately tried to make sense of his cold attitude and came up with two possible explanations.

Either, what he just said was the truth and the person she has fallen in love with was a lie. He really didn't like her back and while unrequited love hurts, she would have to learn to deal with it. Or it was the other way around and … Seven did have feelings for her. He had just found a stupid, selfless reason to lie to her. Although, that reasoning might be wishful thinking on her part. 

Mei really didn't like being lied to. Her eyes grew watery and she bit her tongue to fight back the tears that threatened to spill over. 

She didn't know what to believe anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I'm sorry?
> 
> Hello everyone ヾ(＾-＾)ノ Writing this chapter was really a rollercoaster of emotions and I wonder how that translates into the reading experience. Seven has now fully embraced his angsty side and will be annoyingly stubborn in the next few chapters. You'll get an insight into his side of the _Help: I'm stuck in an apartment with the love of my life_ experience next chapter. 
> 
> On another note, how did you like my take on Saeran? Apart from the beginning and the second half of this chapter, I've pretty much adopted the original dialogue of the game. I cut and changed it in some places, but I hope that wasn't boring to read. While I'm going to follow parts of the original plot, the dialogues will definitely derivate more from the canon script in the future. Mei is a detective after all and doesn't tolerate lying and being cooped up very well for long periods of time. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this story. The next update will have to wait until after my exams (for which I should be studying _right now_ but instead decided to write 8k words worth of fanfiction ... go me!), which are next week. Have a wonderful day ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡
> 
> PS: I've taken inspiration from tumblr again for the 'game strategy' bit. It made me think of Baehee, so I couldn't resist ;) Also, my reference game hasn't been strong in this chapter, but there are a few hiding here and there. Oh and those random facts Hana mentioned are actually true lol


	18. Pandora's Box

It should have been funny.

Seven would have laughed, which was his usual coping mechanism when life threw another building-sized boulder in his path. It's what he did when Vanderwood delivered bad news, his boss threatened him or an RFA member had one of their weekly meltdowns. He'd usually make a joke out of it, so the dread didn't overwhelm him, and he would have had a maniacal giggle or two, if his world view hadn't been upended like a card table by an angry toddler's tamper tantrum. 

Just that it wasn't a toddler's work, but his very own—now possibly evil—lost twin brother who flipped the table directly in his face. 

It's why he didn't find it all that funny.

He had basically spent his entire life worrying about Saeran, working to protect him and give him the life he deserved, only to find out that it was all for nothing. Unless of course, you call being part of Magenta, a secret hacker organization bent on misguided revenge, a healthy environment for his little brother to grow up in.

Yeah, he was still wrapping his head around that one.

Seven had trusted V and Rika to protect Saeran. He had believed their promise with every cell of his being because the alternative was just too bleak, but apparently he had been naive and now he had to deal with the consequences. 

It had been a mistake he would never be able to forgive himself for.

The silver lining on the horizon was that he now knew where his brother was and made it his mission to save him from Magenta. However, Seven knew that it'd take more than kind words to break through the wall of mistrust his twin surrounded himself with. Apparently, Saeran hadn't only been caught up with the wrong crowd, but they had fed him lies to cause a rift between them.

_Saeran hated him._

Even hours after their meeting his hands were still shaking, which was a testament to how much seeing his brother affected him. It had dragged up memories that he had tried to suppress for years. Memories were he was just Saeyoung.

Seven would never forget the moment his resolve to protect his precious little brother first began to form. When his plan to earn money by hacking was set into motion, so they could escape from their mother and those men in black suits their powerful father sent. 

When the bread he got from church was their only stable food source. When they dreamed of the outside world and adventures they would go on once they were free. When he proudly showed off his book on computer science to his twin. When V came to him with the suggestion to become a secret agent, forcing him to abandon Saeran.

_Was it too late for them now?_

Hands slowed to a stop on the keyboard and he let out a frustrated sigh. His feelings didn't matter, he needed to focus on securing the apartment, hacking the agency for leverage, tracking Saeran's movements and he needed to squeeze a proper explanation out of V. 

“Good morning.” 

Alerted by the sudden presence of another person, Seven tore his eyes away from the laptop, shoulders stiff and aching from the uncomfortable position. Mei stifled a yawn behind her hand as she entered the living room in an over-sized cobalt blue shirt. Her chocolate hair was piled up in a lazy bun on top of her head and apart from the fading redness around her eyes, she looked fine, but he wasn't fooled.

She had been crying and it was his fault.

“Wow, the guy from the repair service did a good job. It's like the window was never broken,” she said in awe, studying her surroundings. When he caught himself staring at her exposed legs, the hacker quickly forced himself to turn around.

Seven was a lot of things, but innocent was far from it.

It wasn't easy to keep your thoughts from wandering to dangerous territories when the woman you're in love with prances around in a pair of satin boxer shorts, looking all adorable and confused as though someone had just plucked her from cloud nine in dreamland. He was so tired ... he'd love to sweep her up in his arms, comfort her and built a pillow fort.

Seven attepted to squash the thought the instant it formed, ruthlessly shoving it back into the depths of hell where it came from. He couldn't allow himself these thoughts and desperately needed a distraction before his resolve broke into tiny little pieces. What was the least romantic thing he could think of? 

_The mitochondium is the powerhouse of the cell._

Mei stopped in front of the bathroom, cocking her head to the side in confusion. She pouted cutely at his lack of reply.

_A single solar flare can release the equivalent energy of millions of 100-megaton atomic bombs._

With a shake of her head, she disappeared behind the door to begin her morning routine and when he heard water running, he released the breath he held. Seven didn't feel relieved though.

He hadn't said a word to her since yesterday evening and the guilt was crushing his insides.

After Mei's sudden confession, Seven had allowed himself to hope and got caught up in the overwhelming happiness. It was the greatest feeling in the world, knowing that the person you love, loves you back. It made him imagine the future they could've had together; going on dates in all sorts of places, cuddling beneath the stars at night, marathon every trashy TV show in existence and maybe even marry at the space station. 

It had only lasted for a moment because then reality started to settle in and the joy got overshadowed by an inner voice that listed all the reasons why they could _never_ be together.

Love was terrible, he concluded, it only made everything worse.

If she didn't love him then she wouldn't have to suffer, too. He wouldn't have to try so hard to push her away, wouldn't have to make her sad and wouldn't have to hurt her. Now, he was even more afraid than before that something terrible would happen to her.

It was as though Pandora's box had been opened and all of his worst fears came pouring out, poisoning the world around him. And just like in the mythical story, there was also hope at the bottom of the box, but he wasn't sure whether that was such a good thing anymore.

Hope could be more cruel than any of his worst fears could ever dream to be.

The sound of the bathroom door opening shook him out of his dark thoughts and he quickly returned to work, hoping that if he seemed busy she would leave him alone. 

Mei shuffled around behind him as though she was debating on how to approach the situation and he internally steeled himself to ignore her attempts at interrogation. Seven knew she had questions, but he didn't have most of the answers himself and wasn't ready to give her the others. She must've come to a decision because seven seconds later, she was standing at his side, close enough that he could smell her flowery shampoo.

“Seven, what's your favorite food?” Mei asked cheerfully, her unpredictability shocking him enough to break his vow to ignore her. “Also, no, I'm not talking about Honey Buddha Chips or ice cream. I mean _real_ food.”

Her innocent question threw him for a loop. It wasn't because it was unexpected, but because he had honestly never thought about it. Seven had never payed much attention to what he ate, as long as it filled him and kept him energized enough to function, it'd do.

It took a lot out of him to school his expression back into a mask of indifference, forcing himself to look away from the bright, smiling woman.

_Please don't smile at me like that ..._

“Well, if you're bent on pretending to be mute and deaf, then you'll have to live with whatever I make for breakfast.” Mei huffed sulkily and crossed her arms. “You've officially forfeited you right to complain.”

She was cute—really cute—when she was pretending to be offended to hide her concern for him. Truthfully, he was actually kinda hungry since he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and a homemade breakfast from Mei was a dream come true. However, he couldn't get her hopes up like that, so he had to refuse. 

“I'm not hungry,” Seven lied, putting the denial of an experienced politician to shame. “I don't want your breakfast.”

“You have to eat _something_ ,“ Mei cried stubbornly, stomping her foot on the ground like a child. Immediately after doing so, she froze and winced in pain. Seven felt a little bubble of amused tenderness warm his chest when he watched her, but it quickly faded into concern.

It wasn't fair that she was always collecting injuries while everyone else got away without a scratch. The scrapes on her arm had healed, but her palm was still in progress and now even her feet were hurt. If she hadn't gotten involved with the RFA, she wouldn't have been hurt at all.

“Are you an idiot? Don't stomp you feet like that, you'll only hurt yourself more.” Seven swallowed thickly, gathering the determination to spit out the harsh words he was about to say. “Or is that what you wanted, perhaps? Making me feel sorry for you, so I'd eventually go along with your lovey-dovey fantasies? It won't work, so you can stop playing the damsel in distress.”

Seven knew he was being unfair. Mei wasn't a damsel, quite the opposite actually with her insistence on facing problems head on. He could tell she proud of that, rightfully so, but that made his intentional remark all the more cutting.

One could've heard a pin drop in the silent room.

“You know what? I'm going to pretend I never heard that.” Mei put her hands on her hips with a defiant frown on her face. She never missed an opportunity to surprise him with her reactions. “If you really want to antagonize me into hating you so that you can go through with whatever crazy Houdini mission you've cooked up, be my guest. Whether you like it or not, I care for you and I won't just leave you be no matter how much you annoy me right now. So go ahead, do your worst.”

_Please don't be so kind to me ..._

Satisfied with her little rant, she disappeared into the kitchen, leaving him staring after her speechlessly. Mei had seen right through him and not only that, she was swallowing her own feelings to cheer him up. She was trying to lighten the mood with her cheerful act, which was why his heart ached even more at the thought of breaking hers.

The only thing that stopped him from running into the kitchen and apologize to her was the knowledge that this was for the best. He was doing this for her and he'd trade being the bad guy for her safety any day.

Against his will, Seven found himself amused by her antics in the kitchen. Mei had turned the room into her personal cooking show stage and was narrating her steps as though she was explaining it to a large audience. When she wasn't talking to herself, she danced to the music from the old radio while mouthing the words of the song and mixing the pancake batter in time with the beat. 

It was endearing.

He wanted to join her, twirl her around and tease her for being such a dorky cook. Although, he wasn't in the position to judge her. Last time he had attempted to cook, he had almost impaled his foot with a kitchen knife and his HBC and Dr. Pepper smoothie had been an epic failure.

Seven was almost disappointed when she stopped.

Mei entered the room, balancing two full plates and two glasses of ice-tea on her arms. How did she manage to carry all of that at the same time? It defied the laws of physics. He didn't move a muscle when she sat against the wall he was facing and pushed one of the plates towards him.

A fresh wave of love for this woman warmed his chest when he snuck a glance at the food. It was nothing special and to any other person it'd have been a regular breakfast, but to him it was so much more than that. Seven could tell Mei had been raised in a caring family by the way her raspberry pancakes came in different shapes, the apples had little bunny ears, the bacon and eggs were draped artfully next to two slices of toast and the ice-tea had a slice of lemon hanging from its rim next to a multi-colored straw.

Earlier, Mei told him that he had forfeited his right to choose, but it was obvious from the items piled onto the plate that she included as much as possible because she didn't know what he liked. 

This woman …

While Seven was brooding over the food, Mei attempted to fill the silence with chatter. He pretended not to listen to her and focused on the code in front of him, but his brain was unwilling to cooperate. According to her, Zen's press conference went incredibly well and now the ball was back in their court. She recounted their chat from earlier, laughing merrily at Jaehee's display of sadistic glee about Echo Girl being in the line of fire now.

_Please don't laugh like that ..._

His stomach growled, which made him glance back at the food.

It would be a shame to waste it and he needed energy to continue working, so maybe he should accept it. With those logical thoughts in mind, Seven finally picked up a fork and brought a piece of pancake to his mouth. It was a struggle to keep his expression neutral while he was coming to terms with the fact that this was the first time he had a proper home cooked meal.

It was even better than he imagined.

Obviously, their mother never cooked for the twins and even when he was invited for dinner by the RFA, they usually ordered take out or went to a restaurant. Seven had never cared or felt like he was missing out, because how can you miss something you never had, but now that he experienced it he felt like he did.

“Do you like it?” Mei asked with a spark of newfound hope and Seven found himself unable to snuff it out.

“Yeah.”

“I'm glad,” she laughed like she just won the lottery. “The raspberry pancakes are my favorite.”

Seven was impressed with her level of composure, but to be honest, he had expected it. From what he knew, she had been through a lot in those twenty-one years and despite everything, her stunning blue eyes were still bright and hopeful. Her parents death, her job as detective, being forced to become an adult as a teenager—all those events tested her endurance and endurance was what she gained.

“How can you ... stay calm? You've been acting like you normally do,” Seven wondered. “I don't understand it. Aren't you scared?”

“Of course, I'm scared but pretending not to be helps me deal with it.” Mei admitted, smiling at him with a fond look. “Also, there is nobody more suited to defuse a bomb than the one who installed it. I feel safe because you're here with me.”

_Please don't look at me like that ..._

“It's nice that you can be so positive, but you should know that I didn't come here from a sense of justice. I'm not like you. I don't help people out of the goodness of my heart,” the agent muttered, frustrated, throwing the fork back onto the plate. “Aren't you supposed to be angry with me? I'm the one who put you in danger. I'm so mad at myself! Why aren't you mad at me?”

“Yes, I am mad at you, but for _different_ reasons. I'm here because I want to be and I don't blame you for your brother's actions,” she explained calmly. “You saved me, remember?”

“That's not important. Your life was … _is_ at risk because of me.” Seven shook his head. “I wish none of this would've ever happened. The party, the bomb … and you joining the RFA.”

He didn't really mean the last part, but she had told him to do his worst. Judging by the hurt that crossed her features, he must've hit a sore spot, but where he should've felt accomplished that his attempts at pushing her away were staring to bear fruits, he felt nothing but regret. 

“What? Are you telling me not to download weird apps on my phone?” She laughed awkwardly, trying to dispel the tense atmosphere with humor. “Kyu already chewed me out for that and she's _waaay_ scarier that you. All jokes aside though, I don't regret meeting you at all.”

_Please don't be so optimistic …_

“Well, it's not like it's my business.” Seven grumbled and got back into his original position. He hadn't even noticed, but he had been unconsciously turning towards her. “I'm gonna put my headphones on and work, so don't bother me.”

Apparently, Mei didn't take well to orders because in the next moment, her warm hand was on his shoulder and he got lost in the sea of her determined blue eyes. Her brows were furrowed in concentration as she searched his face, trying to read his unreadable expression, and Seven knew if she moved any closer right now his resolve would be out of the window.

“Why are you avoiding me?”

_Please don't come so close to me …_

His lack of reaction made her tone grow pleading. “Is it because of what I said yesterday? If yes, then please don't—”

Seven didn't give her the opportunity to finish that sentence and swiftly put his headphones on, effectively shaking her hand off his shoulder.

_… because it's making it so much harder ..._

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her mouth moving, but her melodic voice was drowned out by the staccato of electronic music. “Requesting to satellite … code is G2X0, coordinates are 16.29562, 500:1 … possible satellites: Germany or France. Analyzing header information, decoding hash code … altering visual information.”

_… to be so cruel to you._

In the reflection of his monitor, he saw her give his back a longing glance before she turned and left him alone.

Seven didn't tell her, and Mei wouldn't find out until a few months later, that he hadn't had a favorite meal before today. Now his favorite food was raspberry pancakes—the same as hers—because it made him think of her and of the first time he ate breakfast that she made for him.

###### 

☆

###### 

Seven was extremely tired. Two nights with only power naps in between and adrenaline fueled action was slowly starting to kill his concentration. The blurring numbers on his monitor made him wonder if that's what students who hated math always saw when they were faced with equations. If this was anything similar to that, he could suddenly understand their hatred for the subject.

Looking at his own reflection on the screen made him cringe.

Mental exhaustion was bleeding into his outward appearance. He was still digesting the sinking realization that his brother hadn't been living the happy life he was supposed to be, coupled with that was the crushing guilt he felt for mistreating Mei and stacked on top was the desperation for answers that V wasn't there to give.

He was a mess.

At the moment, the hacker was securing messenger's data on another server while monitoring the chatroom. Everyone, apart from V and himself, was online. Since the worst of the shock had worn off, they were currently busy distracting Mei's from the situation and she was taking it gratefully. In fact, she was the one initiating the entire thing as though she was trying to comfort them instead of the other way around.

> **MC:** Dumbest scar stories, go! (σﾟ∀ﾟ)σ
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Winner gets bragging rights (´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
> **MC:** And a private concert of 'mmm whatcha saaay' on the smallest violin in the world.
> 
> **ZEN:** When I was INNOCENTLY drying my gorgeous hair, I got distracted by my face in the mirror and didn't notice I had turned the hair dryer around.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Oh boy … (ノ_・。)
> 
> **Jumin Han:** It sounds like this was your own fault. Typical.
> 
> **ZEN:** Shut up, Jerkmin, and let me tell my story (ಠ ∩ಠ)
> 
> **ZEN:** It sucked a bunch of my hair in and when I tried to untangle it, I ripped a few of them out.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** That must've hurt a lot (ノ﹏ヽ)
> 
> **MC:** Smth similar happened to me with a round brush. Those things are evil (ಥ‿ಥ)
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Never again!
> 
> **ZEN:** I was traumatized. Still haven't recovered actually, but letting hair dry naturally is better for it anyways.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** You are disqualified. That couldn't have left a scar.
> 
> **ZEN:** I was emotionally scarred!!!
> 
> **MC:** A severe case of Hair-PTSD (╭ರ_•́)
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Disqualified!
> 
> **Yoosung★:** You're afraid of hair dryers?! Lmao 

Seven appreciated the familiarity of their banter and while he wasn't in the mood to join in, it was a relief to know that they had enough energy to comfort each other without his help.

> **ZEN:** Why don't you tell us your story then, huh? (¬_¬)
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I was taking a cup of instant ramen out of the microwave, spilled it on my hand and got a really bad burn.
> 
> **MC:** Wow, you're really playing into the entire college student cliché.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Why did you microwave instant noodles? That's not how you prepare them.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I forgot to eat them because I was playing LOLOL … so they got cold.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** The stupidity (눈_눈)
> 
> **ZEN:** It's called _dumb_ scar stories for a reason.
> 
> **MC:** Jumin Han can't relate lolol

For the fifth time this hour, he caught himself watching her through the reflection on his laptop. Mei was currently lying on the couch with a smile, legs popped up comfortably on one of the large cushions. Meowy guarded her lap, being rewarded for its efforts with the occasional pat on the head.

Was it normal to envy a robot cat?

> **Jumin Han:** What about you, Mei?
> 
> **MC:** Ah well … I had a lollipop and a can of cola and was in a mood to experiment ໒( ” •̀ ᗜ•́ ” )७
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Why do you sound so happy about that? 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I don't like where this is going.
> 
> **MC:** In the name of science, I tried to improve the flavor of the candy by dipping it into the cola.
> 
> **MC:** The stick of the lollipop was too short, so it disappeared into the can and when I tried to get it out my thumb got stuck on the sharp edges on the opening.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Omg （￣□￣；）
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Aaaand we have a new favorite to win this contest.
> 
> **MC:** I never even found out if it's a good combination (ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** That's whaT YOU'RE UPSET ABOUT?!
> 
> **MC:** ┐(´∀｀)┌

Seven had to suppress a grin when he heard Mei's laughter from behind. The idea to experiment with odd food combinations could've come from him.

> **ZEN:** Your turn, Jaehee~
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** It was a dark, rainy day and I was at the mall.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Wohaaa she's properly narrating the experience �(ﾟ□ﾟ*川
> 
> **ZEN:** So dramatic~ I'm at the edge of my seat!
> 
> **MC:** +100 points for creativity
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Wait. There were points? (・о・)
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** There was a sale in one of my favorite stores, so it was packed with people. I got into a fight with a lady over the last, black skirt and she scratched my arm with her acrylic nails.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** It was the first battle that I lost.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Women are scary (ノдヽ)
> 
> **MC:** But did you get the skirt?!
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Yes, the store manager ordered me another one in apology (◠‿◠✿) 
> 
> **MC:** Nice! (๑°⌓°๑)
> 
> **Jumin Han:** That was very considerate of them. Not many companies have such excellent customer service.

Wow. He had no idea Jaehee would be the kind of person to get into a fight over clothes.

****

> **ZEN:** Let's hear your story, Mr. Trustfund. I bet you never got a scar in your life (¬‿¬)
> 
> **Jumin Han:** At my first day at work, I burned my tongue drinking coffee.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I sent a complaint to the coffee machine company and they gifted me an improved version that always produces it at a drinkable temperature.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Problem solved (￣ω￣)
> 
> **ZEN:** Laaaaame (￣⊿￣)
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Do tongues even scar? 
> 
> **MC:** You can do better, Jumin (~￣▽￣)~
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Very well.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I accidentally stabbed myself with a pen in third grade. The ink got under my skin and never quite went away.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I have a small, blue spot on my left palm forever.
> 
> **ZEN:** hahahHAHAHAA _(:D｣┌)
> 
> **MC:** DIY tattoo by Jumin Han lmao (≧艸≦*)
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** It's tragic, but I think Mr. Han might've won the competition.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** How do you even stab yourself with a pen? (≖͞_≖̥)
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Talent.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** On another note, we cannot avoid talking about the subject forever. I've been trying to reach V but was unsuccessful.

Seven sighed to himself and stared at the message with grim determination. Jumin was right. They couldn't pretend like everything was alright, but it had been nice while it lasted. In the last few hours he had called V twenty times, but didn't get through.

> **Jumin Han:** I was hoping he'd have answers since he was the one who claimed that the hacker must've been one of Rika's friends.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** That's how he convinced us to let Mei join.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Not that I'm not glad that Mei is here, but it's suspicious.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Why isn't he here? Where did he disappear to? He's supposed to be our leader dammit (╬ಠ益ಠ)
> 
> **MC:** I've been wondering the same actually.
> 
> **ZEN:** Now, now~ If he's traveling again his phone probably doesn't have service, so it's not like he's ignoring us on purpose.
> 
> **MC:** Not to burst your bubble, but there actually aren't many areas in South Korea that are out of satellite range anymore.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** SEE? Even the detective agrees with me.
> 
> **MC:** It's too early to jump to conclusions, Yoosung. He might be in one of the few rare spots or has his phone turned off.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Like one of those phone detoxes? I've heard they're supposed to be good for your mental health.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I don't trust him. Ever since Rika died he hasn't been the same.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I'm tired of all the secrets.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Perhaps V was never the person we thought he was.
> 
> **MC:** I don't think V is a bad person, but even good people make bad decisions sometimes.

A rueful smile played on his lips when he read her message, which made her sound older than she was. It hit close to home and the sad acceptance in her words made his chest tighten.

> **Jumin Han:** Well, it's not fair to judge him if he's not here to defend himself.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** However, I still can't believe Rika chose to be such an idiot.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** A bomb as security system? What the hell was Seven thinking? Why didn't V say anything?

It was the first genuine argument he had ever had with Rika and at first, he protested strongly against installing the bomb. 

He didn't want to be responsible for potentially killing someone or endangering her and even if Rika had been dealing with an intruder issue due to the increasing numbers of guests, it didn't have to be a bomb. Seven had argued that all of them would've preferred to keep the parties smaller and safer since their original goal was to help marginalized people, however, their leader disagreed and claimed she understood humans better than him.

 _Looking at you reminds me of how innocent I was_ , Rika had said, _You think respect and love will bring justice? No, justice is created by fear. If you want to save lives you need to create fear, that's the bitter truth of this world._

She always knew what to say to make people bend to her will.

> **ZEN:** You wanna know what makes me really mad?!
> 
> **ZEN:** The fact that V _and_ Seven let Mei go to that apartment, knowing that there was a bomb.
> 
> **ZEN:** She was left ALONE with A BOMB?! (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Hmm. Zen is overly excited right now.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Maybe the press conference and then this event was too much for him?
> 
> **ZEN:** Don't psycho analyze me! I'm not overly excited, I'm freaking angry.
> 
> **MC:** Zen, it's okay. I'm fine ᕦ(≧◡≦)ᕤ
> 
> **ZEN:** No, it's not okay. I know that you're a nice person, but I won't accept _you_ out of all people shielding them.

It might have been Rika who had the idea and V who ordered him to keep quiet about it, but when it came down to it he was blaming himself more than anyone else. He had betrayed them and they had every right to be angry. Back when Mei joined he had been so excited about having another party that the danger of the system hadn't even occurred to him. It had been perfect, never caused any issues so far, but that way of thinking had been arrogant.

> **ZEN:** I don't care if you're a detective or used to this kind of danger. That's your go-to excuse for everything so we don't have to worry, but it's not gonna work this time.
> 
> **ZEN:** You could've been seriously hurt and I won't forgive them so easily. The least they could do is explain it properly.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Would it really change your opinion if they explained it?
> 
> **ZEN:** Of course not. There is no circumstance where leaving a person with a bomb is okay in my books.
> 
> **MC:** Zen …
> 
> **ZEN:** I really care about you, Mei. We all do, so please don't say it's fine.

Seven was surprised that Zen knew Mei well enough to call her out on her behavior and judging by the shocked yet touched expression on her face, she was just as surprised. The newly discovered closeness between them made the green monster in his stomach grumble, but his jealously evaporated as soon as he saw the grateful smile on her trembling lips.

> **MC:** Okay. I won't.
> 
> **MC:** I just don't want you guys to fight right now.
> 
> **MC:** And while I can't speak for V, Seven is doing his best to fix everything so don't be hard on him.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I'm pretty sure Seven only kept it a secret because V asked him to.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I agree. He isn't that kind of guy, but his relationship with V is special and he'd never refuse a request from him.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Anyways, if you want to get out of there just give me a call, okay?
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Naturally the same counts for Luciel.
> 
> **MC:** Aye, aye sir (≧∀≦ゞ

Gritting his teeth, Seven clenched his hands into fists as a wave of self-hatred threatened to overwhelm him. He didn't deserve their kindness.

> **MC:** Actually, I want to thank all of you.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** There is no need to thank us. It's because of us that you're in this situation.
> 
> **MC:** That's actually not quite true.
> 
> **ZEN:** What do you mean? (゜-゜)

Yeah, what did she mean by that?

> **MC:** It's not your fault this happened. Anyways I want you to know that I'm grateful to have met you guys.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** We're glad to have you in the RFA, too.
> 
> **MC:** I believe we can get through this and I'm gonna do my best to help ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ
> 
> **MC:** Then we're going to have the best party ever. With a non-poisoned buffet, loud music and a huge fireworks show. 
> 
> **MC:** Maybe we could make it a costume party next time? （๑✧∀✧๑）
> 
> **ZEN:** Sounds like fun~
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** I repeat myself, but I'm not allowing you to come in a cat costume (눈_눈)
> 
> **MC:** Yes, mom ((( ；ﾟДﾟ)))
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** You understand. Good.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Say hi to Seven from me ヾ(＾-＾)ノ
> 
> **MC:** Talk to you guys later ~♪
> 
> **[MC has left the chatroom.]**
> 
> **ZEN:** She's acting too strong for her own good.
> 
> **ZEN:** I want to get her out of that place.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** A Prince Charming without brains. How tragic.
> 
> **ZEN:** Shaddup! (-＿- )
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Yeah, I'm worried about her but I think she's safest around Luciel.
> 
> **ZEN:** I know.
> 
> **ZEN:** That guy would never ever let her get hurt on his watch.

Mei already got hurt on his watch, but he wasn't about to let it happen again. A part of him was relieved that despite everything, they still trusted him with protecting her. It sounded insane, but it was safer for them to stay in the apartment because as long as the bomb was here, neither Magenta nor his agency would be very keen on setting a foot in here.

Soft footsteps, muffled by the plush carpet, drew near and he quickly closed the safety mode of the messenger. She didn't need to know he had been reading their conversation, predicting that she'd lecture him on not coming online. Talking to the other members must've sparked something in her because the steps grew more confident before they stopped in his line of vision.

Mei had a look on her face like a woman walking into a hostage negotiation she expected to go badly and he couldn't blame her, considering the way he had been acting.

“I want to look into that drawer,” Mei declared, hands on her hips. 

He took his headphones off and fixed her with a glare. “Why?”

“We might find the answers we are looking for,” she explained, fumbling nervously with the hem of her blue shirt. “Maybe there is information on why the RFA is being targeted.”

“Don't you know that curiosity kills the cat? It's probably classified information on big-shot party guests.” Exasperated with her request, he sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. “If V says to leave it alone, we're gonna leave it alone.”

“ _Probably_? So you don't really know what's in there either,” Mei deduced, making him blanch. “Seven … please just hear me out. Back at the party when Mr. Wong was murdered by Mr. Nam and Ms Kwon, there was something that didn't add up. Kyu and I have been loosing sleep trying to figure it out, but their motive for the crime was too shaky for us to accept.”

“What are you trying to say?” Seven asked, perplexed. “Didn't Dr. Nam put them up to it?”

“No, he didn't.” Mei shook her head, eyebrows pulling together in worry. “After you told me about the connection between them, we searched his clinic and found evidence that he had been blackmailed by them. We even tried to trace where Dr. Nam got the Botulinum in the first place—black market and everything—but we came up empty handed.”

“Why didn't you just interrogate the good doctor then?” He didn't understand what all of this had to do with the drawer. “With that much evidence, it'd have been easy to make him talk.”

“He was killed the night after the party,” Mei informed him grimly. “A sniper got him through the window.”

“What? But that means ... more than the three of them were involved. It sounds like the work of a large organization,” Seven concluded slowly and gasped when the pieces of the puzzle she presented him with clicked into place. “ _Magenta_ ...”

Oh God no. Saeran. He was involved in this.

“We have a theory that the two of them were convinced by that organization to poison the food.” She soldiered on despite his obvious distress. “However, convincing people like Ms Kwon, a determined business woman, and Nam Jr., the former vice president of an electronics company, into poisoning innocent people isn't a cake walk. You'd have to know them very well to exploit their weaknesses. They have also been at an RFA party before, that can't be a coincidence.”

“That's … you can't be serious.” 

Was she suggesting the RFA was connected to Magenta? That V and Rika were involved in this mess, too?

Mei was holding back information. The agent could tell from the vague way she chose her words and the guilty look she was trying to hide from him with her calm facade. There was something she wasn't telling him and while he wanted to know what it was, he had no right to push her. In a way, he understood her for being wary since it's not like they have been entirely upfront with her either.

“As a detective, you have to take even the most impossible scenarios into account.” Mei grimaced, cracking a sorrowful smile. “I don't want to believe it either, but if there is the even slightest chance that it's true then we need to know.”

“V can't be involved with people like that. He would never try to hurt us,” Seven forced the words through his teeth, anger radiating off him in waves. “He'd never lie to us.”

Seven had been friends with the man for a long time, enough to give his surrogate father figure the benefit of the doubt. V was a kind person, everyone in the RFA apart from Yoosung agreed on that, so he must've good reasons for acting like he does. There must be some logical explanation, there just _had_ to be.

“I know,” she mumbled forlornly though her conviction didn't waver. “That's all the more reason to look into that drawer. If it contains documents that Rika and V didn't want anyone to see, it must be important. You admitted yourself that none of you, apart from V, know the circumstances around Rika's suicide and after everything that happened recently, don't you think it's time to start looking for answers?”

“How can you say that with a straight-face?!” Seven yelled, effectively making her freeze like a deer in headlights. “V would never betray the RFA! You have no right to doubt him!”

“Even good people make bad decisions,” Mei repeated her words from the chatroom and the somber expression on her face made him falter. “I don't _want_ to doubt V either, but if there is no room for doubt then there is no reason to believe is there?”

“You don't know what you're talking about,” Seven argued, “I believe in V. I'm sure there is an explanation for everything and we're not opening that drawer until he says so!”

Mei remained silent for a long time and the longer it stretched, the more anxious he grew. He could tell she was close to her breaking point since her inner conflict was visible on her face. His anger dimmed with the realization that she was fighting a battle by herself, too. She shouldn't have to, but he was making her.

“You can hate me for what I'm about to say and I don't blame you if you do,” she muttered brokenly, “but I will still tell you the truth because I care about you.” 

Her shoulders and hands were shaking now, and her expressive eyes were shadowed by a silky curtain of thick hair. Seven waited for her took look at him again and when she did, he was taken aback by her tenacity.

“In order to find out what happened to Saeran, you need all the information on Magenta you can get. They're obviously connected to the RFA. If you really want your brother back, you need to open your eyes and stop trusting V so blindly. Why are you so _afraid_ of searching for the truth when you believe he's innocent?!”

“There is a difference between the truth and what _you_ think is the truth,” Seven insisted icily. “Having faith in someone doesn't require proof, but I guess that's hard to understand if you've never really trusted anyone in your life. Maybe that's why you make such a good detective, doubting everyone around you … even your _friends_.”

He knew he messed up the moment he finished speaking because her face fell and her large blue eyes grew watery. Earlier, she had told him to do his worst but it was evident that he went too far this time. It took all of his willpower to suppress the instinct to take her into his arms.

“You're wrong. I have faith in him but I know that others won't.” Angrily, Mei wiped a few stray tears from her face with the back of her hand. “I just want proof so that I can believe in him.”

It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was hinting at.

Seven had been wondering why they haven't been interrogated by the police after the party, but he had been so busy with the hacker that he pushed the thoughts about the case aside, telling himself it was because they had already caught the two main suspects. However, if the police was still investigating the circumstances of the poisoning, then it was only a matter of time until they would have to pay a visit to the precinct.

Seven shook his head, staring at her in a mixture of wonder and disbelief. She wasn't trying to be nosy or acting irrational because of the stress, she was trying to protect them. God, this woman. 

“Belief without doubt, that's nothing more than a lie,” Mei continued persistently, willing him to understand and he hated to admit it, but he could see the reason behind her words. If he was in her position, he'd have acted the same way, but this was _V_. “... and I really hate liars.”

“Good,” Seven replied with a bitter smile. “Then it will be easy for you to hate me.”

It had been his intention to push her away, but the tears that were now cascading freely down her rosy cheeks made him want to shoot himself. Normally, Mei could brave through a false facade with relative ease since she had experience with uncomfortable situations thanks to her job. So far, she had been able to reign her emotions in, but now her false smile was wavering. He hadn't analyzed her tells as well as he thought he did.

Mei looked utterly crushed like the sun would never shine again. She was slowly crumbling and Seven absolutely despised himself for putting that expression on her face.

“This is just like the disappearance of Elizabeth the 3rd,” the detective accused in a small voice, “You're afraid of the truth because it might hurt you. I get it, I really do. So don't worry, I won't bother you about the drawer anymore.”

Shocked, his head snapped up to protest but she was already making her way towards the bedroom, slamming the wooden door behind her. It was the second time that day that she left him speechless, sitting in his pitiful corner to stare after her.

_Was he really acting the same way Jumin was back then?_

###### 

☆

###### 

After sleeping for a few hours, Seven had experienced a spike in productivity and changed the algorithms of the special security system. Not only was the system stable again, he had discovered the true identity of the organization Saeran belonged to by hacking the police servers. They had been farther along with their investigation than he thought they'd be, however, apart from the name they didn't have more information on Mint Eye.

The hacker drummed his fingers against his leg and stared at the RFA messenger on his phone, gathering the courage to go through with the decision he had arrived at after today's events. It was too late in the night for anyone else to be online, but he preferred it like that. This way he could get his thoughts out without anyone interrupting.

> **707:** I just want all of you to know that … I'm very sorry.
> 
> **707:** I'm going to quit blaming myself and make sure you are safe.
> 
> **707:** I think that's the best apology I can give to all of you before I go. 
> 
> **707:** The security system is stable now, so I'll collect information for myself to infiltrate the hacker's HQ.
> 
> **707:** _Mint Eye._
> 
> **707:** After this situation is resolved and I talk with V
> 
> **707:** I'm going to _leave_ the RFA.
> 
> **[Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom.]**
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Seven!
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I didn't realize you felt so bad about this (╥﹏╥)
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I understand that this is hard on you, but that doesn't mean that you have to leave the RFA.
> 
> **707:** Yoosung, please don't make excuses for me.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** We're just really worried about you two. That's why Zen got so angry earlier.
> 
> **707:** Don't worry about me.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Of course, I'll worry.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Isn't there anything I can do to help you? 
> 
> **707:** No. You better not involve yourself with me right now.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I don't mind putting myself at risk if it's to find the truth.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** V has been keeping secrets for so long. I'm tired of it.

Seven growled in frustration. Yoosung was really similar to Mei in that regard, though his judgment was clouded by his obsession with Rika's suicide.

> **707:** I'm sorry to break your spirit, but there is nothing you can do.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I know I won't be a huge help, but there must be something I can do.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** We must help each other to get through this! Together! (๑•̀ㅁ•́ฅ✧
> 
> **707:** You are seriously being pathetic right now.
> 
> **707:** I don't want your help and I've already decided that I will leave the RFA.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** You leaving … does that mean you're never going to talk to us again?
> 
> **707:** Yeah. I'm going to forget everyone here.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Why did you suddenly decide that?
> 
> **707:** It was always going to end like this. I'm a secret agent, remember?
> 
> **Yoosung★:** What's wrong with you?
> 
> **707:** Nothing. I have always been like this.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Seven, I'm getting mad (ಠ_ಠ)
> 
> **707:** I can never have an identity, so having friends is temporary for me.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** You bragging about your cars, trashing your boss, going to the movies with me … all the time we spent together was _temporary_?
> 
> **707:** There are all memories that will become meaningless to me.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** So our friendship means nothing to you, Seven?
> 
> **707:** No, it doesn't.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Who are you?
> 
> **707:** You don't know anything.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I thought I understood you, but I guess I was wrong.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** The Seven I know always said weird things and was a workaholic, but he was always worried about us despite all the work.
> 
> **707:** So what?
> 
> **Yoosung★:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN SO WHAT?
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I can't accept this. This isn't you.
> 
> **707:** Stop it! You could never understand me!
> 
> **[707 has left the chatroom.]**

Seven was breathing heavily, overwhelmed with self-hatred and guilt. He hadn't meant to be this harsh and get into an actual fight with Yoosung, but the gamer had left him no choice. This was for the best, he told himself despite the pain in his chest.

Lowering the screen of his laptop, Seven stood slowly and quietly made his way towards the bedroom door. He just had to check on Mei this once to make sure she was okay, seeing her face always calmed him down and after his fight with Yoosung he needed a little peace. He listened for any sound that would indicate that she was awake and when he heard nothing, he hesitantly peaked through the door.

The beam of light from the open door cut through the otherwise pitch-black room. 

On top of the rumpled sheets, Mei was curled up in the middle of the double bed, chest rising and falling with even breaths. Carefully, he sat on the edge of the bed and took in her peaceful, angelic appearance. Her closed eyes were puffy and the salty, dried streaks on her cheeks were evidence that she had cried herself to sleep.

Why did it turn out like this?

There was just something about this woman, maybe it was the gentle curve of her lips or the mischievous twinkle in her deep blue eyes, but Seven was pretty sure he'd never meet anyone more perfect for him. Rationally speaking, he knew the notion was ridiculous since there were about a billion people on this planet and many of them fall in love more than once, however, his heart was convinced that she was _the one_.

“You've been talking all day but you're so quiet when you're asleep,” he whispered, brushing a strand that got lost on her face behind her ear. “You're so weird, you know that? I hurt you by saying all of those things but you still manage to be so bright.”

In a way, she reminded him of his happy-go-lucky persona in the chatroom, the mask he was no longer able to wear. She was so warm and nice, having her around made the world seem like a better place. He desperately wanted to be that person for her too, but Saeyoung was different. He was dark and pessimistic. She didn't deserve someone like that.

“I want you to realize that this complicated and icy person is me and be disappointed,” Seven continued, a finger ghosting the shell of her ear longingly. “But you won't listen to what I say because you're a strange and persistent person, so I think I'll end up hurting you again tomorrow morning.”

All he was good at was hurting her and putting her in danger.

“I want you to know that you're the best thing that ever happened to me. For a moment, you even made me dream of our future together.” Seven laughed lightly. “Of course, it's a ridiculous dream … but thank you for letting me dream at least. It's much more than I deserve.”

It broke his heart to imagine the hurt he'd inflict on her once he disappeared, but he knew she was strong enough to get through that. Slowly, he began to lean forward until his forehead touched hers and he could feel her breath fanning his face.

It was warm.

“Mei, I pray that each and every one of your days is filled with laughter and happiness. I don't want to hurt you or make you sad, but I know I do. I hope that one day you'll find someone who loves you so much, you forget how it feels to be lonely,” Seven whispered softly, smiling fondly at her sleeping face. His fingers lingered on her warm cheek when he drew back a few inches. “ … even if that someone isn't me.”

He gently pressed his lips to her forehead, pouring all the feelings he held for her into the action.

It didn't matter if they could never be together. If she was safe and happy, it was enough for Saeyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I solemly swear that there is only going to be one more chapter of angst _(┐「ε:)_
> 
> Hello everyone, I hope you're doing well in the blazing heat. It's been a constant, hellish 35C (95F) for two weeks now and I'm prepared lay down and die if this continues. Trains are like moving saunas, everybody has sunburns and even swimming in the lake feels like you're in a hot tub. At least I managed to survive my exams and can write my termpapers mostly from home haha.
> 
> Sorry that it took me so long to update, but I had to rearrange the plot for this chapter and the next two. However, the good news is because of that I'm already very far with the next chapter. If you remember Seven's Route, you probably noticed that things are happening out of the original order, but it'll make sense. Okay, enough with the technicalities. 
> 
> How did you like this chapter? Mei has been channeling her inner Chiaki Nanami, I couldn't resist. Who do you think won the battle of scars? （＾3＾）~♪
> 
> PS: Oh and I wanted to clarify that despite Seven having figured out Mint Eye's name and that Mei is trying to protect them (and knows more than she lets on), he doesn't know about the connection to the kidnapping cases or that Rika has been embezzling funds or that Mei had been investigating everything. He'll definitely find out one way or another in the future though. Seven is a genius, so it felt natural to me that he would discover some things by himself.
> 
> PSS: The dumb scar stories bit was inspired by tumblr, though I changed it so much you probably wouldn't recognize the source post. I still felt like pointing that out.
> 
> PSSS: Have a wonderful day (≧∀≦ゞ


	19. Hourglass

If Seven could, Mei swore he'd build a fort around himself. It would be made of the hardest material in the universe and riddled with lethal traps to ensure nobody would ever dare to enter. She was pretty certain that he'd dig a deep trench around it, filling it with water and alligators that would glare at intruders who stepped on the draw bridge. There wouldn't be windows and a huge fire-breathing dragon would be perched on top of the highest tower. 

It was him against the rest of the world.

She furrowed her brows as she stared holes into the blank, white ceiling above the sofa, utterly perplexed by his cold behavior. It had been two days since her ill-timed confession and after her awkward attempt at an apology yesterday, he had sadly given her another unsatisfying response. It was more than obvious that he wasn't willing to broach the subject, so she had avoided the conversation topic at all cost, fearing he'd distance himself even more.

Although, the detective wasn't sure if that was even possible at this point.

After his direct rejection and their fight, she honestly wanted to stop liking him because it was just too painful and she had enough on her plate already. Yet, every time she thought she was taking a step towards getting over him, he did something that made her fall right back to where she started. Mei had tried to keep her distance and put on a cheerful facade, but her efforts were futile.

No matter how much she tried to resist, her resolve to keep her feelings in check wavered every time she looked into his golden eyes. Her heart would beat loudly against her chest whenever she entered the living room and ached when she noticed that he probably hadn't budged from that uncomfortable position in his corner for hours, typing away on his laptop as though the world would end if he stopped.

Restlessly, Mei fished her phone out of her pocket and ignored the urge to revisit the tragic conversation that took place yesterday night.

> **MC:** How is Hana? Is she eating well?ヾ(＾-＾)ノ
> 
> **Jumin Han:** More than well. You weren't kidding.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** When I informed her about the possibility of being abducted by the hacker, she said that the more she'd eat, the harder she'd be to kidnap.
> 
> **MC:** Stay safe. Eat pizza ヾ(☆▽☆)
> 
> **Jumin Han:** She has taken her motto more serious than I thought（￣□￣；）
> 
> **ZEN:** I like it when girls have a strong appetite.
> 
> **MC:** Sounds like she's doing well lmao (￣∇￣;)
> 
> **Jumin Han:** She spends most of her time drawing Elizabeth the 3rd, Loki and Siri.
> 
> **ZEN:** She must be really talented ... but why draw cats?! God, my eyes are itching already!
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I liked most of the pictures but some were kind of …
> 
> **MC:** Abstact? (σﾟ∀ﾟ)σ
> 
> **Jumin Han:** If you call Elizabeth in a pink tutu dancing at a heavy metal concert abstract, then yes.
> 
> **ZEN:** What? Lolol
> 
> **Jumin Han:** It's confusing (≖͞_≖̥)
> 
> **MC:** It's art ┐(ﾟ～ﾟ)┌
> 
> **ZEN:** Well, I wouldn't give too much on the opinion of a guy who can't even take a proper selfie (¬‿¬)
> 
> **MC:** Huh?
> 
> **ZEN:** His pictures are always blurred unless someone takes them for him.
> 
> **MC:** Wooow. That's kinda endearing actually.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** ฅ(≚ᄌ≚)
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Anyways, Hana picked the weirdest ones to hang up on my refrigerator.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I don't even know where she got the magnets from, but I try not to question it.
> 
> **ZEN:** Well, everyone expresses themselves differently. 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I'm not sure why she needs to express herself on my refrigerator.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Or what kind of message she wants to convey with her art. 
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Elizabeth's beautiful head on the body of a sweaty wrestler?
> 
> **MC:** Whisker Purrfect (* >艸<)
> 
> **Jumin Han:** No, she called it Elly McMeow aka the Paw Bearer.
> 
> **ZEN:** Okay, that _is_ weird.
> 
> **MC:** Maybe it's Hana's way of telling us to fight on? (＾＾；)
> 
> **Jumin Han:** No, it _is_ weird.

Mei sighed to herself. _Hana, you are being seen as an incredibly strange person._

> **MC:** My sister has an obsession with filling blank spaces.
> 
> **MC:** When she was little she went ham on the walls with her crayons.
> 
> **MC:** Our entire apartment is covered in her artworks, but they kinda grow on you.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I see (╭ರ_•́)
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Her art is really entertaining and I hope she'll let me keep the more realistic pieces of Elizabeth the 3rd.
> 
> **ZEN:** Ohhh do you think she'd draw me?
> 
> **MC:** It'd be her dream come true. She's your fan, remember?
> 
> **ZEN:** Even after what happened with Echo Girl?
> 
> **MC:** Of course. She never liked her in the first place and she adores you ヾ(｡ >﹏<｡)ﾉﾞ✧*。
> 
> **ZEN:** It's good to know that there are people who believe in me (つ﹏⊂)
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I feel like Hana is a good judge of character despite her young age.
> 
> **MC:** Definitely.
> 
> **MC:** It's like she has a superpower that lets her tell bad from good people.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Maybe I should bring her along to business meetings.
> 
> **ZEN:** You'd just bore her to death, Mr. Trustfund.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I guess these meetings can be tiring.
> 
> **MC:** Well, I'm gonna make lunch.
> 
> **ZEN:** Is he still not talking to you?
> 
> **MC:** No comment (─‿─)
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Luciel … I hope he'll get himself together soon.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** The way he is right now worries me, but that's no excuse for his behavior.

As per usual, Jumin was right, but she still felt for Seven. If she was in his shoes and Hana was involved in some shady business, Mei would probably be reacting similarly.

> **MC:** He's trying his best, I think.
> 
> **ZEN:** I'm sure he is, but Yoosung just wanted to help.
> 
> **ZEN:** We all do, but V and Seven don't trust us enough. That's what's so frustrating.
> 
> **Jumin Han:** I agree. I wish V would answer my calls.

Mei sighed and shook her head, slightly exasperated by their fixation on V. They were like a nest of excited baby birds, chirping at the same time while they eagerly waited for their mother bird to come back and feed them news. Their little nest had been thrown into disarray and while they were dealing with the chaotic aftermath, their leader was probably stumbling around with his camera in the Forbidden Forest.

It was pretty obvious to her that the elusive man was their missing link to Mint Eye, but she understood everyone's reluctance to doubt him. It was easier to believe the easy solution and deny the difficult one, if one of your loved ones was involved.

> **MC:** While I can't do anything about V's absence, I can do something about my empty stomach ԅ(º﹃ºԅ)
> 
> **MC:** Don't forget to eat, guys ᕦ(≧◡≦)ᕤ
> 
> **ZEN:** I won't, princess~ ♡
> 
> **Jumin Han:** Bon appetit.
> 
> **MC:** Merci! 
> 
> **[MC has left the chatroom.]**

She swung her legs to the side and got up from the sofa, trying to find the courage to approach Seven and his castle of ice. His shoulder's stiffened visibly as she approached and the detective observed sadly how he almost jumped out of his skin when she put a hand on his shoulder. If she didn't know any better, she'd think he had felt the same electrical current running through his body that she always felt when she was around him.

“I'm starving.” Mei smiled kindly at his questioning glance. “It's noon already. You must be hungry, right?”

In a millisecond she watched a play of emotion flicker across his face before it was carefully hidden behind his infamous blank mask. The detective really, _really_ hated that annoying mask, but maybe she deserved it after pushing him so far yesterday.

She didn't expect a verbal answer, but it still hurt when he shrugged her hand off. Her makeshift smile faded as soon as she turned around and quietly headed for the kitchen. She was too tired to keep it up when she was by herself and simply went into autopilot to prepare lunch.

Mei checked the fridge for anything edible and recoiled at its contents. 

There were strawberries that wore green fur coats, a half-empty yogurt that expired three weeks ago, bacon that honestly didn't look like bacon anymore, three bottles of the same ketchup, a jar of unidentifiable liquid that had been here before she joined the RFA, cheese packages which were releasing poisonous gases and she thought she just saw the broccoli moving out of the corner of her eyes. 

Maybe Hana had been right and vegetables were evil demons after all.

She picked out a strawberry yogurt, but after seeing its expiration date she hastily put it back. Nevermind the bomb, they would probably starve to death before it could ever go off, which she would honestly prefer to eating anything out of this fridge. She wasn't sure what Seven's stance on ordering take out was and wasn't in the mood to ask, which meant she'd need to head to the convenience store.

Mei knew he probably wouldn't even notice that she left, but just in case she scribbled a short note and deposited it at her usual spot on the sofa before heading out, taking two bags of trash with her.

The heatwave that had tortured the citizens of Seoul the past weeks had mercy on them today, fading to a comfortable twenty degrees and cloudy summer skies. She'd have never thought that she'd feel chilly in this weather, but her body must've gotten used to high temperatures above thirty degrees. The detective slipped her arms into her black leather jacket once she stepped outside, gratefully taking in the fresh summer breeze. 

It was incredible to be outside again.

The atmosphere in the apartment was always tense and the oppressing silence made it hard to breathe sometimes. Mei had always been one to get cabin fever rather easily and staying in a cramped space with nothing to do, but answering emails and sulking over her unrequited feelings, had made her restless. If it wasn't for the groceries, she'd have searched for another excuse to leave the stuffy building.

After dumping the trash next to the complex, Mei headed for the small convenience store on the other side of the street. She observed her surroundings for anything suspicious, but apart from a gaggle of grandmas discussing the best recipe for apple crumble rice cake and a few clerks, the shop was empty.

The detective dialed her partner's number while browsing the isles. She hadn't gotten a chance to update her on the situation without raising Seven's suspicion and was sure Kyu was already raising hell in the office in her absence. As soon as the woman picked up, Mei was bombarded with questions and rushed to answer all of them as in depth as possible.

“ … so Rika and V ordered Seven to install the bomb to protect those documents.”

“Why don't you lead with that part next time instead of coming up with excuses why you couldn't show up for work.”

Occasionally, Mei got chills when Kyu spoke to her in that tone. It was strange that her cranky partner's wrath had such a profound effect on people, which is why she asked her coworkers one day if they had similar experiences. Haneul and Min-Jun claimed that they had, but she had to discount their testimonies by default since they were scaredy cats. The interns experienced it regularly, however, they were afraid of toppling paper towers, so she couldn't really take them seriously. In conclusion, her evidence on the subject was inconclusive.

“Anyways, how are you feeling?”

Mei didn't have any words to describe it, so instead, she let out a long, inhuman sounding groan. 

“Alive. That's good,” her childhood friend commented unsympathetically. “Did you tell them about the investigation?”

“Well … about that ...”

“Mei Cheon,” her partner growled threateningly, “think carefully about your next words because next time you come into the office you might end up being strangled with a laptop cord.”

The younger detective could picture the chilling smile her coworker was most likely wearing now perfectly and gulped at the mental image of the terrifying yet ridiculous newspaper article that would no doubt be written after her early death. She paused in front of the condiments while she organized her thoughts, absentmindedly reaching for a bottle of ketchup but quickly putting it back when she remembered that they already had three of those.

“Am I still doing the right thing?”

“Why do you ask?” Kyu muttered, obviously stressed out by this case. “It's not like you to doubt yourself.”

Unknown's words echoed in her mind like a broken record, clinging to it like glue and digging up buried memories.

_Don't you hate it when people lie to you?_

“It feels wrong to keep investigating the RFA behind their backs,” Mei admitted, throwing a box of cereal into her cart. “I hate lying to them and it makes me feel like a hypocrite.”

“I know it's a lot to ask, but sometimes as detectives we have to be the bad guy to find the truth,” Kyu replied, softening her tone. “Life doesn't always give you an easy way out and even if, it's usually the most selfish way.”

“I know,” Mei mumbled, fumbling with a pack of apples. “I just feel guilty for withholding information. They are good people and I'm pretty sure that apart from V, nobody is involved with Mint Eye. I don't have concrete proof, but judging by our conversations they are clueless.”

“You're afraid they'll hate you when they find out, right?” Kyu let out a sigh on the other end of the line when she didn't respond. “Oh Mei ...”

She was in kindergarden when it happened for the first time.

One of her friends, an energetic girl with cute pigtails and a knack for trouble, got accused of stealing a teddy bear from another girl in their group. Her friend had always liked cars better than stuffed animals, but the other kids didn't believe her. With a stubborn frown on her lips, Mei had turned her friend's bag upside down and when its contents tumbled on the wooden floor there was no teddy to be found. Triumphantly, the tiny detective had waited well-deserved apology, but all she got was shocked stares. A quiet sniffle had snapped her attention back to her pig-tailed friend, who's big brown eyes were filled with tears.

 _Liar_ , she had cried, _I though that you believed in me._

All of a sudden, little Mei had been the bad guy and she didn't understand why. It was because she had believed with all her heart that her friend was innocent that she was so confident about checking the bag to show the others the truth.

“Oh, Mei ...” Kyu's calm voice brought her back to reality. “I know most people are too stupid to appreciate it, but idiotically kind people like you are my favorite. You put others first, even if they hate you for it. If they don't understand that about you, then they aren't very good friends.”

“Did you just call me an idiot?” Mei laughed, trying to blink the water in her eyes away. “That's so rude.”

“I say something nice and this is the thanks I get?” Kyu huffed. “Nevermind, I'll call you once we have a search warrant. Don't do anything stupid, okay?”

“Aye, aye Sherlock.” The younger detective mock-saluted, forgetting that her partner couldn't see her and quickly retracted her hand when one of the grandmas shot her a disapproving glare. “Don't kill the interns with your resting homicide face.”

“No promises.”

###### 

☆

###### 

Mei had expected a lot of things when she arrived at the apartment half an hour later, but a frantic hacker, who had managed to turn the entire living room upside down, wasn't one of them. She had expected him to be sitting in the corner, ignoring her presence and brooding in silence. That's why the detective was so surprised to see a disheveled Seven pacing up and down the room like a caged tiger, the contents of his bag scattered across the carpet around him.

“Where were you?” He grasped her shoulders, panicked golden eyes pierced through her and searched her body for injuries. “I had to check CCTV on the hallway to see that you left. I didn't notice you were gone for forty-five minutes. What if something happened to you during that time?!”

“Calm down, Seven. I was at the convenience store across the street. Our fridge is seriously post-apocalyptic,” Mei joked in an attempt to calm his nerves. When his eyes narrowed, filling with annoyance and disbelief at her carelessness, she pointed towards the couch. “I wrote you a note?” 

“Are you doing this because you're angry that I'm ignoring you?” Seven accused, pinching the bridge of his nose. “If you wanted to go outside, you could've taken my headphones off and made me listen to you.”

“Right," Mei muttered sarcastically, “I'll remember that. Don't you think you're overreacting?”

His contradicting mood swings were giving her whiplash, one moment he was telling her that he didn't care for her and the next he was throwing a fit because he was worried about her safety. It didn't make any sense.

“Overreacting? You do realize how dangerous our situation is, right? How could you leave on your own when you know that not only my agency but Mint Eye is after you?” Seven lectured her sternly, brows furrowed together as he stared into her eyes. “Some strange person could've been waiting outside to kidnap you.”

“I know,” Mei replied plainly, too stunned to say anything else. 

Suddenly, the secret agent's face lit up, signaling that he came up with a doubtfully brilliant idea, which made her raise a curious eyebrow. “I should've put a GPS tracking device on your clothes. Oh … I brought a couple of them here.”

Seven released her shoulders and rummaged through his half-empty bag for the trackers. It only took him a minute to find one in the chaos. “Give me your jacket later so I can attach it.”

“No way, I'm not your dog or some child you need to babysit.” Mei glared at him apprehensively and pulled her favorite leather jacket closer around herself to protect it. “Why do you even care?”

“I don't,” Seven snapped back, “but as long as you are here with me, you're my responsibility. Don't confuse that with me caring about you.”

“Why does it have to be this way?” Mei argued and a part of her wanted to slap herself for sounding so desperate. “You're not even giving me a chance.”

“Don't waste that chance on a guy like me,” he muttered morosely. “If you really care for me, then stay in this apartment and don't pay attention to me.”

Mei balled her hands into fists. “I … I just want to be with you because I like you.”

“I know,” Seven borrowed her non-committal words from earlier, making them radiate sorrow. “But that's impossible. We can't be friends or family or … _more_. People who try to get close to me without knowing anything really tire me out. No matter how much you try, it's useless. The ending is already set for us.”

“Why do _you_ get to decide our future?” 

“You're free to do whatever you want, but my thoughts won't change. There is no guarantee that something more dangerous won't happen in the future and being with a guy like me will only multiply your chances of being in danger. When this is over, we'll never see each other again. Stop wasting your emotions on me … I really don't deserve it.”

“Then why are you protecting me in the first place if you're going to leave soon?” Mei cried passionately. “It's not like you care about me, right? You can just leave right now and get it over with.”

“I can't! How are you going to stay safe on your own? Are you even thinking right now?” Seven shook his head in disbelief. “God, you can be such a happy-go-lucky idiot sometimes.”

“Maybe we shouldn't argue about this right now,” Mei suggested in an attempt to dance away from the elephant in the room. She wasn't sure how many more of his hard words she could take and she was tired of walking on eggshells. “I'm hungry.”

“I ordered ham, egg and tuna sandwiches, so pick what you want.” Seven, who was in the middle of collecting his stuff, froze mid-action once he noticed his slip-up. “I really … I really just wanted to eat all three types of sandwiches, so don't take it the wrong way.”

Usually, the secret agent was excellent at coming up with excuses that weren't only believable but also very logical, however, this one in particular seemed a little fishy. Maybe it was due to the barely noticeable red tint on his cheeks, but Mei didn't buy this one. He _did_ care in his own way, even if he was trying his best to hide it.

“Thanks,” she said with a weak smile. “I'll take tuna.”

For the first time in days, the silence between them was relatively comfortable as they took care of their tasks. Seven was cleaning up the living room and reorganizing his bag while Mei emptied the fridge of horrors and filled it with fresh food. She picked up the tuna sandwich from the kitchen counter before plopping on the comfy sofa for the second time that day.

Suddenly, her smartphone buzzed and she relished the last bite of her sandwich before picking it up, almost dropping it again when she saw who it was.

> **[V has entered the chatroom.]**
> 
> **MC:** We've been trying to reach you for ages (´ヘ｀;)
> 
> **V:** Mei!
> 
> **V:** I'm so sorry for putting you in danger and I have something to tell everyone but
> 
> **MC:** You don't have good service so you gotta hurry before you lose connection? (눈_눈)
> 
> **V:** How did you … (꒪⌓꒪)
> 
> **MC:** It's always the first thing you say when you enter the chatroom.
> 
> **V:** I'm sorry. I guess it has been like this for a while (_　_|||)

“Seven,” Mei yelled loud enough for him to hear through his headphones. He snapped his head towards her, waiting expectantly. “V is in the chatroom.”

His eyes widened and he turned back to his laptop in a rush.

> **[707 has entered the chatroom.]**
> 
> **707:** V!
> 
> **V:** Luciel, I called Jumin and he told me everything that happened.
> 
> **707:** Where the hell are you?
> 
> **V:** I've been in the mountains to take photographs.
> 
> **707:** When your eyes are like that?
> 
> **V:** That's not important right now.
> 
> **707:** Why did you call Jumin first? What about me?!?
> 
> **V:** Remember the phone with the bug detector you gave me before I left?
> 
> **707:** Yeah.
> 
> **V:** The red light kept turning on when I tried to call you.

It sounded like a cheap excuse to Mei. V could've called called her to talk to Seven instead since they were stuck in the apartment together, but she didn't voice her opinion. Seven had been crystal clear about his trust in V and the detective knew he wouldn't budge on the topic.

> **707:** What? For real?
> 
> **MC:** So the phone was bugged … but why? (≖͞_≖̥)
> 
> **707:** It's a possibility.
> 
> **V:** That's why I came _here_ to talk to you.
> 
> **707:** I have questions.
> 
> **V:** Before that … I have a favor to ask, Luciel.
> 
> **707:** What?
> 
> **V:** About the classified information … it's a bit embarrassing actually.
> 
> **V:** The drawer holds personal letters, so please don't touch them.

Flexing her jaw in quiet irritation, she tried to keep her bubbling emotions in check. Mei was seriously starting to get angry at V and she wasn't sure whether it was for Seven's or her own sake.

> **MC:** Are you doubting Seven?
> 
> **V:** No. I'm not.
> 
> **707:** Then what else? 
> 
> **707:** Do you really think I would look at RFA's secret documents without your permission?
> 
> **V:** No, I was saying that out of caution.
> 
> **MC:** I get it. It's because I'm here.
> 
> **MC:** Don't worry, Seven already made it perfectly clear to me that he wouldn't open that drawer.
> 
> **707:** Mei …
> 
> **V:** No, it's not because of you either. 
> 
> **V:** I don't wanna rehash things that are related to Rika. It will only hurt me more.

She took a deep breath to calm herself, the anger almost brought tears to her eyes. It took a lot of self-control to suppress the urge to scream at her phone and a part of her wanted nothing more than to reach through the screen to shake some sense into V.

> **MC:** Hurt _you_?
> 
> **MC:** …
> 
> **V:** Mei, you understand how I feel right?
> 
> **V:** It must be the same for you when you look at pictures of your parents.
> 
> **MC:** No, I don't ... and it's not.
> 
> **707:** V! What in the world are you taking about?!!?
> 
> **V:** Luciel, I'm sorry if it sounded as if I can't trust you.
> 
> **707:** Why did you think I'd rummage through this apartment? 
> 
> **V:** I was only trying to make you aware of it.
> 
> **MC:** Why?
> 
> **V:** I was just flustered that someone was in Rika's apartment.
> 
> **MC:** I've been here for weeks though?
> 
> **MC:** I don't get why you're flustered now (¬_¬)
> 
> **707:** Me neither.

V made a mistake by talking about those letters, that much was obvious from the way he was fumbling for a believable excuse. It was as though he wanted to dodge the hail of bullets that was coming at him, but instead he walked right into them and it wasn't his poor eyesight's fault.

> **707:** You're really weird right now.
> 
> **707:** I didn't want to doubt you because I believe in you.
> 
> **707:** But you're suspecting me first … that's what's strange.
> 
> **V:** I don't doubt you.
> 
> **707:** I've been waiting to talk to you all this time, but you just …
> 
> **707:** Came here because you were NERVOUS that I'd stop the special security system AND READ THE SECRET DOCUMENTS?!
> 
> **V:** That's a misunderstanding. I made a mistake.
> 
> **707:** YOU NEVER MAKE MISTAKES.
> 
> **V:** I make mistakes too, Luciel. Why won't you let me explain?
> 
> **MC:** STOP IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!

It took her a while to type her next words because her hands were shaking so hard. Even after everything that just happened, she really thought they needed to hear V's side of the story before condemning him, but having said that, he was trying to hide something in that drawer and she was determined to find out what that was.

> **V:** …
> 
> **707:** Mei ...
> 
> **MC:** You two need to calm down or you'll start to say things you'll regret later. 
> 
> **MC:** I want to hear V's explanation and it better be a good one.
> 
> **V:** Thanks, Mei.
> 
> **MC:** I didn't do it for you. 
> 
> **V:** Luciel, think about everything we've been through. Do you really think the RFA's safety isn't my top priority?
> 
> **V:** I know you're mad at me, but whatever you're misunderstanding … I'll go and take care of _everything_.

Those empty words weren't even close to a explanation. He basically didn't say anything, apart from trying to win Seven back over. The detective hadn't pegged him to have such a manipulative side.

> **MC:** Take care of what? (눈_눈)
> 
> **707:** Before you go, there is something I have to ask. 
> 
> **707:** Is Saeran included in that 'everything' you just mentioned?!
> 
> **V:** What?
> 
> **707:** Answer the question.
> 
> **V:** Why are you suddenly bringing up that name?
> 
> **707:** Don't pretend like you don't know.
> 
> **707:** Do you know where Saeran is and what he is doing right now?
> 
> **V:** We decided not to talk about that.
> 
> **V:** You know that everyone can read this, so lets talk face to face when I get back.
> 
> **707:** No, I don't want to.
> 
> **707:** Don't run away and say it here!
> 
> **V:** Don't be like this.
> 
> **707:** I saw Saeran with my own eyes. Explain why he was like that.
> 
> **V:** You must have seen wrong.
> 
> **MC:** No, he definitely _didn't_ see wrong.
> 
> **MC:** Even I could tell who he was just by looking at him. It was definitely Saeran.
> 
> **707:** The filthy hacking jobs that I do …
> 
> **707:** Why is he doing it when you were supposed to protect him?

Oh … that's why Seven was so furious. Mei still wasn't on board with his blind trust in V, but it was really admirable of him to put so much faith in the person who was most likely the one who betrayed it. She would never have been able to do that.

> **707:** Tell me what you know V.
> 
> **707:** EXPLAIN!
> 
> **707:** Please, say something so I can trust you again and get Saeran back.
> 
> **707:** Please.
> 
> **V:** Luciel
> 
> **V:** I don't have good service right now.
> 
> **V:** Later I'll
> 
> **[V has left the chatroom.]**
> 
> **MC:** …
> 
> **MC:** After all that, he didn't explain anything.
> 
> **MC:** Do you really think he lost service?
> 
> **707:** I don't know.
> 
> **707:** I don't care if he did or just wanted to avoid me.
> 
> **707:** Since I don't trust V anymore.
> 
> **MC:** I'm so sorry …
> 
> **[707 has left the chatroom.]**
> 
> **MC:** I'm so tired of all these secrets.
> 
> **[MC has left the chatroom.]**

Mei pushed her phone aside, a cocktail of emotions that she was afraid to decipher brewing in her stomach. She had never been one to tell someone 'I-told-you-so', but the words hung heavily in the air between them. In that moment, the detective would give everything to be wrong about V.

There was no sound of rhythmic typing, no muffled electronic music, no movements at all. All she could hear were his heavy breaths and all she could see were his slightly shaking shoulders. Her heart was aching for him and she wanted nothing more than to hold him close until the pain went away. 

“God Seven, God Seven! I automatically turn on when I sense depression. Cheer up meow,” Meowy chirped optimistically in its high-pitched robotic voice. “There is no need to be sad when you're with the person you like meow.”

“Shut up!” Seven yelled and grabbed his own creation, turning it over in his hands to find the off switch. “Dammit!”

He grew more agitated by the minute as the robot spewed an impressive variety of motivational lines. The detective could tell he had enough when his lips formed an angry frown, gripping the robot as though he was trying to crush it with his bare hands. In a fit of rage, Seven forcefully drew back his arm and threw Meowy against the white, concrete wall where it crashed with a painful sounding crack.

Mei winced when it landed on the floor in a lifeless heap, electricity hissing as its blue eyes slowly lost their light. One of its cute ears had broken off the now decapitated head, metal circuits and cables were scattered around it and the orange ribbon that she adored lay on top of its body like a burial cloth.

“You broke it.” She wasn't just talking about the robot and while she was hesitant to break the silence again, she simply had to ask, “Can we fix it?”

“I'll throw it away later.” He didn't look at her when he spoke. “I'll be done with everything in a few hours and then I'll leave.”

She flinched at the reminder of their limited time together. It was as though there was a huge hourglass looming over them and grain by grain, the sand was steadily and continuously falling to the lower half. There wasn't much sand left and she was afraid of what would happen when it ran out completely.

“Are you happy now?” Seven asked in a low and gravely tone, expression enveloped in shadows. “You were right about the drawer, about V and everything else. This is what you wanted right?”

The detective was at a complete loss for words and for a painful moment, she just stared at him in utter disbelief. She understood that he was hurting and that he needed to vent his anger, but that was no reason to lash out at her when all she wanted was to help.

“I'm not happy at all,” she cried fiercely. “How can I be happy when you are hurt? I didn't want any of this to happen. Do you really think that badly of me?”

“Liar,” Seven yelled and the disgust in his voice cut straight to her heart. A cruel smile stretched his lips as the hateful word echoed off the walls of the apartment, ringing painfully in her ears. “You never trusted any of us in the first place, so it must feel _really_ good to know your doubt was justified.”

“H-how could you say t-that?” Mei was trembling and tears she didn't want to cry rolled down her cheeks. “If you really think that I'm that kind of person, then maybe you were right … and we shouldn't be t-together.”

As soon as the words left her trembling lips, an involuntary sob escaped her throat and she quickly clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle it. She didn't want to break down in front of him. Not now. She was stronger than that.

“M-mei … wait … I didn't—”

She clamped her hands over her ears and shook her head violently. She didn't want to hear it, she _couldn't_. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw him carefully reach out a hand towards her as though he was approaching a wounded animal that would claw at him if he made a wrong move.

Usually, the detective would always choose the fight over the flight response, but she couldn't stand to look at him right now. She still loved him so much. Seven made her weak in ways she was utterly unfamiliar with and that truly terrified her. If she stayed to talk to him, it would only take a few kind words and a stuttered apology to make her forgive him again. 

It wasn't fair.

In a mix of desperation and determination, Mei bolted towards the bathroom door, ripped it open and threw it shut behind her in one fluid movement before he could even take a step. Shivers ran down her spine in waves, signaling the beginning of a mental breakdown, and she reminded herself to take deep breaths when her shaking fingers slipped repeatedly from the key in the door. 

Once the brunette had finally locked herself in, she sank to the floor and quietly sobbed into her knees. Cold from the ceramic tiles beneath her was seeping through her jeans, simultaneously grounding her and making her shivers worse. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she had cried this much, but now that the dam was broken there was no stopping it.

Maybe, she had to stop opening her heart when all it lead to was getting hurt.

###### 

☆

###### 

Hours had passed in an excruciatingly slow pace and while the waterworks still hadn't stopped, she had become well acquainted with the cold bathroom wall that her cheek was pressed up against. Its tiles were probably going to leave a red imprint on her skin, but she didn't care enough to move and continued to stare blankly at the underside of the washing basin in front of her.

Mei groaned when her phone vibrated insistently against her thigh, contributing to her pounding headache.

She had deliberately ignored whoever had been trying to reach her for the past twenty minutes, but apparently, they couldn't take a hint. Well, if they were trying so hard then maybe it was important. Muttering curses beneath her breath, the detective gave in and looked at the caller ID.

_Zen?_

It was rare for him to call her this late since he was very adamant about his beauty sleep and usually the first to go to bed. That alone was enough to spike her curiosity so she accepted the call, noticing too late that he was calling her via Facetime. Damn, she didn't want him to see her like this.

“Sorry for calling so late but I had to check on you,” Zen explained worriedly. His white hair was an uncharacteristic mess and she could spot the beginning of his blue-patterned pajamas on the edges of the screen. “I just woke up from a nightmare. I know it sounds crazy, but Seven threw a strange looking cat and then you were suddenly crying by yourself and ...”

He trailed off once he noticed her appearance. She didn't need a mirror to know that she looked terrible, but judging by his shocked expression it must've been worse than she thought.

“Oh Mei,” Zen said softly before his voice took on a disapproving tone. “What did that idiot do?”

His gentle concern for her brought on a fresh wave of tears and she didn't bother hiding them this time. The detective was convinced Zen had psychic abilities because not only did nobody have such perfect timing, but he also always knew what to say to get her to crack.

Maybe it was his silent encouragement, reminding her of a protective older brother, that made her tell him everything that happened between Seven and her, but it felt like weight was lifted of her chest once she finished. The tears finally stopped and her head became clearer, calmer.

“Seven needs someone,” Mei said quietly, leaving the words hanging between them for a moment, “ ... but maybe that's not me.”

On the other side of the screen, Zen closed his crimson eyes as though he couldn't stand the wistful sadness in her voice. She smiled ruefully in response, realizing how much her words sounded like giving up. However, behind all the teasing and laughter, between compassionate speeches and energetic smiles, Mei was a sensible woman at heart. If Seven really didn't like her, she wouldn't force herself into his life.

“Hey, don't say that.” Zen persisted, the waver in his voice betraying his helplessness. “Seven needs _you_. He's just terrible at showing it. I've known him for a long time, but this is the first time I've seen him so head over heels for a girl. Who cares if it's the right time or not? Make him listen, be honest and don't spare his feelings.”

“I don't know if I can,” Mei admitted shyly, “and I don't think he wants to talk to me right now.”

“Do you love him?”

“Yes … but I'm afraid that we'll fight again,” she whispered dejectedly, “I can't take it anymore. It hurts too much.” 

“I never thought you were a coward,” Zen said provocatively and Mei looked offended. “What's worse: trying and failing or doing nothing and wondering forever?”

“You sound like a fortune cookie,” she complained and let out heavy sigh. “He won't listen to me.”

“Seven is not great with people, _especially_ with people he cares about. Try to be patient with him ... as hard as that is right now,” the musical actor advised sagely, “I swear, you'll regret it if you don't try.”

“Okay,” she agreed warily, “but if he ends up hating me even more I'm blaming you.”

“I expected nothing less.” Zen laughed, but stopped abruptly when a new thought entered his mind. “Did he do anything weird to you while you were alone together?”

“Not really.” Mei shrugged, secretly amused by his over-protectiveness. “Sometimes he stares at me but when I look back he pretends as if nothing happened. I think he's angry at me.”

“No, he's not angry at you,” the actor explained, “He tries to hide it, but he's just a man after all. Those are _longing_ glances, Mei.”

She raised a dubious eyebrow. “How do you know that when you aren't even here to see it?” 

“I know because he looked at you that way during the party,” Zen replied and smiled slyly when he spotted her blush. “Also, Jaehee has confirmed that he has been sneaking glances at you during the cat's disappearance.”

“You're all delusional,” Mei protested, fighting against the warmth in her cheeks. “He's not interested.”

“Believe what you want, but I know the truth.” Zen ginned cheekily and waggled his eyebrows. “That said, if he does anything inappropriate to you I'll beat him up. I don't even care if you arrest me afterwards. Maybe I'll even find myself a prison wife.”

“Prison isn't as cozy as you think it is,” the detective warned him playfully. “Have you seen _Orange is the New Black_?”

“If it's to defend your honor, I'd sacrifice myself gladly.” Zen winked at her, making her roll her blue eyes. “Besides, Jumin will probably bail me out within a day, so I'll be fine. Now, quit stalling and talk to him before he leaves.”

Mei pouted stubbornly, disliking his talent to see through her so easily. “I don't know what to say.”

“You don't have to say anything, just cry. Tears make men weak.”

She studied his handsome face for any sign that he was joking, but he was completely serious.

“Great,” Mei grumbled sarcastically, “I guess I'm well prepared then.”

“Everything will be alright,” Zen reassured her kindly. “Trust me.”

Yawning an exhausted good night at her, the musical actor left her to her own devices, but she didn't move despite her promises. Deciding that she wasn't ready to face Seven yet, especially looking the way she did, Mei ignored her aching muscles and clumsily stumbled towards the mirror above the washing basin.

Holy crap, she could totally pass as a zombie.

Luckily, she hadn't had her mascara with her because she'd definitely be sporting panda eyes now. The brunette splashed her puffy face with cold water, hoping it would reduce the redness of her skin to semi-presentable levels and brushed her tangled hair with her fingers. Once she was satisfied with her work, she unzipped her summer boots and changed the bandages on her feet. The cuts were healing nicely since they hadn't been very deep and while it was still uncomfortable to walk at times, she estimated that the majority of the healing process would be over in two days.

Her phone buzzed loudly, ripping her from her thoughts. Mei wasn't sure how, but somehow she knew it was Seven this time.

> **707:** Mei … why are you still up?
> 
> **707:** And why are you still in that bathroom?
> 
> **MC:** I was thinking about what you said to me earlier.
> 
> **707:** I must have hurt your feelings.
> 
> **707:** There is something I want you to know before I leave.
> 
> **707:** You were right about doubting V and
> 
> **MC:** Stop it. It's not like I wanted to be right about that.
> 
> **707:** I know. I'm sorry.
> 
> **707:** I just wanted to say goodbye to you properly.
> 
> **707:** ...
> 
> **707:** Please come out, meow?

Reluctantly, Mei made her way to the door that separated them and slowly turned the key. She wasn't surprised to find him standing right behind it with his duffel bag slung over one shoulder, studying her appearance attentively behind his favorite pair of striped glasses. His facial expression was as unreadable as ever, but something about the way he stood extruded guilt and loneliness.

“The special security system is stable and I've changed the messenger's algorhithm,” Seven began, sounding emotionally detached, although the nervous twitch of his hands betrayed his uncertainty. “You're safe now, which means it's time for me to go.”

“Please don't leave,” she pleaded in a small voice and took a step forward. “You don't have to do this. I know you may not wanna hear this right now, but you're being kind of one sided. Just because V betrayed your trust doesn't mean you have to cut everyone else out of your life.”

“Why can't you just listen to me for once?” He didn't sound angry, just tired. “If you get hurt again … Then I'll …”

“No, I always listen to you.” Mei declared confidently, regaining some of her earlier fire. “Now you listen to _me_!”

If Seven was shocked by her boldness, he didn't let it show because after only a brief shake of his head, he had already turned his back to her and was heading towards the exit. No, she wouldn't let it end like this. She wouldn't spent her life wondering what could've been and regretting not taking action. It was time to bite the bullet and take Zen's advice. 

It was time to stop being a coward.

Mei took three steps after him and once she was close enough, she flung her arms around his broad frame and knotted her fingers in the smooth fabric of his red shirt. He stiffened at the unexpected contact and let out an almost inaudible gasp, but made no move to shake her off, which was hopefully a good omen. While he waited for her to speak, the woman marveled at how warm and soft his back felt against her cheek. The thought that this might be the last time she'd ever feel it made her chest tighten with emotion.

“I don't expect you to return my feelings … but I can't stand the way you're acting right now,” Mei told him calmly. “All I want is for you to be happy. It hurts to see you like this, so please, don't just give up on everything and throw your friends away like that. Even if you don't want anything to do with me, I know you love them and they love you just as much.”

Patient yet anxious, she closed her eyes while she waited for him to process her words and pressed her forehead against his back, hoping the gesture would soothe him. His arms had started to tremble and she could tell he was trying to keep from showing how much her words affected him.

“Honestly, I've never expected much from life since mine was wrong from the beginning. When I gave up on wanting happiness for myself and decided to become a secret agent, I did so without any regrets. I knew what I was getting myself into and even if I only did it to save my brother that doesn't erase the fact that I'm part of that dark world.” Seven took a shuddering breath. “The things I did … I don't deserve any of this. I don't deserve you, Mei.”

She shook her head against his back in disagreement, holding him closer to her.

“You always do so much for everyone around you without expecting anything in return. It's not … _right_ to put yourself last all the time,” Mei protested hoarsely, “You deserve to have your own needs, you deserve to smile everyday just like everyone else. I'm sure I'm not the only one who feels that way.”

“You shouldn't worry so much about me,” Seven said gently, one of his large hands covering hers. “I'm fine as long as you are happy and safe. That's all I want and all that's important. I don't want anything else.”

“How can you expect your friends to be happy when you're not? I can't be happy knowing you're suffering by yourself,” Mei declared passionately while her eyes grew watery again. “If you really want everyone to be happy, then you need to take care of yourself, too.”

Seven sighed heavily before he suddenly turned around in her arms and she was stunned to see tears gathering at the corners of his eyes behind the windows of his glasses. Inch by inch, the draw bridge to his lonely castle was lowering. One of his hands moved up to cup her face, wiping a stay teardrop away with his thumb, and her heart almost leaped out of her chest. His fingers lingered against her skin, leaving a trail of warmth that sent tingles down her spine.

“Why … why are you doing this to me?” Seven demanded in a mix of desperation and wonder. “Why aren't you getting hurt and abandon me? I couldn't even protect my brother and now I have to leave the person that I love … My life is good for nothing. I don't want to involve you in that.”

“I like you just the way you are, regardless of how complicated your life is. However, if leaving is truly what you _want_ to do—not _have_ to do—then I'll let you go, so please tell me the truth this time.” Realizing that she had his full attention, she gave him a weak smile before asking the question that burned on her tongue. “What do you _really_ want to do?”

After everything, Seven was the one who had to take the final step. Mei wasn't okay with his self-sacrificing standpoints but no matter how much she protested, he had the right to make his own decisions.

“I … I …” Seven frowned and closed his eyes as he visibly struggled with himself, fighting an inner battle that she wasn't a part of. One side must've won because he slowly leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers in defeat. “I ... want to be with you.”

Mei was accustomed to his joking remarks, the affectionate mocking and even the cold attitude he used to hide his real feelings with. That was why his quiet honesty caught her so off guard, leaving her a blushing mess under his observant golden gaze. All the uncertainty and pail had melted away as an incomparable feeling of bliss spread though her entire body.

“G-good,” she stuttered, shyly gazing up into his handsome features from beneath her lashes. “Then stay.”

Seven shook his head, but instead of pulling away like she expected him to, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer to him. He buried his head in her chocolate hair while she hid her face in his muscled chest, drawing comfort from his warmth and the familiar smell that made her feel so safe. 

“You're impossible,” he mumbled into the crown of her head. “If you change your mind, let me know because it'll be too late to regret it later.”

In response to his own words, he tightened his hold on her, betraying the fact that he really didn't want her to leave him at all. Cheeks burning, she smiled into his shirt and closed her tired eyes. He was so warm.

“I won't,” Mei said stubbornly, which made his chest vibrate with amused chuckles. Whatever the future held for them, they would face it together. “I'd never regret being with the person I like.”

“Damn, you really shouldn't be saying that so easily,” Seven complained, embarrassed. “After everything I said to you, you should be hating me.”

“I know.”

They didn't know how long they stayed in that position, it could've been hours or a few minutes, but neither of them cared. Her heart pounded steadily in her chest and when she tilted her head to the side, she could hear his too. Mei had never felt so content, so at _peace_. It was a cheesy thought but if she could, she'd stay in his arms forever. 

After a long day, the last grain of sand landed neatly at the bottom of the hourglass, however, it didn't signal the end of their time together but the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SHIP HAS SAILED! ヾ(≧∇≦)ゞ 
> 
> Hello everyone, I hope you're all doing well and enjoying the sun (๑•̀ㅁ•́ฅ✧ To be honest this chapter was emotionally exhausting to write, but I'm satisfied with how it turned out ... mostly. How did you like the chapter? Did you need tissues? I'm super excited to write Seven and Mei happier again, though they still have some things to work out between them. Also, I'm sure some of you were expecting a kiss at the end there, but I'm saving that up for the future hehehe. As always, next chapter will be from Seven's POV and possibly the chapter after that as well.
> 
> What totally surprised me was how shady V was being when I reread the chatrooms from Seven's Route again. I didn't remember him being this unkind, so it really shocked me to see that. That's why he might seem out of character to some in this chapter, but I truly stuck to the original material, apart from Mei's emotions intensifying the experience.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a beautiful day ヾ(＾∇＾)
> 
> PS: I've been correcting typos and other mistakes in previous chapters, so if the word count mysteriosly changes ... that's why.


End file.
